I Belong to You
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Book/TV Show mix. I woke up in this medieval and magical world with a different body, not remembering anything from this new life and how I came here, but a mysterious voice is guiding me. Right now, I'm sure in three things: I will find how I came here and why, I have to adapt myself to my new life, and an arrogant but attractive Lannister is putting my life upside down.
1. Prologue I

**First of all, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story.**

 ***sheepishly* Second, I have to warn you that this is my first story in another language. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

 **I'm not going to bother you anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue I**

 _Jeez… Why the fuck I had to accept this job?_

 _Right, to pay my college studies…_

I was serving drinks to a group of girls who were celebrating a bachelor party. The girls had a disaster on their table, they were screaming and dancing over the table and chairs, and maybe they were close to a drunken stupor or worse.

I love partying, but not going wild… not counting my wild partying record from five years ago. I was a different Joanna Novak, an immature and stupid girl.

I can understand that one thing is coming here to get fun all night long, and another is to serve the drinks all night long. For some people who work as a waitress or waiter would be fun, but for me it wasn't, is not easy when you have to wear a white (almost translucent) T-shirt, black shorts (which length are the half of my thighs and it had a high waistline) with shiny and thin straps over my shoulders to 'hold' my shorts, and some black high heels. So, imagine you are dressed like this, while men look at you like a juicy beef and throwing at you nasty comments. Yeah... it is not easy working like this.

 _I would be in this job for two months and done…_

 _I need to pay tuition for my college…_

William (or Will, for his friends), one of my best friends and the owner of this place, give me this temporary job. He knew I will working here for a short time on weekends until I have the money to pay the new term; he totally agreed, and it gives him some time to find someone to replace me.

My real jobs are working as a librarian at the college library where I study (which now was closed for summer vacations), an independent professional photographer, and a painter (when I have time to paint, of course). And obviously, I never lose the opportunity to show my work on galleries and art expositions, both photos and paintings.

"I need you to take those drinks to that table." Will ordered me and pointing at one of the VIP tables.

The VIP tables is a room on the second floor, it is almost secluded from the dance floor and the bar. Inside, there were three big tables with beautiful sofas, it was fully decorated with astonishing furniture, and of course, it has colossal bodyguards there. Also, the VIP room has a view of the whole club.

I saw where Will was pointing at, and I noticed a group of guys drinking, laughing and smoking. I began to imagine what would happen when those men see me. I sigh deeply. "Give me that." Gesturing with my hand asking Will to pass me the tray.

Will gave me the tray with the drinks. "If they do something to you, ask for help to the bodyguards." He must have seen the worry pictured on my face. I nodded as I grab the tray and left to the second floor.

When I arrived at the entrance of the VIP room, I greeted the bodyguard, and he let me in. The place was hazy with smoke; the people from the three tables were chatting and some of them laughing loudly, having the music of the club drown by the glasses and walls.

"There you go." I said leaving the tray on the table. "Anything else?"

"No, babe" Answered one of the guys which was devouring me with his eyes.

I nodded, and when I turn around, I felt a smack on my butt. I saw everything in red, and I turn to the guys, who were laughing.

 _Fuck protocol…_

I kicked the table to their direction, the glasses, bottles and the table fall over the floor and to them. I smiled and turn to the exit, hearing behind me the groans and insults from the men.

I went to the employees' toilet to calm myself down before keep working.

 _I will be in trouble for sure…_

And yep… The same guys complained about my terrible service. Of course, I was defending myself from that, but anyways… my excuse was useless.

"One of them slapped my ass, Will!" I complained. "I had to show them a fuckin' respect over me!"

"Is my club Joanna!" said Will with his boss's tone. "You can't do whatever you fuckin' want! You're driving away part of my clients and make some of them sue me!" he breathed deeply and continue speaking. "Take the night off, all right. I know how hard it is working and study at the same time, but you have to control your temper." said scolding me.

"I need the-"

"I'm telling you this as your friend and boss. Take the night off and control your fucking temper."

I left furious from Will's office, without taking care of his complaints about not slamming the door. Once I was outside the club, bad luck was still following me, because at that moment it started to rain, and it was a heavy one. To add a cherry on the cake, I couldn't see any taxi around.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" I screamed to the sky. I noticed how several people saw me as a crazy woman. "What do you looking at?" I said in an intimidating way towards them, make these people look to another place.

I sighed frustrated and I began to walk home. It was a little bit far from where I live, around five blocks or less. The only thing I have to protect myself from the icy rain was a sweater, and it wasn't protecting me that much. My only solution was walking as fast as my heels let me.

On my way home, a scream rang out and I froze. I searched the source of that cry, ready to run or fight, in the worst of cases. I stayed where I was to confirm that screaming was for help. Seconds later I heard another. This time I could recognize the voice of a woman screaming for help. I walked silently to the place where I was hearing the cries, peeking my head around the corner of a street I had passed a few seconds ago.

I saw a woman cornered by a man, the woman was sobbing, while the man was clearly beating her. I knew it was safer to continue my way, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave her alone, being possible beaten to death.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I screamed while I was walking to them.

The man whirled around where I was, and I kept my gaze on him. I wanted the guy to be focused on me, to give time to the woman to run. _Don't. Show. Fear. Joanna…_ "Get out of here bitch, don't mess me around." The man said angrily. After this, the man keeps beating the woman.

I ran to the man and began to beat him with all my strength, remembering what I've learned in several classes of self-defense. The beaten woman, seeing this, began to beat him too, until the man fell to the floor knocked out.

I move towards the beaten woman, I wanted to make sure if she wasn't seriously injured. The woman looked about my age. "Are you okay?" I asked worried and the woman nodded. "Why don't you come to my place, it's safer. You can get cleaned up and rest until morning or until the rain stops." I offered. "It's not far. Would you be okay with that?"

The woman looked around fearfully a couple more times before looking at me and nodded. The woman was taller than me, with dark hair and tanned skin, her eyes were a strange deep brown color with reddish spots.

We arrived at my small apartment. The kitchen, the living room, and my bedroom were together, the only room of the place was a small bathroom. It was perfect for a single college student.

"The bathroom is over there" I indicate to the woman. "I can give you some pants and a T-shirt that are big for me." I told her while I was looking for a towel and clothes for the woman. "If you want a shower..." giving the towel to the woman, then I gave her the clothes."You can keep them."

"Thank you." She replied with a nod. The woman look at the bathroom again. "I'm going to take a shower…" she said as her voice trailed off.

"No problem. Feel free to use it." I told her. "While you are taking your bath, I'm going to prepare something for the cold. Leave your wet clothes outside the bathroom's door, I will pick them and dry them up." The woman nodded before entering the bathroom.

Once she was inside, I began to take off my soaked clothes and put dry ones. I put our wet clothes to the dryer to do its magic and began to prepare hot chocolate.

While I was mixing the ingredients, I wondered about the woman I rescued. There was something strange about her, the color of her eyes were not common, and her clothes seem to be very old.

 _Why was she doing there all alone? Why was the guy beating her?_

The smell of chocolate broke my thoughts and quickly prepared two mugs. I heard the bathroom door being opened, I turned to and I saw the mysterious woman with the clothes she gave her.

"I made hot chocolate." I picked up the mugs and walk where the woman was. I gave her one of the hot mugs, and she smiled softly.

"Thank you, my lady. I owed you my life." she said thankfully and I nodded. "It was very brave what you did for me."

"You were lucky that I appear there." I told her. "My name is Joanna." I presented myself as I was giving one of my hands.

"Kyra" the mysterious woman took my hand, shaking it.

"That's an odd name." I commented curiously.

"Yes, my mother gave me that name." she answered with a soft smile. I saw the woman's eyes looking something behind me. "Do you like Game of Thrones?" she asked.

I look at where she has her eyes on. In the coffee table in front of my TV, there was the first season of Game of Thrones, the TV's control, my drawing notebook, and the first book of A Song of Ice and Fire. "Yes, is one of my favorite shows and saga. The plot and its world are very awesome." I replied cheerfully.

I already saw the show and started to read the book, I was watching the show again and reading, I wanted to compare their differences.

"Which are your favorite characters?" she asked curiously as both were sat on the couch.

"My favorite characters are Arya Stark, Jon Snow, and Tyrion Lannister. But there's one who I fall in love with." I smiled at her.

"Which one?" she asked as her head tilted.

"Jaime Lannister." I said almost embarrassed.

"You know he almost killed Bran because he was fucking Cercei, right?" she look at me as I was crazy.

"I know and I like him since his hand was chopped off. He changed a lot after that." I told her. "The thing I don't like it is when he's behind Cercei. It's like he's under a spell because of Cercei's cunt. " She nodded. "He has a really good heart, the opposite of Cercei who is heartless."

 _I could change that from him if I were in that world…_

"You have a point." She said agreeing with me. She look at me again with her head tilted. "You sound like you wanted to live in that world." she said with a smile.

"Maybe… I don't know." I shrugged. "It keeps me entertained from all the problems and the stress I have." _Why I'm telling this to this strange woman? Why I feel so comfortable with her?_

"That's good." She said with a soft smile. "Do you like the medieval world?"

"You can say yes, but with a touch of fantasy." I confessed.

"Mm… for what I saw moments ago, you can survive there." The woman whispered strangely, it was almost a mumble.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You'll see soon." The woman replied. She left the mug over the coffee table and stand up as she was looking at me again with a smile. "I have to go now, thank you for saving me. It was a pleasure to meet you, Joanna Novak."

 _Did I tell her my last name?_

The woman walked to the apartment's door and open it. "W-Wait! Your clothes-" the woman got out of the apartment.

I follow her quickly, but when I opened the door and look at the hallway she was gone.

 _Strange woman…_


	2. I: Chapter 1

**I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story.**

 **WARNING: English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I woke up screaming suddenly, I was scared, and my breathing was erratic. The first thing I've noticed was that I found myself sitting on a bed, and covered by some animal skin, then, I observed the strange room where I was. The walls were made of stone and wood; there was a wide old window with small wooden doors to close it; far from the bed, there was a wooden table and, at one side of the bed, there was a rudimentary wooden chair and a wooden midnight table with a candle. All the design and style looked as if it was from the Middle Ages.

 _Where am I?_

 _How the hell I got here?_

I couldn't remember anything just before waking up, not even recognize the place I was. I was confused and scared.

 _Did someone kidnap me and I didn't notice it?_

 _Oh my God… Where am I? I'm scared…_

I jumped in fright when someone stormed through the door. It was a man with long and brown hair, he has a long face with a brown beard trimmed with white, and his eyes were grey, he looks someone in his forties. The expression of his face was like someone ready to fight, and then I noticed a sword in one of his hands and the men behind him.

 _He's gonna kill me!_

I started to scream for help and getting away from him, but my body was weak, and I fall to the floor in the process. Immediately, I felt someone grabbing me.

"Please, don't kill me! Please!" I beg to the man.

"I am not going to hurt you Lylian." The man replied. "I am your father…" His answer makes me look at him as a crazy man.

"I'm not your daughter you fucking asshole!" the man looked at me with a mix of confusion and upset.

"Don't speak to Father like that!" I've heard a second voice scolding me. It was a teenager with red-brownish hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask the teenager angry. "You are no one to speak to me like that!" The teen looked at me in shock.

"Lylian, look at me…" the older man near me asked.

 _Why this man insists on calling me Lylian?_

"Stop calling me Lylian…!"

"That is your name…" He keeps insisting.

"That's not my name! My name is…" At that moment, when I was going to say my true name, I began to cry of desperation.

 _I don't know my name…_

 _I don't remember my name…_

The man noticed how terrified and frustrated I was for not remember anything. His face shows worry and looks like he wanted to find something to solve this.

"Lylian, do you remember them?" He asked me while he was pointing at the people who entered the room. In front of me, there were three teenagers, a man in his twenties, two older men, and a woman. I couldn't recognize any of them. "Your mother?" He pointed at the only woman in the room. The woman has long red hair and blue eyes, her eyelids were swollen and dark, she looked sick. When the woman noticed I didn't answer and she began to weep. One of the teens, the one who scolds to me, hug her.

Then I saw one of the teens getting nearer. He had the same look as the man near me; he has a long face, dark brown hair, and grey eyes, but they were so dark that they look almost black.

"Don't you remember me, Lily?" His voice sounded desperate. I looked at him confused, and his face turned even more worried.

"I can't remember anything…" That was the only thing I answer after a few minutes in silence. I felt the air cold… no, I was the cold one.

"It's all right, Lylian…" I felt how the man was hugging me, but his touch felt uncomfortable, and I pushed him.

"I don't know who you are! I don't know where I am! I'm scared! Was I kidnapped? Was I sold to someone?" The questions came out in a rapid-fire, I started to panic. I needed space, I need to breathe.

I've heard voices, but they were fuzzy. I began to see black spots, everything was spinning and blurry. I felt my body stop working and darkness took me.

I woke up again in the same place, still not knowing where I was. I sat up, but immediately someone grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from getting up.

"Lay down sweetie." I look who stopped me and it was the same red-haired and sickly woman. "I am going to call Maester Luwin, I will return quickly" not waiting for my answer, she left almost running through the door.

Maester?

What the hell is that?

I sat up again, and a wave of dizziness washed over me. I quickly back down.

"Ugh… fuck." I swore.

Seconds later, the same woman entered with a small old man dressed in a grey wool tunic with white fur, his sleeves were very floppy.

Who dresses like that at this time?

Maybe some monks still dress like this old man…

"Hello Lylian, it's good to see you awake." The old man said while he came closer to me. "I am Maester Luwin, I need to ask you a few questions and of course, and I will answer all the doubts you have." He kindly said while he sat on the wooden chair.

The started old man ask me if I remember my name, my age, my family and friends or any people I could remember, but in all my answers were "I don't remember.". However, I could remember something about myself, making my answers kind of a lie.

In this new life where I wake up, I can't remember my full name, the people around me, or the place where I am. But strangely, I know that I have twenty-five years old, I'm 1 meter 68, fair skin but my love for going to the beach made myself to be slightly tanned; I'm skinny but athletic, I'm blonde, and my hair was long and wavy, and my eyes were blue. I'm a college student, I'm studying Arts, and right now I'm finishing; as a way to pay my studies, I have several jobs: librarian at the college library where I study, independent photographer and painter. I live in a small apartment near the college in California, United States; I live there since 2010, the year when I started college.

I can remember all those things, but I can't remember my true name, how I got here, and what happened before waking up in this strange world.

"Where am I?"

"You are on Winterfell, my lady." Winterfell? Where I heard that name?

"What happened?"

"You fall from a horse while you were riding. Your head was hit on the process, making you lose your memory." Explained the old man. I wanted to say that I remembered something about myself, but I decided not saying anything. "Also, you were terribly hurt on your left leg. Fortunately, I could treat your wound on time." When he said that about my leg, I felt a beating throb on my left thigh, but it was bearable.

Then, I asked the old man about me, and he started to explain that I'm Lylian Stark, the firstborn daughter of Catelyn and Eddard Stark, born in 282 or something… I didn't understand the year he told me, but he clarified that I have just turned sixteen. My siblings are Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brandon (or Bran), and Rickon.

 _Why this is so familiar to me?_

While I was talking to the old man, I really look at the red-haired woman. Besides her physical features, I've noticed the way she was dressed. She had a dark green dress, her hairstyle was weird, the low part of her hair was loose, and the rest was hung and twisted. Her look is from someone who is from the Middle Ages, just like the old man.

"Well, Lady Lylian, it seems you do not remember anything and your leg is healing well." He turned to my supposed mother. "Share your memories with her and be patient. Septa Mordane can instruct her again."

"Thank you, Maester Luwin" Showing her gratitude to the old man.

"I will bring the rest of the family." And with this, the old man left me with the red-haired woman.

I didn't know these people, but they knew me apparently, and they were my family. I didn't have another choice for now.

"How do you feel, sweetling? Do you need anything?" Asked the woman.

"Very weak, I tried to stand up but I felt dizzy."

"You shouldn't do that." She scolds me motherly.

"Since when I'm here?" I ask her.

"Many days. I lost the count." She answered almost in a whisper. "I thought you will never wake up." I saw how her eyes began to water, but quickly she composed herself. "I am happy to see your eyes open again."

I was going to say something comforting when someone opened the door. The man who I met the first time I woke up entered, and after him, entered the red-brownish hair teenager that I met the first time I woke up, then two girls and two boys entered last.

My… mother and… father… present themselves and my family... our family. My parents were Catelyn and Eddard Stark; I'm the firstborn, and following me in age was Robb with fourteen years old, then Sansa with eleven, Arya with nine, Bran with six, and Rickon with three. Sansa looked physically to… my mother; Arya looked like… my father, also that teenager with brown hair, long face and grey eyes; Bran has auburn hair, and deep blue eyes; little Rickon has the same features of his older brother Bran, auburn hair and blue eyes.

All of them were so familiar to me, since their names to their physical features. All I know is they were my family, and I felt a special bond with them.

While they were speaking, telling me stories about them, about me, about us as a family, I could notice that I'm an adventurer, just like Arya but more ladylike. Internally I was relieved that I wasn't a weak woman. Also, I could notice that I was my father's weakness, he loved me so much. While they keep telling me their memories with me, I began to analyze better what I have seen for now.

 _The way they speak… it's so weird, also their accent…_

 _The way they dress and how they have their hair is weird…_

 _The place where I was too…_

I began to have a headache by overthinking. My family noticed this, and they leave me to rest, but instead of my mother staying, it was my father's turn.

"Today I will dine with you and take care of you until night." Informed… my father and I nodded. He sat in the only chair in the room, the one near my bed.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, I remembered the other teen who looks in some way like him.

"When I woke up, I said horrible things to you and the rest…" I said embarrassed, my father encouraged me to continue. "I saw a boy, with the same physical features as my sister Arya and you. Who is he?" I ask him curiously.

"He is Jon. Your brother… your half-brother." Answer uncomfortable.

"Half-brother?"

"He… He is a bastard." Answer in the same tone. And I just nodded in comprehension, and I understood why he wasn't here.

"I want him here. I want to talk to him." I asked my father. He nodded, and he got out of the room, looking out for him.

Minutes later, the boy and my father entered. My half-brother presented himself as Jon Snow, but my father corrected him by saying "You are still a Stark". The three of us talk again as a family, and he told me some moments I share with him. With Jon, I feel better than the rest of my family, and I considered him as my brother, not my half-brother.

When it was almost dark, I couldn't be capable of getting up from bed yet, I was still weak. My… father (is too uncomfortable to name a stranger my father) kept his word and ate with me, also I ask Jon to eat with us. Both of them brought a small table to the room to eat more comfortable; Jon and I were sat in bed and our father sat on the chair. When my plate was brought, it called my attention where the food was served. In front of me, there was a metallic silver plate with bread, a piece of chicken and cheese, and to swallow it, a cup of water, the cup was also as the same material as the plate.

I tried not to pay attention to this and enjoy my dinner with my brother and father. After we ate, Jon gave me a kiss on my hair and left for me to rest. Father decided to stay until I fall asleep.

 _"It seems that you are beginning to adapt to yourself in the new world." A strange voice from a woman spoke to me in the dark._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm the one who brought you here." Answer the voice._

 _"Who are you? Where am I?" I order to that voice. "Everything looks like from the Middle Ages…"_

 _"Middle Ages?" Asked the voice confused. "Ah… yes. In your world, there was a period like this." She said in comprehension. "However, this world is different from yours. In this world is full of magic no doubt."_

 _"I don't understand…" I answer confused._

 _"You have a brain to think. Tell what you have seen so far." The voice asked me._

 _I remembered every single detail since I woke up. Everything made a click in my head._

 _I'm in the Middle Ages…_

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

 _I'm not going to survive…_

 _"Yes. You are in the closest representation of the Middle Ages in your world, but is not."_

 _"What do you mean is not?" I answered angrily to the voice._

 _"Think dear." Insisted me. "Why those names and looks from those strange people are familiar to you?" The voice encouraged me to think._

 _"I'm tired of this mumbo-jumbo!" I replied angrily. "Tell me where am I." I ordered the voice._

 _"I'm helping you to survive in this world. If you do not take this, you will die in this game." The voice warned me. "Think my child. I promise not to play on you anymore, I want to help you."_

 _"I hope this isn't a joke…"I warned the voice._

 _"I promise you under your God and my Seven Gods." The voice insisted._

 _Seven Gods?_

 _Wait a minute…_

 _The Starks…_

 _Jon Snow…_

 _Aunt Lysa Arryn…_

 _The Tullys…_

 _"WHY THE FUCK YOU BRING ME TO GAME OF THRONES?!" Now I was beyond to be furious. "I'M NOT GOING TO SURVIVE HERE!"_

 _"You will. You have The Wolf Blood in your veins…" explain the voice calmly._

 _"I DON'T CARE IF I HAD THE WOLF THING! BRING ME BACK TO MY WORLD!"_

 _"You will be back until is time. For now, this is your new world, new life."_

After the voice said that, I opened my eyes, found myself in the same fucking room. I look around and there was nobody.

Then I heard in my head that same voice I was speaking through dreams.

 _"Here starts your new life Lylian Stark 'The Bold Rose of Winterfell'…"_


	3. I: Chapter 2

**I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

 **I don't bother you anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Bran failed again to hit the target with his bow and arrow, sighing in frustration.

Jon got close to him putting his hands on Bran's shoulders. "Go on. Father is watching." He whispered. Robb, Bran, Jon, and I looked at the balcony. Eddard and Catelyn Stark, my new parents, were given to Bran encouraging smiles. "And mother too." Jon said lastly. Bran looked at the target, returning to the same stance with his bow and arrow locked on the target.

Bran failed again, and again… and again, and we continued to encourage him to try again and correct his stance. One of the arrows he shot, flew over the target and passed a fence. Robb, Jon, and little Rickon began to laugh at him because of his bad accuracy; as for Bran, he sighed getting even more frustrated.

"And which one of you was a marksman at six?" father scolding at the boys. I raised my hand with doubt, and my father rolled his eyes. "You don't count, Lylian." Father said seriously at me, and I could hear my bothers chuckled. I shot at them a killing look, and immediately they stopped. Also, I could see my father's lips curving slightly like he was trying not to laugh too. Then he looked again at Bran. "Keep practicing, Bran."

I could understand why his comment and the reaction of my brothers. I am one of the best archers in Winterfell, even if I still don't remember my life before the loss of my memory. I noticed this when one day that Bran was practicing with my brothers, it gives me curiosity, and I join them. I pleaded to my brothers to teach me how to use the bow, and moments after their explanation, it became natural for me to use the weapon. Then, my father and brothers explained to me the quality I have with the bow.

Bran returned to his position to shoot. I could see how frustrated he was for not hitting yet the target, or at least around the bulls-eye.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Advice Jon to our little brother. Bran pulled the string of his bow again, ready to shoot.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb advice to Bran.

"I know you can do it, little brother" I encouraged Bran.

Just at the moment when my little brother was about to release the arrow, another arrow got to the bulls-eye of the target. Everyone looked who do that and, to our surprise, it was Arya smiling with a bow in her hands, she made a courtesy as a way to mocking his brother. All of us roared in laughter, including my parents, when Bran started to pursue Arya.

"She's wild as you or more." Robb jested.

"That's why I get along with her." I smiled following his game.

I started to help Jon on collecting and arranging the arrows while we were still laughing for what happened a few moments ago. Then I felt someone watching in our direction, I looked where I sensed that, and found mother watching at Jon with hate, her eyes turned to me, and she was scolding me silently. I could understand why she hates him, it is not easy to raise a boy who isn't your son but another woman's son, born by your husband's cheating during your marriage. But one thing is her, and another is me. I love Jon as another brother, like the rest of my youngest brothers.

The relationship I have with Jon is special. We are similar in our looks, and we have certain things in common. It is almost like we were twins, we are always together, and we can express ourselves without words. The only difference we have is our age, I'm one year older than him.

"I don't care mother's opinion about me being with you, or she hates you. You are my brother, not my father's bastard, or my half-brother. I love you like the rest of our brothers." I whispered, and Jon gave me those strange smiles that only gives for Arya and me.

Both of us forget about that uncomfortable situation, and we keep collecting the arrows. Then I saw Theon Greyjoy, one of our father's wards, approaching to us.

"We have to get prepared for a ride. There's a deserter. Bran is coming with us." Theon announced. At that moment I remembered what happens to deserters and traitors. I know that I needed to look, but I don't want to see people being killed, I'm not ready.

 _"You have to go."_ The mysterious voice said in my head.

 _"I'm not ready to look a horrible death. I know the soon is better, but I don't want to right now."_ I responded.

 _"As you wish."_

Then I remembered that Bran was still very young to experience that. He was six, soon-to-be seven. I look at my brothers concerned, and they shrugged their shoulders, understanding my concern.

"Bran is too young for that!" I expressed to Theon.

"Not too young for your father. Orders are orders." Theon shrugged his shoulders.

 _"He is not going to be young forever, and this is part of the story…" S_ poke again the voice in my head.

 _"But still... he is too young."_ I expressed concerned.

"Sister, you have to remember that Winter is Coming." Robb said. "Bran has to be prepared, at some point this was going to happen."

I watch the men, including my brothers, to go to the stables to saddle their horses. Moments later, the men were already mounted in their respective horses.

"Are you coming with us, Lady Lylian?" asked Theon with a smile on his face while he was on his horse.

"No, I will stay." My answer made several eyes lock over me, and Theon Greyjoy was looking at me like he didn't know me. "It's not something to enjoy how someone is killed. Deserter, traitor or innocent. Death is not something to admire or a game." I explain seriously to him.

"Wise words my daughter." I heard father's voice on my back. I looked at him while I was thinking of the questions I will going to make him about me. "We talk when I return." He answered my silent questions before giving the order to leave.

 _It seems that the old Lylian Stark went with his father to watch executions…_

I saw the men left through the castle gates, taking Bran with them in a pony. I left the yard and decided to help Arya with her needlework classes, or simply ease her torture with Septa Mordane. Yeah… Arya and I beyond to be sisters, she was my best friend and partner-in-crime, I loved her so much. Both of us were similar physically and in personality, that's why we get along.

Two months had passed, and I got adapted quickly to this world, but still, I hate this medieval world. I hate the lack of hygiene in general, it's really awful and uncomfortable at the moment of doing your human necessities, and when your period come; I hate using uncomfortable dresses, and using under them that torture instrument called corset, that fucking 'beauty' instrument take almost all the air from my lungs; I hate the lack of sun in this place, I was so getting used to going to the beach and get a tan, now everything is cold, rainy and/or snowy; I hate receiving classes from Septa Mordane on how to be a lady, in translation: how to be a delicate (weak), traditional and 'naïve' woman, entertain people, create babies, and hold a house.

However, there are several things I love from this world: my new family, riding a horse, using a bow, swords, and knowing better this world that I read from a book and watch the show. Yes, I could remember several things from this world based on what I read or watched, but some of them are still confusing in my head or are blurry, and they make it clearer just at the moment when something is happening, like right now with the deserter.

 _I'm going to receive a wolf… no, a direwolf…_

 _"Yes, that's right. That's another reason why I told you to go."_ Answered the voice.

Yeah… that strange voice in my head has been helping me through this new life, always telling me what to do. I sound like a crazy person, but I have thanked it for helping me.

As I was saying, from this world, I love my family. My new family has been a great help since I woke up. Also, I noticed that I have a special bond with this northern family, I feel that I belong here with them, and this feeling made me adapt quickly to this place.

The second thing I love is doing masculine activities. I love riding a horse, go hunting with father, Jon, Robb, and the rest of father's men; also, using a bow and a sword. Of course, I don't do these activities wearing a dress, I use a long shirt with a jerkin on it, some pants and boots, and for those freaking cold days, a thick coat and leather gloves.

My mother hates when I do this. According to her, I should do more ladylike activities and plan my future wedding. I'm not that type of woman… I mean, yes, I like the idea of getting married someday, but it has to be with someone who respects me and accepts me as the way I am. Sometimes I do some of those womanly activities, such as singing, drawing (of course), and needlework. Surprisingly, I'm really good at those activities, but still, I prefer doing exciting activities, do masculine activities.

"I hate this Lily." Arya expressed exasperated because her stitches crooked again.

"I know you hate it Ary, but no one knows when this can be useful." I consoled her while I was still doing my needlework.

"Why I can't be good like you? Why I can't be good as Sansa?" She asked me upset. I stopped what I was doing and look over Septa. She was admiring Sansa's work. Finally, I looked at my sister.

"Not everybody is the same, Ary." I explained to her. "Tell me. What is my best quality?"

"Drawing, archery, and swords." Arya answered, and I nodded.

"Well, you are good at something too." Arya looked at me with curiosity. "You are good as me on archery, you demonstrate that today with Bran." I smiled at her. Arya chuckled for a moment, but her face turns sad again.

"But I have only that."

"You will find other talents through the time, sister. Not all the qualities appear at the moment you want. Trust what I'm saying." I grab one of her hands and squeeze it in assurance. "For now, be yourself and be patient with these things." Pointing at our needlework. "You will see on the road, what other qualities you have." I smiled at her, and she did the same. "One day you will disobey completely to Septa and mother, as I did." I wink one of my eyes, and Arya laughed.

"Arya, Arya…" The voice of Septa distracted us, and my sister stopped laughing. The old woman observed Arya's needlework, and she looked disappointed. "You crooked again the stitches. You will never learn…"

"Let her be Septa, she's still learning…" I was explaining, but Septa interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Lady Lylian, but I instructed her this since Arya was six, just like you, and still she doesn't learn. Arya has the hands of a blacksmith." Septa sniffed to my sister. I could see Arya looking angry at her.

"I know Septa. Maybe my sister is a slow learner in these things, but she's still learning…" And again, Septa interrupted me.

"She has nine years old, soon-to-be ten. Soon she will be a woman, and she needs to act like one…" I lowered my face and sighed. _I'm tired of this shit with Arya._ I stand up and leave my needlework on the place I sat. "Where are you going, young lady?" Septa asked.

"I'm tired of being here. May I be excused?" I said angrily, making a huge effort to remember my courtesies in front of her.

"You may not. You have not finished your work." Septa replied angrily.

"I'm leaving anyway." I answered sharply. "Come, we are going to take a little break." I gesture to my sister to follow me, but she was in shock for the attitude I was taking.

"Your lady mother will get furious…"

"I don't care" I responded bitterly. "Come on, Arya." I insisted on her.

Arya left her needlework, and both got out of the room where we were. Once outside, I put one of my hands on her shoulder. "What do you think if we practice a little bit with the bow?" Arya's eyes bright excited, and she nodded.

When we got to the practice field, all men were returning to the castle. Then I noticed the puppies that got Bran, Robb and Jon's arms, they may have days to be born.

 _The direwolves… there are seven pups…_

Once my brothers dismounted of their horses, all of us went to the kitchen. Minutes later arrived Sansa and Rickon. We reunited all the pups in one place of the kitchen, while we were preparing their food.

They were seven direwolves. Two black pups as night, a female and a male. I fell in love for the female one; a male white pup like snow, which belongs to Jon, and it was the only pup with its eyes open; a male smoke grey pup, which was from Robb's; two female grey pups; a male silvery grey pup, which was from Bran's.

After feeding them, Arya and Sansa choose their direwolves. Rickon was scared of them, but we keep encouraging him to pick the last direwolf, the black male one. While we were picking names for them, we watched them. All the pups were sleeping together, however, Jon's and my direwolf decided to sleep together but far away from the rest.

 _Just like Jon and me…_

 _"Those direwolves have a bond to each one of you. Meaning that each direwolf it's like the owner."_ Answer the voice in my head. Mentally I nodded in comprehension.

 _I need to think of a name for my direwolf…_


	4. I: Chapter 3

***smiling* Thank you for adding in your favorites and alerts this story, I'm really happy. As I told you before, this is my first story written in another language and I'm seeing that you read my story without any problem (apparently), which makes me happy.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

 **I don't bother you anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"The things I do for love..."_

I woke up suddenly with those words in my head. I didn't recognize the voice, and it sounded fuzzy in my head. Also, I had a bad feeling since we received a letter from the King.

A month ago, father received a letter from the King saying that Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, died, and the King was coming to Winterfell. This means that he was going to ask my father to be his Hand of the King. As far as I know, my father will take this position, and my family will separate.

So, as the oldest daughter, my duty was to help my mother with the preparations. Organizing everything for this important event has been tiresome and bored. I have little time to spend with my brothers and sisters. I stopped riding a horse and/or practice swords with Jon and Robb, I abandon the archery lessons with Bran and Arya; I couldn't speak with Sansa about the dresses we were going to use for the arrival; I stopped telling stories and sing lullabies to Rickon before to sleep; and not even I have time to think on a name for my direwolf.

But today is supposed to be the King's arrival (thank god!). Mother already told me (mandatory, by the way) to act as the Lady of Winterfell while the royal family is here, meaning that I cannot practice with swords and/or using a bow, and not riding or hunting (oh… bummer!). So today, everybody in the family has to look presentable for the first impression.

Without asking, Sansa made me a beautiful light blue-gray dress, the Stark colors, for today, and she combined it with a light gray cape, all the clothes highlight my gray eyes. The sense of Sansa's fashion and creation of clothes was something I like from her, I just could only do some knitting, do shirts and do some embroider in a piece of cloth. The thing I didn't like from Sansa was speaking ill about Arya and Jon, her disagreement with certain hobbies I do, and her traditional thinking.

Mother brush my hair, but at the moment of arranging my hair, Sansa intervene, and she wanted to do it. She picked some strands of my hair, the ones near my face, and she made two small braids only and left the rest of my hair loose. According to my sister, she wanted to show to the King my natural look.

Something that surprised me was my new body. So far, I look very different from my previous life. My skin white as snow, very long and straight dark brown hair, long and solemn face, gray irises as steel. The only two things I keep were my skinny but athletic body (including the shape of my curves) and, apparently, my height.

Once I was ready, I checked Arya to get dressed, brush her hair, and hung it into a bun. As always, my little sister complaining about using a dress, but I promised her to practice archery without mother watching at us, and when I have some free time. I went to check my two eldest (but still younger) brothers, and they were shaving and cutting their hair. For a moment I didn't recognize any of them because they look younger, and I get used to seeing them with their facial hair. Finally, I checked Rickon, he was dressed and playing with his direwolf. When I was going to check Bran, he was missing, but I knew where he was.

I went to the yard, and I found mother with Maester Luwin. Mother was scolding Bran from climbing while Bran was getting down like a spider monkey through the walls, giving the announcement of seeing the King near.

When I saw Bran climbing through every wall on Winterfell, I was worried because he could fall and get killed. But I saw him better, and I could notice that it was natural for him, he likes to see beyond the walls, he feels comfortable doing it. No matter what my dear mother and the Maester forbid and warning him about the dangers of climbing, he's going to keep doing it.

"He's never going to stop doing it. He's not going to be himself if he's not climbing onto something." I told my mother after she instructs Bran to tell father the King's arrival.

"I know he's going to keep doing it. And also I know you are going to do your not-so-lady hobbies." She said to me.

I smiled at her. "You know me very well, mother."

"You will be a unique wife. Beautiful and wild as your aunt Lyanna." Mother said while she brushes my hair with her fingers. I could notice exasperation in her look, the same when she has a lost battle in front of her difficult daughter. "You are going to make your lord husband an interesting life." _If I get married someday… I hope not for now…_

My mother didn't say anything more and gestured to follow her. I took the direwolves to their respective owner's rooms to prevent accidents at the moment of King's arrival.

Once I did this, we all gathered in the castle gates and take our positions. The Starks were at the front and in this order: Mother with little Rickon, beside them was my father; alongside my father, was me as the eldest, then Robb, Sansa, and Bran. Behind us, there was Theon and Jon, their position was not considered part of the Stark family (according to my lady mother). I could notice the absence of Arya, and mother was a little bit exasperated for her disappearance.

"Where's Arya? Lylian, Sansa, where is your sister?" mother questioned, and both of us shrugged.

A few seconds later, Arya appeared with a helmet on her head. Father stopped Arya, and take her off the helmet, passing it to Ser Rodrik. Arya groaned complaining, and she took her position between Sansa and Bran. Robb, Jon, and I laugh at my sister's occurrence, but it was silenced when we saw the visitors came through the castle gates.

Everything was silver, gold, and red, following flags of lions and stags began to fill the entrance. I could recognize the prince, I didn't like his looks, he gave me a bad feeling, and he looked like a girl with that posture and long hair; but for Sansa, he was the most handsome man she has never seen before, I could see it in her face. My sister was very innocent at this, not everything was a fairy tale.

I notice that the Prince was guarded by some of the Kingsguards, and a guy with a dog-shaped helmet. He was Sandor Clagane, a.k.a 'The Hound'.

Then, my eyes caught one of the members of the Kingsguard. He was tall and lean, dressed in silver and gold from head to toe, with a white cape, mounted on his white horse like a knight. The man looked handsome through his white helmet, like those fucking fairy tales from Disney. When he locked his green emerald eyes on me, I get hypnotized by his gaze.

 _"That's Jaime Lannister. Cercei's twin brother."_ The voice in my head made me react a little bit, but I didn't stop looking at him. _"I recommend you not falling in love with him."_

 _"Who said I was falling in love? The eyes are made to see, and I have to admit… he's fucking sexy!"_ I responded.

 _"You'll get hurt."_ Warned the voice.

" _I think you have mistaken me with Sansa."_ I said.

He bowed his head and gave me a smirk. But not a sincere smirk, it was the type of smirk used by men who love playing with women. This irritated me, and I ignore him by turning my eyes to another place. At that moment, I saw the huge carriage at the gates, which it couldn't enter. It was adorned with red and gold, flying the banners of the Lannisters. I guessed that some ladies from the court, the Queen, and the rest of her children were inside.

Then I saw a man mounted on a black horse. He was tall, a very fat man with black hair and a long dark beard, which I guess he was the King. For what my father told me, his appearance was like a fearsome warrior, but this man didn't look like fearsome or even intimidating.

Immediately all of us bent the knee, and look down while the King was getting approached to us. While I was waiting for any sign of looking at the King, I thought about the King's reaction when he sees me and noticed the mirror of his late love, my aunt Lyanna Stark.

I saw the King's hand gesturing to my father, indicate him to stand up. When my father stood up, we all do the same.

"Your Grace." I heard my father said with respect.

"You've got fat." I heard the King said. I had to bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing at the comment.

Then I heard both men laugh and embraced each other warmly. Then I saw embrace mother and ruffle Rickon's hair.

"Nine years… Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" the King questioned.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Father replied. Arya imprudently asked in whispers 'Where is the Imp?' referring to the Queen's youngest brother Tyrion Lannister, and Sansa telling our sister to shut up.

"Who we have here?" I heard the King questioned. At that moment, I feel his eyes upon me.

I lifted my face to him without any fear, immediately I saw the shock on his face and heard his withdrawn breath. "Lyanna?" He questioned.

"No, Your Grace. Lyanna Stark was my aunt, I'm Lylian Stark." I replied confidently. However, inside me, I was scared to death, worried about his actions and what my look can affect from now on.

"Lylian is my eldest. She was a babe the last time you saw her." Father explained, and the King nodded in shock.

"By the Gods, Ned. She looks like your sister." The King said after he finally got out of his state of shock. He took one of my hands and lift it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. I knew from the look of his eyes on me, he is going to protect me from all costs, and possibly find for me a suitable betrothal.

Then he passed to Robb. "You must be Robb?" The King asked while they were stretching their hands. Then to Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." The King moves to Arya. "Your name is?" The King asked her and my little sister answered her name, not showing any sign of fear. The King moved again to Bran and smiled at him. "Oh, show us your muscles." Spoke with amusement, I could notice that he seems to have a way with children. "Oh, you'll be a soldier." And Bran replied with a beam of happiness. All my family knew that his wish is to be a member of the Kingsguard.

The same man I saw, the one who gave me that flirtatious smile, dismounted from his horse and take off his helmet. This time I could see him better. Once again, he was tall, really tall, lean and muscular, the color of his hair was beaten gold, his eyes were emerald pools, and all of his facial features were so fucking perfect. His looks remind me of those knights and princes from Disney. More exactly, to Prince Charming from Shrek.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." Commented Arya and Sansa hissed her to shut up.

I look once more to that man, and I regret it. His cat-green eyes look at me once more and give me that stupid smile, I rolled my eyes and snapped my eyes far away from him, for what I saw by the corner of my eyes, he got annoyed. And again, I regret to turn my eyes.

I saw the female version of him getting close, I could identify her as the Queen, Cercei Lannister. She was really beautiful, even more with her long golden hair as the sun. When her green emerald eyes lock where I was, I could see at first shock, but then it changed to slight displeasure for my presence because I was the living form of the ghost that haunted her marriage.

 _Definitely, this woman is going to kill me someday…_

 _"You're right, you have to be careful with her. She is more a fox than a lion."_ The voice warned me.

She made her courtesies to my parents. When I was to make my courtesies to her, the King's voice roared. "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." The King ordered to my father.

I could see the annoyance and coldly look in the Queen's face. "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." I was on the side of the Queen. First, riding for a month to get here is very exhausting; second, the King was rude, and a King shouldn't act like that; third, but this is an observation, I could see the lack of love for the King over his wife.

"Ned." The King didn't pay attention to her wife and left to the crypts, confirming what I've just seen. I could see my father giving her an apologetic look and left her there.

"Where's the Imp?" Asked boldly my sister Arya. Both the Queen and I, look sharply at my little sister because of her comment. The Queen looked at me once more, this time angrier than before, and walked where her twin brother was.

"Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast." She ordered to his twin angrily. _What a way to speak badly of your youngest brother._ After this, the Queen left I-don't-know-where, and once again the fucking guy smiled at me, rolled my eyes annoyed.

Everybody began to disperse. Sansa and Rickon walked with mother, the rest of my brothers went to the training yard, and Arya left without telling where she was going. I didn't know what to do until the night. I can't practice with the boys, I don't want to be near the Queen, and I didn't want to assist to Septa's classes.

I decide to go to the Godswood, at least I can draw and play with my unnamed direwolf during the King's stay.


	5. I: Chapter 4

**Thank you, Vorst and JcR . xo for your comments and the ones who add this story to Alerts and Favorite. I'm happy that you loved the story! *smiling***

* * *

 **For Lylian Stark's appearance, I used as a model Emily Rudd with Photoshop in her eyes. You can see half of her face on the cover, the right one *pointing up to the image poster*.**

 **For me, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (aka Jaime Lannister on GOT) looks like the Prince Charming from Shrek. He would be a great representation if someone decides to make Shrek in live-action.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story.**

 **WARNING: English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

 **I don't bother you anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _"…Oh how I wish, for soothing rain, all I wish is to dream again. My loving heart, lost in the dark, for hope I'd give my everything…"_ I was singing alone in the Godswood, while I was sitting on the ground, leaning my back on Heart Tree, using my legs for drawing with a piece of paper and a small piece of coal. My direwolf was rolled to herself in front of me while I was drawing her.

Another gift that this new life gave me, is a beautiful voice for singing. When I was alone here, I sang some songs from my world, the ones I can remember. In this case Nemo from Nightwish.

Lately, I was forgetting where I belong, and this world is becoming the real one. I was feeling like the movie Inception, too much time in the dream world makes you lose the difference between the real world and the dream world. According to the voice in my head, my mind is adapting quickly. And when I ask again about my name and how I came here, the voice didn't answer.

As a way to not forget who I am and where I come from, I repeat every day what I know from the real world. This was one of the moments.

At the moment of singing, I do that alone or try to do it alone. First, I don't want to change more this fictional world, it was enough my presence here. Second, most of these songs would be weird for most of the people here… well, is already weird.

I was caught more than once singing those 'strange songs'. My excuse for those 'strange songs' was "I just put together some words" or "I just compose it" (I'm gonna kill the writer by sues when I return to my world).

 _"…oh how I wish to dream again. Once and for all, and all for once, Nemo my name forevermore…"_

"What a strange song. I've never heard of it." The voice made to jump in fright, and I turn my head where the voice came from. I saw Jaime Lannister leaning casually against a tree with that stupid smirk on his face. "I didn't want to scare you." He said with his hands up in surrender. I notice he wasn't wearing his gold-silver armor, but still, his presence was intimidating by his size and his stupid physical perfection.

"What are you doing here, Lannister?" I demanded. I saw how he was getting closer to me. Immediately, my unnamed direwolf was in a defensive stance, growling at him. The Kingslayer stopped where he was. "I repeat again. What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring since it's my first time here." He explained. "But a beautiful voice called my attention and I wanted to see the owner from such beautiful voice was. When I get here, I found the 'Bold Rose of Winterfell' singing an unknown song. I understood what innkeepers and villagers said. You have a voice that came from the angels. Did you compose it?"

I decided to ignore him and return to my drawing, which was already finished, but I needed to add some details. But, as soon as I continued, I felt uncomfortable by his presence.

"What?" I asked annoyed to 'Prince Charming'.

"I'm distracting you, my lady?" He asked with that fucking smirk. He was enjoying this.

"I feel uncomfortable when someone is watching me drawing," I replied.

"I see." He nodded in comprehension. "I guess it doesn't happen the same when you grab a bow or sword." I look at him surprised. "Many travelers and villagers have seen you practice. They are impressed by such fighting moves with the sword and the great ability with the bow and arrow. Many people said you would be a great warrior if you were born as a man."

"If you come here to say those compliments about my talents as a way to flirt on me, you are wasting your time." I said while I was standing up from the ground. I brush away the leaves and flicking the mud from the skirt.

"You wound me, my lady. I wasn't pretending to do such actions towards you." I could notice his false words by the tone of his voice. I observed the amusement in his eyes.

"Stop your pretentions to be a gentleman towards me." I said annoyed. "Men like you always think that all the girls fall for you immediately because you're handsome." He arched an eyebrow in surprise. _Even doing that is handsome._ "Let me tell you something, Lannister. I'm not that type of girl you think I am. Also, wolves and lions are natural enemies. Remember my words." After I said this, I pick my drawing kit and I took a confident step forward. I saw how surprised 'Prince Charming' was, but quickly, he stopped my way.

"I see why people call you 'The Bold Rose of Winterfell'. Not only you are a skilled woman, but you are bold and clever with a sharp tongue. Do you even know who I am?" He asked amused.

"You're Jamie Lannister. Queen's twin brother, member of the Kingsguard, one of the best swordsmen in the realm, and known as 'The Kingslayer'" When I said his pet name, I saw his face wince a little bit. I stepped forward again, and he stopped again my advances by grabbing one of my arms.

"If you keep using that sharp tongue of yours, you can get into trouble." He said seriously.

"If you touch me again, I will kill you." I said angry and I pull my arm to release myself from his grip. I walk away from him faster.

"I would gladly see those skills of yours." It was the last thing I've heard from him.

 _It is going to be hell for me by his presence around here…_

I look at my direwolf and she looked at me with innocence as a child. "Why you didn't defend me this time?" I asked her irritated and still, she was looking at me with those deep bicolor grey-blue eyes of her.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

"I hate using dresses, they make me look silly and they are uncomfortable." Arya complained while I was arranging her hair.

"I know, little sister. But we have to use it for the occasion. Is the King's feast." I explained to my sister.

"This is Sansa, not me." Arya wrinkled her nose.

"I know Ary." I repeat. "If you feel bad by using a dress, I'm even worse than you. I can't ride, I can't use the sword and the bow. I have to do lady activities and sometimes is boring." I confessed to her. Once I finish with her hair, I turned to her. "Oh, you look lovely!" I complimented my sister.

"Shut up" Arya replied embarrassed, I saw her cheeks getting red.

Mother entered the room already dressed, but her hair was unmade. "I was looking for you. Sansa and I made you a dress for this special occasion. It's in the Southern style, in honor of our guests."

"You made me another dress?" I asked curiously while my mother took me to my room.

The dress was really beautiful. It was a light blue gown, the mix of cotton and silk on the dress make it elegant and warm for this weather. For the first time in these two months, I see a gown without sleeves.

"It's beautiful." I said while I was touching the gown's fabric. I turned to Mother and Sansa. "Thank you." I said before going to the screen to undress.

Once I was dressed with the beautiful gown, my mother set a necklace over the neck of my dress. Then, Sansa took me to a chair to work over my hair.

"Why I'm dressing so elegant? I have other dresses as beautiful as this one." I questioned to mother.

"Is a special occasion, the King is here. " I knew she was lying. This is a REALLY beautiful dress. A dress with some silk on it is considered a really expensive and elegant dress. For what I know, gowns like this are used to call the attention of someone or when you get married.

"What is the real reason behind this dress?" I asked both ladies. I heard mother sighed, and stopped what she was doing.

"Your father has been thinking of potential suitors for your hand." My mother replied carefully.

"Which are…?" I asked her again.

"The King and your father will discuss that tonight." I felt she was lying again.

"Mother, I hate when the secrecy just for my protection." I told my mother. My mother sighed again.

"Jaime Lannister or Loras Tyrell are the possible betrothals for you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I said almost screaming.

"Lylian, language!" Mother scolds me.

"Jaime Lannister has vowed, he can't marry…"

"The King is considering releasing him from his vows. He considers that your marriage with him would relieve tensions between the Houses of Stark and Lannister." My mother explained. I snorted.

"Definitely that would relieve tensions between Starks and Lannisters." I said sarcastically. "And with Loras Tyrell, he's…" _He is gay._ "I don't like him as betrothal _._ " _…and I don't want to participate in a threesome with two gays, Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon._ I'm not against gays, everyone has the free will to do whatever the person wants, people decide what is convenient for them.

"You should be happy sister, both Ser Jaime and Ser Loras are very handsome. You will have beautiful babies with the one you choose. But if you marry with Ser Jaime, we could have beautiful blond babies." Sansa commented with her romantic-naïve mind. I rolled my eyes by her comment.

The subject died when my mother and sister saw my humor. My hair ended with the two braids I had before, united by one big braid, and the lower part of my hair was loosen. After they finished arranging my hair and cooed me about how beautiful I looked, I was finally released. Instead of waiting for the rest of my family to enter at the Great Hall, I disappeared from my family. I needed to talk to someone, urgent and private.

When I get to my room, I locked the door. "Why you are doing this? What is my mission in this fucking world?" I said out loud to the mysterious voice in my head. "You're not giving me more information about myself, how I get here. I'm losing part of my memories, and this world is absorbing me, making me forget where I come. You told me to not fall in love with 'Prince Charming', and now I may get married to him." I said exasperated for receiving silence. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I NEED A FUCKING ANSWER RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

" _There's no need to say those things out loud._ " Answered the voice in my head. " _You will soon have your answer. For now, you have to be patient…_ "

"I'm tired of this shit…"

 _"Trust in my words, you have to be patient..."_ The voice answered.

"If you are playing with me, I will kill myself to getting out of here." I warned to the voice.

" _I promise you under your God and all my Gods, the Old and New._ " The voice promised.

After I finished my conversation with the mysterious voice, I stayed in my room for a couple hours to calm myself down. Once I did that, I got out. When I got nearer to the hall, I plastered the best smile on my face.

When I entered to the Great Hall, the place was hazy with smoke, the smell of roasted meat and fresh-baked bread fill the place; also, the walls were draped with the banners of the Houses Stark, Baratheon, and Lannister; a lot of people were chatting and laughing loudly, having on the back a singer playing the harp and reciting a ballad.

While I was walking through the hall, making my way to the royal table where the King's family and my family where there, I felt a lot of eyes upon me, especially the male ones. I started to feel that I'm the prize for an auction.

Cercei looked at me with that false smile and displeasure look of hers. I didn't flinch by her intimidating look, but instead, I returned the same smile and look she was giving me. The battle of gazes ended when my mother pulled her into a conversation.

"Why you are so late?" Asked Robb when I sat between him and Theon.

"Bring me a cup of wine, please." I ordered to one of the servants. Seconds later, my cup was served and I drank it quickly without spilling it. Robb and Theon look at me surprised.

"What happened?" Asked my brother noticing my bad humor.

"This is not a place to discuss what happened." I said dryly. "There are many ears around us and I'm not in the humor to talk about it." Robb and Theon looked themselves, and then to me.

"It's something bad?" ask Robb. I request another cup of wine. "Father only permit one cup of wine-"

"I'm not in the humor for that either." The servant gave me the cup, but this time I drank it slowly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to get drunk tonight."

After I eat roasted pork and fresh-baked bread, I asked Robb to dance with me. I wanted to forget about my possible betrothals, and the conversation with that fucking voice.

I danced with Robb, Theon, my two little brothers, with my sisters, Jory, another of my father's warden… the mix of the wine and the cheerful atmosphere of the place made me forget what happened a few hours ago. Right now, I was dancing with Jon under the disapproval look from my dear mother.

"What happen Lily?" Jon asked carefully. "I saw you drinking more than one cup of wine and you seemed so tense." Jon knew that behind that happiness I beam, I am still angry.

"Father is thinking of potential suitors for me." I said sighing

"And you heard the names or he told you?"

"Mother told me." I sighed before telling Jon who was my potential. "Jaime Lannister or Loras Tyrell." Jon looked at me with surprise. "I don't like them and I don't know who is worse."

"Are you sure…?" Jon began to question, but I interrupt him.

"Here's the reason why I'm dressed like this." I indicate him.

"But father hates the Kingslayer-"

"If I get married to him, it would release tensions between the families." I explained to my brother.

"Father is thinking, maybe he would find a better betrothal for you." Jon reassured.

"I hope you're right, brother."

After we dance for a while, I felt some arms pulled me away from Jon. When I noticed who do that, the first thing I found was someone's chin. It was Jaime 'Kingslayer' 'Prince Charming' Lannister.


	6. I: Chapter 5

**Bella-Swan 11: Jaime will cause on Lylian (Joanna) lots of trouble, no matter if she runs away from him :P**

 **Thank you to the ones who add this story to Alerts and Favorite. I'm really happy that you loved the story! *smiling and screaming***

* * *

 **I have to tell you that I'm a big fan of Nightwish and Muse bands. One of my many inspirations for doing this story was listening to the song 'I Belong to You' (the French version) from Muse, and that's why the title *thumbs up*.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books, and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story.**

 **WARNING: English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

 **I don't bother you anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"You look beautiful, my lady." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Save your flattery, Lannister." I snapped and he gave me that stupid smirk.

"I take it you heard about the possibility of our marriage and you object to the idea. Can I know why?"

"I've told you in the Godswood, wolves and lions are natural enemies. And I do not belong in the South, I belong to the North." I replied.

"In this grey wasteland?" he questioned.

"This grey wasteland is my home. In the South, there is a never-ending heat and I hate it." I snapped.

Inside of me, I wanted to go South, I miss the sun. But the owner of this body and part of my mind wants to stay here.

"By the look of your eyes, I think you will like the South." I look at him surprised, but I didn't show him… or I try to not show it.

"You have mistaken me, Lannister." I snapped.

"You have to get used to call me Jaime, soon will be husband and wife." He said amused. I growled by his comment because it was true. "A wolf in the South. That's something unique to see. You will be an interesting woman in the South, especially in King's Landing." He said with that annoying smirk.

The owner of this body felt furious and wanted to punch that guy in front of her. Just at the moment of replying to his comment, I saw a man who looked like my father, and then flashes came to my mind. He was my uncle Benjen Stark.

"Uncle Benjen!" I said with happiness and pushed 'Prince Charming' to run towards my uncle.

I throw myself in his arms and my uncle laugh. "Lylian, my girl, you grow more beautiful each time I see you." My uncle replied.

"I'm still the same uncle." I told him with a smile.

"No, every time I see you look even more beautiful." I could see in his eyes a glimpse of sadness, the same look as the King. I was the ghost of his sister, my aunt. "I knew you fall from a horse and hit your head." Commented worried.

"Yes, and I'm better now." I reassure him.

"Your father was really worried and sad by the loss of your memories." He said seriously.

"I'm remembering things, uncle. Slowly, but I'm remembering." I reassure him.

"That's good, my girl." He said with a smile and cupped one of my cheeks.

"I was afraid she didn't recognize you." I heard father behind me, and behind him was Robb.

Father and uncle Benjen greeted themselves, and later Robb greeted our uncle with a hug. We talk a little bit more with uncle Benjen until my uncle excuses himself to greet the rest and I pull father to dance with me, not paying attention to his complaints.

Father and I were laughing and dancing, enjoying our moment as father and daughter, but all ended when we heard someone screaming furiously. "I will never father a bastard. Never!" Jon said to uncle Benjen.

The table where it was Jon, had fallen in silence and they look at my brother. He pushed himself to his feet. "I must be excused" was the last thing he said before he lurched sideways into a serving girl and sent a flagon of spiced wine crashing to the floor.

Everybody began to laugh at him and my brother began to cry. Uncle Benjen tried to steady him, but Jon wrenches free at my uncle's grip and ran for the door.

I look father worried and he had the same face as mine. "I should-"

"Go, my daughter." Father understood quickly what I was going to say to him and I followed Jon.

When I arrived in the yard, it was empty with a cold breeze. Then, I heard the hard thumbs of a blade against a straw dummy and I went to the source of that noise while I was rubbing my arms to warm myself a little bit.

Finally, I found Jon slashing the dummy practice and Ghost make him company. "I guess you are picturing Theon or someone who offends you." I said and Jon spun where I was. His eyes were red, I didn't know it was the alcohol or because he was crying. I began to shake because of the cold. "At this right moment, I hate this dress and I regret not having a cloak."

He took off his cloak and draped it around my shoulders. "You look beautiful, but I don't want you to turn into an icicle. You should get inside." I grab his hand and I shook my head.

"I want to talk to you." I told him. "What happened?"

Jon told me what uncle Benjen and he had talked, and why he wants to join The Night's Watch. I could understand both points of view, but I was more on Jon's side, not because he was my brother and best friend, it was because he was a bastard and he will not inherit anything.

"Both of you have your point, but uncle Benjen is not in your boots." I made a sad sigh because the next words I was going to say would painful for Jon. "Uncle Benjen loves us, especially you. However, he doesn't know what is being… a bastard" I whispered the last word uncomfortable and Jon's face wince. "and what carries wearing that horrible title. But taking the black, you can demonstrate to The Night's Watch that you are a great swordsman and show how brave you are against what is beyond The Wall. You can be recognized for something in there." I saw in Jon's eyes a glimpse in his eyes. I cup my hands in Jon's face. "You know this isn't your place, not now." I told him and he looked down. "Go to The Wall, no matter what uncle Benjen says. And make me proud, brother." I encourage him. "Do it for me, at least." I insisted.

Jon got nearer to me and hug me tight. "I will, sister." He said with his face hidden in my hair.

"And don't be arrogant with your fighting moves, like the Lannisters." I jested and Jon gave me a small laugh, but again we became serious. "I'm going to miss you, brother." I said before squeezing him more.

"You were always for me, defending me, encourage me and supporting me. I'm going to miss all that when I get to The Wall." He said through my hair.

"I'm going to miss hanging with you. Competing in archery, trying to defeat you on swords…" I told him almost laughing and he did the same. "Talking with you…" I felt my eyes prickle. I didn't want to let the tears fall, but thankfully, certain direwolf was pulling softly Jon's cloak. I looked down and Ghost looked at me sadly. "I'm going to miss you too, my pup." I said while I was bending to him. "You will take care of him, right?" I asked Ghost as if he was a child. Ghost's answer was licking my face. "Stop… Ghost!" I tried to scold him, but I just laugh and Jon laugh with me.

"Is that animal a wolf?" a voice distracted us. The three of us look who was talking and we saw the famous 'Imp', Tyrion Lannister.

He was half of my stature, stubby legs and bicolor eyes, green and black, his hair was a mixture of pale blond and black hair. His stare results uncomfortable, but I knew he is not a bad person.

"A direwolf. His name is Ghost." Jon said. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the feast?"

"Too hot, too noisy, and I'd drunk too much wine." Tyrion told him. "I learned long ago that it is considered rude to vomit on your brother." When I heard his comment, I had to bit the interior of my cheeks for not letting out a laugh. I can imagine the scene and everything, _Tyrion vomiting on Jaime…_ "Might I have a closer look at your wolf?"

I saw Jon hesitating, but finally, he nodded. Ghost backed away from the Imp uncertainly and the little man laughed. "I believe I've frightened your wolf. My apologies."

"He's not scared." Jon said as he knelt and call Ghost. After ordering him to stay still, while Tyrion was getting closer to him. "You can touch him now. He won't move until I tell him to. I've been training him."

"I see." Tyrion said while he ruffled the snow-white fur between Ghost's ears. "Nice wolf."

"If I wasn't here, he'd tear out your throat." Jon commented and I elbowed him in the ribs, grunted lowly in pain. Tyrion looked at us curiously.

"In that case, you had best stay close." He looked at us again. "I am Tyrion Lannister."

"We know." I finally talked.

"Well, finally the Bold Rose of Winterfell has a voice. Rumors were true about your beauty." He said sincerely at me. I didn't perceive flattery in his voice, only courtesy.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion."

"I've heard the possibility of you being my sister soon." He commented casually and again I was upset about that reminder.

"And I hope not, Lord Tyrion." I said containing myself.

"Why not? My brother is handsome-"

"I'm not like the rest of those stupid women. Appearances can be deceiving."

"I agree, my lady." He bowed with his oversized head. "I can see another rumor in you. People say you see someone's intentions."

"As you say, is a rumor." I get nearer to him and I said slowly. "But is because I read a lot and I'm perceptive."

Understanding appeared on his face as he nodded. "You're very clever. I read a lot too."

"I think we will get along, then." I smiled at him.

"I hope so, my lady." He said smiling me back. Then, Tyrion looked at my brother. "You're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" I have to admit, that was rude from Tyrion. But, I could see his intentions, is a reminder of his status and this can endure him.

I see Jon pressed his lips together and looked angrily at Tyrion. I grabbed Jon's hand to prevent his leave.

"Did I offend you?" Tyrion said with a false apology. "Sorry. You are a bastard though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father-" Jon said angrily. I was still grabbing his hand to prevent himself to do something stupid.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother." Tyrion completed. "Making you the bastard." After he said this, an uncomfortable silence began to grow. "Let me give some advice, bastard." He said and my brother looked at him. "Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked angrily.

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes" And with that, Tyrion turned and sauntered back into the feast, whistling a tune.

I look to Jon who was angry. "I know you will hate me for saying this, but Tyrion is right." He snorted and tried to release our entangled hands. "If you are going to The Wall, you are not going to find nice people there. They will remind you what you are." I explain to him. "You know that the things I've told you are not for making you feel bad."

"I know." he muttered and he looked down.

"Come with me, let's enjoy the night." I pull him back to the Great Hall but he stopped.

"I don't want to come back, I will bring more shame to your family-"

"You are my family. Everybody is too drunk to notice your presence and remember what you did a few moments ago." He shook his head. "Come on, Jon. I want to enjoy with you before you go to The Wall." Jon was still reticent. "Please Jon, don't make me beg."

And finally, he accepted. As soon as we entered, I took Jon to dance with me. After a couple of dances, I took him to the royal table and I seated near Robb, Theon and me. I could feel the disapproving look of my mother to us and I forced Jon to look at me. Soon as Jon was enjoying, father joined us and I could see how happy father was by sitting Jon to our table.

While we were enjoying, my eyes found 'Prince Charming' looking at me with curiosity. I was so full of happiness that I forgot why I was angry with him. I smiled at 'Prince Charming' and I raised my goblet towards him, and he looked at me with surprise.


	7. I: Chapter 6

**Thank you for your comment LadyRedStar (Guest), I'm glad that you love this unusual story. Thank you all of you that add to your favorite and alerts this story, it encourages me more to keep updating this story *smiling*.**

* * *

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting, my college classes begin… well, I began in October but my evaluations, the real thing, two weeks ago. So, I have barely time to write the story, and also I'm finishing another story, a Twilight fic in Spanish. Luckily, I have this story REALLY advance; to tell you the truth, I'm on the second book 'A Clash of Kings' or the second season of Game of Thrones. Of course, it all depends on you if I keep writing and updating the story. The only thing I have to do is correcting or adding certain details before updating.**

 **Well, I don't bother you anymore, I know you are anxious. As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"You should train with me one last time. Please." Jon pleaded.

Yesterday, the next day of the King's feast, mother lectured me to let Jon sit on the royal table and shame the family, but my father didn't say anything to me about that. So, my father was on my side, but...

"I should act as a lady while the King is here, remember." I remind him.

"Please, Lily." Jon begged me using that sweet look of his when he wants to convince me.

 _Definitely, he is my weakness and I'm going to miss him for that…_

"Fine, I will train with you." I agreed and he beamed with happiness. "But let me change first." I informed him. "I see you in the yard." I replied finally. Ghost was licking Luna's fur when Jon call him, he stopped and went to his master.

I take off my dress and change to a cotton shirt with a leather jerkin, some dark pants, and boots, and finally, I braided my long hair. Luna and I made our way to the yard.

Luna was my direwolf. That name was chosen because when she was under the sun, her grey and blue eyes became so colorful and bright, making an amazing contrast with her black coal fur. Like two moons in the dark night.

When I arrived in the yard, I've felt all the eyes of Winterfell over me, including the King, his family, and the Kingsguards.

"You came." Jon said near me, but then he gave me a half-smile and the happiness he had a few moments ago, disappear.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I can't train with you while the royal princes are in the yard." He said disappointed.

"You will train with me, they like it or not." I muttered.

"I never thought you will practice while the King is here." Theon jested while I was getting nearer. "It wouldn't be me if I stop practicing." I replied to him. I look back at Jon. "Let me practice with those green boys a little while and I come for you." I jested and Jon smiled as he nodded.

I stepped closer to Ser Rodrik asking for a sword. "You shouldn't practice while the King is here, my lady."

"I'm only will practice this day, Ser. I want to take a good memory from here if I go to King's Landing." I told Ser Rodrik. For a moment, he was hesitating but finally, he gave me a sword with blunted edges.

"Are you sure about this?" Robb ask me worried.

"Yes, brother." I reply to him while I got myself in a combat position.

We began to practice swords and at the same time, I was telling Robb how to move or what he should do. "Don't focus on the offense, focus on your defense.", "You can move faster if you do this.", "Stop moving your sword like that, you'll get hurt." After some fights, I began with Theon, telling him the same things as Robb.

Bran was practicing with Prince Tommen (who was losing. Poor prince); Robb, Theon, Prince Joffrey and I take turns to practice –or I better say, Robb and Theon take turns to practice with me or Prince Joffrey, the Prince didn't dare to practice with me. When I saw Prince Joffrey fighting, definitely he IS a girl, he doesn't know how to fight, even Arya can defeat him. He should born as a woman.

I stopped fighting to give a turn to Robb and Theon. "You shouldn't be with your sisters, my lady?" Joffrey commented while he was getting nearer to me. I saw behind him as a shadow The Hound getting nearer too.

"I should, but I don't want to." I reply to him.

"Swordplay is not for ladies." Joffrey said.

"Your Grace, Northern women are very different from the South ones. On North, every man and woman is a useful hand to hold any weapon for the dark things that may come." I explain to Joffrey.

Prince Joffrey was about to reply but we heard a shout, we saw Prince Tommen on the ground moving like a turtle on its back and Bran ready to fight again as soon as he gets up. Ser Rodrik stopped the fight and ordered to other men to take off Tommen's armor. "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"

Robb made a step forward eagerly. "Gladly."

Joffrey moved forward with a bored look. "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik." I rolled my eyes for his stupid comment.

Theon bark in laughter. "You are children." Theon said derisively.

"Robb may be a child, I am a prince." Joffrey said. "And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff." Robb said. "Are you afraid?"

"Oh, terrified." Joffrey said. "You're so much older." Some of the Lannister men laughed.

"But I have to inform you, my prince, that because of your height and body makes you look older." I pointed out. "You even look older than my brother Robb. So, there are more chances to defeat my brother, but what I could see…" I sighed before speaking again. "You need more practice. I can show you how, I don't have any problem with that." The Lannister man stopped laughing and Joffrey look at me with an annoying smirk.

"I saw you fighting, my lady. I should say you are not a good fighter. I recommend you to return to your lady activities." Commented Joffrey as Lannister men laughed again.

"Are you sure I'm bad at fighting swords? Or are you scared of me, Your Grace?" I defied him. "I have to remind you that your Lord Father at your age was a good fighter. You should do the same." I saw how my comment made him get furious.

"Come Tommen, leave the children to their frolics." He said bitterly, while he was leaving.

I look around and many people watched the show. Every look show surprise in their eyes, including my brothers, Arya, Theon, and Ser Rodrik.

"You can get killed for that." Commented Robb worried.

"I have to put him in his place to that Prince." I muttered. I saw Jon with Arya on the balcony. "Don't you think I've forgotten you. Come down." I jested to Jon and he smiled at me.

Once he was in the yard, he grabs a blunted sword. "Let us see if I finally can defeat you." I said while I was returning to my combat stance.

"I will not let you." He jested.

Both of us were faster, smart and good with the sword. Every time we practice, both of us teach Robb and Theon, and when we practice with them, most of the times we win, but when Jon and I practice there is no winner, ends in draw.

We began to move cautiously in circles, looking at each other to every movement we were doing. Until I decided to run towards Jon and throw the first blow; Jon dodge it and made a counterattack, which I could prevent it quickly.

Our swords were crashing over and over. Sometimes he falls to the ground and recover himself quickly and sometimes I fall to and recover myself quickly. We both laughing and exchanging opinions.

I knew we were making a show in the yard, because of the cheers and shouts fill the place. I didn't care if I had a disapproval look towards us or me, I was doing what I liked most with my brother and best-friend. I will miss doing this with him.

 _ ***.*.*.***_

Just as I thought, my father accepted being the Hand of the King and Jon will join The Night's Watch, my family will get separated. Jon to The Wall; Father, my sisters, Bran and myself to King's Landing; Mother, Robb, and Rickon will stay in Winterfell. But the thing I didn't expect was my marriage with Jaime Lannister or Loras Tyrell.

 _"Why I have to marry a stranger, father?" I question him angry._

 _"I will not be able to be with you all the time with my duties as the Hand of the King, but under the protection of the King and myself, no harm befalls you." My father explained._

 _"You could come to me and have a proper discussion about my betrothals-"_

 _"It would help me to sleep better knowing that you had the protection of, not just our house, but also House Baratheon and House Lannister or House Tyrell. Understand that the world is far more dangerous than you know and I am trying to protect you by doing the right decisions for you." He explained and I was still angry at him. He got nearer to me and put his hands over my shoulders. "King's Landing is full of politics and murders and mysteries, lies and secrets, I want to protect you from all that."_

At the beginning, I didn't want to accept his decision by me getting married against my will, but once my anger was gone, I think better and I could understand him. He only wants to protect me under two important houses. He took the same decision for Sansa, my sister will get married to Prince Joffrey when both have the proper age. And with Arya, she will still learn the ways of the court until she became a lady and have the proper age to get married.

There is still time for my father to change his mind about my betrothals until we arrive at King's Landing. Meanwhile, I have to try to get along with 'Prince Charming', just in case. If I'm going to marry him (which is possible), I have to get my marriage tolerable.

The King wanted a wild boar for one last feast before leaving. Today was the hunt, I get up earlier and dressed quickly in clothes I use for practice swords and riding, I left Luna with Arya and I went to my father and the King for asking if I can join them. The King immediately accepted to join with them.

When the Southern men watched me, they were surprised and have confused looks, I just ignore them. I grab a sword and began to prepare my bow and arrow, and following my horse.

After I woke up in this world and recover myself, father went hunting a boar with my brothers and his men, I wanted to join them to experience that but father didn't want me to ride a horse again, not after my fall. But after pleaded so much he finally accepted with the condition to be close to him. Since that day, I love doing it and I'm good at finding preys.

"A hunt is not a place for a woman, my lady. It's a bloody sport." One of the Lannister guards said while he was playing with an apple.

Quickly, with my bow and an arrow, I shot to the apple. The man cried out, thinking that I tried to kill him, but he saw his apple pinned to one of the wooden columns of the stable. And I smirk at him.

"If anyone has any objection with my going on this hunt, I will go myself and leave you behind." I informed to all the men.

"Lady Lylian will join us, have you all got that?" The King's voice boomed and all the men silenced. "We need that skill of yours to find a good boar." He sentenced. I knew that besides of my good hunting skills, it was because I remember him of my aunt Lyanna. "Come on boys, let's go kill some boar!" the King announced and turn his horse towards the gates. "Lady Lylian, ride next to me."

I smiled at him for courtesy, but I was feeling bad because I wanted to ride with Jon and Robb, I want to enjoy with them the last hours before departing to different ways.

"So, your father told me you fall from a horse and lose your memory." Commented the King.

"Yes, that's right." I nodded. "But I'm fully recovered and little by little I'm remembering everything."

"You should stay near me to prevent any accident with your horse."

"Don't worry, Your Grace. Nothing will happen to me, I will be more careful." I smiled at him. I could see a glimpse of something in his eyes that I couldn't identify, but it was something good. "So, Your Grace, I've heard you were a great warrior in your youth."

"And still I am." He commented laughing.

The King kept me entertained with stories of his youth as a warrior. Also, he gave me compliments about my fighting skills, and he said the same thing as other people told me, if I were born as a man, he would give me a position on the Kingsguard.

When we get deeper into the Wolfswood, the hunt began. I decide to separate myself from the group and went on my own. According to my memories, I knew perfectly where the boars are. They were near the waterholes, one to the northwest and the other to the southeast, near a river. I decided to go to the closest one, the southeast.

Another thing I knew was that boars are very dangerous and territorial, so I have to attack them while I'm on my horse. However, the stags I have to attack them both on foot and by horse, quietly and quickly, stags are fast.

On my way to the southeast waterhole, I found a boar. Quickly, I aim to the animal and shoot, hitting on the head and soon as the big animal fall, I saw afar a stag and immediately I run with my horse to the animal and shoot.

Just at that moment when the arrow hit on the stag's head, I began to have headaches and flashes came to my mind.

 _…Bran was pushed by him through the window and the first episode ends when the boy gets to the ground._

 _"…he's an asshole. He killed a fucking kid, he throws Bran through the window." Commented Emma._

 _"I know he deserved to die and everything, I hate him too. I can't stand his arrogance." Supporting Emma's opinion. "But sadly, he has to do it. It was a royal matter."_

 _"Why you have to be cold sometimes?" asked Emma as if I was crazy._

 _"Is not being cold, Emma. Is logic, is not convenient." I responded. Emma saw me even crazier. "I am surprised too. It's not common to see a kid being killed."_

I come back to the present when I heard the galloping of horses coming closer. I turn around and the men were getting nearer to me. All the men stared at my preys. The King was beamed with pride along with my family, and the King's men, including Prince Joffrey, saw me with admiration and lust.

As a way to call my attention, two Lannister men dismounted from their horses and help me with the animals.

 _What was that thing I just saw?_

 _Something will happen to Bran?_

"Something wrong, Lily?" the voice made me flinch. I turn where the voice was and Jon look at me worried. When I was going to answer, we all began to hear the galloping of horses and we saw a raider come to us.

"Lord Stark! You have to come back to Winterfell." The rider said anxiously. "Bran fell from the tower…"

 _Bran… I just saw Bran falling from the tower…_


	8. I: Chapter 7

**Thank you all of you that add to your favorite and alerts this story, it encourages me more to keep updating this story *smiling*.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Four days have passed since Bran's fall. Three days crying for my brother in my room, without eating and barely sleeping.

After that rider told us what happened to Bran, immediately we return to the castle. My sisters and mother were already in Bran's room, crying beside Bran's body. Soon as I saw his legs in a not normal position and unconscious, I began to cry too. That day I couldn't sleep at all, besides that Bran's direwolf was howling for his master, the memory of Bran falling pursue me whenever I close my eyes. What I remember from that day was Jon taking me to my room and he made me some company with Ghost.

The next day after the accident was supposed to be our departing, it was canceled. Everybody was mourning for Bran and waiting if he gets better or he… Luna must perceive what happed because she began to whimper by my side. Jon came the next day with Ghost, Jon and I console each other and the wolves do the same. Both stay with us until the next morning.

On the third day was the same as the day before, Jon and Ghost made us company in my room. The only difference was when the night came our mood was a little bit better, promising myself I will go out of my room the next day and help mother.

Today I didn't have more tears to drop, but still, I was feeling worried about my brother's health. Before helping mother, I took a bath, change my clothes and braid my hair, to feel slightly better, but to clear even more my mind I decided to go to the Godswood, to pray for my brother and relax a little bit.

Since I got out to my room, to the entrance of the Godswood, I received many good wishes for my brother's health and offering me their support from both the King's warden and the habitants of Winterfell.

When I finally arrived at my favorite spot, under the Heart Tree, in front of the small lake, I leaned my back to the tree and Luna laid by my side, putting her head over my legs. I began to rubbing Luna's fur while I was trying to hear the nature of this place but the image of Bran falling was still in my head.

 _"Is part of the story what happened to him."_ The voice said.

 _"To fall and being cripple?"_ I asked upset.

 _"Yes-"_

 _"Thrown by someone?!"_ I asked irritated.

 _"Yes. Even if you tried to save him, he would suffer the same destiny in the future."_ The voice explained.

 _"I could have saved him anyways-"_

 _"You could die trying to save him and still you would do nothing, you can't stop what is written for someone here, you can't change the course of things, the result will be the same."_ The voice warned.

 _"I would change it anyway, I could save him-"_

 _"You know so little-"_

 _"If I have the power to see what will happen in the future, I can prevent it what I want-"_

 _"You cannot prevent everything-"_

 _"I will-"_

 _"Not only you would die here if you try to change what is written, but also you would die in your world."_ The voice warned. _"Everything you do here, it is going to be reflected when you return to your world."_

His words made me confused. _"What happened to me in my world?"_

 _"I'll tell you when the time comes."_

"I'm tired… for all of this." I said almost in whispers and my direwolf cocked her head. As soon I've said this I began to cry for everything. How lost and alone I was in this world, the little I know from my real world and this world, the loss of memories from my real world and this world, me leaving Winterfell and get married to a stranger and never see to my family again, Bran's fall…

Luna began to lick my face, making me laugh. "Stop, Luna…"

"I was beginning to worry about my betrothal disappearance." Jaime Lannister's voice made me flinch and my direwolf made a small growl at him, but soon Luna saw him she stopped growling and look at him in alert. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm not your betrothed and I'm not in the mood to be mocked, Lannister." I said severely.

"I can notice…" he said while I began to hear his steps getting nearer. By the corner of my eyes, I saw 'Prince Charming' squatted by my side. _Why Luna didn't growl at him…?_. "Don't let anyone see you like this in the Capitol. People will think you are weak, and they will eat you alive."

"There are people who say crying is good, they help you to express happiness or something that is upsetting you. But the reality is that most of the people will judge you if you cry for something, they will point at you as a weak person." I commented without looking at him. Quickly I clean my tears and look at him. His eyes were different this time, the expression was different. "I know it is better not crying in front of the people, but I didn't expect anyone here." I told him. "I never told you before. Thank you for taking my brother to the Maester." The Kingslayer nodded. He looked at my direwolf.

"Can I touch her?" he asked. I look at my direwolf and without saying anything, she got close to him, like she was permitting it.

The Kingslayer ruffled her black-coal fur around her ears, and he smiled at my direwolf. For a moment I was hypnotized by that fucking beautiful smile of his, I react myself when he spoke again.

"How is your brother?" he asked. His question made me break over again, that was a delicate subject for me still.

"I don't know…" I said in whispers and following I let out a sob and look away from his eyes.

Surprisingly, I felt strong arms around me. He was hugging me… and I let him be. His action made me worse, but I needed it. Then, I felt how I was pulled away and… he was kissing me. Slowly and delicate.

I feel how everything stopped around me. My body was in shock and my mind was chaotic. This wasn't my first kiss, but the owner of this body it is and she didn't know how to react.

Once he finished kissing me, the owner of this body felt furious and I punch him in the face. Prince Charming look at me startled and annoyed, I was myself in shock what I was done. The first thing I do was run away from him.

 _"Fuck… that hurt."_ I said myself mentally after seeing my knuckles red.

 _ ***.*.*.***_

I was watching Rickon playing and laughing with Shaggydog (his direwolf), Grey Wind and Luna. I was laughing too, my little brother's laugh was contagious.

I still wasn't ready to see Bran again, but so far Robb had told me that Bran's direwolf howling was doing good to our brother, the howls help him to recover for a strange reason. However, mother can't stand the howls, ordering to close the windows, making Bran's recovery get worse or slow. Maester Luwin made an agreement with her to maintain the windows open for a period of time.

"You had a contagious smile, Lady Lylian." I heard a man's voice by my side. It was Tyrion Lannister.

"Thank you, Ser Tyrion."

"I've heard your brother Bran is recovering very well." Tyrion commented.

"Apparently so." I replied. "I beg the Old Gods and New to help him to recover."

"I'm sure your prayers will be heard, Lady Lylian." He said in assurance. "Lady Lylian, can I ask you a question? If you don't mind, of course." I nodded. "What happened in your right hand?"

The knuckles of my hand were bruised, it had a mix of yellow and slight purple color. "It's nothing, Ser Tyrion. Just an accident-"

"That 'nothing' it has to be my dear brother, right?" He jested and I look at him confused. "My brother has the same bruise on his left cheek and it looks like someone hit him." I turn my sight to my brother, not answering his question. I heard Tyrion chuckled and then a sigh. "My brother can be arrogant, rash, headstrong, angers quickly and little patient. But deeply, he is a good man and worries too much in the consequences after committing the act."

"Are you convincing me to marry to your brother?" I asked curiously.

"I'm telling you that my brother may be regret what he has done. Whatever he has done to you, my lady." He told.

"If you are saying it's true, why did he come to me and apologize?" I ask again.

"Because maybe you hurt his pride by giving him a good hit. He's not get used to receiving that type of actions from a woman." He explained with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for telling you this, but I had to put your brother in his place. I'm not the type of girl he's get used to." I told him.

"Oh… I can tell that from the day you practice with my nephews and your brothers." He nodded slightly agreeing with me. "I was fascinated by seeing you practice with a sword. You'll be a very fascinating woman in the Capitol." He commented with a smirk.

"I have to disagree with you, Ser Tyrion. I will cause a scandal on the Capitol." I told him. "From what I heard, Southern women are very proper and traditional. I'm not like that."

"And that's why you'll be fascinating. You are not an ordinary girl." Tyrion said. I chuckle for his comment. "You don't believe me?" asked curiously. "Have you seen how my men look at you? Even my adorable nephew, Joffrey?" I noticed when he named his older nephew, has a despicable tone.

"Yes, I noticed that." I said dreadfully. I hate every pair of lecherous eyes towards me. I wanted to hit every man who saw me like that, and still.

"For us, Southerners is not common to see a woman like you. Beautiful with an angelical voice, and skilled with the sword and a bow." Tyrion explained. "You result, very exotic for every Southern man." I look at the youngest of the Lannisters. "I hope I didn't offend you, my lady."

"You didn't offend me, you said the truth." Agreeing with him. "But still, when I get to the Capitol, I had to leave behind the things I do here." I said sadly.

"I think you'll find the way. You seemed the type of person who breaks the rules."

I laugh. "That's true."

We keep talking a little bit, about how amazed he was about Winterfell, our direwolves and his new journey to The Wall. His company didn't result me uncomfortable; Tyrion's appearance can be bizarre because of his strange blond and dark hair color and his strange bicolor eyes, but he was nice; clever, a gentleman, with good intentions and always saying the truth with his sharp tongue.

After Tyrion left me with my little brother, I began to play with Rickon for just a little, before getting tired and leave him to play with the direwolves.

"You are so identical to your aunt." I felt a voice behind me. It was the King with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Giving to him a courteous smile.

The King stood in front of me, to look at me better. "You are her ghost. I swear it by the Seven." He said amazed.

"You think so, Your Grace?" I ask him curiously.

The memories I had in this world, I've never met my aunt Lyanna; and the memories I had from my world, I know she has a great beauty and several characters of this world said that Arya has some resemblance of Lyanna.

"Stop calling me like that, call me Robert." I nodded startled by his attitude. "You have only a few differences with her, but the rest…" The King released a sad sigh.

"Er-Robert, I have a question." I ask uncomfortable.

"What is it, girl?"

"You speak with my father about my marriage?"

"That's why I come to speak with you." He answered. "I heard you are against getting married to Jaime Lannister or Loras Tyrell, two betrothals I suggest to your father."

"I want to know why, Your Gra-Robert."

He sighed before speaking. "The marriage with both would be only for protecting you, mostly. However, would release tensions between your house and House Lannister if you marry the Kingslayer, and the protection to you and your sister Sansa will be higher."

"One marriage is not enough?"

"Sometimes is not enough, girl." He shook lightly his head. I only nodded. "If you don't want to marry with any of them, I can find a better suitor for you. One who can protect you better."

"Thank you, Your Gra-Robert."

 _Now I have to choose between my desires and the best for the realm. In this period, it was usual to see marriage as a business or agreement, it was very weird when someone gets married for love…_

 _I have to get used to this and it was hard for me…_

 _ ***.*.*.***_

It turns a week since Bran's accident. He still doesn't wake up and mother still was with him. Robb told me she ordered to bring her meals, her chamber pot, and a bed to Bran's room.

She was beginning to neglect her duties as a mother and Lady of Winterfell. I didn't protest to be a substitute mother to my brothers and sisters and being Lady of Winterfell, but I was beginning to worry that my mother won't come out since that day and it was beginning to turn difficult for me each day was passing by. Robb, Sansa, and Arya could understand the situation, but Rickon doesn't understand what is happening and he was always behind Robb and me asking for our mother. I needed to talk to her.

When I was close to my brother's room, I found Maester Luwin telling me that Bran is possible to survive, the dangerous part ended and now we have to wait if he wakes up. The news brings me hope and happiness, this gave me the courage to see my brother after a week.

Once I was in front of the door, I look to Luna and she gave me a look that seems to encourage me to enter. I sigh and I finally entered the room.

Mother was sit in a chair beside Bran's bed. She was thinner and using the same dress from Bran's accident, her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were wet, she aged twenty years or more.

As for my brother, he looked thinner than I remembered, under the blanket, I saw his legs in a weird position, and his skin was paler leaving gentle freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose.

For a moment I was getting out of the room, but the howl of Bran's direwolf and Luna touching my hand with her muzzle made me react and get focused.

"Maester Luwin has just told me that Bran is out of danger, he will get better. He will recover and be healthy soon." I commented. My mother got tensed and glare at me.

"If he is out of danger, why Bran is still asleep?" mother asked in a flat and emotionless voice.

"Mother, the results are not going to be immediately but slowly, his body is recovering." She was still looking at me with a deep sadness. "The important thing is Bran is out of danger, and we don't have to worry about when we leave to the Capitol-"

"Are you leaving with the girls?" her eyes grow wider.

"Yes, I have to take care of my sisters-"

"And get marry to the Kingslayer?" she asked angrily.

"Or Loras Tyrell." I added. "I haven't made a choice, I will decide once I arrived at King's Landing. For now, I have to take care of the girls. So, I have to go with father." I informed her, and then I look at her confused by her reaction. "You were agreed with my proposals and now you are against?"

"You are leaving me… all of you…"

"I choose to take care of the girls because I know father will not have time for us." I told her and then I noticed something, looking at her with surprise. "Father hasn't told you that we are leaving?" Mother shrugged and shook her head slightly. Not only was neglecting her duty as a mother and a lady but also as a wife.

"I'm losing four of my children and my husband…" she said almost in whispers. I saw how broken and vulnerable she was.

"You are not losing us, mother. Only Sansa, Arya and I were leaving to King's Landing, and you knew father was going to accept to be the Hand of the King." I reassure her. "You will have Robb, Rickon, and Bran…"

"Bran isn't here." She said simply and sadly. "He's gone. I fear he'll never return."

It was painful to see my mother crying. I never had kids in my real world, but I saw more than once, how painful was losing a son or see your son in a delicate health state.

"Mother, I know this is hard-"

"You don't know." she with hardness. "You have no idea what it's like to lose a child."

"Mother, Bran is still here-" I reassure her but she began to laugh. But not a happy laugh, it was an icy laugh.

"You've always been so difficult. Hard to domain and doing not-so-ladylike activities. I thought with that accident you had with the horse, you will change, but I was wrong. You are always being so hardheaded." Then, she looked at Bran. "Bran is the opposite of you, he is so good, so innocent… I don't understand why the Gods took him-" _So… she wants me dead… what motherly love she has to me._ "I'm sorry Lylian…"

I get close to Bran and kiss him on his forehead, while I was hearing mother to apologizing. "I know you will wake someday." I whisper in his ear.

I walked to the door, still hearing her plead. I turn to her angry. "Rickon needs you, he always asking for you. Robb will need help to maintain Winterfell after we leave. The girls need a feminine figure to their lady courtesies. All of your children, miss their mother, including me." I pointed at my chest. "Bran it's not the only son you have. The day you notice that, come and speak to me. For now, I will continue doing the duties that you have neglected until I leave and take care of the girls."

"Lylian, I'm really…" I didn't let her finish and I left.

I almost run away from that room. I needed to ride, to get out from here to calm myself.

I grab a bow and arrows, then I went to the stables and began to prepare my horse. "Lily?" I heard Robb's voice and I turn to him. "What happened?"

I told him what happened between Mother and me in a bitterly and sarcastic way. I was so angry with her. "Our mother preferred me dead, how's that?" I said bitterly while I was mounting on my horse.

"She didn't mean it, Lily-"

"I saw her in her eyes, Robb. She mean it." I repeat to him. "I will be out for a while, I want to be alone." I told him before pushing my horse outside the castle and Luna following me.

Hearing the nature made me relax from any problems I have (that's why I love to go to the Godswood), but when I ride I feel free from everything and I forgot faster the problems I have.

I was trotting with my horse around the woods while I was singing cheerfully. _"...Girls hit your hallelujah, whoo_ " I howl the last word. _"...Girls hit your hallelujah, whoo_ " a howl again and this time Luna funnily howl with me. " _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you…_ " I look to my wolf while I was singing, and she was yipping in excitement and moving her tail. " _Saturday night and we in the spot. Don't believe me just watch. Come on!_ " I hum the rhythm of the song and repeating the phrase " _Don't believe just watch._ " and Luna yipping around because of my happy humor.

Then, I heard a galloping close where I was, I turn around and I saw Jaime Lannister a few meters nearer. "I thought it would be hard to find you." Prince Charming said when he came by my side.

When I saw his face, I noticed a yellow bruise in his left cheek. _I hit him very hard_. "How do you find me?" I ask confused.

"I suppose you were in the woods and I confirm it when I hear your voice and the howl of your wolf." He explained and I nodded in understanding. "You must be crazy by singing alone in the woods. A wildling or a criminal may attack you."

"Maybe I am crazy." I whispered and he look at me confused. "Why are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came to see what happen to you. You run out from the castle so sudden." He answered. I look at him confused. "Can't I be concerned about my betrothal?"

"I haven't made my choice, Lannister. And besides, I didn't forget what you've done." I said seriously.

"I didn't find the right time to tell you, Lady Lylian. But now we are here, I want to apologize for my actions the other day. I know I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't do that." I said severely.

"I know and I want your forgiveness. I didn't mean to scare you." He insisted. "...or receive a good hit from you." He muttered. _Wait a minute… he is ashamed?_

If this kiss would happen in my world 2017, I wouldn't take importance to it, it was just a kiss. But I am in medieval times, in another world, and here a kiss it was like almost having sex. Even kisses have to be in private and for marriage.

He looked at me with a nervous smile. "A simple apology is not enough for me." I told him and he let out a light sigh. "If you kiss me again without my permission, I will cut your throat and put your head on a spike. Are we clear, Lannister?" he bowed lightly his head and gesture his hand in surrender.

I turn around him and made my way back to the castle. "Can I escort you back?" he asked behind me, but soon he was by my side.

"That's your choice, Lannister." I told him. "I can return with or without company."

"I escort you then." He said with that fucking smirk and I rolled my eyes as I command my horse to walk back to the castle. "Can I ask you a question, Lady Lylian?" I heard behind me.

"Depend on your question, Lannister."

"What was that song you were singing?" he asked curiously beside me. "I never heard of it."

"A song I composed." _Lie._

"It has a name?"

"For now, no." _Lie._

"I've heard you sing when you are alone, but the words you use are weird." _Fuck… I need to stop singing, but I don't want to…_

"I don't like to sing in public." _Half-lie._

"You have a beautiful voice, Lady Lylian. It's too bad wasting such talent." He commented.

"I don't sing to please people. I do it to relax myself." _Half-lie._

"That's why you ride off to the woods?"

"I had a problem and I wanted to ride a little while." He nodded in understanding.

After a few seconds of silence, 'Prince Charming' talk again. "You are a good swordsman, I saw you practicing. The man who fights with you will find it difficult to kill you."

"One thing is sparring with someone you know, and another thing is fighting in a real situation when you kill for survival." I commented. "I don't think I will be a good swordsman."

"Well said. But I have to differ with you." I look at him curiously. "I've been in many battles and killed men, and I know when I'm seeing a good fighter."

I snorted. "If you say so…"

"I'm telling you the truth, Lady Lylian." He insisted. "You and your bastard brother-"

"His name is Jon." I spat him angry.

"Sorry, you and your brother Jon." Then I saw he was looking at me with curiosity. "I'm curious to sparring with you, maybe I will have someone who can defeat me." I chuckle by his comment. "Finally I made laugh the Bold Rose of Winterfell. A small one, but I have high hopes of making you laugh more."

I look at him confused. "What?"

"I love to hear you laugh, is contagious and makes you more beautiful." He said with that charming smile of his.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop flirting on me, Lannister. I'm not that type of girl that falls into your knees so easily."

"I know you're not like the rest of the women. Your beauty and wild personality is something exotic in men. It is almost impossible not to get mesmerized by you." _That fucking smile…_

I snorted as I shook my head. "I'm still thinking you are flirting on me."

"What if I'm flirting you?" he said with a smirk.

I snorted and gave a half-smile. "You will waste your time, Lannister." I told him before pushing my horse to run back what is left to the castle.

 _If he's a true gentleman, he has to show it to me…_


	9. I: Chapter 8

**Thank you all of you that add to your favorite and alerts this story, it encourages me more to keep updating this story *smiling*.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Almost two weeks have passed since Bran's accident and for now, he is out of danger. I'm avoiding mother since that day when she told me I deserved to die, and Prince Charming was constantly after me, trying to have a conversation with me but without any success, I was avoiding him the best I could. Until one day he surprised all Winterfell…

 _…After I went to the Godswood to pray, drawing and singing a little bit, I return to my chambers and when I opened the door, all my drawing instruments slipped through my hands. "What the fuck is this?!" I said out loud, horrified for what I was seeing._

 _I had every type of winter flowers in each color in my room and a single letter was on my bed. I opened it and I found the responsible for all of this._

 ** _"As a way to apologize myself for every offense I caused you, I give you this. All the north flowers to a beautiful Winter Rose._**

 ** _Jaime Lannister"_**

 _"By the Gods…! Who give you this?" I heard Jon behind me. He had the same expression as me._

The smell of the flowers filled the whole castle. My brothers, Arya, and father were surprised for what Prince Charming did; however for Sansa, it was the most romantic thing she has seen; all the habitants in Winterfell gossip about the gift made by The Lion of Lannister to The Bold Rose of Winterfell, some people said it was very romantic like the songs and others said that what he did was showing his power, to convince me to marry him (that's my thought too). As for me, I was astonished about what Prince Charming did and the little I remember from my previous life, I never received such a gift as this.

After that day he did that, he stopped following me. The King and his sister keep him busy with his duties as a Kingsguard. That was a relief for me, I wanted to stop those gossips about Prince Charming and myself that we have something.

Back to the present, today was my last day in Winterfell, the day I was leaving my home, the cold, freedom and part of my family. I was packing my things and Luna was helping me. "I'm going to miss Winterfell. I'm going to miss the cold, the training, my brothers…" I sigh sadly. "I'm worried about Rickon. Mother is neglecting him." I was speaking to my black direwolf and she was looking at me with curiosity. "I trust Robb will take care of him." At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I turn around and I saw Jon with Ghost.

"Hello, both of you." I said with a smile. I saw how Ghost got nearer to Luna and sit with his litter. Ghost smelled her and gave a careful nip around Luna's ear.

"I bring something for you, but you can't tell anybody." He said.

"Not even Arya?"

"You can tell her, alone." I look at him confused.

"Luna, guard the door." I ordered my wolf. She understood and got out of the room, and surprisingly Ghost following her without any command from his owner. Finally, I closed the door. "What is it?" I looked how he moved his tunic and untie something large and wrapped from his belt.

He gave the large package to me and I began to unwrap quickly. I saw a short sheath and a handle. "A sword?!" I said with surprise and looking at him happily.

"I thought you need one for defending yourself at the Capitol." Jon commented. I pull out the sheath to see… a shortsword. "Small, easy to carry and hide. I think is perfect for you. You are fast and you fight better with one-handed swords, with or without a shield."

I stepped back and check the shortsword in my hand. It was very light in my hand and I feel very comfortable with it. "Thank you, Jon." I smile at him. I could see my brother beamed in happiness as I was moving my sword carefully.

"I will give one for Arya too. A braavosi sword." He commented as he untied another sword from his belt and he gave it to me to see. I already knew this, but I have to look surprised. I put carefully my sword on the bed as I grab Arya's sword. "Skinny but if she knows how to use it, she can poke full of holes at someone." Jon told me as I was looking at the skinny sword.

I return Arya's sword to its sheath, wrapped it again and return the sword to Jon. "I want to see her reaction when I speak to her." I said excitedly. "She will find a way to learn faster how to use that sword." I told him as I imagine Arya using that sword. Then I said seriously. "Maybe we will need those swords to defend ourselves. The Capitol is full of dangers."

"That's why I'm giving swords both of you." He said with a tone of concern in his voice.

I got nearer and hug him. "I will miss you, brother." My eyes began to prickle. "I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope that too, sister." I squeeze him more and give him kisses.

After more kisses and hugs, we finally get apart. "This sword has a name?" I asked him pointing at my sword.

"Iron Rose." he answered and I laugh.

"The Bold Rose of Winterfell with its Iron Rose. Better be careful." I jested as I playfully moved my eyebrows. Jon laughed at my gesture.

"I better go to give Arya her gift. I don't want to uncle Benjen keep waiting any longer."

"Go" I gesture him with my hands to leave. ", or uncle Benjen will make you clean chamber pots in your first year on The Wall." I jested. Jon looked at me with a false worry in his face as he turned back to the door.

After he got out and let enter Luna, I grab the sword again and move it slowly.

 _I love my sword…_

 _Now, I have to make a place for my sword in the trunk without anyone noticing…_

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

"Have you said your goodbyes to Bran?" father asked me and I shook my head while I was eating. "I expect you to do it. We leave once the King wakes up and breaks his fast." I nodded.

I didn't want to go back to Bran's room, I didn't want to see my mother's disapproval look and comments. My brothers, including Theon, knew the fight I had with mother, all of them insisted to me that she didn't mean it.

Once my father ended his fast and leave the table, Robb spoke. "You want me to escort you, Lily?" I nodded.

After I finished breaking my fast, I rose with Robb and took his arm, we walked through the hall to our little brother's room. "You will be on charge now, brother. Soon, all Northern girls will be after you or the whole Westeros." I jested and Robb laugh, but soon his face was serious.

"I don't know what to do, sister. I don't know how to be a Lord." He said worriedly.

"You will learn on the road. We didn't come to this world knowing everything." I convince him.

"I will be lost without you, Lily. You know what to do-"

"I'll be wiser and everything, but I'm a woman." I told him. I hate that, a woman can't rule or have an important position, or even being a knight. "Women don't rule unless there are no more men in the family. Women's duty is getting married to a Lord and maintain a household-"

"That's not you, sister." My brother interrupted me. "I don't understand why you accept to marry with the Kingslayer."

"I haven't make a choice." I correct him.

"But the few conversations you two had and that gift he gave you, says the opposite." Robb pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Whoever the Lord I choose to be my husband, my important duty is to protect our sisters." I explain to him. "Father will not have time for us and I will be a substitute mother to our sisters." Robb nodded in understanding. "As you will take care of mother and our brothers, especially our brothers." I sigh worried. "I'm worried about Rickon, mother is neglecting him."

"I will talk to her about that." He assured. "Without father and you here, and mother still taking care of Bran, I can't do it everything on my own."

"I know, that's why I'm worried." I muttered when we were near. "But I know you can do it, brother."

When we were in front of the door, I look to Robb and he smiled reassuringly before opened the door and stepped inside.

I saw the same image from a week ago. Mother was sat in a chair beside Bran's bed, and my brother was laid on the bed and his deformed legs were under the blanket.

For a moment, mother didn't recognize me, but as soon as she did, she spoke with her flat and emotionless voice. "You are leaving today." I nodded. "You're going to marry the Kingslayer."

"I haven't make a choice, mother." I said seriously. I was getting tired that everyone thinks that I'm going to choose Prince Charming, all because everyone has seen me talking to him and that stupid gift with the flowers.

"Then stay here in Winterfell. I can find you a suitable betrothal-"

"I have to take care of the girls. Is decided and everything is packed." I cut her. I felt Robb's hand squeezing my hand as a way of telling me 'behave'.

"The Lannisters are not trustworthy, especially the Kingslayer who broke his vows to protect his King." She warned.

"I know how the Lannisters are, mother. If he wouldn't do that, another would kill the King. So, that person would be called 'Kingslayer' too." I heard how Robb whisper my name, but I didn't pay him attention.

My mother glared at me and growled. "I want you to leave."

"Mother!" Robb said with surprise.

"I will leave until I say my goodbyes to Bran." I said harshly.

I walked to him. "I want you to leave now." mother growled again, but I didn't pay her attention.

"Hi, little brother." I whisper. "I'm going to King's Landing with Sansa and Arya and father. I will come to see you as soon as I can, I promise you that." I gave him a delicate kiss on his forehead. "I will miss you Bran. I'm sorry that I haven't visited you more." I kiss his forehead again. "I will return to see you again, brother."

And without looking mother or give my goodbyes to her, I leave.

"You shouldn't speak to mother like that." Robb scold me while we were walking outside the castle.

"She hates me, Robb, she wants me dead." I told him bitterly. "I'll never be the daughter she wanted, never. I'm the less favorite to her."

"She's still grieving Lily, she didn't mean it-"

I interrupt him. "I don't want to keep talking about that. It's already enough with my departing." And with that, the conversation died.

Saying goodbye was tough. Rickon cried hard in my arms and he throws kicks and pounds when Robb pry our little brother from me and handed him to Theon. Finally, Robb gave me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, sister."

"I'm going to miss you too." I began to feel my eyes prickle. "Please, take care of Rickon."

"I will, sister." After he said that, he kissed me on my hair. And once more we hug again, squeezing each other. "Please, write to me when you can. I will do the same." I only nodded.

"Lady Stark." I turn around when someone called my name. It was Jory Cassel. "Your father is waiting for you and your horse is ready." I nodded.

I hug once more to Robb and give him kisses before going to my horse.

Once I was mounted, I pushed my horse in a slow trot and Luna was by my side, both of us following the caravan. In the beginning, father wanted me to ride with the Queen, her youngest son, and daughter and my sisters, but I convinced him to ride in a horse. Every step I was making, it was hard for me leaving my home.

"We can come to visit them when we have time." I heard the voice of Jon by my side. I give him a small sad smile.

 _I know I will never return…_

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

Jon and I stuck together since our departing, enjoying our last moments as best friends and siblings, while the pain of our separation was growing as we get nearer to that place. It was afternoon when we get to the crossroads, I thought that we will find the junction by nightfall or the next morning, but it was near that I thought.

I was hugging Jon for one last time, trying to hold my tears but was impossible. "Everything will be all right. Don't worry." Jon told me again.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said with my voice broken.

"I will take care of him and prevent him from that." I heard uncle Benjen's voice.

Jon was everything to both, the owner of this body and myself. He was our best friend and brother. Jon was always stuck to Lylian, since both began to talk and walk, always defending themselves; as for me, he was very patient with me when I came to this world, helping me in almost everything and he was my first friend in this magical world if he weren't my brother I would be with him as his girlfriend or even his wife. To both of us, he was our rock, our pillar, our everything.

"I love you, Jon." I choked as I was appreciating his scent, memorizing it. "I'm going to miss you so much".

I could feel his irregular breathing through my hair as if he was holding himself for crying. "I'm going to miss you too." He muttered. Jon kissed the crown of my head as he pulled me. I saw his eyes watered.

"I'm scared of never seeing you again-" I muttered.

He cupped my face. "Nothing will happen to me, neither you." He murmured quickly. "I'll come to see you when I can. You know that." I nodded as more tears were falling. "This is not a goodbye for us, I will see you soon."

"I'll see you soon, brother." He hugged me once more as he kissed me on my forehead. We pulled apart and we mount in our horses.

As I ride back to the caravan and leaving Jon, I was beginning to feel that hollow sensation in my chest. Having that strange feeling of never see him again and it was painful.

"Lady Lylian!" I heard someone calling me. I turn my head and saw Tyrion Lannister with two Lannister soldiers with him.

I cleaned quickly my tears. "Lord Tyrion." I bowed slightly my head as I stopped my horse.

"It pains me to see you leave. I was just becoming fond of your company." He smiled and I return it.

"Me too, Lord Tyrion-"

"Call me Tyrion, Lady Lyl-"

"Call me Lylian or Lily, Tyrion." We both laugh. "I have the feeling we will see each other soon."

"I hope so, Lily." Then his face turns into a surprise one. "Oh… before I forget. Remember what I told you the other day about my brother, Lily?" I nodded. "He is a good man and I know he has good intentions on you. Give him a chance to know him better." I sigh as I nodded. "The next time I see you, I hope you being my sister."

"See you soon, Tyrion. And enjoy The Wall, especially by peeing in the edge of the world." I jested.

He laughed at my comment. "Oh… I will. I'm thrilled." He said jesting too. "See you soon, Lily." He gave a short nod before continuing his way to The Wall and I follow the caravan.

I heard the galloping behind me. For a moment I thought it was Jon, but it was father. "Everything will be all right, Lily." I nodded. _I hope so too…_


	10. I: Chapter 9

**Bella-swan11: Don't worry, Jaime will change towards Lily :P**

* * *

 **Thank you all of you that add to your favorites and alerts this story, it makes me very happy. You have no idea how happy I am *smiling brightly***

 **To let you know, when I wrote this chapter I had stick in my head the song Black Horse The Cherry Tree from KT Tunstall. So, I had some influence from this song in this chapter, just slightly. Yeah… listen to music or humming any song has a great influence at the moment of writing something.**

 **Well, I don't bother you anymore. As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It has been two weeks, right now we were between The Neck and The Twins. When it was near nightfall, the King ordered to stop and make camp.

I still feel depressed by leaving behind everything I loved, but I obligate myself to be strong for the girls. Right now, my sisters were my responsibility during my father's absence as Hand of the King. It was hard and tiring taking care of them, they were always fighting and speaking ill to each other and sometimes Arya hit Sansa, making myself to separate them.

Also, I've been thinking about what Tyrion told me, to give it a chance with his arrogant older brother, to know him better. I had the intention to get close to him and I could notice that Prince Charming was trying to do the same, but the King and his sister kept him busy. So, I stopped the advances and I dedicate myself to other matters.

I was under a tree drawing the beautiful landscape of the place. The Green Fork river, the green fields, and tall trees, and from afar you can see the big towers of The Twins. I was enjoying the view and the quiet sound of nature; for the first time since our departing, I was enjoying a free time alone. I look over Luna who was laid by my side. "What do you think, Luna? I should give him a chance?" My direwolf looked at me with curiosity, "You think Jaime Lannister is a good man?" As if Luna understood me, she barked like she was saying _'yes'_. "I don't know him well, Luna."

 _"Don't fall in love at The Kingslayer… He will hurt you."_ The words of that mysterious voice in my head were still repeating in my head.

 _"But the story is leading me to him."_

 _"You can get married to him without falling in love. Most of the marriages are like that in both worlds."_ The voice told me.

"But I'm not that type of woman…" I muttered and shake my head to disperse those thoughts before continuing with my drawing and humming the rhythm of a song I barely remember its lyrics.

 _If I'm going to stay here forever, should I give him a chance?_

 _I will let everything flows and see what happens…_

"Why in the worlds you like to be alone and far away from the rest?" I heard a voice by my side. _Speaking of witch…_

He was in front of me, looking at me with curiosity and with that smirk of his. Luna got nearer to him with her tail moving happily, and Prince Charming greeted her by ruffling her fur. "I wanted to draw the landscape, that's all. This is the best place to do it." I explain to him. Then I noticed it was getting dark. "I better go to my tent. I couldn't finish my drawing." I said disappointed looking at my unfinished piece of art.

"Are you well, Lady Lylian?" Prince Charming asked. I could see the worry in his eyes.

 _Why he's worried about me?_

Then I remember Tyrion's words before our farewells.

 _Is he truly a good man, with good intentions?_

"Yes, I'm well. Thank you for worrying, Ser Jaime." I said with a small smile.

"I will escort you to your tent, is almost dark." Prince Charming commented as he was offering me one of his arms.

"I have Luna-"

"I will be less worried if I know you arrive safe and sound to your tent." He insisted. For a moment I doubted to take it, but I finally did it.

Both of us began to walk to the tents and Luna behind us. "I miss hearing you sing. You stopped doing it since we left Winterfell."

"I didn't have the mood to do it." I told him still emotionless.

I heard him sigh. "You know we can visit your family once we get married and establish in Casterly Rock."

I stopped our steps and I look at him seriously. "Why you are so confident I'm going to marry you?"

"Because I know you will choose me." He said with that stupid smirk.

I let go of his arm and I arched one of my brows. "Cocky, aren't you?"

"I will gain your trust and we will get married-"

"Keep dreaming, Lannister." I said with sarcasm before walking again to my tent, and of course, Prince Charming behind me.

We stopped once we were in front of my tent. "I will not stop until you accept me as your betrothal."

"Let say I fall for you and I accept you as my future husband, then what? You will have me as a trophy? As an object who only serve you to be by your side and give you babies?" I snorted. "That's not me, Lannister."

I was about to enter in my tent when he spoke again. "I will make you the happiest wife in the whole Westeros-"

"With the gold?" I ask bitterly. "I'm not that type of woman-"

"I know you don't and that's why I want you to be my wife." I began to laugh by his comment. "You think this is funny?"

"If you are saying it because of my beauty, my wild personality and my voice mesmerize you, you are being superficial-"

"I'm seeing what is beyond of your appearance." He said in a serious tone, causing me to stop laughing. _He's speaking serious?_ I saw his smirk again. "I see that I left the Bold Rose of Winterfell without words."

"Don't be arrogant, Lannister." I said angrily. "Luna, get inside." I ordered to my direwolf. But instead of doing what I told her, Luna was rubbing herself to Prince Charming's leg, as if she were asking to be rubbed. Prince Charming smiled and rub her fur around her ears. "Luna!" I scold at her as she whimpered and enter to the tent.

"She loves me, I'm impossible to resist." He said with a smirk.

I groan as I rolled my eyes for his arrogant comment. As I was entering to the tent, I heard him said. "I will not stop until I have your hand." I rolled my eyes again.

When I finally entered, Arya and Sansa looked at me with curiosity. "What?"

Both noticed my humor and they only shook her heads.

Better. I'm not in the mood for 'girly talk' about someone who I began to hate because of his arrogance.

 _ ***.*.*.***_

Jaime Lannister was right, he didn't stop on me. Since that conversation, he found an excuse to escort me to my tent and try to talk to me, and sometimes he gave me flowers. Most of our conversations ended with me complaining about his arrogant personality and he insisting that he will have my hand. But there were times that our conversations were not that bad, but still, there was an uncomfortable atmosphere.

One day everything changed, when I was drawing alone as always and having Luna beside me, one of the Lannister guards found me and told me that his order was taking care of me under Ser Jaime's command. Obviously, I've told him to it wasn't necessary because of my direwolf, but his superior insisted and he stayed and escort me to my tent. Since that day, I had a shadow on my back everywhere I go alone.

We were on The Eyrie, a rocky and mountain area. Also, the heat began to grow and I could see the sun for the first time since I woke up. This body began to hate it, but I love this weather.

I sat on the ground from a small hill for drawing the landscape, using my legs for support. But I couldn't concentrate because a Lannister guard was with me as a shadow. "You do not get bored or something?" I asked the guard who was taking care of me.

"My order is-"

"-escort you under Ser Jaime's command." I repeat the same words that Lannister guards have told me. "I know that. But the reason that I'm always alone is because that I want to relax and make some drawing." I told the guard. "I'm with my direwolf which is equal to a man, for now." I indicate to him. Luna was still a puppy, but she was the size of a big dog.

"But is not enough for me." We heard Ser Jaime's voice at our side. The guard bowed at his presence. Luna greeted him by getting nearer to Ser Jaime with her tail moving happily. "You can leave now." Jaime ordered him.

After the guard left, I got up from the ground to look at him better. "I don't need an escort, it is enough with my direwolf-"

"As I said, is not enough for me." After Ser Jaime said this, he gave me a bunch of wild flowers. "Flowers to a beautiful Rose." He said with a smirk.

Timidly, I grab the bunch of flowers. "Thank you." I muttered.

Then I saw how the Kingslayer was smiling. "Is the Bold Rose of Winterfell blushing?" he jested.

"Oh… Stop it!" I answer angry and avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, you're blushing." Ser Jaime said as he was getting close to me. "I love that blush of yours. You look charming." I rolled my eyes.

I started to get nervous when I saw how he was getting closer to me. _Fuck, why the hell has to be handsome and so…? Focus… He's still an asshole…_ "I have to inform you, Ser Jaime, that you can't give me more flowers. I see few flowers around here."

"I will find my methods." Now he was very close to my body. _Fuck, he is so tall and strong… that beautiful smile and… Fuck, I'm going to die by spontaneous combustion…_

I look to my flowers, trying to avoid his intense stare over me. But he made me look at him again when I felt his fingers grabbing strands of my hair and putting them behind my ear. The expression of his cat-green eyes was impossible to identify, but those eyes had me hypnotized.

His face was getting close to me slowly, and instead of my body react and pushing him away, my body just stayed there, waiting for his kiss. I could feel and smell Ser Jaime's breath. Then a slight touch of his lips…

"Ser Jaime…" The magic moment broke by the voice of a man and I jump in fright, stepping away from him. It was a Lannister guard.

Ser Jaime sighed in frustration. "What is it?" He snarled to the Lannister guard. His eyes looked intimidating, his whole face expression looked intimidating. I wasn't the guard and I was scared of him too.

"I… Uh- I was sent to looking for you, Ser-"

"For what reason?"

"Uh- The King is commanding you, my Lord." Answer the guard nervously.

Ser Jaime growl. "I'll be right there."

He turned to me but again the Lannister guard interrupted whatever he was going to do. "He said immediately, my Lord."

Ser Jaime growl again. He was going to say something but I interrupted by taking his hand, making looking at me. "Relax and go."

"I will go after I leave you in the tent." I was going to reply that I will be fine, but he didn't let me. "I'm not going to accept a no for an answer."

I rolled my eyes. "Lead the way." I gesture with my hands pointing at the tents.

He offered me his arm and I grab it. The Lannister guard was several steps forward to give us some privacy. "You shouldn't treat him like that. He only has orders. He's doing his duty."

Ser Jaime sighed. "I know."

Then I remember his face when the King calls him by 'Kingslayer' or simply doing his duties for the King. "To let you know, I don't like how the King treats you. Especially when the King calls you with that infamous name you have, Ser." I muttered. I could feel the intense look of him over me. I dared to look at Ser Jaime and he had that strange look.

"You know why people call me 'Kingslayer'?"

I nodded. "My father told us why. The whole story." He looked at me with some disappointment in his eyes. "In my opinion, if you weren't kill 'The Mad King', it would be another and be called 'Kingslayer'." I muttered.

His face was surprised. "I thought the code of rightfulness would be in you, Lady Lylian." Jaime said with a smirk.

"Is not about being rightful, Ser Jaime, is about sooner or later someone was going to kill him because of its actions. Someone close to the King, and someone had to do it." I told him. "I know that the name is very offensive for anyone, especially if you have a vow over your King, but Aerys was killing innocent people and that's even worse. One way or another, someone had to stop him from that." Ser Jaime was looking at me intensively. "In my opinion, you did the right thing, no matter the people's opinion." When I finished my explanation, I saw in his eyes a glint of admiration.

The rest of the way to my tent was silent, but I felt that something changed… or maybe it was my imagination.

Once we arrived, Jaime ruffled Luna's fur and then he looked at me. "I love to have a conversation with you, Lady Lylian. You surprised me today." Jaime said with a smirk.

"I'm glad." I said with a small smile.

He grabbed one of my hands and place a gentle kiss on it. I began to feel my face was getting hotter, and see how Jaime was smiling. "I love that blush on you."

"Th-Thank you, Ser Jai-"

"Call me Jaime." I nodded. "See you soon, Lady Lylian." Jaime said as he released my hand. I was going to say to him to call me Lily or Lylian, but I couldn't find my voice. I got distracted by him.

He sighed and look to the Lannister guard. "Let's see what the King wants, shall we?." Jaime said as both men began to walk.

I entered to my tent. Arya was nowhere to see but Sansa was there. When my red-haired sister saw my flowers, her eyes beamed by happiness. "Ser Jaime gave them to you?" I nodded. "Tell me everything, sister. Did he kiss you? How was it like? He was like the songs?" my sister began to bombard me with questions.

 _Oh Jesus and Old and New Gods… give me some patience with this hurricane…_

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

I was in front of my father's tent and Luna was by my side. My wolf looked at me as if she encouraged me to enter and speak to him.

I sighed. "Father, can I come in?"

"Yes, Lylian." My father answered and I entered at his permission.

His tent was small. Only has a bed, a screen, and a desk with a chair, and over the desk was a little lamp. My father was sitting in his bed with a cotton shirt, some pants, and boots. "Papa, I need your advice."

According to the past memories of this body, when Lylian was alone with her father, she used to call him 'Papa' instead of 'Father'. She loved very much her father and Ned Stark to her, and I'm beginning to love him too as a fatherly figure.

I saw my father noticing my mood, changing his face to a worry one. He tapped the bed, gesturing to sit by his side. Once I sat, he asked. "What troubles you, Lily?"

I was thinking in the right words for my father. "Papa… you get married to my mother not for love but for duty, right?" My father was looking at me with confusion. He nodded. "How you… fall in love… How you love each other over the time…?"

My father understood what I was trying to say. "It takes time, Lily. At the beginning, it wasn't easy, but over the years we fall in love each other." He explained and again I saw his concern in his eyes. "It is about your betrothals?" I nodded.

"I'm going to marry with someone I don't know or barely know." I chuckle disappointed. "I guess… I was expecting to marry with someone I know, someone who loves me and respects me, I guess. Not everything is like the songs."

"I have the same wish for you." I look at him with curiosity. "Seeing you with a husband who loves you and protects you. But not always is what we wanted." He hugged me with one of his arms. "Whoever you choose, I'm wishing that your future husband take care of you."

"I know Papa, I know you want to protect me. But… what if I don't have the same luck as you. What if I never get along with my husband? What if I choose the wrong one?"

"Try to make it tolerable, find the way to do it." He encouraged me. "You always find a way to solve things, and also I know you will choose the right husband."

"What if I fail-"

"You rarely fail. You are so clever and wise for someone from your age, I know you will make the right decision." My father moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You will be an incredible wife, Lily."

"Thank you, Papa." I said before hugging him. And my father corresponded my hug.

"I love you, Lily. I'm always praying to the Old Gods to take care of you." He said over my head.

"I love you too, Papa." I squeeze him slightly.


	11. I: Chapter 10

**Thank you all of you who add the story to your favorites and alerts, I'm really thankful *smiles brightly*.**

 **Officially, I'm on Christmas vacations since two weeks ago (yuppie!), so I've been doing some things I couldn't do during my classes and this includes writing more chapters for this story *smiles*.**

 **This means that as a way to return all your comments, favorite and alerts, I will give you three chapters, one per day (23rd, 24th, and 25th). Take it as my Christmas gift for you *smiles***

 **Today I'm giving you the first gift and I hope you love it.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

We were on The Trident, staying in an inn. I was sort of relieved because we were not sleeping for today in a tent and we can clean ourselves, but I feel a little bit asphyxiated because the inn was small for the number of people we are.

Jaime hadn't stopped his intentions over me, but since our conversation near The Eyrie, I noticed him changed. He was worried if I was well, if I needed anything… however, he was very overprotective over me, although I had a slight feeling that his intentions were good. He was acting like a true gentleman (something that it began to surprise me). As for me, I'm just… let everything flow, but with precaution. Yes, Jaime is acting almost the opposite, he is treating me very good and everything… but still… it's weird in him… is just… I still don't trust him completely.

Finally, Arya told me about her sword and who gave it to her. When I told her about my sword too, she got so excited and she wanted to see it so eagerly. I told her "I will show it to you when we were on King's Landing." and she agreed, also Arya want me to train her how to use the sword and I accepted.

I escaped from my bodyguards Lannisters and went with my little sister and her friend Mycah, the Butcher's boy, to the north banks of The Trident for training far away from the rest of the people. I choose for them two long wood sticks as swords.

"Focus on your defense, Ary. You too, Mycah. That's right." I was giving instructions and tips to both while I was watching from a log near them with Luna and Nymeria laid by my side.

Then I heard a mumble. I look over the origin from the sound and I saw far away from where we were red ringlets and a shiny golden hair. _Oh, great…_

"My princess can drink as much as she wants." Joffrey said with a sniveling voice as he was serving more wine to my sister.

 _That son of a dung…_

There was another mumble between them and getting nearer to us.

"Arya? Lylian?" Sansa gasped just at the moment when Mycah smacked Arya's arm.

"Ow!" Arya hissed, rubbing her arm. She looked over Sansa and Joffrey. "What are you doing here? Go away!"

Sansa's cheeks get redder from embarrassment. "Your sisters?" Joffrey questioned with one of his brows arched. Then, Joffrey neared to the kids, leaving Sansa behind. "Who are you?"

"Mycah, my Lord" the Butcher's boy answer nervously as he dropped his stick.

"He's the Butcher's boy." Sansa, either bored or angry. I couldn't tell.

"He's my friend!" Arya snarled. "You leave him alone."

Joffrey smiled annoyingly. "A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight?" Joffrey unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Mycah. "Well, pick up your sword Butcher's boy, let me see how good you are."

"They were only playing my Lord-" I said as I raised from the log and Nymeria and Luna were behind me.

"I'm your Prince, not your Lord. And I told him to pick up his sword." Joffrey sneered.

Mycah looked at me scared and then to Joffrey. "She ast me to, m'lord. She ast me to."

Joffrey walked toward him. "Are you going to pick up your sword?"

Mycah shook his head. "It's not a sword, my Prince. It's only a stick."

"And you're only a butcher's boy, and no knight." Joffrey lifted his sword and laid its point on Mycah's cheek. The boy began to tremble. "That was my lady's sister you were hitting, do you know that?" A trim of blood began to appear on Mycah's cheek

"Stop it!" Arya screamed at him as she grabbed her stick.

Sansa glared at our sister. "Arya, stay out of this."

"You stay out of this." I snapped to Sansa and she looked at me scared.

Arya jumped to Joffrey and hit him with the stick on the back of his head, making a loud crack and the wood split. "Filthy little bitch!" Joffrey roar as he swung at Arya. I run to my sister to protect her.

"Stop it, stop it both of you! You're spoiling everything!" I heard Sansa wailed.

Joffrey still was screaming angrily at us. "I'll cut you, you little cunt!" he said as he swung again his sword to cut Arya, but instead of cutting her, he cut the skin of my right arm, near my shoulder.

I scream in pain and a shadow jump over, me towards Joffrey. Nymeria was attacking the Prince and sooner, Luna jumped to him- no, she jumped over Nymeria to pull her way from Joffrey.

I grab my arm, covering the wound. I stood up in front of him. "You may be Prince and my sister's betrothed, but if you treat my sisters like that again, I will raise my sword against you in a duel. And I will not hesitate." I threatened him.

Arya picked up the Prince's sword and used all of her strength to swing it into the river. Sansa got nearer to Joffrey sobbing. "Oh my sweet prince. Are you terribly hurt?" I rolled my eyes at my sister.

 _Instead of worrying about my state, she worries about that fucking prince..._

I sighed watching her. "Sansa." She looked at me annoyed. "Stop weeping there and go for help for the Prince."

My sister nodded slowly and she saw my wound. "Are you hurt-?" _Now she is worried..._

"Go for help, Sansa." I snapped as I was following Arya where she went with Nymeria.

"Where are going?"

"Go for help Sansa!" I snarled and Sansa ran where she came.

Once I was far from my red-haired sister, I began to call Arya. "Ary, where are you? Ary-" the wound of my arm was painful and it was growing as a warm liquid was slipping through my fingers. I didn't want to watch it.

"I'm here." I heard Arya's voice lowly, I barely could hear it. I look everywhere until Luna found Arya and Nymeria under a small cave made by trees and fallen logs. Arya look at my wound worried. "Lily, are you well?"

"I will need your help, Ary" she nodded scared, waiting for my instructions. "I will need you to tear a piece of cloth from my underskirt." Arya did what I told her and she waited again for my next request. "Now, I need you to wrap my wound, tightly. You can do that for me?" she nodded frenetically. "On the count of three I will take off my hand and you will wrap the wound as fast as you can." She nodded again. "One, two, three…"

As I take off my hand from the wound, I feel the blood slipping through my arm. Quickly, Arya wrapped tightly and I had drowned a scream of pain for not scare Arya and not be discovered. "Done." Arya said as she was finishing tie it off. I nodded as a way to thank her.

I could feel Luna licking my wound over the piece of cloth. "Now, Ary. You have to free Nymeria. You have to let her go-"

"I can't. I can't, Lily-"

"Arya, you have to-"

"No!" she shouted and run through the wood. I followed her.

 _ ***.*.*.***_

The night came, we were hiding from Lannister guards and our father's men, insisting to my sister to let go Nymeria and it was painful for me as the time was passing; both Arya and her pain for letting go Nymeria and the throb of my arm increase as I move it.

"Arya it's for the best." I insisted and Arya shook her head crying. "You have to Ary. The Queen will kill her if she finds her."

She watched her direwolf. "We will find her again-" Arya shook her head again. "I know it's painful, Ary. But she attacked the Prince and the Queen will want her dead." Arya looked at me again and then to Nymeria, I could tell the dilemma she was having through her eyes.

I still was hearing the shouts from the men through the night as we were hiding behind a tree. Then, Arya hugged her direwolf and Nymeria whined.

"Go, girl." Arya muttered. "They'll never forgive you. Not for what you did to Joffrey. Go, now!" Nymeria cocked her head. "Leave!" Arya tossed a rock at her for incentive. Nymeria run and whining one last time before disappearing through the forest.

Arya began to bawl and Luna whined by the loss of her litter, not bothering to keep quiet. I began to cry too but silently and, as my arms let me, I pulled both onto my lap. "Shhh…" I murmured both of them and kissing their heads.

A few minutes later, a Lannister guard was in front of us. The guy tried to touch Arya's arm. "Don't fucking touch her or I cut your fucking hand off." I hissed.

"Ser Jaime, we've found them!" screamed the Lannister guard.

I heard steps coming closer. "Lylian." When I heard Jaime's voice, I looked up. Worry was in his whole face. When he looked at my arm, his concern grows even more. "What happened to you? Your arm-" When I saw one of the Lannister guards grab Arya again, Luna began to growl at the man. "Don't touch the girl, they ride with me." Jaime command.

"I don't want to-" Arya began to say. I know what she was going to say and I interrupt her.

"We need to see father. We have to go back."

Arya nodded and Jaime lift her to the saddle of his horse and then he helped me to mount myself in his horse. Jaime got on last, he sat behind me and his arms wrapped around me, one for holding me around my waist and the other to reach the reins. His touch, instead of made me uncomfortable, it was quite the opposite.

When we return to the camp, Lannister soldiers took Arya and Jaime began to shout for a Maester for me. Once he found one, Jaime and the Maester took me to a room of the inn as Jaime was commanding and explaining my situation to some Lannister soldiers.

The Maester asked me to sit on a bed and support my arm onto a table. Jaime was looking at me still with that worry in his eyes and Luna was whining as she looked at me with her sad eyes.

The Maester sat in a chair in front of me and began to unwrap the piece of cloth. Inevitably, I look over my wound and I entered in shock when I saw it. It was a big horizontal cut, the skin was open and almost I could the muscles… or I think I was seeing it, also the wound was still bleeding.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

All the stress I've been through and the shock of seeing blood, mixed. I could hear Jaime's voice very far and I began to feel dizzy. Like you turn the lights off, everything went black.

 _The smell of blood filled my nose…_

 _Everything hurts…_

 _I open my eyes and everything was blurry and dark…_

 _I could hear something… like an ambulance… I didn't know… everything was spinning and was fuzzy…_

I came back to reality when I began to feel again. I was on something comfortable and by my side, there was something warm and soft. I tried to open my eyes, but they were sticky and I felt my body heavy. I started to fight to wake up and open my eyes.

Everything was dark, I almost couldn't see anything. For a moment I began to get scared by not recognizing anything, but a delicate lick caresses my cheek. "Luna?" my direwolf barked as she was leaving me deaf from one ear. "Not so loudly, Luna." I scold her.

Then I heard a movement in the room. Seconds later, I felt something big and heavy sinking by my side. "Lily, are you well?" I heard the voice of my father in the dark.

"Papa…" I muttered.

"Are you well?" he asked again, I noticed his concern in his voice. I tried to focus my sight and the only thing I could see was the figure of my father in the dark. When I move my right arm, it felt uncomfortable. Immediately, I felt my father's hand over my arm. "Don't move it much. You can't use that arm."

"I'm tired…" I muttered.

"I'll let you sleep-"

"What happened?" My father didn't answer. _What did the hell happen?_ "Papa?"

"Joffrey did this to you?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

I told him the long story short, and when I told him the part when Joffrey slings his sword to my arm, I noticed his hand very tensed over one of my hands. "What happened, Papa?"

"Never found Arya's direwolf. The Queen wanted blood for her son… the Queen ordered to kill Sansa's wolf." My lower lip began to tremble, and as Luna understood my father's words, she began to whine. "She wanted to kill your direwolf too, but I didn't permit it." I looked at my direwolf in the darkness. "Illyn Payne was going to do it, but I decided to do it myself. The Queen wanted her fur." He said with a sad sigh. "I ordered to one of my men to take her back to Winterfell without saying anything to the Queen."

"They found Mycah? The Butcher's boy?" I asked worried for Arya's friend.

I heard father sighing. _Oh no…_ "They found him. He was rode down."

 _That bitch…_

 _She's going to pay for this…_


	12. I: Chapter 11

**Here is the second gift!**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you! XOXO**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

I was in the carriage when I saw the big castle from a hill as we were getting close to those giant walls which protect the city. I was beyond of surprise for the size of the castle, I never saw a structure of that size, besides of buildings.

The next day, after that incident with Joffrey and my sister's direwolf, the days were dreadful for us as Starks. My sisters don't speak each other, Sansa crying for her direwolf and blaming Arya for what happened to Lady, and Arya lost in her thoughts and furious with all the Lannister for what happened to Mycah and her loss of Nymeria. As for me, I was still in pain for my arm and upset for both, not riding a horse (father forbidden me until I heal) and for what the Queen did.

On the rest of the trip, I was avoiding Jaime. In that moment I wasn't in mood to see a Lannister and the King, and still I'm not in mood to see them. At some point, the royal family went ahead, leaving us with some of the King's men.

Once the carriage across the bridge and enter to the city, everyone stopped and a man came close to us asking to our father his urgent presence with the small council, my father accepted going with him annoyed and leave on charge Jory to take us to the big castle.

The place was really beautiful, until I saw a boy being beaten by his master or father… I don't know; men (lords or not) chasing whores with their bare breast running around and some of the whores wearing almost translucent dresses that easily you could see what was under them; a lot of people from different ages and dirty asking for food or trying to sell something. The place was full of dirt and the smell was repulsive that I had to cover my nose and mouth with a handkerchief.

One would think that in this period there were a lot of Kings and/or Queens who always think on their people and everything looks like the Disney's Princesses movies, but what I'm seeing right now was the reality. Most of the Kings and Queens instead of thinking about their people, they think of themselves and there were only a few altruistic Kings and/or Queens.

As soon as we arrived to the bronze doors of the giant castle, the Red Keep, several servants appear to take our things.

"Lady Lylian Stark?" I heard my name and I saw one of the royal stewards calling me. "The King give you a special bedchamber only for you in the Tower of the Hand. If you please my Lady, I will show your bedchamber." I nodded, leaving behind my sisters and my father's men get attended by other royal stewards.

In my way to my temporary chambers until I get married, I was amazed by everything where I positioned my eyes on it. The marble columns and floor, the stony walls decorated with long and elegant tapestries, the high roof with beautiful giant chandeliers hung in them.

 _I must draw everything in this place before I leave…_

When we reach to a big wooden and metal door, the steward open it and my jaw dropped. It was a big room and has almost everything, a double bed with poles in each corner and they made a wooden roof with a decorative curtain, it had a small rounded table for two or three people, a hairdresser with a metallic mirror, it has a balcony and its view was a part of King's Landing.

"The King wanted you to have all the commodities when you came here." The royal steward explain and he indicate me what was in the room. When he show me the wardrobe I was fascinated with the beautiful gowns I was seeing. "The Queen provide you southern dresses for your stay here in the Red Keep."

I saw the steward. "Tell them my thanks."

"The rest of the things will be here soon. You need anything, Lady Stark?"

"No, thank you." The steward bended and got out of the room.

"I will never get used to this luxury." I muttered to myself.

 _"You are the ghost of Lyanna in almost everything. You see it yourself, he will protect you from all costs and give you the best things." The voice said._

 _"I know…"_

A knock from the door distract me from my thoughts and when I open it, I saw Jaime Lannister wearing his Kingsguard uniform. _He look so fucking hot… I'm angry with him, be in the mood…_

"May I have a word with you, Lily?"

 _No._ "Yes…" I muttered nervously as I was let him enter to my chambers.

He entered to my chambers and behind him there was a woman with auburn hair and green eyes. Jaime ruffle Luna's hair before speaking to me. "She will be your personal maid during your stay here." I rolled my eyes. "It was the order of the King-"

"Your order or the King?" I ask arching one of my brows.

"The King." I saw in his eyes and it was a lie. I rolled my eyes again.

"We speak later." I said half jesting and half serious. I look to the maid. "What's your name?" I ask nicely.

"Leila, Lady Lylian."

"Well Leila, as I have my own maid," I turn my eyes to Jaime to scold him, and then to the maid. "I will ask from you several things, I'm not get used to have my own maid…" After explaining my rules (which weren't too long and harsh), I asked her to leave me alone with Jaime.

"You are too kind with servants." Jaime commented.

"I'm get used to the simple life, Jaime." I commented him. "And stop lying to me, I know when people do it." I scold him.

"I wasn't lying-" I give him a severe look. "Yes, and I did it because I want someone to keep an eye from you."

"But we are not going to-" I began to protest but he interrupted me.

"You are going to be my betrothed, Lily." I was going to protest again but he didn't let me. "I'm going to wait for you outside to show you the Red Keep."

"I'm tired and I want to rest a little, maybe tomorrow." I commented as I hushed Jaime from my chambers.

"I know you are avoiding me since for what happened on The Trident." Jaime said when he was at the door. His eyes were looking at me for answers. "And don't lie to me."

 _I don't want to talk about that subject right now… Especially, not with him…_

"I'm tired, Jaime. I mean it, please. I want to rest." I insisted to him and he seemed convinced.

"We will discuss this when you're fresher and I want to show you the Red Keep. I don't want you get lost in this enormous castle." I nodded. Without expecting it, he gave me a kiss on my cheek. Jaime smiled when he saw me getting redder. "See you soon, Lily." He said really near to my face, only inches to our lips.

 _Fuck… I'm beginning to fall for him…_

I call my maid, Leila, to prepare the bathtub.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

I have to terribly admit that I love the gowns of my wardrobe. Most of them doesn't have sleeves and some of them had a low neckline, leaving expose part of my breasts. They look sexy and elegant for the period. The only thing I didn't like was most of the gowns were Lannister and Baratheon colors, there were fewer with Stark colors.

I wear for supper a light blue with light green gown with translucent long and a little bit floppy sleeves, and has a low neckline that cover my breasts. I looked in some way to House Tyrell.

Before being reunited with my sisters I had to encage Luna by the Queen's orders as a reminder that a direwolf cannot be lose around the Red Keep, and if I go for a walk with Luna, I have to put her a leash. When I arrived to the Hand's solar, Septa and my sisters were already eating and as soon as they noticed my presence, Sansa and Septa cooing me for how beautiful I look in southern clothes, Arya rolled her eyes as she was stabbing her food.

I sat between Arya and Sansa. There was an uncomfortable silence, the only sound in the solar was Arya stabbing her knife into her food and the table and it was beginning to annoy all of us in the table.

"That's enough young lady. Eat your food." Septa scold her.

"I'm practicing." Arya grumble without stopping her actions.

"Practicing for what?" Sansa asked while she was eating her food as a proper lady, ignoring Arya's actions.

"The prince." Arya answer simply. All of us stop eating and look at Arya with surprise.

I yank her knife and Arya look at me angry, she take another knife but I was quicker and grab it first, and I handed to Septa.

"That's enough, Arya" I scold her

"He's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend." Arya spat angry.

"The Hound killed your friend." Sansa answer in the same tone as Arya.

"Arya look at me." I ask to my sister. She was angry, very angry. "What happens if those things you are saying, someone behind that door" pointing at the door where I enter. "listens and tells the prince?" I ask her. "This isn't the North where you can say whatever you want, especially not here. Do you understand?"

"He's a liar and so is Sansa! If she had told the truth, Mycah would be alive!" Arya said slamming her little fist on the table.

I close my eyes for a moment and sigh. "Septa, take Arya to her room. She finish her food."

Septa nodded and gently take Arya to her room, and just in that moment, father return from his meeting. He looked very tired and angry, as if he got out from a battlefield. "What's happening here?"

I was going to answer, but Septa Mordane was faster. "Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady." sniffed Septa and I rolled my eyes.

 _And that's why I wanted to answer…_

Father look at me and then Arya. "Go to your room. We'll speak later." Ordered father gesturing with his head. He sat in one of the chairs beside Sansa. He held a small package and place it gentle on the table, close to Sansa. "That's for you love."

Sansa stopped eating, leaving her knife and fork in a delicate way. I look at the small package with curiosity as my sister began to unwrap her gift. It was a porcelain doll. "The same dollmaker makes all of princess Myrcella toys." Sansa didn't look surprised but instead, she has a glimpse of displeasure in her face. "Don't you like it?"

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight." Sansa spat bitterly. "May I be excused?"

"Sansa! Appreciate what father is giving you." I scold her. "Don't act-"

"It's all right. Go on." Sansa left the room.

Father wait until my red-haired sister was far to ear. He sighed deeply before speaking. "War was easier than daughters." He commented and I saw him with one of my brows arched.

"You flatter me father." I jested. Father give those strange laughs of him, the same as Jon.

"You were the only daughter who make me older before time, but the less I'm worried about." Father told me with a smile. "My first worry was when I saw you grab an arrow and a sword for the first time, and no matter the reproaches and punishments your mother put on you, stubbornly you keep doing it. And add the fact that few years ago, you were only a little girl and now you have great beauty. I was near to faint or knock down any man who positioned their eyes upon you." He laugh and I smiled. "But what relived me was the more you grown, you became wiser, I knew you weren't a person who can being lied easily."

"I'm from the north and I inherit your perfect physical features and your wisdom. What do you expect?" jested at him, making father laugh even more.

"I'm not that handsome, Lily…"

"Yes, you are." I insisted. "No matter the age you have. For me, you will be forever a handsome father." I smile at him. My father's eyes got warmer by my comment. He was showing clearly his great love for me. "Eat and take a long bath before you rest finally." I ordered father in a lovingly way. "When you can, you could tell me what happen in the meeting. Right now you look like you got out from a battlefield, and you don't want to talk about it right now." I point out.

"You could say that." Commented father with a tired sigh.

 _This will be hard for my father being the Hand of the King…_


	13. I: Chapter 12

**NightlyRowenTree: Thank you for your comments! *smile***

* * *

 **Here is the third gift! I hope you received good and amazing gifts today.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I was starting to love the beautiful part of being in King's Landing, but the real Lylian began to hate it.

The owner of this body hates the warm of this place, she yearns for the cold and snow. But me, was another story. I love sunny days on South, and I missed it since I woke up. It was too bad that in this period doesn't exist swimming clothes from my world, I wanted to take a tan.

The only thing we were agree was the fact that King's Landing was smelly and dirty, but the whole Red Keep was beautiful, including the big garden it has.

The first time when I went there, I fall in love by the lots of flowers in each color you ask. It became my favorite place, especially a small balcony that has the sight of the Blackwater Bay. I spend there most of the times, smelling that peculiar scent of the ocean, it reminds me where I belong.

As for Jaime, I was still avoiding him. Lylian was avoiding him, but as for me… I began to miss him. I want to know Jaime better, but that mysterious voice keep insisting not falling in love at him, and I know that but… there is something that pulls me to him.

Everything in me is changing. Sometimes I'm feeling that Lylian is moving the body and speaking, and I'm just a spectator, like a dream. But in others I'm just me, and this is my world. In a beginning I didn't pay attention to it, but now I'm worried about that.

Also, when I'm sleeping and my dreams started, sometimes I have confusing images and sounds. I can't identify them, and this gives me headaches every time I think on them.

I needed to analyze what's wrong with me. I need answers.

 _"Why I'm feeling like this? What are those images?"_ I ask the voice but there was no answer.

I was on my favorite place where I was thinking about me and Jaime. I close my eyes and inhale that smell of the ocean.

 _I need answers…_

I didn't know if it was my imagination, but in my head I saw myself in the mirror, getting dressed. I mean, the blonde tanned girl and blue eyes.

 _The girl was applying make-up in her face. A guy appeared behind her and hug her from behind. The girl was laughing…_

 _Who was that guy? Why is kissing me?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump on fright. I take one of my hands to my chest, trying to calm myself.

"Are you well?" Jaime said in a concern tone. I focus my eyes on his, he looked worried.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I jested. He only gave me a small smile.

"I was calling you, but you didn't hear me. Something's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing to worry about." I gave him an assurance smile. "I was just… thinking too much." Jaime saw me with disbelief. "I was distracted on my own thoughts. Don't worry." I smiled again.

He sigh before speaking. "I have several days looking for you." He look at me serious. "You are avoiding me." Then he look around me. "Where's Luna?"

 _Don't say it Lylian… Don't say it…_ "She is taking care of my sisters because your family left them without direwolves." she said seriously.

"I'm sorry about the direwolves." Jaime said with an apologetic look. "That's why you were avoiding me?" he asked surprised.

"I'm not going to discuss this here. There are many ears." I turn around, looking at the sea.

Then I felt someone grab my arm very rough and turn me around. His cat-green eyes looked intimidating. Our faces were really close. "Why you are avoiding me?"

"I'm not-"

"Tell. Me." Jaime hissed.

"Why you Lannisters are liars? Why do like always have the truth and manipulate It at you will?" I spat angry. "I hated when my father told me that the King and the Queen ordered to kill Lady. She didn't do anything!" I hissed. "And then, I found out that the Queen wanted execute Luna without reason. Luna practically defended Joffrey from Nymeria. If she wasn't for her, Joffrey will be without an arm." Jaime looked surprised. I snorted. "Why you are surprised? The Queen is your twin. Twins don't suppose to share everything?"

He stopped looking at me and let go my arm. His eyes were still angry, but not at me, it was at something or someone. Jaime turn himself and began to walk fast where he came, leaving me alone. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

Luna was laid on my bed, with her head up looking at me. I was drawing her in an easel and the colors I was using were black and sepia colors. The King, knowing that I love drawing, he provide me the instruments for painting.

Since what happened on The Trident, I didn't have the mood for drawing something. But yesterday, father informed us, to my sisters and me, the good news about Bran has woke up. I knew he was going to wake up and not because of the mysterious voice, I knew it inside me.

As for Jaime… I didn't see him around. After everything I've told him, I felt bad with myself. It wasn't his fault about what happen to Lady, it was his twin and Joffrey who did that. The same happens with the King, he was only under the influence of his wife.

I heard the door of my room being opened and Luna move her head to that direction. Leila entered to the room and look nervously to my direwolf and I stopped what I was doing.

"I know you are not get used to see a beast like her on South. But I promise you she will not attack you, unless I command it, or someone is hurting me or she is feeling threaten." I put my instruments carefully on the table and I took her hand. "Come."

I took her to my bed and Luna was looking at us with curiosity. "I'm scared m'lady. She won't bite?" I shook my head. Slowly, I put her hand over Luna's head and I let Leila rub my direwolf. And Luna move her head, as she were asking for more.

"You see. She doesn't bite." I assure to her. Leila, with trust at my direwolf, began to ruffle her fur around her ears and neck. Surprisingly, Luna lick her hands, making Leila laugh. "She likes you." I assure to her. Leila stopped ruffle Luna's fur and look at me startled.

"I almost forgot. The King request your presence in his chambers, Lady Lylian."

"Right now?" she nodded. "Let me finish part of my painting." I said to her as I was grabbing again my drawing instruments. "Can you find me some water to wash my hands, please?" Leila bowed her head and left.

When she came back, I could add some things to the painting. Once my hands were cleaned, I fix myself to look presentable for the King.

"Leila, I need a favor. Can you take Luna to my sister Arya?" Leila look at me nervously. "She will not pull you around the hall." She nodded. "I will leash her and take her until we separate."

Once Leila and I separate ways, I gave Luna to the servant. "Be a good girl with Leila." I said to my bi-colored eyes direwolf before walking to the hall that leads me where the King has summoned me.

 _Why the King has summoned me? It's about my betrothals?_

As I was near to his chamber, I saw from afar one of the Kingsguard on the door. But soon I was nearer I could recognize that Kingsguard with blond hair.

"Lylian…" Jaime said startled.

"Is the King still here?" I ask him as if I were asking information at someone. Like an unknown person.

He sigh. "Yes, drinking as always." I nodded and when I was going to enter, Jaime blocked my path. "Listen. I'm sorry for what Cercei do to your sister's direwolf. I would intervene, but I was worried about you and even more when you passed out-" I could see Jaime's concern in his eyes and his intentions for trying to fix the disaster. I stopped what he was saying by gesturing with one of my hands.

"I felt bad about what I've told you. I know it wasn't your fault about what happened. And now I'm sorry for everything I've said." I smiled nervously.

He narrow his eyes at me as if where thinking on something. "Now I'm apparently forgiven, I will forgive you only if you accept something." By the tone of his voice, he was jesting. I cross my arms and look at him as much severe look I can. "I didn't say what it is and now you are looking at me with your severe look?"

"I don't like when you act so arrogant."

"Take the supper with me." His comment took me by surprise. "What do you say? Just the two of us." He smiled nervously. "I promise I will take you to your chambers. I don't want you to be alone around the castle."

 _He was asking me for a date? Or what it looks like a date? Why he's nervous?_

When I was about to answer, the door behind Jaime opened. A teenager boy, with blond hair and green eyes barely look at us and go out almost running. "…tell your cousin to get in here." I heard the King's voice ordered to the young. _So that's Lancel…_ "Kingslayer! Get in here." I saw Jaime's face get serious. Jaime gesture with his hand to let me enter first. "Finally you arrived, girl!" the King said after he noticed my presence.

"My apologies, Your Grace. When you summoned me I was drawing." I smiled apologetically to the King. When I saw Barristan 'The Bold' I made my courtesies to him. "Ser Barristan."

"Lady Stark." He said as he was bowed his head.

"Sit here, Lylian." The King pointing at a chair that was in front of him and his desk. "We were talking about our first killings." He said enthusiastic.

"First killings?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, we're telling war stories, how was our killings shit themselves when they died." He explain as if it was a common subject. Then he look what it was behind me. "Surrounded by Lannisters. Every time I close my eyes, I see their blond hair and their smug, satisfied faces. It must wound your pride, huh?" The King was provoking Jaime. "Standing out there like a glorified sentry. Jaime Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin. Forced to mind the door while your King eats and drinks, and shits and fucks." I was imagine Jaime's face wince or maintaining his serious face, trying not make a suicide by throwing himself to the King. "So come on. Who was your first kill? Not counting old man."

"One of the outlaws in the Brotherhood." I heard Jaime's answer.

"I was there that day." Commented Ser Barristan. I move a little bit my seat to look at both men well. "You were only a squire, sixteen years old." Jaime nodded.

"You killed Simon Toyne with a counter riposte. Best move I ever saw." Jaime told amazed.

"A good fighter, Toyne. But he lack of stamina." Remarked Ser Barristan.

"Your outlaw. Any last words?" The King asked.

"I cut his head off, so no." Ser Barristan snorted and Jaime smirk.

 _Jesus Christ!_

"What about Aerys Targaryen? What did the Mad King say when you stabbed in the back? I never ask." I saw how Jaime's face got serious. I know this was a delicate subject to him; from killing the Mad King, he received his infamous pet name. "Did he call you a traitor? Did he plead for a reprieve?"

"He said the same thing he's been saying for hours. 'Burn them all'." The King look startled by Jaime's answer. "If that's all, Your Grace-"

"Not yet, let's hear Lylian story." The King interrupt him. Now I was the startled one. "I've heard by your father you killed someone."

When I was to protest not remembering killing anyone, flashes came to my mind. "Yes, I killed someone. And I don't want to talk about-"

"Your King commands it." The King ordered.

I sigh. "My brothers and father and I we were on the Wolfwood hunting. I got separated from the group, I wanted to ride on my own for a little while." I began to explain as the flashes appeared on my head. "I've heard a noise and the feeling of being watched. Some bandits appeared and round me. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do, I forgot every lesson of fight and the first thing I did was running with my horse. But I couldn't run very far, because I felt something painful on my left leg." _That's why I had that wound in my left leg…_ "And as fast I could, I began to shoot at them with my arrow, like they were boars." I was seeing in my head how those men were falling one by one for every shot I did, feeling my leg throbbing as hell. "When I saw them on the ground either dying or already dead, I could escape. That was the last thing I remember and that was the day I lose my memory, by falling from a horse because of the wound." The King look at me startled. "Nobody in my family told me exactly what happened to me that day, I found out on my own."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Lady Stark." I heard Ser Barristan said and I just nodded.

"This is not a war story, is a sad one. Because from that, I can't remember some invaluable moments with my family, and I don't know if I can recover them." I said seriously and the King was still looking at me startled. "If you excuse me Your Grace, I want to leave before you keep remind me of my little problem and talking about deaths as if were something fun." I said dryly before getting up from my seat and leave almost running.

I didn't care being noisy when I close the door and I began to walk fast, back to my chambers. I heard being called, but I didn't pay attention to it, I felt so furious at the King, for making me remind my amnesia.

My aunt Lyanna did good for not marry at him. He's good guy, friendly and overprotective with the ones he loves. But when he gets drunk and began to talk those delicate subjects as if were something fun, he was an asshole.

Both Lylian and I were agreed on hate killing at someone for sport.


	14. I: Chapter 13

**Thank you to the people who add Favorite/Alert this story. This shows that I'm doing good and you love it.**

 **This chapter is going to be interesting, I hope you love it and give me comments about it.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Knights from all the realm keep coming to King's Landing. All of them bring more people, free riders, craftsmen, men-at-arms, merchants and of course, whores. The reason of this was the Hand's tourney, a tournament made by the King to honor my father in his new position.

My father was against this, especially when the Crown is full on debts. I can understand him and I began to wish that the King don't make plans for another tourney for my marriage.

"I should be the one who must be excited, dear sister." I told Sansa.

She was twisting the upper part of my hair. "You will meet Ser Loras, 'The Knight of Flowers'. He is handsome." Sansa said in a dreamy tone. I rolled my eyes. "You should marry him, he is better than the Kingslayer. Lannisters are not trustworthy people."

"First, his name is Jaime and second, I have to inform you that Joffrey is a Lannister too."

"Joffrey is a Baratheon and he's different from the Kingslayer. Joffrey is a gentlemen and he is the bravest Prince I've ever seen." I rolled my eyes again. _He's a fucking girl…_ "And the Kingslayer has no honor, he swear to protect his King and he killed him."

 _Better not discuss anymore with Sansa… She is so naïve…_

After she finished to arrange my hair, between Sansa and Leila, help me to choose the perfect dress for me for my encounter with Loras Tyrell.

I wasn't excited, I already knew he was gay, both for the book and the TV Show. My match with Loras is impossible, but that doesn't mean I can be his friend and win an ally.

"You look beautiful Lily." Sansa cooed. "We did a great job on you."

My hair was loose at the back and my upper head was hung with braids and flower brooches. I had a light blue-grey gown, its neckline was around my shoulders and barely had sleeves but enough to hide my already healed wound from my right arm, and the fabric was a mix of cotton and embroider silk. The gown was really fresh for this heat and comfortable too.

"I see you for supper, if Loras don't ask me first." I said to Sansa as I was walking to the door.

"Lily, can I stay a little more in your chambers? I love staying here." Sansa asked.

"You can bring Septa and Arya-" when I named our little sister, my red-haired sister winced. "You need to stop hating her. We need stay together in this place, especially you two. This isn't North." I scold her. "Take care of Luna." Then I look to my direwolf, which was on my bed looking at me. "Stay with Sansa."

The place where I was going to meet Loras Tyrell was on the garden, typical from someone who came from Highgarden. I was going to lunch with him, it can be named as a 'blind date', but I think that term doesn't exist here.

When I get to the place where I was going to meet him, I saw the most handsome man I've ever seen in this world (besides of Jaime). His hair was a mass of lazy brown ringlets, he was tall and lean.

"Ser Loras." I made my courtesies to him.

He took my hand and leave a delicate kiss. I look his big eyes, they were a mix of brown and gold, his eyes were really beautiful. _The man was fucking hot…_ "The rumors were true about your beauty, my Lady Lylian." He let go my arm and gave me a red rose. "A rose for a beautiful winter rose."

"Thank you, Ser Loras." Giving a smile to him.

He offered his arm and I took it. Both of us began to walk around the big garden of the Red Keep before lunch, knowing each other better.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

I return to my chambers in a very good humor. Loras was nice and I like him as a friend, he was surprised about the rumors of my fighting skills and my love for riding, but what surprised him more was the fact that I was good in singing and drawing. "Results very strange and exotic for a woman being good in both lady and man activities. You are a very interesting woman, Lady Lylian." Loras said surprised.

We get along very well, he promised to take me to Highgarden, to draw beautiful things, sing whatever I want and sparring with him if I want to. Married with another man or not, he will keep that invitation.

 _He's cool… Too bad he plays for the other team…_

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock of my door. I leave the rose over the table to open the door. And there he was, the one who makes me forget everything for a moment.

"Jaime…"

He smiled by seeing me like that. "I'm still producing that blush on you."

"Don't be arrogant, Lannister." I spat at him angry.

I saw his eyes looking at something behind me. "So it's true. You were with 'The Knight of Flowers'." he mocked. I noticed some tension in his voice.

"Yes, I was with him. Knowing my other possible-"

"My competence." Completed, not letting me finish the sentence. "I see it will not be so hard to have your hand."

"You don't know that." I spat again.

 _Fucking Lannister and his big ego…_

"Oh… yes, I do." He jested.

"You don't know anything. You barely know me." I crossed my arms angry.

"I barely know you, yes." He give a slight nod. "But he doesn't make you blush as I do." He smirked.

"I blush easily-" _How he know I wasn't blushing in front of Loras?_ I look at him surprised. "Wait a minute...? You were spying on me?" I asked angry.

"You almost never get blushed." Jaime corrected me, without answering my question. When I was going to protest, he didn't let me and continue. "Not counting the Southern weather, I know that the weather make you blush." Indicating. His fucking smile appeared again. "And I always make you blush when I'm around you. These few months served me well for knowing you better."

I was going to refute what he said, but I had nothing. He was fucking right. "Why do you come here? Uh? To mess me around?"

"No, I want your answer about the question I told you few days ago." I look at him confused. "I want you to take supper with me."

I look at him furious. "I'm not going to accept your invitation because of your arrogant and ass attitude towards me."

"All right then. I guess I have to apologize again, but first…"

Everything happened so fast for me. One moment I was arguing with him, and the next he was kissing me. Again!

His kiss was aggressive but delicate, sweet and possessive… all at the same time. It felt so good his lips over mines, they fit perfectly.

I felt one of his hands on the back of my waist and the other on the back of my neck. My body didn't answer, only my lips. I just let it be.

Jaime gave me two or three short kisses before let me go. I didn't know how my back was over one of the walls of my chambers, I notice this when I saw one of Jaime's hands against the wall and beside my head, his other hand was still on my waist. He had me cornered.

"You correspond my kisses." He smiled as if he won something. "I will take that as a favor for the tourney."

 _This motherfucker…_

His words angry me more and finally I could react, giving him a slap on his stupid face. The slap made eco in the whole room.

He let go my waist and took his hand, the one near my head, to the cheek where I slap him. "And that one too." He jested.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO KISS ME AGAIN!" I spat furious.

"Let's make a deal-" I didn't let him finish because I began to hit him with all my strength. After several punches, Jaime stopped me by grabbing both of my wrists and hugged me, giving my back at him. "I said, let's make a deal." He muttered near my face. I could feel his breath over my cheek, giving me tickles.

"I can't believe anything you say." I said furious at him as I keep fighting to let go myself from his grip, but he was too strong.

"If I lose in any of the rounds of the joust, I will stop kissing you and flirting on you. I will let you to choose any husband you want, and the game will end. Just to let you know, I will be glad if you choose me." I snorted. "If I win-"

"You will lose, Lannister." I spat.

He didn't pay attention to my comment and continue. "If I win, we are going to celebrate my victory." I snorted again. "This includes kissing you and flirt on you every time I want until I have your hand."

"You'll never have my hand-"

"As I told you, the game will end only if I lose on the tourney. Are we agree?" I was still fighting with his arms. _Can I trust his word? He's truly going to stop?_ "Are we agree, Lylian?"

"Fuck… I'm agree with that shitty game! Let me go!" I scream at him.

He gave me a kiss on my cheek before letting me go. "I love aggressive and vulgar women." He jested.

"Then get marry with a man." My sarcastic comment make him laugh. "Get out before I regret and call the guards, Lannister." I hissed.

"I will win and I'm going to have your hand." Jaime said before leaving my room.

 _Please, make him loose…_

 _Oh… shut up!_

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

 _What the hell did I do now that the Queen has summoned me?_

I was relaxing myself drawing in my chambers when a stewardess and two Lannister guards told me to meet me with the Queen. I was already dressed and my hair was brushed, but the Queen wanted me to change my clothes into something more appropriate (in other words, to dress like her), and she send one of her servants.

I huffed all along the way to the Queen's solar, using a dress that it wasn't my style. It was a silken fabric red-yellow gown, long sleeves, and a yellow lace under my breasts. I hated the dress, it was hotter for me.

"Come in." I heard the Queen's voice through the door after it was knocked by one of the Lannister guards.

I stepped in with caution, the place has the same size of the King's solar, but the only difference was the decoration. The whole place screamed 'Welcome to the Lannister's solar. You want some gold? Let's begin with the negotiation.'

The Queen was in front of me, seated in her extravagant furniture. Over the beautiful and extravagant table there were beautiful cups, teapots, cutlery and small plates with sugar and cookies.

 _Tea hour…_

"Your Grace." I greeted making my courtesies.

The Queen made an alluring smile. "Such a graceful entrance." Commented and she gestured on an empty seat by her side. "Come and sit, little wolf. Would you like tea? Wine?" she offered kindly.

"No, thank you." It was weird to see the Queen look and treat me with kindness. Every time she sees me, there was an icy and hard look in her eyes. "Can I know why you summoned me, Your Grace?" I asked once I was seated.

"Sansa is excited marrying with Joffrey, but you don't want to accept my brother's hand." _Straight to the point…_

"I didn't decide yet."

"Why so, little wolf? Many girls would kill to be in your place."

"But I'm not most of the girls, Your Grace. I would like to take my time to know better the man who I'm going to marry."

"Well, I have to inform you, little wolf, that my father wants you to decide quickly before the tourney. He can't pay for two celebrations and he wants to see cubs around the Rock as soon as possible."

"What?" I looked her shocked.

"Unless you want to marry with Loras Tyrell…"

"I mean-" I snorted still in shock. "My father and the King told me that I can have a plenty of time to choose my husband-"

"My father is not a patient man, little wolf. Or you marry with my brother before the tourney or you marry with Loras Tyrell. Or with another man."

 _What the hell is this?_

 _Nobody told me that. Until now…_

"What if I tell you now that I'm going to marry with Ser Jaime? In a few days it's going to be the tourney-"

"Don't worry about that, little wolf. I'll take care of it." The Queen tilt her head and smirked. Doing the same expression of Jaime.

"I-I need to think, Your Grace. If you excuse me-" I began to tell her as I was standing up, but she stopped my advances.

"I didn't finish, little wolf. We still have business to discuss." She said in a severe and mandatory tone. _And I didn't like it for one bit…_ "Tell me, little wolf. You still have a maidenhead? It wouldn't be fit for my brother get married with someone who is… _impure._ "

 _Is she calling me a whore?!_

 _That's it, bitch…_

 _Better to control yourself…_

"I think our business is done, Your Grace." I hiss as I was standing from my seat. And again, the Queen stop my advances, but this time, she grab one of my wrist with all her strength.

"Careful, I'm your Queen." She warned. "As your Queen, you will stay and obey me." She hissed.

"I rather be killed right now, than obey your orders." I said furious. She began to fume for my comment. "If I'm still a maiden, that's not fucking business."

"Cercei!" I snapped my head to the door. Jaime was there in his Kingsguard armor with that intimidating look of his. I felt immediately, my wrist get free from Cercei's grip. "This woman is going to be my betrothed, and you are degrading her like this?" Jaime said swept into the room.

I was relieved when he appeared like a knight on the room, I was so close to get killed by that crazy bitch.

Her face changed completely; from the icy queen bitch, to a sweetest expression I have never seen from her. And I noticed how she was moving slightly far from me and Jaime, as if she was scared of her twin. "She didn't decide yet, bro-"

"You were degrading and hurting her!" Jaime shout at his twin sister as he was getting close to us.

When he was near me, I stopped him by grabbing his arm. Jaime look at me with those flaming green eyes. "Calm down." I muttered to him. His eyes softened a little bit.

"Come on." Jaime urged, putting a hand at my back, made us turn around and leave. I heard the Queen screaming at Jaime and hissing things, I didn't pay her attention.

As Jaime was taking me back to the corridors, I was enjoying his touch over the fabric of my gown. His touch was delicate but firm.

When we were very far from the solar, I stopped our steps. "Thank you for what you've done, but… Why you get so angry?"

His eyes weren't green flames anymore, they looked soft and sweet. _As always when he was with me…_ "You shouldn't be treated like that. You are not a whore, Lylian." His voice was firm and strong.

"But I'm not a lady." I smiled sadly.

"I don't care." He shook his head slightly. His eyes were telling the truth.

Then I remembered what that crazy bitch told me about get marry with Jaime before the tourney. "Your…" _Crazy sister…_ "Sister, told me that your father wants me to take a decision before the tourney." I muttered nervously. "She says that your father is not going to pay for two celebrations."

"Take your time, don't worry about it." Jaime said as he cupped one of my cheeks.

His eyes were fixedly over mines, they were looking at me with intensity. Jaime's touch was warm and I could feel a strange electricity that was going to my stomach, where butterflies went wild.

His cat-green eyes went to my lips and his hand went down slowly, until his thumb touched my lips and give a delicate rub over them, making that electricity got worse.

I saw how Jaime was getting close to me, but suddenly he stopped. "I should… escort you to your chambers." Jaime muttered as he was stepping away from me. _Did he really has the intentions to kissing me? What made him stop? He wasn't like that…_

Jaime was irresistible, I can't help that attraction I have for him. But that doesn't mean I will be easy for him. "Don't worry, I will go on my own to my chambers." When he was going to say something, I didn't let him. "I think I made you to skip from your Kingsguard duties and I don't need an escort, it is still daylight." I informed him. "Thank you." I smirked after saying this and left him there.

"Lily!" Jaime called and I turned to him. "I was going to say you look beautiful in red." He said with his stupid smile.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "You're wasting your time, Lannister." I said before continue my way to the Tower of the Hand.

"I'm not wasting it!" I heard him behind me. "Don't forget about the game!" I rolled my eyes and growl upset.

 _Stupid arrogant lion…_


	15. I: Chapter 14

**Bella-swan11: Oh... you will love this chapter and the following one. I want to tell you more, but I will be spoiling it.**

 **NightlyRowenTree: Thank you! You will love this one. I promise.**

 **IvanaHerman: At the beginning Jaime irritates me a lot, I hate him. But the more I saw him in GOT and now in the books, I began to love him. I wanted to cause that same feeling on you. And don't worry, they will end together.**

* * *

 **The year 2018 will end in a few hours and I decided to publish a new chapter. This one is going to be even more interesting than the last one, and is not only about Jaime...**

 **I will not bother you anymore, and I don't want to tell you spoilers.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Today was the Hand's tourney. Sansa wanted me to choose the perfect gown and arrange my hair for today, she wanted me to cause a good impression over my two possible betrothals, especially for Loras. I trust her with my eyes closed, she has a good sense of fashion and all her creations were perfect and beautiful.

Sansa made me the same hairstyle when I meet Loras; also, my sister chose a yellow-gold and white gown, most of the dress was made of silk and translucent cloth, its neckline was heart-shaped and the sleeves very short but enough to cover the small scar of my right arm. The gown remind me to Beauty and the Beast, the dress that use Belle when she danced with The Beast.

I leave Luna with Arya in her 'dancing lessons' and went with Sansa and Septa Mordane in a litter with yellow curtains of translucent silk.

The tourney's place was going to be beyond the city walls, near the King's Gate. Soon as we were getting nearer, we saw a hundred pavilions beside the river, and a lot of people were arriving to the place. Common people, royalty and rich people and knights were there. Shining armors, horses, banners and shouts fill the place. It reminds me from the movie A Knight's Tale.

"It is better than the songs." Sansa whispered amazed as we found our places among the high lords and ladies.

Father found us a place, he didn't wanted to participate, but Sansa wanted to go so badly and I… well I have to see my two possible betrothals, beside of the agreement I had with Jaime.

When the joust began, lances were exploding into splinters as people were shouting, clapping and give their opinions about the knights. We saw the Kingsguards participating, but there was no sign of Jaime. Gregor Clegane, aka The Mountain, was in his full black armor, causing an intimidating impression, and his brother Sandor who wasn't that intimidating impression, but still. Sansa telling me that some knights had in their armor magic spells, I was skeptical at those stories. Septa pointing out to a knight in indigo and silver armor, it was a Mallister I think. We saw the priest Thoros of Myr in red robes and shaven head, and Septa telling us he had once scaled the walls of Pyke with a flaming sword in hand. The King's brother, Renly Baratheon was participating too. And many other knights we didn't know. When Septa and Sansa began to sniff about certain knights which their armor look awful for their eyes, including Jory's armor, which I said to both "You shouldn't criticize him, he is representing us. The North.", and both ladies stop sniffing at Jory. It surprised me when I saw a golden knight from head to toe (including the sword and his fashioned lance) and a white cloak as snow at the moment of participate.

 _Who's that?_

It surprised me when this knight was getting closer where I was in his white horse. "Ser Jaime is coming closer." Sansa said excited.

"That's not Jaime-" I began to said skeptical, but I stopped speaking when the golden knight was in front of us. He lift up his visor and look at him shocked. The golden knight was Jaime.

 _I DIDN'T FUCKING NOTICED THAT HIS HELMET WAS A FUCKING LION!_

"Are you going to wish me luck?" Jaime said with a smirk. I saw him with a severe look, but the corners of my lips betrayed me. Jaime smiled before got down his visor and left.

Both Sansa and Septa Mordane scold me for not wish him luck. But I didn't pay them attention.

I had to terribly admit that Jaime rode brilliantly, I terribly enjoy see him. For a moment, I thought that he was going to lose against Barristan 'The Bold', but no, that idiot won. Each time that Jaime won, he got up his visor and smiled at or blink one of his eyes at me, flirting me. After Jaime end his last joust for today, he got close to me and throw me a kiss, I rolled my eyes and a smile escaped from my lips.

As always, women around me were sighing and giggling around me because for what Jaime was doing. But there were other that I know were criticizing me because of my attitude, Sansa and Septa were the example of it.

 _I want to stop smiling at him…_

 _But I can't… I hate what he is producing on me…_

When Loras arrived in his white-silver armor with a very intricately and enameled fashioned helmet, his visor looked like a bouquet of white flowers; also, in his white horse has a blanket of white roses and, in each victory, he pluck a single white rose and give it to some lady in the crowd. He was the youngest on the field, and I was very amazed how he rode skillfully. When his last match ended for today, Loras stopped in front of me in his white horse.

Loras took off his helmet and pluck a rose, but instead of white, it was a red one. "Sweet lady, no victory is half so beautiful as you."

Smiling and almost laughing because of his gallantry. Blushed, I took the flower timidly. "Thank you, Ser Loras." I said before kissing the petals of the rose and Loras smiled at me. Girls around me were giggling and sighing like teenagers.

In most of the event, I was amazed about the joust. Not every day you see something like this, especially where I come from. But I was so amazed when Jaime and Loras rode, both of them rode fantastically, like the songs.

 _Ugh… I sound like Sansa already…_

"Who is going to joust now?" I asked to my sister and Septa.

"Ser Gregor 'The Mountain' and Hugh of the Vale." Answer a male voice behind us.

All of us turned around, and we saw a man standing over Sansa, staring at us. He was short, with a pointed beard and silver streak in his hair, almost as old as father. "You must be their daughters." Told us. He had grey-green eyes that did not smile when his mouth did. _I had I really bad vibe with him… He's not someone to trust…_ "You have the Tully look," he said to Sansa, then he look at me. "and you, my… you look like the ghost of Lyanna Stark."

"I'm sorry, do we…?" My sister look at the man with doubt.

"Sansa dear, this is Lord Baelish." _Littlefinger…_ "He's known-" Septa began to say, but Littlefinger stopped her.

"An old friend of the family. I've known your mother a long, long time." He explained us as he was sat beside my sister.

"I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" The King shout, drunk as always, to the public.

The Queen, embarrassed for his attitude, left the joust. I hate her, but if I was the Queen, I would leave too.

Few minutes later, two riders appear. Gregor Clegane 'The Mountain', and Ser Hugh of the Vale, Jon Arryn's squire. Both stand in front of the King with their horses and visors up.

"Yes, yes, enough of the bloody pomp." He said tiring. "Have at him!" he gesture to the knights to leave. Both men bowed their heads and leave to their respective positions.

Everybody wait for the knights take their positions, and one they were ready, a fanfare sounded.

Both knights clashed their lances at the first round, none of them fall from their horses. Both knights took their positions again and rode, but this time, Ser Gregor struck against Ser Hugh with such force that the knight fall from his horse. Everybody began to scream when the knight was on his back to the ground, with a piece of wood on his throat and puking his own blood.

The image was really horrible. Seeing how he was agonizing on the ground, while his shiny new armor was stained by blood and his crescent moon cloak was getting darker.

I was in shock of what I was seeing, but having a lots of strength to behave myself for not to scream or weep. And again, at seeing blood, flashes came to my mind. But this time, everything clear.

 _Everything was spinning, but suddenly all stopped. I was upside down, all my body hurt from head to toe, and the smell of blood fill my nose… I felt something warm behind my head and it was falling through my hair and face… it was blood._

"Lily, are you all right?" I heard the voice of Sansa very far from my ears.

 _Everything was very blurry, I barely could see my hands onto something hard, something plastic with leather and metallic. I move my fingers, but those were barely responding. I tried to move, but the pain didn't let me and I began to feel very weak._

"Lady Lylian…" I heard my name far away.

 _I heard the sirens… an ambulance or cops, I couldn't see well from my position. I didn't know what happened, one moment I was inside of something and next I was laid on something cold. In front of me there was a person saying something but I couldn't hear, this person had a light over my eyes, moving it every second._

 _Then, everything went black…_

And also in this strange world where I was.

I heard mumbles and felt my body being moved to another place. When I opened my eyes, I found the roof of a tent and it was almost dark, I noticed I was on a camp bed. I move carefully my head to another side.

"Lily, you are awake!" I heard Sansa's voice. I saw how Septa Mordane and Sansa get close to me. My sister sat beside me.

"Are you well Lady Lylian?" asked Septa worried.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked both.

"You passed out, Lily. You fall over my legs." Sansa explained worried. "I thought…" my sister began to weep.

"I'm well, sister." I took her hand to calm her down. "The death of that new knight affect me. I'm sorry to worry both of you." I told them.

"We are here since you passed out." Informed Septa. "You have to thank Ser Jaime. He was the one who brought you here and ordered to call a Maester to examine you." She commented.

"I'm in Ser Jaime's pavilion?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, it was the closest one." I heard Jaime's voice behind Sansa and Septa. Jaime was in the entrance of the tent. He wasn't wearing his golden armor, he had a crimson satin tunic embroidered with a golden lion and a black cloak. "Are you well, Lady Lylian?"

I sit up carefully with Septa helping me. I noticed that my hair was free of brooches and braids. "Thank you, Ser Jaime. And yes, I feel well." I told him. "The joust ended?" I asked.

"Only for today. The joust will finish on the morrow with three matches, and it will be before the melee." Jaime answered. "In the joust we left four. The Clegane brothers, the Knight of Flowers and me." When he named Loras, I notice tension in his voice, like… _He's jealous?_

I nodded in comprehension. "Well, let us go to the feast then."

"Are you sure, Lily?" Sansa asked worried.

"Yes, I'm well sister. I don't feel sick or anything." I assure to her.

"I'll wait for you outside." Jaime announced and I nodded.

Septa and Sansa, made their best to fix my hair into something presentable but relaxed. The way they arranged my hair, was similar from the one I came here, with the difference that there was no braids and only few strands of hair were twisted.

Once I was ready, we got out and Jaime, as he said, was waiting for us outside. He guide us where the feast was going to be celebrated. When I arrived, I've felt several eyes on me, including the royal family. Several were asking about my state, including Loras who was terribly worried about me (and noticing Jaime's killing eyes towards the poor Loras, luckily he didn't notice it); and when the King asked I had to assure and reassure to him I was well, finally he hugged me and I had to hold my breath for a few seconds because of his stinky smell of alcohol.

The King save us seats on the royal table; Sansa beside Joffrey, Septa between my sister and I, and Jaime beside me. The first plate was roasted pork, fresh-baked bread and wine for wash it down.

At the beginning I was silent, I had nothing to talk about and I was enjoying my food. But sooner, Jaime began to speak to me without being over me as always; minutes later, we were talking and laughing normally as plates came and went in front of us. A thick soup of barley and venison, salads of sweetgrass, spinach, plums and sprinkle with crushed nuts, snails in honey and garlic (I was reticent to taste them, but Jaime insisted to have a bite. I loved the taste, but I wouldn't consider it as my favorite food), fresh trout baked in a clay (which I made a little disaster to open it, but luckily Jaime helped me). When the meat course ended, the dessert came with sweetbreads, pigeon pies, baked apples with a cinnamon fragrance and lemon cakes.

I was having a good time with Jaime. He wasn't acting arrogant as always, but quite opposite; he acting really nice to me, very courteous. I feel natural talking with him about everything, and he didn't get bored or avoid the subject. I was feeling good around him.

"…as I told you, I will not be a good swordsman in real life. Especially when I see a lot of blood." I told Jaime disappointed.

Both of us were talking about sword fighting, a subject I shouldn't talk about with him because 'I have to act like a lady, and ladies don't act as men', but he insisted. I usually talk this with Jon, Robb and Theon, and Arya even, but they weren't around me.

"You were shocked, that's all." Assured me. "You killed those bandits easily-"

"But I remembered vaguely, and it was for survival." I told him. I sigh sadly. "Anyways, I don't like to see people dying or kill someone."

"It is usual to see people dying. You have to get used to, Lily." He said grabbing one of my hands under the table.

My grey steel eyes were lock on his cat-green eyes, feeling again that strange electricity that ended in my stomach were butterflies went crazy.

That strange feeling ended when we heard the King boomed with his voice. "No!" the King was on his feet with a red face and reeling. He had a goblet of wine in one hand. "You do not tell me what to do, woman!" he screamed at the Queen. "I am King here, do you understand? I rule here, and if I say that I will fight tomorrow, I will fight!"

Everyone was staring at the King, no one saying a word or moving to interfere. The Queen's face was a mask, so bloodless and deadly serious. She rose from the table and stormed off again in silence with her servants behind her.

Jaime eyes were on fire, he stood up but I grab his hand, stopping his intentions. I shook my head to him, Jaime look at me for a few seconds, but finally he sat again. I get nearer to him and grab his arm. "I know is your sister, but that business is between husband and wife." I whispered in his ear. "And besides, the King is too drunk. Never fight with a drunk person."

When I stepped back, he was looking at me. That electricity came back and both of us didn't stopped to see each other mouths. "It grows late. Are you tired?"

"Yes." I answer almost immediately. Both of us stand up, but when I saw no signs of my sister and Septa Mordane was alone, with her head on the table and snoring softly, I scold mentally to my red-haired and naïve sister. "Let's take Septa first to her chambers." I told Jaime and he agreed.

After waking up Septa, Jaime snatched up a torch to light the way. Septa and I follow Jaime back to the castle. Septa and Jaime were speaking all along the way, as for me I was answering when it was necessary. My mind was in another place, it was those flashes I saw.

" _What are those images I saw and made me passed out?_ " I asked to the voice, but still, there's was no answer.

I had several weeks without hearing that mysterious voice telling me things. That was weird.

I look Jaime, he was still talking with a Septa who was starting to have a hangover. Jaime had a perfect physic, but he was arrogant, rash, hardheaded and impatient; but lately, he was changing, acting quite opposite, only with me. I know that behind of that ass personality, he had a good heart, he's not a bad man but his reputation made him like that. His eyes never lie to me or he's a good actor.

When we arrived to the castle, to the Hand's Tower, we left Septa in her chambers, thanking Jaime for escort her. Now Jaime and I were both walking to my chambers alone.

"You were absent along the way." Commented Jaime.

"I still have the death of that knight in my head. It is a horrible way to die and seeing that." I assure him. _Lie._

"I'm wishing you don't have any nightmares because of that." Jaime told.

"I'm wishing the same."

We were in front of my chambers. "Here we are, the celebration ended for today." Jaime informed as he was looking at me.

"Yes." I simply said looking to his eyes.

Seconds, minutes or hours passed, we were still looking our eyes and saying nothing. Until Jaime got nearer, cupped my face and kissed me. For a moment I wasn't moving my lips, but sooner I was corresponding his slow and delicate kisses. We both increase the speed and intensity of our kisses; one of his hands was at my back and the other was cupping part of my cheek and the back of my head, and my fingers were inside his soft hair.

We kept kissing in front of my chambers until we got breathless. We startled each other. Jaime moved slightly his hand and rub my swollen bottom lip with his thumb.

"I shouldn't do that." Jaime muttered.

"It's too late, you already did it." I jested.

Jaime said nothing and kiss me again, and I didn't protest.

 _I'm going to hell definitely…_


	16. I: Chapter 15

**Bella-swan11: Both Lylian and Joanna knows the consequences about marrying with a Lannister (remember, there are two minds in one body). However, both are very attracted to Jaime and is difficult for them.**

* * *

 **Hi my readers! Happy New Year!**

 **Maybe, must of you are still partying when you receive the notification of the update, or you will be sleeping already, or breakfasting! Or like me, the party ended a little bit early but you don't want to sleep yet (it's around 2:40 am in my country, Venezuela. Since I began to write and publish this. Yes, I'm an owl :P )**

 **To clarify any doubts (just in case), Lylian has two minds in one body. Joanna, the woman from another world; and Lylian, the girl from GOT/ASOIAF world. To understand better more or less how it works, take an example when you have dreams in your sleep. There can be dreams that may you can control it, but most of the times, you don't.**

 **In the case of Joanna, she can control certain things in Lylian's body, but most of the times is the owner of the body who is acting (Lylian).**

 **So, Joanna is the one who really fall for Jaime, Lylian not so much. That's why those confusing feelings. You will understand better through the chapters.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It was hard saying goodbye to Jaime last night. Both of us took all of our strength to stop kissing and finally enter to my chambers. I was thinking about Jaime's kisses until I slept, and I continued thinking on it until I slept.

Minutes later I woke up, father came to my room how I was. He found out from Jory last night what happened to me yesterday and the King's show about participating on the melee. I had to assure and reassure him that I was well and I wasn't get used to see what happened to the new night; also, I found out that I have never seen someone died, not even in executions (my father forbid me and my sisters to see it), I've only seen someone died in my accident with the horse. Now it can be said that I was allowed to see executions, because I've seen the awful part of life.

Also, my father apologize several times for not going there because he was busy on his duties as a Hand of the King. "Don't worry father, I understand." I told him sincere. And it was true, I didn't feel bad because my father wasn't there, I know he was really busy and he barely share with my sisters and I breakfast and dinner.

Once I break my fast with my sisters (without Septa who was ill because of the hangover), I began to prepare myself for the tourney. With the help of Sansa and Leila, I choose a silken baby blue gown with translucent long and a little bit floppy sleeves; and for my hair, Sansa wanted to arrange it and I ask her a northern hairstyle, a simple braid in the upper part of my hair and the rest was loose, the only thing I accepted to add in my hair were some floral brooches.

When we were ready, father, Arya, Sansa and I went on a litter, leaving Luna behind on a cage. In the whole way to the tourney grounds, Sansa was telling to Arya how the tourney was yesterday and who were going to participate today and my father was silent, only answering when it was necessary.

 _He looked worried…_

 _What's happening? What he found?_

Once we arrived, Sansa and Arya went to our seats, and father wanted to speak with me alone before seeing the new knight's corpse.

"Something wrong, Papa?"

"Jory not only told me your sickness and that crazy idea from the King, he also told me about you were with the Kingslayer all night, and even he escort you to your chambers." When father told me that, I felt my face getting hotter. "Something happened last night?"

"Uhmm… well… like Jory told you, he escort me to my chambers." I told him shyly. "He wanted to make sure I arrived well to my chambers."

Father sigh before speaking again. "Lylian, the Lannisters are not trustworthy people. Especially the Kingslayer."

"Why you come with that, Papa?" I look at him confused.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Lily." Expressed father worried. "I know that he put on you his soldiers to escort you when you separate from the group for drawing. I know he found you and Arya on the woods and I already thank him for that and for taking care of you while the Maester heal your arm. And now I have to thank him for taking care of you when you passed out."

"If you are seeing that Ser Jaime is protecting me, why you doubt of him?" I asked him, still confused. "You want for me a man who can protect me, he's doing it."

Father sigh sadly before speaking. "You are my first born, Lily. I love all of your brothers and sisters, but I love you more." He explained. "I'm always going to see you as little girl, no matter if you had already a woman's body or when you get marry. I'm always going to see you as the adventurous little girl, who I know she can defend herself, always was following and calling me 'Papa' and I always taking care of her."

My eyes began to prickle. "I love you, Papa." I said before hugging him and he returned it.

"I love you too, Lily." he said before kissing my hair. "I'm just a worried father, I don't want to see you hurt. I want to see you happy and protected."

"I know, Papa."

"If you are going to choose the Kingslayer as your husband, please be careful." Father muttered. "You know how the Lannisters are."

I separate a little bit from father to look at him better. "I will, Papa."

Father and I walk to House Arryn's pavilion, he wanted to see Lord Jon Arryn's squire (the dead new knight). "I'll see you later." He said before separating ways, father to see the knight, and me to take my seat on the joust.

On the way, I was thinking on my father. He acts like nothing happened, but his eyes says the opposite. _Why father is worried? I can understand why he's so reticent about Jaime, but… I don't know I have a bad feeling… I fear that my father can get killed by something he shouldn't look for…_

Suddenly, I feel someone grabbing my arm, not too strongly but enough to pull me. I was going to scream and throw punches and kicks, but I noticed quickly who did it.

"Were you going to attack me?" Jaime smirked. He was already in his golden armor with the exception of his helmet.

"You scared me, stupid!" I push him slowly and Jaime laugh, and soon I was laughing too.

"You look beautiful when you laugh." Jaime said when he calm down.

"Shut up, Lannister." I scold him, but the spasms from laughing interpret the opposite.

"I'm telling the truth." Jaime smiled.

"What do you want from me, Lion of Lannister?" I jested.

"I want your favor." Jaime smirked.

I fought to not let a smile escape from my lips, but it was impossible. "I think I give it to you yesterday."

"When?" he asked confused. I look at him with one of my brows arched. "Ah… yes. The kisses." I nodded. "I want more."

"We have an agreement, you only can do that if you win-"

"I won yesterday-"

"-the joust, you said it." I correct him. "You broke the rules yesterday."

"You too. If you didn't wanted to be kissed you could slap me as always." _Fuck… he's right…_

"But anyways, let's keep with the rules." I insisted.

Jaime snorted. "You love my kisses?" he smirked.

"I will give you all the answers, if you win." I told him. "If you excuse me Lion of Lannister, I have to take my seat."

I give few steps and again I felt my arm being pulled. But this time, a kiss was stolen from me. Jaime stole it. "I was going to take your favor again anyways." He said with a smile and leaving me there all dumb.

 _Stupid and arrogant lion!_

When I arrived to my seat, Sansa and Arya were still talking about the joust (I was glad for that, my sisters weren't fighting), and I Also I saw that beside the King, the Queen's seat, was empty and Sandor Clegane was already on the field looking fierce. Minutes later, father arrived and he sat between Sansa and me (Sansa on his right and me on his left), and Arya was by my side.

Minutes later, Jaime entered on the field with his golden armor and fashioned golden lance from the Summer Isles. Immediately, I began to hear the bets on Jaime between Littlefinger and Lord Renly, King Robert's youngest brother. I see Jaime from his position tossing a kiss to me before lowered his visor; I rolled my eyes and a smile escape from my lips, ladies around me were giggling for his flirting actions towards me, with the exception of men and Arya.

The fanfare announce to begin the match. Both men rode and couched their lances. The Hound's lance rock steady and Jaime shifted skillfully in the instant before the impact. Wood shattered and the Hound reeled, fighting to keep in his seat. I heard Sansa gasped and a ragged cheer went up from the public.

The Hound managed to stay in his saddle. As for Jaime, he changed his broken lance to a new one. Both began to gallop against each other, but this time Jaime and the Hound shifted almost in the same time before the impact. Both lances exploded and Jaime rolled in the dirt with his armor dented.

 _Oh my God… He lose…_

 _Will he be all right?_

I got up from my seat, worried from his state. "I knew the Hound would win." Sansa said. I have to admit it, my sister was right.

Jaime got up from his feet, but his lion helmet was twisted around and dented. He tried to get it off but he couldn't. People began to laugh and pointing at him, I could hear the King laughing louder than anyone. The laugh was so contagious that I couldn't resist on laughing too.

One of his squires guide him to the blacksmith, blind and stumbling. _Poor Jaime, his pride must be wound by now…_

Minutes later, Gregor Clegane appear on the field with his black stallion at the head of the lists. That guy was really huge, more than Hodor. He had massive shoulders, arms, legs, hands… everything. When he carried his lance, it looked like a broomstick or something.

 _That guy is very creepy…_

Minutes later, Loras made his entrance and murmurs ran through the crowd. Oh, he's so beautiful" Sansa whispered. Then we saw Loras getting nearer to us, with two red roses on his hand.

"For two beautiful ladies." Loras said as he was giving us the roses.

"Thank you, Ser Loras." Sansa said with a beautiful blush on her face.

"Good luck, Ser Loras." I told him with a smile. Loras bowed lightly his head and give us a courtesy smile.

The knights began to take their positions. "Father, don't let Ser Gregor hurt him." Sansa muttered at father. "I can't watch, he's going to die." Her comment remind me for what happened yesterday, the knight with the piece of lance on his throat, dying on the ground.

I didn't noticed I was scared too for Loras when father speak again. I was clutching father's arm. "Ser Loras rides well." Assure to us.

Ser Gregor was having trouble controlling his horse. The stallion was screaming and pawing the ground, shaking his head. The Mountain kicked at the animal savagely with an armored boot. The horse reared and almost threw him.

Loras salute the King, rode to his position and crouched his lance ready. The crowd cheered at Loras and I was praying to the all Gods I knew to protect him. Ser Gregor brought his animal to the combat position and suddenly, the match began. The Mountain's stallion broke in a hard and wild gallop, while Loras's mare charged as smooth as flow silk. Ser Gregor wrenched his shield and lance into position and suddenly Loras was on him, his lance impact over the Mountain. Quickly, Ser Gregor had fallen and his horse with him.

People stood up and began to cheered and whistle, I was still there on my sit, clutching my father's arm. I was happy for Loras, but I was more concerned about The Mountain and his reaction.

Ser Gregor stood up from the ground. He wrenched off his helmet and slammed it onto the ground. His face was dark red, full of fury. He shouted something to his squire, and a boy and ran to him with a sword and give it to his master.

The Mountain cut his horse head by a single blow. Cheers turn into screams in a heartbeat. Ser Gregor was striding toward Loras. "Stop him!" father shout and Sansa began to scream.

Everything happened so fast. Loras was shouting for his sword. Ser Gregor knocked Loras's squire. Loras's horse began to rear. Ser Gregor swung his sword to Loras, making fall to the ground. Loras was trying to getting up and Ser Gregor lifted his sword for a killing blow, but a rasping voice warned. "Leave him be." And another man appeared to stop The Mountain's blow.

The Hound and The Mountain were fighting each other, and a dazed Loras was helped to safety. "STOP THIS MADNESS," the King boomed. "IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!" The Hound went to one knee as Ser Gregor's blow cut air over his brother head. More than twenty swords were unsheathed, including the Kingsguard and other knights surround The Mountain.

Wordlessly, he turned and strode off, shoving past Ser Barristan. "Let him go." The King said, and with that, it was over.

"Is the Hound the champion now?" I heard Sansa asked to our father.

"No." father told her. "There will be one final joust, between the Hound and the Knight of Flowers."

Loras get close to the Hound. "I owe you my life. The day is for you, Ser."

"I am no Ser." The Hound replied. Loras grab his hand and lifted up.

The Hound took the victory and the champion's purse, and perhaps for the first time in his life, the love of the commons. People cheered him as he left the field to return to his pavilion.

Arya left to her 'dancing lessons', she only wanted to see the final joust; father, Sansa and I walked to the archery field, to see the beginning of the melee tournament. Something I wanted to do is participate on the melee, but I preferred to pay attention to my preservation instincts, even more what I've seen on the joust.

In the archery competition, a boy named Anguy, a commoner from the Dornish Marches, won the archery competition; I was really impressed how he was using the bow and my father was impressed too, even he sent someone to seek him as offer him a position with the Hand's guard, but he refused.

The melee went on for three hours. Near forty men took part, freeriders and hedge knights and new-made squires in search of reputation. They fought with blunted weapons in a chaos of mud and blood. At the beginning they form alliances, forming small troops against another troops, but as soon as the competition advance fewer participants were there and turned against each other, leaving one man standing. The victor was the red priest, Thoros of Myr, the madman in red robes and an incredible flaming sword.

The night came and also the feast, our seats was in the royal table like yesterday. My father was in a good humor and the King too. Lannisters were nowhere to be seen, not even Jaime and Joffrey (their pride must be hurt); Jory brought Arya down to join us, my poor little sister was exhausted because of her 'dancing lessons' and father worried about how Syrio Forel is treating her; and my sisters were talking pleasantly and they weren't attacking each other (finally!).

I heard a ballad being played and I wanted to dance. After begging father to dance with him, he finally accepted. Seconds later, more people were dancing too. After several dances with father, Jory came and danced with me; sooner, my partner was changed to Loras.

"I'm happy you are alive. I was worried that Gregor Clegane kill you." I told to Loras.

"I own my life to Ser Sandor. I thought I was going to die." He expressed worried. Suddenly, the subject was changed. "Lady Lylian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are you already chose who will be your husband?"

"Not yet."

"It seems you already chose Ser Jaime." I look at him confused and surprised. "Everybody has noticed the way you look at each other." I felt my face getting hotter. "For let you know, I'm not offended for your decision. I don't have a problem if I can be your friend. If you don't have any problem with it…"

"We can be friends." I smiled to Loras. "Call me Lylian or Lily, for start."

"Then, call me Loras." He smiled.

 _Loras is so handsome, very gallant and has the same age as me. But he's gay…_

When the song finished, he released me. Confused for his action, I was going to ask him what happened, but immediately other arms surround me.

"You thought I was going to escape from you today?" Jaime asked with that smirk of his.

I smiled at him. "I thought that your absence was because your proud was hurt today."

"Yes, my pride was hurt. But I came here to see you, I don't want you to be alone tonight." Jaime explained.

"I'm not alone. My family is here and Loras too." Jaime got tensed when I named my new friend. "To let you know, I was beginning to miss you." I told him sincere.

Jaime smiled. "I think I've lost on the tourney, I can't flirt you."

"Yes, you lose." I smiled. "But I think I've changed my mind towards you."

Jaime look at me confused. "How so?"

"You won."

"What?" Jaime was even more confused.

"You have my hand." I smiled.

Jaime smiled brightly at me. He grab one of my hands and kiss it, leaving his lips there for a long moment as if he wanted to kiss me. "I will make you the happiest woman in the whole Westeros."

"Don't make me regret it, Lannister." I smiled.

"I will not. I promise you that."

After the song ended, Jaime and I went to my father to give him the news; and my father told that to the King; and the King announced my marriage, and everybody cheered. While I was being congratulated, Jaime and my father went missing for a while.

 _Oh man…_

 _Jaime doesn't have his armor to protect himself from my father's threats and attacks…_

When they came back in some way relieved by seeing Jaime in one piece. Jaime sat by my side, he spoke with my sisters, surprisingly with my father (I'm curious about what they talked) and of course, with me.

When the feast was about to end, Jaime offered to escort me again but this time I refused, I wanted to be with my father and I knew that my father wanted to speak with me alone.

"Sleep well, Lily." Jaime said before kissing my hand.

"You too, Lannister." I smiled.

"Get used to call me Jaime. Lannister make me feel old." Jaime jested.

"Sleep well. Jaime." I smiled wider. Jaime kissed one last time my hand before separate ways.

As soon as I arrived to my chambers, I laid on my bed thinking on Jaime as teenager who had fallen in love for the first time…

 _Wait…_

 _First, I am a teenager. And second…_

 _Was I truly falling for Jaime?_

 _I didn't know, but… I have this strange feeling at him. I can't explain it well… But I'm sure I fell for him before, much before I knew him…_

A knock distract me from my thoughts. "Lily, can I come in?" I heard my father's voice behind the door.

"Yes, Papa."

Father entered and sit by my side on the bed. For a moment, there was an awkward silence, but finally my father spoke. "Are you sure you want to marry with the Kingslayer?" he asked. "He's a Lannister and his not trustworthy. Loras Tyrell have your age-"

"Yes, father. I'm sure of my decision and I know how the Lannister are, especially him." Told him confident. "When I meet Loras, I could get along with him, but just as a friend. With Jaime too, but strangely I feel comfortable around him." I explained to him. "In these months, Jaime make sure of my safety and he's been a gentleman with me."

Father made a sad sigh. "I don't want to see you hurt, Lily." He said worried.

 _Why he's so reticent with Jaime…_

"Something's wrong, Papa?" I ask him.

He shook his head. "I'm just a worried father. I've told you this morning, I will always going to see you as a little girl." He smiled, but his smile didn't get to his eyes. _Something's wrong…_

"You can tell me, Papa." I muttered.

"There are some things I cannot tell here, there are many ears. And others that if I tell you, I can be killed and you too." This worried me more.

I grab his hand worried. "You're not alone, Papa. I'm not going to leave you alone in this, Papa."

"I know, Lily. I just want to protect you." He said wrapping my hand with his hands. "Promise me you will be careful, since the first day your name change to Lannister." Father said seriously.

 _Something is happening…_ "I promise father." I assure to him. "If I have to act as a Lannister for my survival, I will. But I'm always going to be a Stark."

Father hug me with one of his arms. "I love you, my little girl."

I hug from his waist. "I love you too, Papa."


	17. I: Chapter 16

**NightlyRowenTree: I'm happy you loved the chapter.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all of you who add favorite/alerts this story.**

 **Hi my readers! Happy New Year again!**

 **Here I bring you another chapter. I hope you love it.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

A couple days after the marriage announcement, the days had been stressful. I barely had time for me, to see my family, to see Jaime and being with Luna.

The Queen, Septa Mordane and my handmaiden Leila, were planning the wedding. As for me, I was a Barbie doll, they had me busy with dress fittings, telling me their plans and rarely ask for my opinion onto something. I rarely was free from all that, and when I was, I tried to saw one of the members of my family. Speaking with father in his chambers (if he wasn't busy); having a 'girl time' with Sansa, most of it was about 'her Joffrey', Jaime and my wedding; seeing Arya practice with Syrio Forel, and even I practice with him, learning new fighting technics; brushing Luna's fur and speaking to her as if she were a person.

The Ice Queen Cercei kept her regular meeting with me, trying to degrading me in a subtle way, and of course, I responded with nice words, a smile and speaking about my wedding, showing that her comments didn't hurt.

Also, I was beginning to feel I was in a cage, like Luna. I can't sing, barely can I draw, I can't ride, I can't use a sword or a bow… I can't be me, I have to act as the future Lady of Casterly Rock. I didn't like this feeling.

To relax myself, today I decided to escape from all those responsibilities. I got up very early and write two letters, one for my family in Winterfell and another for Jon, announcing my marriage, how I was here and send them love and good wishes to them. Then, I look Jory and we went to a secluded area I found near the gardens and the south wall of the Red Keep. I needed to practice for my shortsword.

This secluded area was hidden behind several high bushes walls and big trees, it looked like a forgotten small labyrinth. Before coming here, I assure myself that no one came here, not a single person. The space was big enough to put a medium sized fountain and some benches; the place was perfect for training, the big trees cover part of the view of the castle's windows and the vigilance towers.

Jory throw to me a shortsword with blunted edges, and I grab it easily because it was light than a longsword that I'm always used to. Jory grab a longsword with blunted edges. "Ready, Lylian?" he asked as he was in position to fight. I just nodded and without making any sign, he throw the first blow.

Jory Cassel, was of my father's wardens. What I can remember, he was the one who taught me first how to use the sword. Like Theon, he was protecting me always and help me to improve my fighting skills.

I was throwing blows at Jory, dodging his blows and sometimes I counter his attacks with kicks, shoves and punches. But the bark of Luna (who was seeing the practice), distract me just in the moment when Jory throw a blow, but quickly I could dodge it. "Who you are barking to?" I got closer to her, but Luna run to where we came.

Luna was yipping and moving her tail happily to a crouched man, and the man was ruffling Luna's hair. I couldn't see who was because Luna hide him with her size. The man stand up and finally I could see Jaime in his full Kingsguard armor, including the helmet which almost never used it.

"Are you sparring?" asked what it looked like surprised, the helmet didn't make me look well his face.

"…Yes." I answer nervously. Jaime got closer to us with Luna.

 _Definitely he will get upset for doing this… Please, it's not Jory's fault…_

He look at the swords we were using. "Why you are practicing with a shortsword?"

"I-I can't tell you." Jaime look at me with suspicion. "It is my fault, Jaime. I wanted to practice."

"I'm not upset." He looked confused. "I'm glad you're training. But you are against the rules and southern costumes. You know you can't do that."

"I know, that's why I come here with Jory."

He saw me for a moment and he made a deep sigh. He untied his sword from his belt and took off his silver helmet, putting his belongings beside Luna. "Give me your sword." He ordered to Jory. Jory look at me nervous and then to my betrothed. "Come on, give me your sword." Jaime gestured with his hand. With doubt, Jory gave his blunted longsword to Jaime.

"Are you going to spar with me?" I ask him surprised.

"If I win, you will tell me why you are practicing with a shortsword." He told in his fight position, not answering my question.

"What if I win?" I asked him smirking.

"Whatever you want." He shrug his shoulders and smiled.

"Deal." I put myself in a fight position too.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

"Jon gave it to me. For my own protection." I told to Jaime while I was showing my shortsword. He gesture with his hands to give it to him. "Its name is 'Iron Rose'."

"And the sword have a name, too." He jested, but his face turns serious quickly. "You know you can't use swords here on South." Jaime commented, first looking at me and then looking at my shortsword in his hands.

"I know." I simply answered.

Jaime won, but it was because Luna's yipping and barking. At the beginning I was winning, until Luna gets too excited and distract me. He asked me again my reason of using a shortsword and I convinced him to see me in my chambers before supper, the time I was a little bit free from everything. And now we were on my chambers, sat on my bed, showing the last gift that Jon gave me.

"As your husband-to-be, I'm not going to forbid you to train or carry a sword, or a bow… or whatever the weapon is." He answer before returning my sword. "But one condition. Learn the southern costumes, this isn't north."

"I know, and I'm trying." I told as I stand up and hide the sword on my trunk.

"I know you are trying, but still you have that wild on you." I heard behind me.

"I can't help it." I said shrugging.

Once I well-hidden my sword, I felt arms hugging from the back, embracing my waist, and a chin on my shoulder. "Take the supper with me." Jaime whispered on my ear.

"Your sister is going to kill me. I disappear from my responsibilities today."

"That's not going to happen." He said before kissing my cheek.

After Jaime won the sparring, he told me that Lannister and Stark soldiers were looking for me, the last time people saw me was sending two letters. He took me to my chambers and call Leila to help me to take a bath and dress quickly because today he was free of his vows (that's why he was dressed like that). I apologize a lot for not remembering that, and he understood. The wedding was driving me crazy.

But that wasn't the problem, the problem was to face father and his worry, my sister-to be and her cold face and disliking for everything, and Septa for acting like Arya. I have to tell that I wanted to be alone, I wanted to rest a little bit for everything. Obviously, not everybody take it good.

I turn around to see him better. I look at him upset. "I didn't act as a properly woman-"

"Don't. Worry. Too much." Jaime said cupping my face. He give me a small kiss before speaking again. "I know the wedding is getting you crazy and you can't do certain things you did on Winterfell. But in few days you will free from everything." He give another small kiss. "You will be the Lady of the Rock. Lady Lannister."

It was just in a matter of days that everything will finally get set. I will stop to be a Stark and acquire the name Lannister, which means that I will be the new lioness on the family. But I will never be a lioness, I will always be a wolf. No matter what.

"Lylian Lannister" I repeat my name to him. "Sounds weird."

"Get used to that, my Wild Wolf." I laugh for the name he gave me. Yeah… Jaime used to call me 'Lily', but lately he's calling me 'Wild Wolf'. I guess he put me that name because of my personality. "Come on. Take the supper with me." He insisted.

 _This man is not going to stop…_

I snorted. "You'll never give up on me, do you?" I mock.

Jaime shook his head. "No." he smirk.

I sigh defeated. "Fine, I will dine with you." My answer make Jaime to smile brightly.

Both of us walk out from my chambers, Jaime guiding me to the place where we going to eat. Probably to the Queen's solar.

"My father will come in couple of days, probably." Informed Jaime.

"I'm nervous about that. I don't make good impressions around here." It was true. If is not because I'm the ghost of my aunt, is because of my attitude or sharp tongue.

"He will love you. Don't worry." He assure me.

"I'm beginning to think you are taking certain things not seriously." I said stern.

"Stop worrying too much, Lily." Jaime said as we stop. "Everybody loves you-"

"Not everybody-" I evade his look. _The Queen for example…_

He cupped my face to look at him. "Don't pay attention to them. Everybody loves you." He insisted. "You are friendly and kind. Also you are really beautiful." He was caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. "I hate when men undress you with their eyes. I have to restrain myself from beating them."

This time I was the one who stopped. "Are you jealous?" I ask surprised.

Jaime snorted and I laugh. "It's not funny." He said severe.

I hug Jaime over his shoulders. "You are the only one, silly Lion." I said before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

He look at me with his stern look, but I knew he wasn't angry. "Give me that kiss…" he get close to my lips, but I stopped his intentions.

"Stop Jaime…" I couldn't hold my laugh. "People will see us…" I was pushing him but he was trying to steal a kiss.

"I don't care…" and I keep laughing.

Someone clear its throat, immediately the both of us stopped our game. It was the Ice Queen Cercei, looking at us with that deadly look of hers.

Jaime grab my hand. "I can see you were having fun." The Ice Queen said. She look our hands and her cat-green eyes were on fire. "First your disappearance of your responsibilities and now making a show with your… betrothed." She said bitterly. "I'm beginning not to trust you to be the Lady of Casterly Rock."

"My apologies, my-"

She look to his twin brother, with anger. "Good wife you will have, brother." She sniffed.

"Stop, Cercei." Jaime snarl.

"What would say father about her? You are going to marry with a wilding." Her insult, made me feel bad. I lowered my head to avoid Jaime's and Cercei's eyes.

"Stop acting like a child and act as the woman you are." Jaime snarl. "She is going to be my wife, Cercei. What would think father if he knows how you treat her?" he warned. I saw the Queen's eyes turn into fear. Not waiting her answer, Jaime pulled me to where he was taking me.

Both of us passed beside that bitch, but suddenly his twin sister stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I'm still the Queen."

"I don't have afraid of you." He pull his arm and keep walking.

 _Why that bitch is still treating me that bad?_


	18. I: Chapter 17

**Hello my readers!**

 **I hope you're having a good start in this new year.**

 **This chapter was very difficult for me to create it. But I made it interesting, or I tried to.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"What if he doesn't like me?" I whispered to Jaime. I have my hand and fingers intertwine through his.

"He'll love you. I've told you." Jaime was looking at me with a smile.

"I'm being serious."

"Me too." He said squeezing my hand.

Today, Tywin Lannister was arriving to King's Landing for the wedding. He has paid most of the expenses for the wedding, for his favorite son's wedding.

In order to cause a good impression on him, I had to wear the Lannister colors. A silken red blood gown with some gold embroidery details in some parts of the dress. My hair was brushed and pulled back into a single braid.

And here I am, deadly nervous by his arriving at the King's Gate with Jaime's family, my father and other people I didn't know or I've just see them around here.

The sound of trumpets announced that Tywin was coming closer. Few seconds or hours later, the ruby plated guards began to enter, and as the best I could, I began to project myself the most confident appearance. I heard Jaime chuckle and kissed the crown of my head.

Tywin Lannister was in white horse, wearing a full golden armor, similar to Jaime's. Despite of his age and thinned pale hair, his looks remind me some of Jaime when I met him for the first time, tall, arrogant and maybe in his youth was handsome… oh, I forgot his disinterest for everything in his face, like Cercei.

When Tywin Lannister look at his favorite son, I felt Jaime got tensed and I just squeeze his hand to calm him. But it was different when Tywin look at me, I could see a slight surprise on his eyes, but he was eyeing me from head to toe.

When Tywin finally stopped and began to get off from his stallion, the Queen and her children, Jaime and I, and father, we got closer to him.

 _Don't. Show. Fear. Lylian…_

"So good to see you again. I've missed you." The Queen said with her political smile, the one that the happiness never reach to her eyes. She gave to his lord father a short hug.

"Your Grace." Tywin bowed his head.

Prince Tommen and Myrcella squealed in excitement to see his grandfather, Tywin got kneeled to hug his grandchildren, I saw the scene lovely at someone who maybe shows any kind of love at his family. Tywin got up and lock his eyes towards his son, and Jaime greeted tense at his father. When my future father-in-law look at me he was eyeing me again. "I'm pleased to finally meet you, Lord Tywin. Ser Jaime speaks highly of you, as everyone does." I said giving to him a warm smile and a short hug.

"Lady Lylian." Tywin greeted, bowing his head. I could see the shock of his eyes for my action.

"I hope your journey wasn't too difficult, my lord."

Tywin shook his head and give his horse to a stable hand. "It was good, my lady." Replied. His eyes fall again on Jaime, then he turn to my father.

My father and Tywin exchanged pleasantries, as well as his older grandson Joffrey. Then, the Queen escort his father and my father left to attend some crown business. Leaving Jaime and I almost alone.

I release a deep sigh. "You were bold." Jaime commented with a grin and his brow raised.

"How so?" I asked confused.

"My father wasn't expecting a welcoming hug from a northern."

"I wanted to cause a good impression." I shrug.

He smiled and offer his arm. "Come on, let's go to your favorite place." I nodded and grab his arm.

When we arrived to that beautiful balcony in the garden, the first thing I did was getting near to the border of the balcony and I close my eyes to appreciate better the salty smell of the ocean.

"You love the smell of the ocean?" I heard Jaime asking. I opened my eyes again and turn to him. He was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. I just nodded. "Then you will love the Sunset Sea." I turn my face back to the horizon. _His father is here, the wedding was so soon…_ "Lylian, look at me." He asked and I turn my face slowly at him. "Everything will be all right." He said as he was grabbing one of my hands.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

Jaime get closed to me and cupped one of my cheeks, his touch was warm and relaxing. "Don't be afraid. If father-"

"It's not only about your father." My answer made Jaime's brows furrowed.

He put his hands on my waist and pull me to him. "In years we'll laugh at how scared we were, old and grey with our children and grandchildren surrounding us." I laugh slightly as I shook my head. Jaime caress one of my cheeks. "I love when you laugh." He said with a smile.

Both of us look to our faces, but when our eyes encountered, appeared again that strange connection, making everything stop and feeling like we were alone. The sun was caressing our skins, but for Jaime, the sun highlight his features. His blond hair got lighter, and his cat-green eyes got greener.

"Lylian…" he said my name nervous, as he took my hands and entwined in his. "I know this isn't ideal. To be forced marrying to a man you hardly know…" Jaime stopped for a moment. "However… these past three months, I find myself enjoying your company more than I ever dared hope." I look at him confused. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm asking you to be my wife because you want to." His comment surprised me. Jaime's eyes lowered embarrassed. "I understand if you don't want this marriage-"

"Wait… Are you asking again my hand?" I asked him surprised still. Jaime nodded nervously. _I was fond of his company too and he has something that pull me to him…_ I smiled softly. "Yes. I want to marry you."

Jaime beamed of happiness and both of us began to kiss. With passion, need and love. I fisted into his blond curls, and his hand was at the back on my neck, both of us get closer to each other.

 _Please… Don't break my heart…_

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

The night came, and I was even more nervous than this morning. Tonight Lord Tywin Lannister was going to meet Lylian Stark, for real.

Jaime and I we were walking around the garden, knowing each other better even more until the twilight came. Both of us went to the Queen's solar by holding our hands and Jaime's calming words.

Tywin Lannister was at one head of the table, Jaime was between Prince Joffrey and his twin sister, I was across of him and I was between Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella. In front of Tywin Lannister there was an empty seat, Tyrion's seat.

"How is my son treating you, Lady Lylian?" asked Tywin.

"Very well." I replied with a smile. I look quickly at Jaime who was smiling too.

"And my daughter?"

I step a pause for a moment, but I smiled anyways. "Her grace treat me as well as any sister would treat her brother's betrothed." I quickly glance at the Queen with a politely smile. Tywin nodded at the acknowledgment of my words.

"How have you been taking the South, Lady Lylian?"

"It's very warm, Ser. It's a lovely city."

Tywin raised a brow. "Lovely? I suppose it could be."

It has been an hour sitting here with the Lannister family, and it was boring. Tywin talking to his grandchildren or asking something about me, Princess Myrcella appraising, Prince Tommen barely speaking, Prince Joffrey arrogant as always, Cercei hissing (but not at Joffrey and his father). It was a never ending chain, I knew I wasn't the only one who was suffering because Jaime was in the same mood as me. Barely speaking, and when we did it, we responded politely.

When dinner was almost over, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen were falling asleep. "Cercei, why don't you take the children to bed?" said Tywin.

"I'm not a child, I'm a man. I don't have to go." Joffrey responded in a sniveling voice. I nearly rolled my eyes for his comment.

"Not a man yet." Tywin scold him with one of his brows raised at his oldest grandson.

Cercei hushed his oldest son and took her children. I knew that after the Queen take her children to bed and she returned, we were going to talk about the wedding.

Once the Ice Queen sat on her respective chair, Tywin speak. "Now that we're alone, I believe we should get down to business of things. First of all, the wedding will be the day after tomorrow." He sentenced. _Fuck… In two days?_ I controlled myself for not showing my fear. "I'm sure you heard from Cercei that I want grandchildren. How many did you have in mind?"

"Whatever is reasonable for us." I answer looking at Jaime who nodded, and then to Tywin.

"In my opinion, you should have at least, three children." His answer made my hands to be gripped at the arms of the chair and clench my jaw for a moment. _Is he commanding me? I'm not a baby factory…_ Jaime look at me with one of his brows raised. "I also wanted to discuss the move to Casterly Rock." Tywin commented again, looking at me again, studying me. "Once you get married, you will move there. I think it would be easier to conceive there than travel with a pregnant Highborn Lady or a baby crying, attracting raiders." Jaime and I nodded, agreed with the decision.

"Father, I think it would be better to both stay here. If the child is raised here, he or she will become savvy enough to survive the game of thrones." Offered Cercei.

 _You are not going to brainwashed my babies, you bitch…_ "I'm not going to raise my child here." I said firmly.

"No, we're not." Jaime agreed, supporting me.

Tywin raised a brow. "I am your Lord, and you should-"

"Lord Tywin, with all due respect. Jaime and I are grown enough to decide the best way to raise our children. If we decide not raising our children here, we meant not to. I would do anything to protect my children, as you did and still do with your children." I held the eye contact when I said that. Demonstrating to him I wasn't going to change my mind.

"I'm agree with her, father." Jaime said, reaching my hand across the table to meet my hand and entwined them.

Tywin was still holding his eyes upon mines, until he sigh and nodded in agreement. "I believe there is a little to discuss. You will leave at your leisure, but not after three moons from the day of the wedding. And the wedding is settled the day after tomorrow."

The Lannister twins and I agreed by nodding our heads. Cercei got up to see her children and I got up from my seat. "I hope to see you soon, my Lord. Goodnight." I made my courtesies and left.

I went to my chambers and change my dress for a night gown. When I was to turn off the last candle before going to sleep, a knock sounded on my door. Luna barked at the door and she was moving her tail happily.

 _Who would be at this time? It's really late…_

When I opened the door carefully, I found my betrothed with his playful smirk. "What are you doing here? It's late! My father's guards can see you and tell him."

"I come here to give you a properly goodbye kiss." I rolled my eyes and release a short laugh. He get close and kissed me, cupping my face in the process.

With my free hand, I pushed him away. "Leave, my father's guards can inform-"

"I know the Red Keep as the palm of my hand. I know how to sneak out." Jaime said with a smirk.

I heard steps coming closer. I pull Jaime inside my room and closed the door carefully. "You are crazy." I said laughing. My laugh was interrupted by his kisses.

At first, our kisses were small because I was still laughing, but slowly the intensity was increasing. My fingers were inside his golden curls and Jaime's hands were one around my back and the other was at the back of my head. My loins began to hurt exquisitely as I began to feel wetness between my legs.

I become aware of what we were doing when I was over him moving my hips and his hand was over my expose butt. His eyes were undressing me. "I want you right now, but I don't have any excuse for a bloodstain on my bed." I told him as I stood up far away from him.

Seconds later, Jaime sighed and stood up from my bed. I stepped away from him to prevent my willpower get break, and he notice it. He walked to the door "You will be mine in two days-"

"And we have to control ourselves until that day." I completed for him. "I'll see you in two days." He look at me confused. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." He nodded in comprehension.

"I'll see you on the Sept." He smiled before leaving. _Gods… give me some strengths to not look for him and fuck him in the middle of the night…_


	19. I: Chapter 18

**Hello my readers!**

 **This chapter was easier to do, and the next one. I was going to join the two chapters as one, but I want to keep the suspense. In fact, this chapter and the next were the first I created.**

 **This chapter you will know a little bit more about Joanna.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _I was finishing my makeup for this special night, when Peter appear to me from behind and hug me. He began to kissing my neck, provoking me tickles. "Stop, Peter!"_

 _"I'm hurrying you up." He said before keeping his kissing._

 _"Just the lipstick, and I'm done." I said laughing._

 _He stopped and I applied over my lips a red lipstick. "Let's go now. You don't want to arrive late to your own event."_

 _"I need to do something before leave."_

 _Peter grunted. "Now, what is it?"_

 _I get close to him and kiss him. I barely move my lips for not ruin my makeup. "I wanted to mark you." I smiled at him._

 _Peter began to clean his lips a little bit angry. "You know I don't like that." The red lipstick was disappearing from his lips, but still there was a reddish shadow on his lips and around. He grunted and complain again, and I was laughing._

 _*.*.*.*_

 _The event was so fantastic, I could sell all of my photos and paintings, I create a little fame and my teachers were amazed by my work. Peter offered celebrate in his bar-restaurant, so my best friend Emma, my parents and I went on my boyfriend's car to that place._

 _All of us were talking about how amazing was this day, but suddenly everything was spinning so fast and then all stopped abruptly. My whole body hurt as hell, when I opened my eyes, I found myself upside down and the smell of blood fill my nose. I felt something warm behind my head and this one was falling through my hair and face… it was blood._

 _Everything was very blurry, barely could see my hands onto something hard, something plastic with leather and metallic. I move my fingers, but those barely were responding. I tried to move, but the pain didn't let me and I began to felt very weak._

 _"Help… Help…" my voice was merely a whisper. "Help…!"_

"HEEEELP!" I screamed, finding myself sat on my bed sweating cold and my breathing erratic.

"Seven Hells!" I heard Arya's voice upset.

"Something's wrong, Lily?" I heard Sansa scared.

I turned around and my sisters were on each side of me on my bed, both were worried. I look at the balcony, it was really early. "I'm ok. Just a nightmare."

"What are you saying? Why you are speaking so weird?" Sansa look at me confused.

"I'm fine, Sansa…" _Was I speaking where I belong?_ "I'm well. Don't fret." I assured to my sister with the same accent I've being using since I wake up in this world.

"We should call a Maester-" said Arya but grab her hand.

"Don't. I just need to…" I began to control my breathing.

"Are you scared about the wedding, Lily?" asked Arya worried. I shook my head.

"Don't be silly Arya! She's not scared about the wedding." Sansa scold to our sister. "Isn't it, Lily?" asked my red-haired sister.

 _What I'm going to say to my sisters? That I had a car accident in my previous life?_

When I was about to answer, my father's wardens stormed to my room, getting me more anxious than I was for a few seconds. "Nothing to worry about, I just had a bad dream." I gestured to the men to calm themselves.

"I called them because I heard you scream, my lady." Said Leila behind the men.

"Don't worry, Leila. Everything is well." I sighed. "My apologies. To all of you." I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Lily." Sansa console me. "It's time to get up, we can't waste time." My sister said getting up from my bed.

After calming the people down and my father's men left, Leila and Sansa began their beauty treatment for the big day. Yes, today I was going to marry with Jaime.

The day before, I organized a small 'girl's night' with my sisters. It was one of the few times that my two youngest sisters weren't fighting, we could talked about almost everything until we fall asleep. It was possibly my last moment with them and I wanted to have a good memory with my sisters.

 _"Promise me something. Both of you." I told to my sister. Both look at me attentive. "No matter what happens, you will take care of yourselves. Together or not, I need both of you being strong."_

 _"Why you are telling us this, Lily?" asked Sansa._

 _"Because I'm not going to take care of anymore, until I get established on Casterly Rock."_

 _"I promise." Said Arya nodding slightly._

 _"Nothing will happen to me, Lily. Joffrey-"_

 _"Promise me you will take care of yourself." I said firmly._

 _Sansa look at me doubtfully. "I promise, Lily." Assured me._

Back to the present, after I break my fast with my family one last time, I let Leila, Septa, Sansa and the Queen with her servants whatever they wanted to do with my body. Like any bride, I should be nervous, but I wasn't. My mind wasn't in Westeros, it was in that memory I had.

 _This time was clearer…_

 _My parents… Emma… Peter…_

 _I had a boyfriend and I'm going to marry with another man…_

"Lady Lylian." _Who's Lylian?_ "Lady Lylian." _Oh… That's me._ Leila was behind me with some things in her hands. "I forgot to give you these yesterday. A crow came from Winterfell and The Wall."

"Give me…" I gestured anxious to Leila to give me the letters. My maiden knew how anxious I was waiting for their reply, I even told her to let me known if there were any letter for me because I was too busy for the wedding.

"Robb send you a letter?" I heard Sansa beside me. I opened the first, it was from Winterfell.

"You can read it later, little wolf." The Queen said with certain uninteresting in her voice.

"We will continue after I read my brothers." I said firmly, without looking at her.

 _My sweetest sister,_

 _We miss you and the girls in Winterfell. You with your singing and wise words, Sansa with her prim personality and beauty, and Arya with all her adventurous and wild behavior. We all pray for you and send you the best wishes on your wedding day. We all love you and we will receive you with open arms as Lylian Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock._

 _Robb_

My eyes began to prickle when I read it several times, Sansa and Arya hug me each side of me. I hold my tears and read the second letter.

 _My sweet and wild sister,_

 _I miss you, father and Arya deeply. I'm praying to the Old Gods for you to have full joy on your wedding and to be happy as I want you to be. I love you greatly Lily._

 _Jon_

This time I could help from let escape my tears. I feel how my sisters were almost squeezing me with their hug and the best I could, I hug them in return. "I miss Jon." I heard Arya said. "I wish he could be with us."

"Me too Ary. All of our family." I look to my maiden. "Thank you, Leila." I pulled her for hug her too.

Leila pushed herself away from me. "It was no trouble, Lady Lylian." She said smiling.

I cleaned my tears. "Let's continue, I have a wedding."

Now my mind was here, thinking on the wedding. I was excited and nervous, wishing so bad that my family, my new family, were here with me.

The wedding gown had the Stark colors, but in a southern version. My maiden cloak had ivory and silver colors, with some fur and had an embroidered direwolf on it. Finally they pinned the silver silk veil on my hair and pulled the silk over my face.

"Lily, you look like a dream." Cooed Sansa.

"You look really pretty." Arya smiled sweetly.

"You look really beautiful, Lylian. You look someone from the north." Commented Septa.

I look at myself on the single full body mirror, I was really beautiful. I had a northern look, the hair, the dress, the veil… everything. Lylian wanted so badly getting married in the northern way, but that's not going to happen.

"Ladies, why don't you announce to Lord Stark that the bride is ready for the wedding?" The Queen ordered holding a small smile, similar to Jaime's. All the women in the room nodded and left me alone with her. I began to notice that my chambers looked empty, most of my things were moved to Jaime's chamber. "You are really a beauty of the north, Lylian. So beautiful, smart and younger." The Queen began to circle around me, like she were accusing me for something. "Tonight you will bed with my brother, and I hope you satisfy him fully. You will satisfy him, won't you?" she grab my wrist with all her strength, feeling her nails on my skin.

I ripped her grab away and look at her with narrow eyes. "I will not permit someone to belittle me on my wedding, not even a Queen. And I have to inform you, Your Majesty, in a few moments I will be your sister under the eyes of the Gods. So, I recommend you to treat me as such if you don't want to receive a future punishment from them. Thing I would not wish from them."

"Are you threating me?"

"No, I'm giving you an advice as a future sister. Everything you do in this life, you pay it. That's life."

The Queen looked at me furiously and left the room. Seconds later, the King and my father entered to the room, they looked startled when both men saw me. "By the old gods and new, you look just like I imagined your Aunt Lyanna would look in our wedding." Commented the King.

"Thank you." I smiled and give a slight nod.

All of us went to the Great Sept. That church was giant and had a really beautiful structure from outside. Father and I were on the great doors of the church with our hands grasped together, ready to get in where the people was waiting.

"Lily." Father called me and I look at him. "You always going to be my little girl. I've fought in many battles, but nothing has terrified me so much as standing here with you on your wedding day. Losing my daughter for another man."

"Papa, you're not losing me. You never going to lose me." I convince him.

"I know you love him or you start to do it, and clearly cares for you, but I will kill him if he hurts you." I remembered all the threatening my father do to those boys who get close to me with the intentions of seducing me.

I laugh before answering. "If he hurts me, believe that I will be the first to do it and he would be long dead before Robb, Jon and you put your hands on him."

Father laugh by my comment before offering me one of his arms. "Come, everybody is waiting." I sigh nervous. _Yeah, now I was nervous._ "Are you ready, love?"

"Let's enter before I passed out, please."

"Everything will be all right." Assured me. The guards opened the great doors.

Inside the Sept was stunning, even more beautiful than outside. The room had a rounded shape, several huge marble columns held the place, everything was made of marble with the exception of the wooden seats, long marble stairs were going down to the center of the altar, the windows were colored from violet to gold and the sunlight made the colored crystals display a rainbow in the whole room.

"Don't let me fall, papa." I whispered to him as we were walking down the altar.

"Never." Answer in the same tone as me, as we walking to the white silk aisle with yellow and red petals.

All the nervous I had, it left from my body when I saw Jaime, who was dressed in gold and his eyes were glued on me. Jaime Lannister, a man who I knew for almost four moons. At the beginning I hated him because I was raised for not trusting on Lannisters and his freaking arrogance, but he showed me the opposite; impulsive but soon became patient for me; stubborn as a bull, but his persistence made me fall for him, showing me he was a gentleman in the process.

When I was in front of Jaime, I give to my father for six moons a peck on his cheek before he took me off my maiden cloak as a symbol of removing me the protection I had for my father and Jaime gave his, to represent that I'm under protection of my new husband.

Our eyes were glued to each other with a big smile on our faces. I felt everything was happening so fast, soon the High Septon was wrapping our hands with a big white cloth, then we said our vows and finally…

"With this kiss, I proclaim my love." Jaime said clearly as he was pulling my veil back. His smile grew even more.

"With this kiss, I proclaim my love." I said not clearly as Jaime but some of the crowd could hear it. And with that we kissed, a chaste and sweet kiss. For a moment I forgot that we were the only ones, but the cheering and people getting near remind me where we are.

"Welcome to the lion's den, my Wild Wolf." Jaime commented with a smile.

I wasn't a Stark anymore, now I was Lylian Lannister. I will be a wolf until my death.

 _"…will you marry me?" Peter asked showing me the ring in front of me._

 _"Oh… Peter." I said startled by his proposal. "Yes."_

 _Peter lift me from the floor with a grin on his face. "I will make you the happiest woman in the world."_


	20. I: Chapter 19

**Hello my readers!**

 **This chapter for me is very sweet and very hot. So, prepare yourselves ladies, this chapter is not for kids.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The feast was celebrated on the Great Hall of the Red Keep. Most of the people who were there I didn't know them, but I could recognize several of the Lannister family because of their obvious physical features. Everybody was drinking, chatting and laughing happily, but not me. I was trying to be really happy, all the wedding stress finally ended, but again my mind was in another place.

 _I was going to marry with someone that I loved so much, with a man called Peter. And now I was marrying with another man, a man who I barely know._

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _If I have a new life here, why those images of my past life keep appearing on my head?_

"You've had enough, Lily." Jaime whispered on my ear as he was stopping my hand from drinking more wine, leaving my goblet over the table. He look at me worried. "Something's wrong? I've heard you were screaming when you wake up, and you were absent since we declared husband and wife."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, is just…" _What I'm going to say to him?_

"You wish that the rest of your family were here." I nodded. _Lie._ "I will take you to Winterfell to visit your family, once we get established on Casterly Rock. I promise you that." He kissed my hand in assurance and I smiled to him. _I will never return home._ "Try to eat something."

And I did what he asked me, promising myself to be happy for a moment, trying to not thinking about my previous life, but in the present. My newly husband was by my side trying to make me laugh and teaching me how to eat certain plates I've never eat before. After five plates of ten I didn't eat, I stopped eating and Jaime lift me from my seat to dance.

With his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer and I rest my head on his chest at the rhythm of a ballad. After two songs, my father asked me to dance with me and Jaime went to dance with his sister. Soon, my dancing partner changed to Tywin, and then to Joffrey, both of them caused me certain surprise because they enjoyed dancing with me. And again, my partner was changed to Loras.

"You look beautiful, Lily." Commented Loras with his beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Loras." I said smiling happily. "It pains me to not sharing more time with you."

"Don't worry, Lily. Like I've told you before, you are my friend and you are welcome in Highgarden." he assured me.

"It is not in my right to tell you this but if anything happens to you, something bad, I will defend you no matter what. Don't doubt about it." Told me serious. "You've just entered to the game of thrones, and I want to protect you from any harm."

"Nothing will happen to me, Loras." I assured him.

"In any case, I offer you my sword." He said firmly. "You are a good friend, Lily. It will pain me to see you hurt." His comment melted my heart. My brothers were miles away from me, but without noticing, I gain a new brother.

"Thank you, Loras." I said before hugging him.

After a few dances with Loras, I danced with my father again, my sisters… Jaime reclaim me again to dance with him again.

"We should go to bedding before-" Jaime began to say, but the King was faster.

"Let's get on with the bedding!" The King shouted.

I didn't know what happened, but Jaime was pulled away from me and I was surrounded several ladies I didn't know, and pulled me outside the Great Hall, taking me to Jaime's chambers.

The ladies left me outside Jaime's- my new chamber alone, luckily wearing still my gown and the Lannister cloak. The room was really big, bigger than my chamber on the Tower's Hand and all the decoration was red, gold and black. It had a balcony, but this one was slightly bigger than my old room and had translucent curtains; there was a large four posted bed, painted in gold with crimson silk around it, the sheets were embroider crimson silk with silk fluffy pillows, and below the bed it was surrounded by an animal fur; also, far from the bed, there was a dark wooden desk with stacks of papers and red wax, and near to it there was a dark table and the chairs were decorated by a beautiful dark red velvet. Some of my things were here, my gowns, the trunk and the vanity table which was on the corner, almost near to the big bed.

I was shivering from the nerves as I was seeing the whole room. I was nervous for what it will going to happen next. I could not remember my previous life, but I knew inside me that I wasn't a virgin at all; however, in this world I was and I knew that my first time is going to be really painful.

I took off my cloak and leave it on one of the chairs. I served myself some wine from the pitcher of iron to relax myself or at least sedating myself for the act. With a goblet full of wine in my hand, I went to the balcony to see the landscape.

There was a chill breeze passing by, also I could see the beautiful stars on the sky and everything was so quiet. I closed my eyes to enjoy the silence.

 _…I was painting when it sounded one of my favorite song and lyrics, played by the group Muse, and I began to dance slowly without stopping from what I was doing. "You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…" I began to articulate without making any noise, just enjoying Matt Bellamy voice._

 _As the song was continue, involuntary my voice was increasing. But when it came the chorus, I began to shout…_

 _"I love you baby! And if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights, I love you baby! Trust in me when I saaay… Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby… now that I've found you let me love you baby, let me love yoooou…" then I continue in almost whispers. "You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You feel like heaven to touch…" as I was still singing, images of Jaime with me appeared on my mind. "…you're just good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…" I said stopping myself before singing the chorus again._

 _"I've missed you singing." Said Jaime behind me, making me flinch and stop what I was doing._

 _What…?_

I turned around and I found Jaime smiling at me. He was wearing only a fluffy crimson shirt and his breeches. He get closed to me and wrapped his arms to my waist, he kissed me on my forehead and then a small kiss on my lips. "Come inside." Jaime pulled me to the room.

I left my goblet on the table as heard Jaime shutting and locking the door that led to the balcony. I went to my vanity table to take off the pins, flowers and braids from my hair. Soon, I saw Jaime from the mirror, he positioned behind me and began to help me with my hair.

When my hair was already free from everything, Jaime brushed my hair with his fingers. His touch was relaxing my body and I was feeling aroused when his fingers began to undid the laces of my dress. Once he took off my dress and leave it on the floor, he began to unlace my corset as he was beginning to kiss my shoulder and neck, releasing myself sighs of pleasure.

When my corset fall, I was wearing only my smallclothes and below that… Jaime turn me around to face him, one of his hands grab my chin gently and make me to look at him. His eyes looked full of love and lust "I'm not going to hurt you, wife." He whispered near my face and his eyes lock on mines. His thumb brush my lower lip and finally he leaned to my lips, giving me a sweet kiss.

At the beginning my kisses were clumsy because of the nerves, but sooner I got relaxed and our lips were synchronized and the intensity was increasing. Jaime took me off my smallclothes and lift me from the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist and took me to the bed.

Jaime laid me down and I saw how he was taking off his fluffy shirt. I saw his muscular bare chest full of scars, from tiny nicks to largest and bulge ones. I didn't gave him the opportunity to get close to me, I decided to turn us around, making him sat on the bed and I was over his lap.

I kissed him over his neck and shoulders, Jaime moaned and stroke where his hand could get from my body. "Lily… let take off my…" he moaned again, but this time was because I began to move my hips over his bulge.

Jaime could found his strength to turn us around. When I saw him take off his trousers and saw his manhood, I gasped and look at him to his eyes. He give that smirk of his. "Don't be ashamed to looking at me. We're married." I looked how he was examined my body and when Jaime saw my embarrassment of hiding my body from his intense gaze, he grab gently my wrists. "You have a beautiful body, Lily." He almost whispered while he was keep looking at my body.

Jaime began to kiss me again. My fingers were grabbing his golden locks as he was going down with kisses, licks and soft bites. Jaime separate my legs and kiss my inner thighs, and soon I felt his tongue on my wet center. I look at him with a mix of surprise and confusion, I was going to say something to Jaime, but moans got out from my mouth.

His lips and tongue on me, were sending a sort of intense electricity full of pleasure over my whole body. My moans filled the whole room as my hands were gripping the bed sheets and my husband's golden locks, and Jaime was gripping with force my hips to control my movements.

"Jaime I-I…" I couldn't say anything because that exquisite explosion came over me, releasing almost a scream.

I felt my body turns into liquid as I was trying to catch a breath. I felt Jaime moving me over the bed and then crawling over my body. He began to kissing me again, tasting myself on his lips, but I stopped returning his kisses when I felt his cock over my entrance. "Stay calm." Jaime said as he was slowly began to push inside me. "I will try to be gentle." His voice sounded croaky from pleasure.

Jaime kiss me gently as he was pushing, and I was feeling a sharp pain tearing me in two between my legs. I shut my eyes tightly and began to cry because of the unbearable pain. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle." Whispered sorrowfully, cleaning my tears with his thumbs and kisses.

He didn't move, waiting for me until my pain decrease. I began to move my hips slowly and the pain appeared again slightly, Jaime began to move too but carefully and kissing me over my neck and lips. Sooner, the speed increase, I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist and he was grabbing with one of his hands the bed's headboard and the other supporting himself. The bed began to shook violently back and forth, our moans and the scent of sex and sweat fill the room.

With my legs and arms firm on his body, I made us rolled over the bed. Jaime look at me with curiosity. "My turn." I said with a raspy and lustful voice. I began to ride him, moving my hips over his manhood.

Jaime was groaning and his face was twisted with pleasure and grab my hips with such force that if I wasn't aroused like right now, it would hurt. He leaned up and wrap my body with his arms, we attack our lips eagerly. Jaime and I groaned so loudly when we climaxed together, scratching his back in the process.

Now my limps were like gelatin, I couldn't move, I was too tired and I needed air, but I felt serene and whole. Jaime laid us and we were like that what seems for hours, I was still over his haired chest making patterns and he was doing the same in my shoulder blades.

I didn't know when I was covered by the sheets or when I began to fallen asleep, but in the middle of my sleep, I feel arms pulling me tightly to other body and a whisper near my ears. "I love you."


	21. I: Chapter 20

**Bella-swan11: She can't help to think about her past, but she is making the effort to live the present. Lylian love Jaime soooo much... or she is beginning to do it.**

 **jaz7: She knows few things from GOT/ASOIAF, she is remembering those things little by little. Lylian doesn't remember that detail still.**

 **Thank you to all of you who add favorite/follow this story. I appreciate that sooo much!**

* * *

 **Hello my readers!**

 **Good news!**

 **I finished the second part of this story, according to the books and the TV show. Of course, all depend on you if I continue or not.**

 **And (in the case you've read my changed profile) I will finally have internet as I used to be! *scream happy* I will soon be active on my social networks and updating the chapters through my computer and not from my phone.**

 **Bad news...**

 **My vacations are over... :(**

 **I don't know when I'm going to update again. You have to be patient as always.**

 **Ok, this chapter is not so hot as the last one, but still have a sexual encounter.**

 **And I want to warn you, from now on disasters begin. Prepare your handkerchief (possibly) and don't hate Jaime or Lylian.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

I was starting to feel the sensation of being watched. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was still tired and my eyelids were stick together. I made the effort to open them, but immediately I closed them again because of the light. I open them again, at first everything was blurry but once my sight was clear, I saw Jaime looking at me.

"Good morning, my lioness." He said smiling.

I yawn before speaking. "I'm a wolf. Always a wolf." I get closer to him with my eyes closed, wrapping with one of my arms to his waist and hid my face on his chest.

I heard Jaime chuckle. "You scratch my back. That made you a lioness."

"I'm a wolf. Period." I mumble. Jaime chuckle again and I felt a kiss on my hair.

"Lily?"

"Hm?"

"What was that song you were singing last night?" his question made me open my eyes abruptly. "I didn't hear you singing since we left from Winterfell. I really missed your mesmerizing voice." Jaime said, doing patterns on my back.

 _What is wrong with me? Why my previous life is getting mixed with this one?_

 _Where's that voice who was guiding me?_

I feel Jaime pushing me a little away from me to look at me better. I saw his eyes full of questions. I blushed when I remembered what happened last night, I mean… besides of having my first time in this world with him, at some point I was thinking about him when I sang. "Now I'm curious." Jaime's smile grow bigger.

"I… I was thinking about you…" I said with my voice getting faded and I feel my face getting hotter.

"You compose it?" asked surprised and I hid my face again on his chest. I heard Jaime laughing.

I felt again how he was pushing me away from me. This time his eyes wasn't showing curiosity, his eyes softened and was showing love. "Thank you." Jaime said caressing my cheek with his eyes locked on mine.

He kissed me sweetly and slowly. And with that, we make love that morning.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

Two weeks has passed and we barely got out from our room. After saying to him about the song, he asked me to sing it again several times, and even he made me write it down for him (which was difficult because of his nakedness and always had a hand on me. He was very distracting.). Also we didn't go out from our room until the next day. During those two days, fucking like bunnies, we tried every position in every single place of his- our room, and even we get a little bit risky and we had sex on the balcony.

We create our routine. We woke up, then sex or make love, we break our fast, Jaime went out to train with the Kingsguards and I went to visit my sisters or father with Luna, we see each other at night for supper, and finally we have sex or make love again before sleep. I had a lots of beautiful sleeping gowns, but Jaime tear them up when we're going to have sex, so to stop destroying them I decided to sleep naked.

Luna was living with us in our room, sometimes I send her with Jaime when he was going to practice or she was with me. Jaime fall in love with her and always spoiled her giving her more food when we eat. Also, he always was repeating "Luna had the same grey eye as you, is very strange." And I always told him that he was only thinking on me.

I was on the table drawing with a piece of coal and a sheet of paper when I heard the door being opened. I saw Jaime entered with Luna, he was still wearing his armor. "Hello, my lion." I smiled from where I was. "Hello, my beautiful girl." I said while Luna was licking my hands and her tail was moving happily.

Jaime get close to me and kissed me. He look at the drawing I was making. "Who is him?" he asked curious, but I could notice a slight jealousy in his voice.

"Before you destroy my good piece of art because your possessiveness, look carefully." I jested at him.

My drawing was Jaime in his golden armor. Yes, I look like a girl who has fallen in love for the first time. For Lylian it is, for me is not.

"You were drawing me?" he asked smiling and I nodded. "Am I look like that?" I laugh and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

I called the servants to prepare the bathtub for Jaime, but after he insisted too much to take the bath with me, the situation changed. Now we were on the bathtub with scented water, I was in front of him, over his lap and scrubbing his golden hair.

"I envy you. Your hair is perfect and you can manage it. Men shouldn't have better hair than women." I commented.

"You prefer me bald?" he asked tilting his head.

I tried to put my most serious face. "Yes."

Jaime laugh. "You not, you love my hair." He said pulling me more to him. The movement made me rub over his manhood, feeling him on my entrance. He grab one of the strands of my hair and put it behind my ear. "I do really love your hair."

"But it turns wild." I complained.

"I love it anyways." He caress my cheek, then my lips with his thumb. "I wish our children be like you." His hand was moving down. "Brown hair, grey eyes…"

"Stubborn and bold like their father." I jested.

"I was going to say, adventurous and clever. Like their mother. I prefer my children look like you." His fingers were caressing my breasts and nipples.

I leaned more to his face as I was speaking. "I prefer my children, look like you. Blondes, green eyes, beautiful like you" Jaime grinned. ", with a good heart and bold." I whispered near his lips. He look at me with brows furrowed.

"I don't think I have a good heart." He commented looking me fixedly to my eyes.

"I know you have a good heart, but the people don't see it. Only sees a knight who broke his oath to a crazy king." I cupped his face. "They don't know the reasons behind your actions. Like I've told you, would be another person called Kingslayer if you weren't kill Aerys."

Jaime close the little space we had with a passionate kiss, and seconds later I began to move over him, spilling water everywhere. When we climaxed, we finished to clean ourselves and we didn't call the servants to drop the water. Jaime lift me and took me to the bed to continue our session all wet. We didn't dine that night.

I don't know how many times we did it, but I ended exhausted and burned by friction down there.

A knock from the door of our chamber wake me up, but I barely move. I was so tired even for open my eyes. I felt the bed's moving by my side, I knew Jaime was getting up. I moved one of my arms to him without open my eyes. "Come to bed." I whined.

"Keep sleeping, love." He whispered on my ear before kissing the crown of my head. I whined again, this time I could grab his hand. "I will return to your arms, Wild Wolf." He kiss me again but in the corners of my lips.

I was half asleep. I heard some mumbles but immediately they gone.

When I woke-up again, I was alone in the room and the day was clouded, not knowing what time of day was. My body still sore and fatigued.

 _Where's Jaime?_

In the moment where I was going to grab a sleeping gown, I heard someone entered to the room. It was Leila. "Finally you are awake."

"Hello, Leila." I said tired.

"I will bring your breakfast." I nodded.

Once dressed and Leila returning with my food, I sat and began to eat eagerly. While I was eating, I saw Leila grabbing some of my things and arrange them on a trunk. "What are you doing, Leila?"

"Ser Lannister ordered me give your breakfast and prepare you a bath once you wake-up, also he told me to pack some of your things, my lady." She informed.

I look at her confused, then I remembered that we were possibly going to Casterly Rock today. "Do you know where Jaime is?" I asked her before biting a bacon from my plate.

"No, my lady." She answered. Then she sat next to me. "However, I saw him left with some soldiers." She whispered before getting up and continue her tasks. Suddenly, I had a really bad feeling, making my mouth taste bitter and my hunger stopped.

 _Where Jaime goes?_

Abruptly, some images appeared on my head. They were blurry and confusing, but what I could see was the actor who played Jaime, fighting with… _Oh no… He can't do that to me…_

I stand up and look for some clothes the ones I used for riding or training. "What are you doing, my lady?" asked Leila while I was getting dressed. I didn't answer to her.

 _I need to find father, quickly…_

With my riding clothes on, I grope for my shortsword in my old trunk. For a moment, I thought that some of the servants found and took the sword, but I felt relief when I touch the sheath of my sword. I laced up my sword on my belt. "W-where are you going?" asked Leila alarmed, I still didn't answer.

"Come on, Luna." I said firmly patting my leg to call her.

I left Leila on my chambers, screaming my name behind. I run straight to the stables with Luna behind me.

When I got there, I grab the first saddle horse and run where the images were guiding me to Jaime and father. In the whole way I was yelling to the bystanders to get out of my way. Soon a heavy rain began to pour, regretting myself for not bringing a hooded cloak.

More images were guiding me to that place. The more I get closer, fewer people were around the streets but inside the houses people leaned outside to watch some dispute.

Then I saw Lannister guards surrounding and killing men in front of a brothel. I recognize those men, it was my father's wardens and…

I got down from my horse quickly, almost I hit my chin over the saddle. Luna began to growl at the Lannister guards, making our way to where my father and Jaime where fighting.

I unsheathed my sword and run to defend my father. When Jaime throw a blow towards my father, I blocked him using all my strength to stop him. _Fuck he was strong…_

"What are you doing here, wife? You should be packing your things." Jaime said almost in a snarl.

"WHY YOU'RE ATTACKING MY FATHER?!" I yell at him furious. "I SHOULD-" my eyes turned to a corpse near to us. It was Jory with a knife on one of his eyes. "JORY!" I look at Jaime fuming. I began to throw blows towards him.

I was seeing everything in red and almost with dark spots. I heard my father's voice and Jaime's too, but I was beyond my senses. I throw more blows to that man in front of me, the one who promised me to not hurting me, to protect me… the man I was starting to love.

My enraged state stopped for a moment, when I heard a cry behind me. One of the Lannister guards thrust his spear through my father's leg, forcing him to fall on the ground. When I was to attack that man, a black shadow jumped over him. The man screamed for a few seconds before a pool of blood began to form on the ground, Luna killed the man by taking out half of his throat.

I ran to my father who was agonizing on the ground. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you." I sobbed.

I felt a hand over my shoulder, and immediately I shove it. Jaime was there looking at me sorrowful. "Why did you do this?!" I snarled.

"I'll tell you on the way-"

"Over my dead body, Lannister." I hissed.

"Go. I'll find you." Father said weakly.

"I don't want to leave you, Papa."

"I'll find you, Lily. I promise you that."

In that moment, I remembered what is going to happen to Eddard Stark. I knew this was possibly the last time seeing him. He was going to die by doing the right thing.

I cried more, shaking my head. "Go, Lily." Father insisted.

I give him a painful goodbye kiss on his forehead. "I love you, papa."

"Go." Father whispered.

I leave father on the ground with a spear on his leg and the heavy rain. Every step I made away from him, my heart felt broken. My father was going to die soon, and Jaime gave the first sign of his future.

When I was about to mount the horse I bring here, I felt Jaime's hand and I shove his touch again. "I don't want you to touch me again, Lannister. Never." Soon I said my words, Luna growled at him and I saw fear in Jaime's eyes when he saw Luna behind him. "Lead the way, Lannister." I hissed mounted on my horse.


	22. I: Chapter 21

Thank you to waterlily91 (Guest), Bella-swan11 and LadyRedStar (Guest) for your comments and for all who add favorite/follow this story, I promise that this chapter will be interesting for you.

* * *

 **Hello my readers!**

 **Here's a new interesting chapter for you, you may understand several things and, maybe, surprises.**

 **First, I have to warn you for this and the following chapters that, when you see _words like this, is because the person is talking in its mind during a memory/dream_ and **_when you see words like this, it's because the person is talking in a scene._ **You will understand better when you read it.**

 **Second, there will be parts that the events are cut suddenly and continues with others, try to remember what you've read, the TV Show and the Books.**

 **And third, this chapter was modified to cut/summarize/omit the previous version of the fic. In comparison to the previous one, it was three chapters and I decided to put it in one. Don't worry, the story will have its original course and I'm sorry if I omit parts of the TV Show/Books.**

 **I'm not bothering you anymore, enjoy this chapter and give me your opinions about it.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Riverrun was really beautiful, but I couldn't appreciate it. Jaime was marching against my family, and I felt I was in the wrong side.

For what I knew, Robb was marching to fight against the Lannisters because of Jaime's stupid action (from what I remember from the books and the TV show). And mother took Tyrion by prisoner because she thinks that Tyrion tried to kill Bran, which I deeply know he didn't do that, I was sure of it.

I didn't want anybody died on battle, especially not my brother nor Jaime. But sadly, that's how it works here in this medieval world.

Jaime and I still have this uncomfortable tension, we barely speaking to each other. We were having a really bad time between us, our relationship was getting worse. One moment we were getting along, even I was beginning to fall in love with him, and our marriage was beyond political reasons; but now… He attacked my father and killed my longtime friend and mentor, and now he was marching against my family. A new fissure formed between us.

Jaime had won several battles. And while Jaime and his soldiers were on battle, I was on our tent with Luna and twenty soldiers waiting impatiently and praying so hard for my family. Luna, as always, sensing my humor, she was constantly by my side nuzzling towards me or whining, placing her head on my lap.

I was useless here, I was doing anything. On King's Landing I would be useful, I would take care father while he is recovering and take care of my sisters. I was starting to resent Jaime, for making me leave my family behind and feeling like I was just a decoration around here.

Both of us were dinning uncomfortable. I was picking at my food, I was barely hungry and lately almost everything gave me nauseas. "Stop playing with your food, start eating."

"I'm not hungry-"

"I'm worried about you. You have barely eat in the past few days, you're getting thinner-"

My patience broke down and I release everything I got kept. "You know why I'm barely eating?" I asked him and I didn't wait for Jaime's answer. "I'm worried about my father and my sisters. I'm worried that you kill my family on the battlefield. Everything is your fault-"

"Your mother start it-"

"You're fighting because of your foolishness and my mother's misunderstanding. Both started this." I spat angry at him. "You won't win, not while my Uncle Brynden is there to hold Riverrun." Jaime snorted. "If you and your father keeps this way, conquering lands or absorbing Houses, The North will get separate from The South, just because of your pride and misunderstanding." I explained to him. "The person who pushed my brother from a tower started this. The person who ordered to kill a defenseless and unconscious boy, started this." I said angrily at him. Right now I stood up from my seat. "Do you think my mother would let that go? I give an example of you sister when Joffrey was bitten by Arya's direwolf. She ordered to kill Sansa's direwolf who was innocent, she was going to kill Luna too. That's what mothers do, they will move the whole world for her children. Your father doesn't care if Tyrion dies, he only cares about his House reputation and his ambition, nothing else. And that's sick."

"Bite your tongue or you will lose it." Jaime hissed and I roar with laughter.

"I'm not scared of you or your men. And if you tear my tongue, Luna will rip your arm off before you do it." I told him. Luna growled as she was proving she was right. "The same will happen if you order some of your men to do it for you. Many people will hunt you down if you try to hurt me."

Jaime's eyes were on fire, his intimidating look was immune to me. When Jaime was going to say something, a squire appeared rushed inside our tent. "My lord, news from The Capitol." I forgot quickly about our discussion and look at the squire. "The King died a week ago, and the Queen Regent has locked Lord Stark in the black cells for treason against Joffrey. The North is raising an army…" I stopped listening, I couldn't hear anything around me.

He's going to die soon, very soon. Three days. The next week. Or even in a month exactly.

 _My father was going to die by doing the right thing…_

I saw Jaime in front of me saying something, but I couldn't hear anything. I was missing air, I tried hard to breath but I couldn't.

Everything around me went black.

When I woke up, it was dark and alone with Luna, who was guarding the tent entrance. I remembered what happened, I was arguing with Jaime and his squire gives the news from The Capitol…

 _Father was going to die soon… Eddard Stark was branded as a traitor…_

 _What happened to my sisters? I knew Arya will survive at anything, but I doubt Sansa…_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Luna's growl and barking. I heard closely, and I heard a commotion outside the tent. I heard screams and swords clashing.

 _My family were possibly near…_

I rose from the bed and search quickly my shortsword. The only time were I was grateful to Jaime, was permitting me to carry a sword and use my riding clothes.

Once I found my sword on my trunk, I got out from there with Luna. My eyes widened when I saw tents on fire, Jaime's men scattering and riders on horses killing Lannister soldiers like they were boars.

"This is your fault!" I heard a shout. I saw a Lannister soldier with a sword in hand, running towards me, but Luna pounced on him and knock him to the ground. I heard the gurgling sound from the man and then silence. Luna's muzzle was stained by that man's blood.

"Come on, Luna." I gestured with my hand to her.

Both of us were running and hiding from Lannister soldiers. I wanted to avoid the raid and prevent myself to be founded by Jaime's men.

On the way of my escape, I could find a bow and some arrows, and a horse. Also, I found two Lannister soldiers. One killed by Luna and the other by me. For a moment I was shocked when I saw the man I killed fall to ground when I shoot him on his head. I had to tell myself that I was in the middle of a war, it was life or death for me.

I kept running with Luna behind me, until we passed through the tree line and enter to a wide clearing. Fear spread through my body when I saw that we just entered to the battlefield. I was going to ran away back where I was, but I saw Stark banners waving in the wind on the other side of the field. My only thought was running to them to be saved.

While I was galloping to the Starks banners and killing Lannister soldiers in the process, I heard my name being shouted and I snapped my head where I heard my name, and I found Jaime with blood splattered on his face and dead men at his feet. When I was going to say something I saw how Jaime's face turned into terror.

"NO!" he shouted.

Everything happened so fast. I felt something painful on my left leg, my horse began to whining and fall, I heard Luna growl and screams…

The pain took over me as I was losing the sense of time and place.

I blinked, I was on the ground with that throbbing pain on my left leg. I blinked again, Luna was by my side whining and behind her I could see Jaime attacking Lannister soldiers. I blinked once more, Jaime was by my side, hugging me and repeating "Stay with me. I'm so sorry, love." his face was full of terror and his eyes were watered. And then… everything went black and cold.

I didn't know if I was dreaming, or it was really happening. I felt myself floating, I saw the dark night full of stars and everything was silent. I felt myself in peace when I perceived all of that, but once again I returned to that cold and dark world.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

Everything was pitch dark and fucking freezing. I look everywhere to find some light or something that give me some heat.

 ** _Why everything it's so dark? Where am I?_**

Then, colors began to appear in front of my eyes…

Images of Jaime…

Images from his point of view… as if I was watching the TV show again…

The images were showing me how he saw me, his thoughts and conversations…

How I called his attention… My wild and intimidating personality called his attention… My way of fighting called his attention… And Tyrion teasing him…

 ** _But…_**

 ** _Jaime and his twin Cercei… No… No!... JAIME TRIED TO KILL BRAN!... NO!_**

 ** _Then… Joffrey… Myrcella… Tommen… How couldn't notice…?_**

Jaime… seeing me so broken… he wanted to amend everything, but he didn't know how…

 ** _"I caused this on her, but I had to do it. Nobody can't know what that boy saw."_**

Jaime think and think… He think on a way to made me happy… He bought a hundred of winter flowers for me…

Cercei got upset because of his attitude… For the first time, he didn't care Cercei's attitude towards him…

On the Kingsroad, Jaime tried to talk to me, but he was busy… Jaime saw sadness in my eyes… He promised himself to try change my mood…

Jaime loved when he made me blush… But what he fall completely for me was what I told him about his pet name… My opinion about it and how I saw him as a hero…

 ** _"No one had told me those comforting words, no one had seen a light in me. Not even Cercei. This girl who barely know how the game of thrones works, she said the words I wanted to expect from someone close to me."_**

Jaime took care of me while he took my sister and me to the inn… and later when I fall unconscious while a Maester was healing my arm, until my father look for me after execute Lady…

 ** _Lady… That bitch Queen wanted Luna too…_**

Jaime found out my reasons I was avoiding him… He was furious for knowing who hurt my arm and Cercei's desire to kill Luna…

Cercei and Jaime argued…

 _"Joffrey attacked her!"_ he shout to his sister. _"TO MY BETROTHED, CERCEI!"_

 _"Our son was defending himself, that whore and her filthy wolf attack him."_

Jaime resisted to slap her twin. _"Lylian was defending her sister from being killed-"_

 _"Now the whore, has a name."_ Cercei said bitterly.

 _"If you call her again a whore-"_ Jaime began to hiss but Cercei interrupt him.

 _"That wilding whore put a spell on you-"_ Jaime didn't let her finished and slapped her face. Cercei took her hand where she was hit. _"What next? You will kill for her only because I naming her true name?"_

 _"If you belittle her, speak ill of her or try to kill her. I will kill you surely."_ Jaime hissed.

 _"I'm the Queen-"_

 _"I. Don't. Care."_

Jaime wanted to show me he was trustworthy… He wanted to amend everything…

Jaime's patience was at his limits…

Jaime was jealous of Loras… He didn't want me to married with the Knight of Flowers… Jaime was capable of doing everything in his power to interrupt my decisions of choosing Loras…

Jaime was angry with the King… He didn't like how Robert Baratheon humiliate me when he asked me about my first killing… **_That drunkard can humiliate me about killing The Mad King, but not her…_** Jaime knew he couldn't do anything, he was the King… unless he wanted to highlight his infamous name…

Everything was appeased when Jaime stole a kiss from me… he noticed two things: how I answered to his kisses, and how he loved to kissing me… more than Cercei…

And again was at the edge of its limits… Cercei started to belittle me, and this enraged him… My calming words and touch pacify his rash actions…

 ** _I don't care if Lylian acts as a wildling, she is making an effort to be a lady without taking aside where she belongs…_**

In the following days after that first meeting with the Queen, his twin used all her persuasion to break Jaime… But Jaime… with all his strength, he avoid his sister or didn't pay her attention… Now I was in his mind…

Jaime knew he was going to win that tourney and the bet he made in that day when he stole my kisses… It was hilarious for him that day when I saw him in his golden armor… Jaime felt he was close to win my hand each time he won… He was ecstatic… until he saw my reaction when the new knight died…

Jaime was concerned when I passed out… he felt the need of taking care of me… And he did during the feast… He enjoyed that feast and after… when Jaime took me to my chambers… He kissed me again… Jaime felt young again with me… He started to fall for me…

The next day, Jaime was even more confident and younger… And even he dared to steal kisses in front of everyone, as a way to have my favor… However, that luck didn't work…

 ** _"I looked so stupid and lost the game. In any case, I will insisting on Lylian, I know she feels something for me. I will wait until she say the words."_**

His pride was hurt that day… However, he will never forget that night when I accept his hand… **_"I will make her the happiest woman in Westeros"_**

Also in that night, he will never forget that promise…

 _"I know our houses are not the best allies, but I hope this marriage will do it."_

 _"I hope the same, Lord Stark"_

 _"I tell you this as a father, Kingslayer. I'm not going to forget what you have done with King Aerys, but If you hurt my daughter, if you hurt her in any way-"_

 _"I will take care of her, Lord Stark. I know that my family are not the best to trust, but my intentions are good towards your daughter. I want make her happy and protect her from the politics of this place."_

 _"I trust in your word, Lannister." Ned told him with his cold look. "And I trust it because of my daughter. But if you break her trust-"_

 _"I know you want the best for your daughter, and I will give it to her." Jaime promised to him._

Jaime finally accomplished his wish… practicing with me… Jaime wanted to know how I was against him… And he was right… I was a good fighter because I was small and fast, I could dodge every killing move from him or strike him back…

Jaime appreciate Jon's action of giving me a shortsword to defend me… He could noticed I was trying hard to act as a southerner woman and making good impressions at everyone… but I was still a northerner… All that Jaime cared was to make sure about my safety and my happiness…

Jaime was nervous that day when his father came for the wedding… For him, it was important his father's opinion about me… Every fear in him was forgotten when he saw me in that balcony… The effects of the sun in me, highlighting my features… made me looked like an angel to him… Jaime knew he loved me…

During supper was challenging and surprising for Jaime… Cercei seduce him under the table, touching him… he removed more than once her hand… Jaime was surprised when and I was acting as a proper southerner lady… But what surprised him more was the way I objected the decisions of his father…

 _"That Stark girl, is the vivid image of Lyanna Stark."_ His father commented.

 _"She is."_ Jaime agreed.

 _"Cercei told me a lot about her. Your sister said she acts as a wildling and she didn't care about her responsibilities."_ Tywin commented.

 _"She is a northerner, you know how wild The North is. It is usual to see woman like her in that cold place."_ Jaime explained.

 _"And her responsibilities?"_ Tywin asked. _"I will not tolerate an irresponsible and a savage girl as your wife."_

 _"You know that Cercei always make a bad judgment on people, she don't know her like I do."_ Jaime complained.

 _"So, how is she according to you?"_ Tywin asked.

 _"Yes, she can ride a horse, grab a bow and she is a good swordsman. It is usual to see that in northerner girls."_ Jaime explained. _"But Lylian is not stupid, she is very clever. For what I've heard from villagers when I was on Winterfell is that many people think she can read people's minds, thing I consider a lie. She is always a step forward to everything and it's true, I've seen that from myself."_ His father nodded in comprehension. _"Don't underestimate her like Cercei is doing."_

 _"I will take that into account. As for you…"_ Tywin got up from his seat. _"You will tame that Stark girl, I don't want to see her around in Casterly Rock with a sword. She will act as a southerner lady."_ He said finally to Jaime. _"For let you know, I like how firm she is with her decisions. She must be hardheaded as a bull."_

 _"And she is."_ Confirmed to his father.

Our great day came… The day of our wedding… Jaime was nervous and excited, it was the day I became his wife and only for him…

When he saw me entered in The Great Sept of Baelor, I looked in his eyes as a northerner angel… all in white and pure… and his eyes were glued in me…

However, Jaime noticed how my humor changed suddenly… I wasn't enjoying our wedding, I wasn't eating… only drinking and drinking… he knew I had a problem… **_"She must miss her family…"_**

Jaime started his duties as a husband… and he made it… he made stop the drinking, he made eat, laugh and dance… Jaime felt the happiest man in the world… Tywin accept me and I made his cold father laugh while both were dancing… He knew how Tyrion and I get along… Jaime felt he was the lucky bastard who had such woman like me…

That night in our bedding and the next morning was special for him… After so long he heard me singing for the first time in months, a song composed by me while I was thinking about him… When I became his wife completely and made him to say those three words out loud while he thought I fell asleep…

Jaime loved me deeply and he was capable of killing anyone who attempt my happiness and safety…

But all that love and confidence between us ended when Jaime found out about Tyrion being kidnapped by my mother, and his rash actions…

 _"Such a small pack of wolves"_ Jaime said from his horse when he saw Ned Stark outside the brothel.

 _"Stay back this is the Hand of the King-"_ Jory Cassel warned.

 _"Was the Hand of the King."_ Jaime corrected Jory, while he was dismounting from his horse. _"Now, if truth be told, I'm not sure what he is."_

 _"What is the meaning of this, Lannister?"_ Littlefinger asked.

 _"Get back inside, where is safe."_ Jaime warned to Littlefinger. _"I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, Lord Stark? Fair-haired, mismatched eyes, sharp tongue. Short man."_

 _"I remember him well."_ Replied Ned Stark.

 _"_ _It would seem he has met some trouble on the road. You would know what happen to him, don't you?_ _"_

 _"Your brother has been taken at my command, to answer for his crimes,"_ Ned Stark said.

When Jaime heard this, he unsheathe his longsword and his soldiers were ready to attack. Littlefinger groaned in dismay. _"My lords-"_

 _"You kill me, and your brother is a dead man, and surely Lylian will not forgive you."_ Ned warned him.

Jaime never thought about my reaction… but his priority at the moment was to save his brother, no matter the cost… _"You right."_ Jaime agreed with him. He look at his men. _"Take him alive, kill his men."_ Jaime ordered.

The bloodshed started… killing on the process Jory… **_Jory…_**

Then my father started to fight Jaime… But this didn't last long because I appeared, stopping one of his blows…

In that moment… when Jaime saw my eyes… he was frightened of me… how the wrath I had towards him would shatter us… his impulsive actions destroyed everything he did…

My silence hurt him deeply… my bitter comments hurt him deeply… sleeping away from him hurt him deeply… Jaime and I made love, and still he wasn't forgiven… Jaime saw how broken was I becoming each day… Jaime felt frustrated because he caused all of this…

Jaime felt he was in an unsteady ground when he had to march against my family…

 _"My lord, news from The Capitol."_ A squire entered to the tent giving those news…

I saw myself how I was falling in Jaime's arms, and he telling me to breathe…

 ** _"Cercei is behind in all of this. Lylian will hate me for everything I had done."_** Jaime told himself while he was looking at me… so pale and thin… _"I'm so sorry, my love."_

Jaime was fighting outside… killing Stark soldiers… his excitement for killing was beyond of its top… But the figure of a woman distracted him… It was me…

Jaime's heart stopped when he saw one of his men charging against me… but it was too late…

I saw myself in the muddy ground… with a spear in my left leg, exactly where I had my old wound… I was bleeding profusely… and leaving… Luna was whining by my side and Jaime had his eyes watered…

 _"Stay with me, Lily."_ Jaime whispered almost in sobs as he was trying to get myself closer to him. _"I'm so sorry, love. Please, stay with me…"_

 _"I wanted to protect her from everything… She can't die in my arms. Please don't take her away from me…"_ Jaime thought sorrowfully.

His world was starting to stop… For the first time he was scared…

Robb and his men took him… Jaime tried to explain but he wasn't heard… He was the Kingslayer and possibly Lylian's assassin…

Jaime didn't stop to looking at me until I was out of his sight… _"I'm so sorry, love."_ Jaime whispered.

And again, everything went dark…


	23. I: Chapter 22

**Thank you to waterlily91 (Guest), Bella-swan11 and LadyRedStar (Guest) for your comments and for all who add favorite/follow this story, I promise that this chapter will be interesting for you.**

* * *

 **Hello my readers!**

 **The following chapter was modified, but still has the same essence. In this chapter, I mixed three chapters from the previous version.** **But still, it is an interesting chapter, you may understand several things and, maybe, surprises.**

 **First, I have to warn you for this and the following chapters that, when you see _words like this, is because the person is talking in its mind during a memory/dream_ and **_when you see words like this, it's because the person is talking in a scene._ **You will understand better when you read it.**

 **Second, there will be parts that the events are cut suddenly and continues with others, try to remember what you've read, the TV Show and the Books.**

 **And third, as I said before, this chapter was modified to cut/summarize/omit the previous version of the fic. In comparison to the previous one, it was three chapters and I decided to put it in one. Don't worry, the story will have its original course and I'm sorry if I omit parts of the TV Show/Books.**

 **I'm not bothering you anymore, enjoy this chapter and give me your opinions about it.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Riverrun was really beautiful, but I couldn't appreciate it. Jaime was marching against my family, and I felt I was in the wrong side.

For what I knew, Robb was marching to fight against the Lannisters because of Jaime's stupid action (from what I remember from the books and the TV show). And mother took Tyrion by prisoner because she thinks that Tyrion tried to kill Bran, which I deeply know he didn't do that, I was sure of it.

I didn't want anybody died on battle, especially not my brother nor Jaime. But sadly, that's how it works here in this medieval world.

Jaime and I still have this uncomfortable tension, we barely speaking to each other. We were having a really bad time between us, our relationship was getting worse. One moment we were getting along, even I was beginning to fall in love with him, and our marriage was beyond political reasons; but now… He attacked my father and killed my longtime friend and mentor, and now he was marching against my family. A new fissure formed between us.

Jaime had won several battles. And while Jaime and his soldiers were on battle, I was on our tent with Luna and twenty soldiers waiting impatiently and praying so hard for my family. Luna, as always, sensing my humor, she was constantly by my side nuzzling towards me or whining, placing her head on my lap.

I was useless here, I was doing anything. On King's Landing I would be useful, I would take care father while he is recovering and take care of my sisters. I was starting to resent Jaime, for making me leave my family behind and feeling like I was just a decoration around here.

Both of us were dinning uncomfortable. I was picking at my food, I was barely hungry and lately almost everything gave me nauseas. "Stop playing with your food, start eating."

"I'm not hungry-"

"I'm worried about you. You have barely eat in the past few days, you're getting thinner-"

My patience broke down and I release everything I got kept. "You know why I'm barely eating?" I asked him and I didn't wait for Jaime's answer. "I'm worried about my father and my sisters. I'm worried that you kill my family on the battlefield. Everything is your fault-"

"Your mother start it-"

"You're fighting because of your foolishness and my mother's misunderstanding. Both started this." I spat angry at him. "You won't win, not while my Uncle Brynden is there to hold Riverrun." Jaime snorted. "If you and your father keeps this way, conquering lands or absorbing Houses, The North will get separate from The South, just because of your pride and misunderstanding." I explained to him. "The person who pushed my brother from a tower started this. The person who ordered to kill a defenseless and unconscious boy, started this." I said angrily at him. Right now I stood up from my seat. "Do you think my mother would let that go? I give an example of you sister when Joffrey was bitten by Arya's direwolf. She ordered to kill Sansa's direwolf who was innocent, she was going to kill Luna too. That's what mothers do, they will move the whole world for her children. Your father doesn't care if Tyrion dies, he only cares about his House reputation and his ambition, nothing else. And that's sick."

"Bite your tongue or you will lose it." Jaime hissed and I roar with laughter.

"I'm not scared of you or your men. And if you tear my tongue, Luna will rip your arm off before you do it." I told him. Luna growled as she was proving she was right. "The same will happen if you order some of your men to do it for you. Many people will hunt you down if you try to hurt me."

Jaime's eyes were on fire, his intimidating look was immune to me. When Jaime was going to say something, a squire appeared rushed inside our tent. "My lord, news from The Capitol." I forgot quickly about our discussion and look at the squire. "The King died a week ago, and the Queen Regent has locked Lord Stark in the black cells for treason against Joffrey. The North is raising an army…" I stopped listening, I couldn't hear anything around me.

He's going to die soon, very soon. Three days. The next week. Or even in a month exactly.

 _My father was going to die by doing the right thing…_

I saw Jaime in front of me saying something, but I couldn't hear anything. I was missing air, I tried hard to breath but I couldn't.

Everything around me went black.

When I woke up, it was dark and alone with Luna, who was guarding the tent entrance. I remembered what happened, I was arguing with Jaime and his squire gives the news from The Capitol…

 _Father was going to die soon… Eddard Stark was branded as a traitor…_

 _What happened to my sisters? I knew Arya will survive at anything, but I doubt Sansa…_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Luna's growl and barking. I heard closely, and I heard a commotion outside the tent. I heard screams and swords clashing.

 _My family were possibly near…_

I rose from the bed and search quickly my shortsword. The only time were I was grateful to Jaime, was permitting me to carry a sword and use my riding clothes.

Once I found my sword on my trunk, I got out from there with Luna. My eyes widened when I saw tents on fire, Jaime's men scattering and riders on horses killing Lannister soldiers like they were boars.

"This is your fault!" I heard a shout. I saw a Lannister soldier with a sword in hand, running towards me, but Luna pounced on him and knock him to the ground. I heard the gurgling sound from the man and then silence. Luna's muzzle was stained by that man's blood.

"Come on, Luna." I gestured with my hand to her.

Both of us were running and hiding from Lannister soldiers. I wanted to avoid the raid and prevent myself to be founded by Jaime's men.

On the way of my escape, I could find a bow and some arrows, and a horse. Also, I found two Lannister soldiers. One killed by Luna and the other by me. For a moment I was shocked when I saw the man I killed fall to ground when I shoot him on his head. I had to tell myself that I was in the middle of a war, it was life or death for me.

I kept running with Luna behind me, until we passed through the tree line and enter to a wide clearing. Fear spread through my body when I saw that we just entered to the battlefield. I was going to ran away back where I was, but I saw Stark banners waving in the wind on the other side of the field. My only thought was running to them to be saved.

While I was galloping to the Starks banners and killing Lannister soldiers in the process, I heard my name being shouted and I snapped my head where I heard my name, and I found Jaime with blood splattered on his face and dead men at his feet. When I was going to say something I saw how Jaime's face turned into terror.

"NO!" he shouted.

Everything happened so fast. I felt something painful on my left leg, my horse began to whining and fall, I heard Luna growl and screams…

The pain took over me as I was losing the sense of time and place.

I blinked, I was on the ground with that throbbing pain on my left leg. I blinked again, Luna was by my side whining and behind her I could see Jaime attacking Lannister soldiers. I blinked once more, Jaime was by my side, hugging me and repeating "Stay with me. I'm so sorry, love." his face was full of terror and his eyes were watered. And then… everything went black and cold.

I didn't know if I was dreaming, or it was really happening. I felt myself floating, I saw the dark night full of stars and everything was silent. I felt myself in peace when I perceived all of that, but once again I returned to that cold and dark world.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

Everything was pitch dark and fucking freezing. I look everywhere to find some light or something that give me some heat.

 _Why everything it's so dark? Where am I?_

Then, colors began to appear in front of my eyes…

Images of Jaime…

Images from his point of view… as if I was watching the TV show again…

The images were showing me how he saw me, his thoughts and conversations…

How I called his attention… My wild and intimidating personality called his attention… My way of fighting called his attention… And Tyrion teasing him…

 _But…_

 _Jaime and his twin Cercei… No… No!... JAIME TRIED TO KILL BRAN!... NO!_

 _Then… Joffrey… Myrcella… Tommen… How couldn't notice…?_

Jaime… seeing me so broken… he wanted to amend everything, but he didn't know how…

 _"I caused this on her, but I had to do it. Nobody can't know what that boy saw."_

Jaime think and think… He think on a way to made me happy… He bought a hundred of winter flowers for me…

Cercei got upset because of his attitude… For the first time, he didn't care Cercei's attitude towards him…

On the Kingsroad, Jaime tried to talk to me, but he was busy… Jaime saw sadness in my eyes… He promised himself to try change my mood…

Jaime loved when he made me blush… But what he fall completely for me was what I told him about his pet name… My opinion about it and how I saw him as a hero…

 _"No one had told me those comforting words, no one had seen a light in me. Not even Cercei. This girl who barely know how the game of thrones works, she said the words I wanted to expect from someone close to me."_

Jaime took care of me while he took my sister and me to the inn… and later when I fall unconscious while a Maester was healing my arm, until my father look for me after execute Lady…

 _Lady… That bitch Queen wanted Luna too…_

Jaime found out my reasons I was avoiding him… He was furious for knowing who hurt my arm and Cercei's desire to kill Luna…

Cercei and Jaime argued…

 _"Joffrey attacked her!"_ he shout to his sister. _"TO MY BETROTHED, CERCEI!"_

 _"Our son was defending himself, that whore and her filthy wolf attack him."_

Jaime resisted to slap her twin. _"Lylian was defending her sister from being killed-"_

 _"Now the whore, has a name."_ Cercei said bitterly.

 _"If you call her again a whore-"_ Jaime began to hiss but Cercei interrupt him.

 _"That wilding whore put a spell on you-"_ Jaime didn't let her finished and slapped her face. Cercei took her hand where she was hit. _"What next? You will kill for her only because I naming her true name?"_

 _"If you belittle her, speak ill of her or try to kill her. I will kill you surely."_ Jaime hissed.

 _"I'm the Queen-"_

 _"I. Don't. Care."_

Jaime wanted to show me he was trustworthy… He wanted to amend everything…

Jaime's patience was at his limits…

Jaime was jealous of Loras… He didn't want me to married with the Knight of Flowers… Jaime was capable of doing everything in his power to interrupt my decisions of choosing Loras…

Jaime was angry with the King… He didn't like how Robert Baratheon humiliate me when he asked me about my first killing… _That drunkard can humiliate me about killing The Mad King, but not her…_ Jaime knew he couldn't do anything, he was the King… unless he wanted to highlight his infamous name…

Everything was appeased when Jaime stole a kiss from me… he noticed two things: how I answered to his kisses, and how he loved to kissing me… more than Cercei…

And again was at the edge of its limits… Cercei started to belittle me, and this enraged him… My calming words and touch pacify his rash actions…

 _I don't care if Lylian acts as a wildling, she is making an effort to be a lady without taking aside where she belongs…_

In the following days after that first meeting with the Queen, his twin used all her persuasion to break Jaime… But Jaime… with all his strength, he avoid his sister or didn't pay her attention… Now I was in his mind…

Jaime knew he was going to win that tourney and the bet he made in that day when he stole my kisses… It was hilarious for him that day when I saw him in his golden armor… Jaime felt he was close to win my hand each time he won… He was ecstatic… until he saw my reaction when the new knight died…

Jaime was concerned when I passed out… he felt the need of taking care of me… And he did during the feast… He enjoyed that feast and after… when Jaime took me to my chambers… He kissed me again… Jaime felt young again with me… He started to fall for me…

The next day, Jaime was even more confident and younger… And even he dared to steal kisses in front of everyone, as a way to have my favor… However, that luck didn't work…

 _"I looked so stupid and lost the game. In any case, I will insisting on Lylian, I know she feels something for me. I will wait until she say the words."_

His pride was hurt that day… However, he will never forget that night when I accept his hand… _"I will make her the happiest woman in Westeros"_

Also in that night, he will never forget that promise…

 _"I know our houses are not the best allies, but I hope this marriage will do it."_

 _"I hope the same, Lord Stark"_

 _"I tell you this as a father, Kingslayer. I'm not going to forget what you have done with King Aerys, but If you hurt my daughter, if you hurt her in any way-"_

 _"I will take care of her, Lord Stark. I know that my family are not the best to trust, but my intentions are good towards your daughter. I want make her happy and protect her from the politics of this place."_

 _"I trust in your word, Lannister." Ned told him with his cold look. "And I trust it because of my daughter. But if you break her trust-"_

 _"I know you want the best for your daughter, and I will give it to her." Jaime promised to him._

Jaime finally accomplished his wish… practicing with me… Jaime wanted to know how I was against him… And he was right… I was a good fighter because I was small and fast, I could dodge every killing move from him or strike him back…

Jaime appreciate Jon's action of giving me a shortsword to defend me… He could noticed I was trying hard to act as a southerner woman and making good impressions at everyone… but I was still a northerner… All that Jaime cared was to make sure about my safety and my happiness…

Jaime was nervous that day when his father came for the wedding… For him, it was important his father's opinion about me… Every fear in him was forgotten when he saw me in that balcony… The effects of the sun in me, highlighting my features… made me looked like an angel to him… Jaime knew he loved me…

During supper was challenging and surprising for Jaime… Cercei seduce him under the table, touching him… he removed more than once her hand… Jaime was surprised when and I was acting as a proper southerner lady… But what surprised him more was the way I objected the decisions of his father…

 _"That Stark girl, is the vivid image of Lyanna Stark."_ His father commented.

 _"She is."_ Jaime agreed.

 _"Cercei told me a lot about her. Your sister said she acts as a wildling and she didn't care about her responsibilities."_ Tywin commented.

 _"She is a northerner, you know how wild The North is. It is usual to see woman like her in that cold place."_ Jaime explained.

 _"And her responsibilities?"_ Tywin asked. _"I will not tolerate an irresponsible and a savage girl as your wife."_

 _"You know that Cercei always make a bad judgment on people, she don't know her like I do."_ Jaime complained.

 _"So, how is she according to you?"_ Tywin asked.

 _"Yes, she can ride a horse, grab a bow and she is a good swordsman. It is usual to see that in northerner girls."_ Jaime explained. _"But Lylian is not stupid, she is very clever. For what I've heard from villagers when I was on Winterfell is that many people think she can read people's minds, thing I consider a lie. She is always a step forward to everything and it's true, I've seen that from myself."_ His father nodded in comprehension. _"Don't underestimate her like Cercei is doing."_

 _"I will take that into account. As for you…"_ Tywin got up from his seat. _"You will tame that Stark girl, I don't want to see her around in Casterly Rock with a sword. She will act as a southerner lady."_ He said finally to Jaime. _"For let you know, I like how firm she is with her decisions. She must be hardheaded as a bull."_

 _"And she is."_ Confirmed to his father.

Our great day came… The day of our wedding… Jaime was nervous and excited, it was the day I became his wife and only for him…

When he saw me entered in The Great Sept of Baelor, I looked in his eyes as a northerner angel… all in white and pure… and his eyes were glued in me…

However, Jaime noticed how my humor changed suddenly… I wasn't enjoying our wedding, I wasn't eating… only drinking and drinking… he knew I had a problem… _"She must miss her family…"_

Jaime started his duties as a husband… and he made it… he made stop the drinking, he made eat, laugh and dance… Jaime felt the happiest man in the world… Tywin accept me and I made his cold father laugh while both were dancing… He knew how Tyrion and I get along… Jaime felt he was the lucky bastard who had such woman like me…

That night in our bedding and the next morning was special for him… After so long he heard me singing for the first time in months, a song composed by me while I was thinking about him… When I became his wife completely and made him to say those three words out loud while he thought I fell asleep…

Jaime loved me deeply and he was capable of killing anyone who attempt my happiness and safety…

But all that love and confidence between us ended when Jaime found out about Tyrion being kidnapped by my mother, and his rash actions…

 _"Such a small pack of wolves"_ Jaime said from his horse when he saw Ned Stark outside the brothel.

 _"Stay back this is the Hand of the King-"_ Jory Cassel warned.

 _"Was the Hand of the King."_ Jaime corrected Jory, while he was dismounting from his horse. _"Now, if truth be told, I'm not sure what he is."_

 _"What is the meaning of this, Lannister?"_ Littlefinger asked.

 _"Get back inside, where is safe."_ Jaime warned to Littlefinger. _"I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, Lord Stark? Fair-haired, mismatched eyes, sharp tongue. Short man."_

 _"I remember him well."_ Replied Ned Stark.

 _"_ _It would seem he has met some trouble on the road. You would know what happen to him, don't you?_ _"_

 _"Your brother has been taken at my command, to answer for his crimes,"_ Ned Stark said.

When Jaime heard this, he unsheathe his longsword and his soldiers were ready to attack. Littlefinger groaned in dismay. _"My lords-"_

 _"You kill me, and your brother is a dead man, and surely Lylian will not forgive you."_ Ned warned him.

Jaime never thought about my reaction… but his priority at the moment was to save his brother, no matter the cost… _"You right."_ Jaime agreed with him. He look at his men. _"Take him alive, kill his men."_ Jaime ordered.

The bloodshed started… killing on the process Jory… _Jory…_

Then my father started to fight Jaime… But this didn't last long because I appeared, stopping one of his blows…

In that moment… when Jaime saw my eyes… he was frightened of me… how the wrath I had towards him would shatter us… his impulsive actions destroyed everything he did…

My silence hurt him deeply… my bitter comments hurt him deeply… sleeping away from him hurt him deeply… Jaime and I made love, and still he wasn't forgiven… Jaime saw how broken was I becoming each day… Jaime felt frustrated because he caused all of this…

Jaime felt he was in an unsteady ground when he had to march against my family…

 _"My lord, news from The Capitol."_ A squire entered to the tent giving those news…

I saw myself how I was falling in Jaime's arms, and he telling me to breathe…

 _"Cercei is behind in all of this. Lylian will hate me for everything I had done."_ Jaime told himself while he was looking at me… so pale and thin… _"I'm so sorry, my love."_

Jaime was fighting outside… killing Stark soldiers… his excitement for killing was beyond of its top… But the figure of a woman distracted him… It was me…

Jaime's heart stopped when he saw one of his men charging against me… but it was too late…

I saw myself in the muddy ground… with a spear in my left leg, exactly where I had my old wound… I was bleeding profusely… and leaving… Luna was whining by my side and Jaime had his eyes watered…

 _"Stay with me, Lily."_ Jaime whispered almost in sobs as he was trying to get myself closer to him. _"I'm so sorry, love. Please, stay with me…"_

 _"I wanted to protect her from everything… She can't die in my arms. Please don't take her away from me…"_ Jaime thought sorrowfully.

His world was starting to stop… For the first time he was scared…

Robb and his men took him… Jaime tried to explain but he wasn't heard… He was the Kingslayer and possibly Lylian's assassin…

Jaime didn't stop to looking at me until I was out of his sight… _"I'm so sorry, love."_ Jaime whispered.

And again, everything went dark…


	24. I: Chapter 23

**Thank you for your comments and for all who add favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate this *smiles brightly***

* * *

 **Hello my readers! The following chapter was modified, but still has the same essence. In this chapter I mixed two chapters from the previous version. Therefore, this is the last chapter. Don't worry, you will not get lost when you read it.**

 **I'm not bothering you anymore, enjoy this final chapter and give me your opinions about it.**

 **As always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

And again, everything went dark…

 _"I never thought you were capable to change the Kingslayer's heart. But you could. And you do it good."_ I heard the voice of a woman clearly, like she was whispering in my ears. For a moment I didn't recognize it, but sooner I knew it was the same woman voice who was on my head for several months. _"But that doesn't mean you changed the course of the story."_

"What was that thing I've just saw?" I asked.

" _You saw it for yourself. The life of the Kingslayer since he met you._ " Explained the voice.

 _That cannot be…_ "You are playing with me!"

 _"I'm not, everything you saw is the truth."_

"Jaime is a good man…!"

 _"Before killing The Mad King, after that… his heart got darkened. His heart began to be good after you saw him as a hero. You change him, you change his world."_

I felt a massive pain in my chest, it was an indescribable pain. Jaime break completely Lylian's heart and mine's.

 _Why I couldn't noticed before? Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen scream everywhere Lannister. They had the same green eyes from Jaime, some facial features and even their gestures… Why I didn't see this before?_

 _If father was declared a traitor against Joffrey, it was because he found out that Cercei's children weren't from Robert. That's why father was worried and reticent towards Jaime._

 _That's why Jaime tried to kill our little brother, because he saw Jaime fucking Cercei. Now I can understand that strange memory I had on Winterfell, the day when Bran fall from the tower. Nobody can't know what Bran saw that day._

 _Now, our brother Robb is marching against his family because he suspects that Lannisters tried to kill Bran and declared father a traitor… Soon our family will find out about why Bran was pushed from the tower and father will die._

Lylian hated to death Jaime, as for me… I was confused. I was still love him, but it was difficult to swallow everything he had done. Jaime tried to protect me until the end, but his rash actions and his secrets destroyed everything.

"Am I dead?" I asked to the voice.

 _"Not yet. It was written you were going to die in this world when you get speared, but I decided to extend a little bit more your life."_ Told the voice. _"Give you another opportunity to change everything."_

"How so? I want to return to my world. I can't bear this pain…"

 _"You will thank me for returning to Westeros. Take advantage of your days remain in this world, before returning to your world."_

"I don't want to wake up in Westeros." I beg to the voice.

My plea wasn't heard because I felt something pulling me from my back and, and the pull was taking me very fast to an unknown place.

"NO! I WANT TO RETURN TO MY WORLD!" I scream desperately.

I felt my body falling in a cold water, I tried to swim but my body wasn't responding. Then, stopped feeling the water, now I was feeling very heavy. I felt my body hot and cold at the same time; I was shaking because of the cold and sweating because of the hot. A pain began from my left leg, and this pain went through all my body.

"Drink, Lily." I heard someone said as I felt water on my lips and fill my dry mouth.

I tried to move, but my body was too heavy. I tried to open my eyes so hard. Once I did it, everything was blurry and a shadow was in front of me. I blinked several times until my eyes were clear. My mother was in front of me giving me sips of water.

"Mother…" I muttered. I looked around and I was inside a tent. It was night. "What… happened?" I asked her between my shakes.

She put somewhere the bowl where she was giving me water. "The Kingslayer tried to kill you. You almost die."

I remember what happened before I lose conscience and what that voice showed me. "Jaime… he saved me… he didn't tried to kill me."

"Maybe it was your imagination-"

"No… mother!" I stopped her. "He saved… me!" I shout the best I could to her.

"Lily you are awake!" I heard Robb. When he was in front of me, I saw him older. He wasn't that teen I knew him, he was a grown man. A man who leader thousands of men.

"Your sister thinks that the Kingslayer saved her." Mother told to Robb, and my brother look at me confused.

"Lily, we found you with a spear on your leg-"

"I'm not… imagine… anything… I saw him… killing his men with… Luna. He saved… me, Robb!" I insisted. Both look at me even more confused and surprised, and even they looked each other. "Where's… he? What… happened? Where's Luna?"

"He's my prisoner and don't ever think I will release him because he's your husband. He hurt our father-" Robb said firmly, but I interrupt him again.

"One of his soldiers… did it. The… soldier… disobey Jaime." I correct him. When he was to respond, I continue quickly. "I was… there when everything… happened."

By the look of his eyes, I knew he believed what I told. "But still, he's a Lannister. His house declare traitor to our father" Robb point out.

"Where's Luna?" I asked again.

"Luna is guarding the Kingslayer, she didn't let anyone to get close to him, not even myself or Grey Wind. Luna permit getting close to the Kingslayer when we are going to give him food."

One part of me was glad that Luna was protecting Jaime, but the other part of me didn't want to know anything from him. For now.

"Any… word from… father?" My mother shook her head. "Sansa, Arya…?"

"Arya and Sansa are under the Queen's wing." Robb answered.

"Rest my daughter, we will maintained you informed from any news." Mother told me and few seconds later I fall asleep again.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

In the middle of my sleep, I heard some mumbles and then a sob, making me to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I found my mother crying and reading a letter. "What happened, mother?" My mother look at me with sorrow in her eyes. _What happened..?_ "Mother?"

"Your… your Father was executed." I shake my head and my eyes began to water. _No…_ "Under the King Joffrey's command." I began to whimper.

 _I hate the Lannisters… I'm going to kill them all… Especially Joffrey and that Queen bitch Cercei… I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!_

I began to cry and scream because of the loss of father. Mother came to me and hug me, both of us were consoling each other.

 _I will kill those fuckers, I will make them suffer…_

I couldn't think anymore of the ways to avenge my father's death, because darkness took me again.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself alone in the tent, it was almost dark and I was still feeling weak.

 _I need to see him… I don't care if mother or anyone sees me… I need to see him… I need fucking answers…_

With difficulty, I stood myself from the bed I was. My left leg hurt as hell and barely I could stand on my own, but still I did the best I can to stand and walk. Also, I noticed that I have a different dress, what I supposed was from my mother's.

When I was outside the tent, the light was hurting my eyes and head. "My condolences, Lady Stark." I heard one of Robb's men telling me.

I nodded as way to say my thanks. "Where are the prisoners?" I asked the men and he indicate me where they were.

Every step I take or were I put my eyes on it, I encountered more Robb's men. Every men were muttering towards me their condolences and I nodded without saying a word.

When I began to see the stakes with Lannister soldiers far and isolated from the rest of the tents, I searched Luna or Jaime's form. Before I could look for them, I heard Luna's bark.

When I saw my direwolf, it felt like I didn't see her for years, I forgot how big she was. Luna might noticed how weak I was, because she hurried where I stand. Once she was near me, Luna smelled my wound and I clenched my hands into her fur. "Take me to Jaime." I muttered near her ears. Luna apparently understood and she guide me.

Jaime's stake was far from the rest of his men. He was giving his back to the rest of the prisoners, his hands were tied in a very tight ropes at his back in the stake. Like in the vision and the last time I saw him, Jaime's face was dirty with mud and blood; he wasn't wearing his armor, only a jerkin, his pants and boots.

"Lylian…" Jaime muttered when he saw me. "Are you well? You shouldn't-"

"I know everything." I hissed to him. "About Cercei and you, and your children, about Bran…" I muttered to him. "I know every single thing about you."

"How do you-?" Asked surprised.

"There's no need explanation. Don't fret, nobody knows. Yet." I said coldly. "You lied to me, all this time." Jaime lowered his face. "You tried to kill Bran, your bastard son kill my father and have my sisters kidnapped."

"I'm sorry about your father-"

"I'm gonna to kill them all." I told him in the same tone. I didn't care what Jaime was thinking, I just wanted to kill all those fucking Lannisters. "Each Lannister who hurt me. Your lover, your older bastard son, your father… any men and women who support them."

"Then you have to kill me. I tried to kill your brother and your father-"

I snorted and smiled bitterly. "I wish I could kill you right now, but I can't." I confessed frustrated. "You saved my life. Life for life."

 _This pain was unbearable, I didn't want to come back here… Jaime is causing me pain…_

My tears wanted to come out, I turn my head far from Jaime's painful and intense gaze.

"You still love me." Jaime said.

"I never told you those words. And I doubt to tell you that after everything you have done." I hissed without looking at him, trying to hold my tears.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to your brother. I'm sorry for attacking your father and kill his men. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you because of my rash actions and my life before met you. I'm really sorry." I turn to him and I saw the same pain and sorrow. _The same pain and sorrow as mine…_ _He's lying… He's full of lies…_ "But, there are few things I have to disagree with you. I didn't kill your father. Your mother is accusing Tyrion for something he didn't do. I never lied to you, only those secrets you found out. And you are not a murdered, you don't like killing."

"I know you didn't kill my father, but you fought against him and kill his men. So, you attack him." I began to tell him. "I already knew that Tyrion wasn't who tried to kill Bran for a second time. It will be stupid if you send an assassin with your knife, someone else did that." _Who wanted to create a chaos between the Starks and Lannisters?_ "About the lies and killing…" I snorted. "I don't know you enough to believe you, and you don't know shit about me."

"But I know you well, and you don't like killing people." I shook my head. "You are a good heart-"

"You don't know me-"

"I know you enough to tell you that." Jaime said firmly. "I know you well enough to tell you that you don't want to kill me because you love me, but you don't want to admit it." I look at him coldly, Jaime didn't pay attention to it and continue. "I know you well enough to tell you that you are not a killer, you don't like death." Jaime assured me.

"Those men I killed-"

"-was self-defense, Lily. Those men you kill doesn't count." Completed for me. I shook my head. "I am a killer. I love killing. I enjoy killing your brother's men." Jaime told. "Leave those dark thoughts to me." I turn my face way from his. "Lily, my love… look at me." I avoid his eyes and his call. "Look at me!" Jaime shouted.

His shout made me upset and I throw myself in front of him, clenching my hands on his jerkin, pull him closer. I didn't care getting my skirt dirty with mud, shit and piss; I didn't care the state I was or all the pain I was suffering. I just wanted to hit him and scream at him so hard.

"You won't change my mind, Lannister." I spat furious.

"I will keep insisting until I die. I will keep insisting because I love you." Jaime muttered near my lips.

That electricity we had appeared again after so long. I wanted to kiss him so hard… all my strength to keep away from him, vanished.

When I was about to join my lips to him, I felt a stabbing pain in my left leg, also something warm. Luna began to whine. "Lily…?" I saw worry in Jaime's face. Sooner, I began to feel week and dizzy again. Jaime's face turn into something blurry, I tried to touch his face but I couldn't. "Lylian." My body fall on the ground, beside him. "Lylian!"

The last thing I remembered was Jaime screaming at my name and asking for help, and Luna's howl.

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

Almost two weeks in bed, between fevers, pain and cries.

Jaime's screams and Luna's howls call the attention of everybody. One of Robb's men found me and took me to the tent were I was staying and immediately informed to my mother and Robb about what happened to me.

The wound in my leg reopened again, luckily I didn't feel anything because I was unconscious. I had fevers and the throb in my leg was unbearable, most of the times I was sleeping because of the milk of the poppy to ease the pain.

The few times I was conscious, I was crying. Mother and Robb thought it was because of the pain in my leg, but besides of that, I was crying for what Jaime and his whole family do to me.

 _The man who I fall in love, hurt me deeply. That mysterious voice was right, I shouldn't fall in love with him._

Besides my fevers and the pain in my leg, I began to feel sick in my stomach. There were certain foods I could eat well, but others I return it; making my recovery slow down. My uncles Brynden and Edmure gave me my mother's chambers on Riverrun's castle, and offered a Maester to heal better the wound from my leg and help me with that flu I had.

Days passed, Robb was named 'The King in the North', I didn't have any more news about my sisters, the mysterious voice in my head disappear again, and the pain of my leg decrease a little bit and the fever stopped, but still I was sick in my stomach. I couldn't eat very well and stand by my own, I was still feeling weak. "You need to eat, you're so thin." Mother put in front of me a plate with some meat and bread. The smell of that food wasn't very appetizing, I wanted to vomit.

"I don't want to, I can't stand the smell." I told to my mother, sniffing the food. She put the plate away from me and tilt her head.

"You eat whatever is in front of you and now you turn picky with the food. And when you eat those foods you don't like, they make you throw it up." Mother told me. "Also, your breast is getting bigger."

"Maybe because of the flu I have. And about my breast, maybe is because I'm getting skinny and my breast is starting to showing up-"

"The flu comes with fever and you don't have fever anymore." Mother point out. _What she supposed to mean..?_ "When it was your last moon blood?" asked mother.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When it was your last moon blood?" Mother asked again.

"Why you are asking me this?" I look at her still confused for her question.

"Tell me, Lylian. When it was your last moon blood?" Mother insisted.

"It was, er-" I began to calculate when it was. I started to get nervous after I remembered when it was. I shook my head. "It can't be…" I whispered. All the symptoms indicate me that sickness I have.

 _It can't be…_

 _Everything is pointing at that…_

I hide my face between my hands, shaking my head in denial. "Lily…"

 _Nauseas, big boobs, vomit certain foods, absence of menstruation…_

"This can't be happening…"

"Lily, tell me-"

"Two fucking moons!" I shouted. Mother look at me surprised. "I can't be pregnant!" I began to sob.

 _I can't be pregnant…_

 _Not in the middle of this disaster…_

I felt my mother hug me and hushed me. "Sweetling, calm down. It's bad for the child." I heard mother console me. "We will help you to raise your child. Don't worry, my daughter…"

Mother keep talking and console me, but I stopped listen to her. My head was a complete chaos, it was both blank and thinking a thousands of things.

 _I can't be pregnant…_

 _I can't be…_

 _"WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME?!"_ I asked furious to the voice. But, as most of the times, there was silence in my head.


	25. Prologue II

**Hello again!**

 **A month without seeing you my readers!**

 **Thanks to you, I decided to publish this second part of this story *smile brightly*. I never thought that many people love the story or paying attention to it. I'm very gratefulof you.**

 **Finish this second part of I Belong To You wasn't easy, in fact I'm still finishing the last chapter and I don't know exactly how to ended; I mean, I have the idea but I don't know how to extend it and connect it to a third part of the story.**

 **The first of my problems was that I had many drafts of how I wanted to develop this second part, I was changing everything each time I sat and wrote; finally I decided to mix all the drafts I had, trying to mantain everything connected and coherent.**

 **Second,** **my studies. My life as a college study can be very busy (maybe some of you know that); reading a LOT of things, making a LOT of homeworks (reseach papers, essays, presentations...) and trying a LOT on not falling asleep on classes or get sick for stress.**

 **And third,** **I didn't wanted to tell you this but it has some influence on it. As you may noticed on my profile and blog, I'm from Venezuela and right now is passing through a severe crisis as you may know; however, what affect me more were the several blackouts on my country (imagine that, the whole country without light and no communication on your phone. It was very apocalyptical and still. I'm not kidding), this made me lose a little bit of inspiration (and I hate this), so everytime the light came I tried to return to that inspiration and keep writing (with or without light). When it's about my studies (or something that it's helping me to improve) or the things I love, I'm unstoppable; can I fall many times, but I'm always obtain what I want. I'm very stubborn and persistant (like Captain America), and that stubborness of mine help me a lot.**

 **Right now, I'm on vacations or what you call Spring Break (If I'm not wrong), now I'm free from everything and I can finish the things I have pending. And enjoy the final season of Game of Thrones! *screams excited***

 **I'm not bothering you anymore, enjoy the Prologue and Chapter 1.**

 **A** **s always, I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and GOT show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

 **Prologue II**

Daniel was waiting patiently (or trying to be patient) to be called by the doctors. He was terrified and anxious for his little sister's health and the results of the operation. Daniel didn't want to lose her too, it was already enough with their parents.

It was a month ago when all that happened…

His little sister was participating in a painting and photography exhibition, and she wanted all the people she loved to be there. She explained to her family that this activity was her final evaluation for the semester; also, this exhibition was going to collect funds for help people with cancer and the event is sponsored by several organizations.

Her work, was divided in two, photography and paintings. On photography, the topic was 'Family'; her own family, her friends' family, her boyfriend's family… she showed how family can be so important for everyone. On paintings it was a very different thing, it was based Game of Thrones; how she imagined every character based on the books.

The people loved her work, especially the paintings. In that time the seventh season of Game of Thrones was still on air, of course everybody was talking about the new episodes and crazy theories were made about that show. So, a painting, sculpture, shirt… it was something that most of the people will love to see it. However, for his little sister, she was showing as always what she loves, putting all her heart on it.

 _"First Twilight and now Game of Thrones."_ Daniel thought and chuckle by the obsessions of his little sister. When she love something, she creates and speak about her obsession for a while, until she get tired of it; but this time, her obsession was a very long one.

Going back to that day, her paintings and photos were sell, she got a high score, and won a little fame between other artists who were in that place. His little sister almost cry in happiness, for how successful was everything and she was the one who recollect more money.

Peter, her boyfriend and an owner of a bar-restaurant called _Little Italy_ , decided to invite his girlfriend's family and Emma (his little sister's best-friend) to his local, in order to celebrate this important event. Peter offered to take his girlfriend's parents and Emma in his car; Robert, the oldest brother of Daniel and his little sister, follow them in his own car; as for Daniel, he went first to leave his kids in a friend's house, and going to the bar-restaurant with his wife Sarah.

Just minutes after leaving their children, Daniel received that call from Robert sobbing, telling him that he saw how a truck struck Peter's car. The only thing Daniel was thinking is if his parents and his little sister were alive.

When Daniel arrived to the hospital, Robert was there crying and, without asking, Robert told him that everyone was on the Emergency Room. Few minutes after Daniel arrived, came the rest of their family and friends, Peter's and Emma's family.

Waiting was a torture, a minute felt like an hour. All were anxious and scared for their families, nobody wanted to receive those bad news. But nothing prevent that from it…

Peter was dead when the paramedics took him out from the car, the truck hit him on his side and died instantly; and Daniel's parents died on surgery. Only Emma and his little sister were luckily alive, however both of them had a big difference on the quantity of damage they took.

Emma suffered a hard hit in her forehead, fractures in her left leg and all her left arm. However, his little sister suffered fractures in her legs and ribs, additionally a piece of metal was stab on her left leg (specifically on the middle of her thigh) and had a big wound on her right arm, near her shoulder; also, her head received a very hard hit in the back of her head, and she needed to be operated; additionally, she lose too much blood through her left leg and right arm. In general, his little sister was battling between life and death, she couldn't breathe on her own and nurses were checking at her all the time.

Daniel was so deep in his thoughts that he flinched when he heard Robert's voice. "How is she?"

"She's still on surgery."

"I arrange everything. Once she's awake and better, we will decide what to do with our parents' belongings, including their house." Told Robert, and Daniel nodded.

Robert was a lawyer and a good one, he was working on a very respectable buffet. He only wanted to do the legal things to inherit their parents' properties, but that wasn't mean he didn't wanted to do anything against who did this. One of Robert's best friends (and it could be considered as a family friend too) John Brown, works in the same buffet as him, and he decided to take the case and by the results of it, he was destroying the man who did this.

A nurse appeared calling the family of his little sister. The nurse informed to Daniel and Robert that they could visit her and the doctor will explain why they took her to surgery.

When Daniel saw his little sister, she was laid on the bed with an oxygen tube in her mouth to help her breath, both of her legs were hung, and still have that bandage over her shaved hair. She was paler, thinner and her eyelids were darker. His little sister was unrecognizable.

Minutes later, the doctor in charge on his little sister, came explaining what happened. According to the doctor, the wound of her left thigh got opened in a mysterious way, and it got wider and deeper; luckily, nurses could see on time the bleeding and take her to surgery.

"…your sister is improving, but still she is in a critical state and we don't know when she can breathe on her own. We need to still watching her if there's any change." The doctor said finally.

"Thank you, Doctor Adkins." Thanked Daniel. The doctor nodded before leaving.

Both brothers stayed there talking and watching their little sister. They missed her happiness, audacity and cleverness; her crazy change of hairstyle, even if her new hairstyle was ugly on her, she wear it with style; seeing her doing what she love to do, drawing or painting anywhere in which she could scratch or add color, singing out loud some music from her favorite rock bands and dancing as the music moves her without a shame. They miss her. They can't lose her too. Not her.

A knock on the door distract both brothers. When they saw who it was, both brothers saw a tall and sculptural tanned woman, she had dark reddish hair and strange brown eyes with reddish spots on her irises. She had some flowers on her hand, blue roses.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but… I was looking for Joanna Novak, nurses indicate me she is here…" the woman commented nervous.

"W-who are you?" Robert look at her startled by her beauty.

"Kyra Ashen… Joanna's friend." The woman said shyly.

"We didn't hear about you-" Daniel started, but Kyra explained quickly.

"We've met when she was working on the nightclub, _Infinity_. She was a waitress and she saved me from a pervert… we talked each other a few times." Explained Kyra.

"Oh… Joanna…" Daniel sighed looking at her bold sister, thinking how her sister fought with a man taller than her and saved that unknown woman.

"I've just found out what happened to her, so…" she expressed sadly. "How is she?" asked worried. Daniel explained to Kyra Joanna's clinical state, he was the one who knows better the situation of their little sister. "I will pray to God for her health. Is not fair that she suffer all of this because of an asshole."

"We have the same opinion." Commented Robert.

Kyra stood there looking at her for a moment and then she looked at her flowers. "I bring these, but it seems that there's no-"

"Don't worry, I will find a jar or something to put them in water." Robert said immediately as he was getting up from a chair. Daniel almost chuckle for his older brother's reaction towards that woman.

"Thank you…"

"Call me Robert." The older Novak answered with that charming smile of his.

"Thank you, Robert." Kyra nodded.

"Leave the flowers there, I'll be right back." Robert said before getting out of the room.

Just in that moment, Daniel's phone sounded, his wife was calling him. "I'll be right back." Daniel got out of the room, leaving that strange woman alone with his little sister.

* * *

Once Kyra was alone with that mortal who called her attention, she got closed to that woman in the bed. That unconscious woman in bed looked very different from the one who saved her from that man. The accident changed her completely.

"Every time I see you in my world, you surprise me more, Joanna Novak." Kyra smirked at Joanna. The witch was surprised, she never expect that this mortal, not only could change the Kingslayer's heart and soul, but the course of the story too. The witch stood near her and put a hand over Joanna's head.

Kyra saw how Joanna was depressed, trying to controlling her decisions and feelings. Lylian hated the Kingslayer to death and she want him dead as soon as possible, and all the Lannisters too. Joanna knew that everything is part of the story, deeply she is still in love at Jaime, however she doesn't want to admit her love for him loudly and this is for Lylian's influence that change her decisions and feelings, and Joanna is beginning to fight against this.

"You have a big heart, Joanna Novak. I know you will keep fighting against Lylian's decisions and you will forgive him at the end. You love the Kingslayer and he loves you." Commented the witch.

Lylian should have died when she was speared, but seeing what Joanna has done made her change the witch's mind. Kyra extend Lylian's life a little bit more, but that action will cost a life.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do with you, Joanna Novak." Kyra said before putting a hand over Joanna's head, and began her enchantments in an almost inaudible whispers.


	26. II: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _…I was singing out loud in the balcony of my chambers in King's Landing, the one I was sharing with Jaime. I didn't know the song, but I knew clearly I was singing._

 _It was sunny, and the bright heat was caressing my skin, I was enjoying myself where I was. The sun and the salty smell of the place made me relax myself._

 _Suddenly, I felt strong arms around my waist, hugging me in a delicate way. At the beginning I didn't recognize those arms, but soon I did, I push him back away from me. However, the more I fight, those strong arms pull me more to his body, imprisoned me around him._

 _"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, love." I heard Jaime whispering in my ear, his breath was caressing my cheek. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

 _"No!" I wanted to say, but anything got out from my lips._

 _His words keep repeating as I was fighting from releasing myself…_

I opened my eyes and I found myself looking at a wooden and stone ceiling from the bed where I was. Another dream of Jaime. Another day without seeing him.

I have almost four months pregnant, my pregnancy is beginning to show up and my breasts grow even more. The flesh of my leg was healing, the pain in my leg was still there but at least was bearable, and I can walk on my own with the help of a strong wooden stick; also, I was recovering my weight.

Dreams and nightmares were constant in my sleep, and sometimes, I was remembering old memories from my life before coming here or about this world as Lylian. I was still yearning for returning home, were I belong, but that voice in my head and one part of me insist to stay; I was doing my best to be patient and living the days I had left, between pains and few moments of happiness. About my heart… it was still the same, the wound was fresh and it was difficult to close it.

It was rarely to see Lylian crying for something happy or sad, and as for me it was like the rest, I cry when something overcome my feelings, both by happiness and sadness. However in our state, our hormones and feelings were unstable and we cry for everything, thing that both hate this.

My family think it is because for everything that is happening or the pain of my leg, but actually were for several things. For my pregnancy, I was still in shock of the news and the father of my child was a prisoner; the father of my child hurt me deeply, not only tried to kill Bran and had the intentions of hurting father, but also I can't see him with the same eyes because of his incestuous relationship with his sister, Cercei; and the fact that I don't want to be here, in this world… I already had enough.

Talking about the father of my child… it was a delicate subject for me. I saw everything about him since the moment he know me, until when I was hurt on the battlefield. I know he loves me deeply, more than his sister; I know he is capable of moving thousands of soldiers, burn villages, killing men… only to see me safe and sound, only to see me happy, healthy and alive. The indescribable love he has for me, can make him do crazy things.

But… besides of those things I know, it was hard for me to forgive him. Lylian doesn't want to forgive him, he wants to kill him; but I know that Jaime's actions was part of the story. But something we are agreed Lylian and I was, that incestuous relationship; the fact that we know he was fucking with his twin sister and they had children… it was hard to swallow.

After I could be completely conscience, without drinking anymore the milk of the poppy, Robb warned me to not seeing my husband again and asked (it sounded mandatory) to order Luna to stop guarding him. I promised Robb not to see that man again, but I wouldn't remove the order from Luna. I just… I couldn't…

 _…"Stop protecting him, Lylian!" Robb spat at me angry. "He tried to kill Bran and hurt our father-"_

 _"He didn't hurt our father. I was there when everything happened." I spat at him using his tone. "It was one of his soldiers who do that, he didn't give the order-"_

 _"He is our enemy, Lylian!" the volume of his voice began to get high._

 _"He's my husband still!"_

 _Robb narrowed his eyes at me, looking at me coldly. "You will command your direwolf to stop guarding the Kingslayer. If you don't do that, I'm going to attack her." Robb threatened._

 _I look at him furious, narrowing my eyes too. "If you touch her, one single hair from her fur, I swear by the Old Gods and New that I will kill your direwolf. If you are in my way, I will kill you too and all your men. And you know what I'm capable of."_

 _"You are pregnant-"_

 _"Is easy to convince a man to make that task for me. And I have my methods." Robb look at me with a mix of surprise and angry…_

From that day, we stopped talking to each other. Mother scold at us, especially me because I was defending my husband. But both, stubborn as an old ox, we keep not talking to each other.

 _I can hate Jaime… but he was still the father of my baby…_

 _He needs to know…_

"Good morning, sweetling." My mother's voice distract me from my thoughts about my plans. She was with a servant behind her.

"I need to speak with Jaime." I told her as she was getting closer. My mother's stopped and her face got deadly serious.

She look at me for a moment before getting close to me. "You are forbidden to see him, Robb already told you that." warned my mother. When I was about to protest, she didn't let me. "I don't want to talk about this, I came to help you dress for Robb's coronation."

I snorted. "Robb stopped speaking to me. He sees me as a traitor-"

"He's your brother and your Lord-"

"Not anymore, and I don't want to see his coronation until I speak with my husband." I answered angry.

"Enough, Lylian!" Mother shouted. She breathe deeply before speaking again. "I don't want hear you anymore that you want to speak with the Kingslayer. He's your brother's prisoner, he tried to kill your brother and your father." When I was to protest again, mother didn't let me. "This subject ends now." Mother ended with those words before helping me to get up from my bed. _That subject ended for her, but for me it isn't_ …

After I took a careful bath because of my left leg's wound, mother help me to dress and arrange my hair. Once I break my fast, mother and I went to Riverrun's Great Hall.

When we get there, I saw it was crowded, full of northerners and Tully's bannermen. All of them, were waiting for the new King in the North, my brother Robb.

Mother help me to seat near where Robb's trustful men and family are going to be, near the King's seat. Everybody were chatting, but as for me I wasn't speaking, I was still inside on my thoughts, thinking on what I'm going to do next.

"I'm going to speak with Robb to take you to Winterfell." I heard my mother mutter near me.

"Not until I speak with my husband." I told her in the same tone.

"Is your brother's prisoner and tried to kill Bran, and you-"

"I know he tried to kill Bran. I know he hurt father, but I have to repeat you again that one of Jaime's soldiers was who hurt father. And also, I have to repeat you again that he didn't kill me, he saved me." I responded angry. "I will repeat this until Robb and you believe me."

"The Kingslayer poisoned your mind-"

"First, his name is Jaime." I began to number with my fingers. "Second, he is the father of my child, so I want him to know that I'm with child, Jaime has all the right to know about it. And third, I know what he did and I can't forgive him for what he had done, but still I am his wife and still I have a duty to him." I said firmly. My mother was going to say something, but I didn't let her. "One way or another, I will speak to him no matter you or the King in the North still forbid me to see him." By the look of my mother's eyes, she knew it was a lost battle to keep convince me to do the opposite, but also I knew she was going to find the way to not seeing Jaime.

 _If someone heard what I said to Catelyn Stark, I don't fucking care…_

After a long and uncomfortable wait for my brother, he finally arrived to the Great Hall. My brother look at me with his serious face, he was still angry with me and my decisions; Robb looked older than me, his beard and battles made him a man. Robb looks like a Tully physically, but he looks like our father in personality.

Once he sat, one of his men put him his King in the North crown. It was an open circlet of bronze and incised with runes, surmounted by nine black iron spikes. The crown looked heavy on Robb's head.

My brother Robb, ordered to bring one of the prisoners, Cleos Frey. For what I knew, he was Jaime's cousin, but he didn't look like as the rest of the lions I've met. He had brown hair, weak chin, thin face, blue watery eyes and have nothing boldness; he looks like more to House Frey.

My brother wanted to use Cleos Frey as a messenger without giving his freedom. The message, in general terms, were five conditions: releasing our sisters, giving to us our father's bones and the Stark men who died in King's Landing, giving to us the greatsword Ice, releasing our men who were captive on the last battle and once it's done my brother will release Lannister men (with the exception of Jaime), and King Joffrey and Queen Regent Cercei will renounce to all claims to dominion over the north. If this agreement is not fulfill, there will be more bloodshed.

Once everything ended, everybody bent the knee where Robb was passing. For me was still hard to see my brother as a King and a man; he looked so much to our father in personality, with the exception of his voice that it didn't sound icy.

I stood up and follow Robb as fast as my leg let me. I found him, mother and Uncle Edmure in the gallery that led from the rear of the hall. The three were talking, however I saw that the three of them had a very tense conversation.

"I can't release the Kingslayer, not even if I wanted to." I heard Robb said. "Not even for Arya and Sansa."

"If you are going to keep my husband as prisoner, at least have the decency to give him food and water." I commented behind him. Robb and mother look at me angry. "I know that my husband is treated like a dog. Chained with shackles in a wooden cage outside this castle."

"He's my prisoner, he-"

"He's going to be treated as one. I know that." I interrupt him. "But if you want to keep him alive, do that well. Or Cercei can kill our sisters." I warned him and Robb narrowed his eyes. I saw our mother worried and when she was to talk again, I speak to her. "Our sisters are important to us, I know that Robb" I made a quick glance to my brother. "will do everything to recover our sisters." I look at Robb again and his eyes weren't colder anymore, not at me. I won a little bit his trust.

"Trust what I say mother, I will recover our sisters." Robb said. "If the Queen has any sense, she'll accept my terms. If not, I'll make her rue the day she refused me." I saw how Robb had enough of the subject.

"Robb." I call his attention before he could speak again. "I need speak to you. In private."

Mother may sense what I was going to say and interrupt me. "No, Lylian."

"Now you're against to speaking with my brother?" I spat.

"Your brother will not give you what you want-"

"What is it?" Robb look at us confused.

"I want a moment with you Robb. I miss my brother, I miss…" I lowered my face to hide my fake tears. _When I began to lie like this? I should have an Oscar…_

I felt some arms around me, it was Robb. "Oh, Lily…"

"I miss my brother…" I sobbed. "I know you're busy with your duties and everything but…" I look at him and Robb's eyes showed sadness. "I want just one day or night… whatever you prefer, with you only."

Robb look at me for a moment and then sigh. "I miss you too sister." He paused for a moment. "I promise to you that we will speak alone, but first I have to finish certain things." I nodded. "You look tired…"

"Is because of your niece or nephew." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'm going to try to dine with you tonight, are you agree?" I nodded. "Good. Lay down, I will see you tonight." I nodded.

Mother was looking at us with tears in her eyes. I knew she was happy to see her older children speak again. "I see you tonight."

 _I have to wait patiently until the night… I have to convince him to see Jaime… But also enjoy a last meal as brother and sister with Robb…_


	27. II: Chapter 2

**LadyRedStar: You will read that soon, I promise.**

 **Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Hello my readers!**

 **Here's another chapter of the story. Is a short one, but is kind of a prelude of the next chapter.**

 **I have to tell you that for now this second part will be short, only 10 chapters and then I begin with a third part, only if you wish that.**

 **I'm updating just at one hour before watching Game of Thrones S8 Ep. 02. I'm excited about what will happen next, what will happen with our favorite characters, especially with Jaime and his charges.**

 **Give your comments about the chapter. I'll see you the next time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As Robb promised, he came to dine with me. Both of us we were eating in a small and rounded table. At first our conversation was tense because we didn't know where to start, but sooner, the tense atmosphere changed. In front of me, I wasn't seeing The King in the North, who has won several battles. I was seeing that boy who I met for the first time when I woke up here. My overprotective little brother, Robb.

We were laughing and telling our anecdotes while we were apart. Obviously, he had to listen my anecdotes with Jaime, as I heard his anecdotes about his men or my family who were against my husband.

Even we discuss those crazy theories about the reason of that red comet on the sky. Many of my Uncle Brynden's men called it the 'Red Messenger', but no one knows what message is carrying; the Greatjon told to Robb that the old gods have unfurled a red flag of vengeance for our father; Uncle Edmure thinks it's an omen of victory for Riverrun, seeing a fish with a long tail in Tully colors; others said that is a herald of a new age, again, a messenger from the gods. But I already know why that comet appeared on the sky; on the astronomical part, scientists would say is just a comet in the sky, just passing by; however, in this world it would mean one thing. Dragons.

"What do you think?" asked Robb while we were eating our dessert.

"Maybe is just a comet passing by, nobody knows what it is." I answered with a shrug before eating a piece of chocolate cake.

There was a pause between us, it felt a long one. That silence ended when I heard Robb voice. "Lily, can I ask you a question?" My brother asked me insecure. I nodded. "Why in the worlds you are defending the Kingslayer?"

"Because he's the father of my child and my husband-"

"No, what I meant is… why you have to fall in love at him?"

"I never said that I was in love at him." I told him.

"Then, why you are defending him so eagerly every time when some of my guards treat him?"

"I told you, he's the father of my child-"

"I know you are lying." Robb interrupt me.

 _This will be long and hard…_

I sigh before answering. "There are few times in which you don't choose who to fall in love with. However, in most of the cases you have to marry with someone who you barely know and you need to create that love." I sigh again. "As you know, I married with Jaime Lannister only for my protection and release tensions between the families." I shrug. "But seems that it didn't work out."

"You know that your husband started it-" Robb began with his reproach, but I interrupt him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, little brother, but not only my husband and my new family started this, also our mother." Robb was going to protest, but I didn't let him. "I have the feeling that somebody wanted to provoke this chaos. I know what Jaime did has not forgiveness, however I know that Tyrion would not kill a cripple boy, if he wanted to kill our little brother, he would not send his own knife and later, help Maester Luwin to create a saddle for Bran. So, I'm agree that you march against the Lannisters because they imprisoned and kill our father, but I have to disagree mother's misunderstanding towards Tyrion. Can I continue what I was saying before you interrupt me?" For a moment, Robb didn't say or do anything, he just look at me with those icy blue eyes, but finally my brother nodded. "Before father, our sisters and I arrived to King's Landing, I speak to our father for some advice." When I named 'our father' Robb's eyes got sadder. "I don't know if you know that but… our parents didn't marry because they were in love, they married for duty. I asked father how he created that love, and he told me that it takes time. At the beginning it wasn't easy between them, but over the years they fall in love." I explained to him. "I know that my mother made that horrible negotiation in order to pass The Twins-

"In war, everything is fair in order to win. We needed to pass." Robb remind me.

"I know that, but still is horrible for me. The Freys… I don't trust them, but…" I shrug again. "You already say it, in war everything is fair." Supporting his comment. I don't trust in House Frey, they go to the powerful and winning House. "I will continue if you allow me…" Robb nodded. "You have to marry with someone you barely know and the same with Arya. But think what I've just told you, what my father told me in my fear of not having the same luck as our parents."

"I was wishing you chose Loras Tyrell for your husband." Robb told me.

"I knew Loras, he's a gentleman and have a few things in common. But, something told me that I wasn't for him and I decided to become his friend." I explained to him. _Loras is gay… That's the true reason…_

"The Kingslayer wasn't for you too, and still." Robb remarked.

"I know, but I took that decision because I wanted to make peace between the two families." I explained to him. The truth is that I feel attracted to Jaime and… I shake my thoughts when that other feeling appear. "What I'm going to tell you doesn't mean that I'm defending Jaime, but during our road to King's Landing, he was a real gentleman. Rash, but he had patience with me every time I rejected him. Even Jaime defend me and overprotect me from the people he distrust or treat me badly. He take care of me when happened that thing with Arya and Sansa's direwolves and… Joffrey" saying that name dreadfully. "made me that wound in my right arm. Also when I passed out on the tourney when I saw someone died by Sandor Clegane hands. And he didn't treat me badly after the wedding."

"But he tried to kill Bran and our father-" Robb contered.

"Yes, I know that mother told us that he tried to kill Bran." I interrupt him. I already know the reason, but I have to wait until Robb receive that letter from Stannis Baratheon. "But he didn't touch father." Robb was going to reply, but I didn't let him. "I was there when everything happened. Yes, he kill father's men and when I get there both were fighting. However, I was the one who stopped that and I began to fight with my husband." Robb look at me shocked. "Yes, I did that." I deep deeply before continue. "I was fighting with Jaime, until I heard someone cried in pain. I saw father being speared by one of Jaime's men without receiving an order, and Luna kill that man." I explained to Robb. "What I want to say is…" …and again appeared those feelings again.

"Do you really love him?" Robb asked as he looked at me intensively. "Tell me the truth, Lily."

 _I really love him after everything he had done?_

I didn't have an exact answer, but a knock at the door saved me from that. Robb looked at me confused and I shrug without knowing anything, he stood up and open the door.

"Your Grace, a letter came from Dragonstone. Is necessary your presence on the Great Hall at once." I heard a man saying to my brother, it was his squire Olyvar Frey. _Stannis letter…_

When Robb turned to me maybe to say he was going to attend his duties, I stood up and follow him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you-"

"It's better for you to stay, Lily-"

"No. I will go, it's my concern too." I said firmly. Robb knew it was a lost battle to fight with me.

When we get to the Great Hall, Tully and Robb's men were there, also our Mother waiting for us in the royal table. Men and women were speaking so low that I barely could listen, but I could feel their gazes over me.

 _They may already knew the news…_

Robb's squire give the parchment and he began to read it. "What does it says?" I asked him in a fake interest.

"Stannis Baratheon is formally declaring his claim on the throne," Robb informed to all the people in the Great Hall. Some were surprised, others not. Then I saw Robb hesitation in his eyes, he looked at me as if he was afraid to say the next words. "he also says that Joffrey Baratheon has no legitimate claim to the Seven Kingdoms. He says…" Robb look at me again afraid. "He says that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not Robert's legitimate children. They are born from an incest between the Queen Cercei and the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister."

The room went quiet and every single pair of eyes were upon me, waiting for my reaction.

Lylian and I wanted to scream and order Luna to attack Jaime, or even kick his ass ourselves. Both of us didn't want this shameful situation, but both of we needed to behave.

I counted before speaking or even reacting, I was calming myself down. Robb and Mother look at me with their greatest concern. I clear my throat before speaking. "Please, tell me if I'm wrong but, we should form an alliance with Stannis and Renly. Both have the same objective and enemy-"

"Did you not hear-?" I heard Lord Karstark starting, immediately my composure vanished.

I hit the table where I was sitting, very hard and painful for my hand. "I heard, Lord Karstark. Loud and clear. My husband fucked his sister, and put three babies on her. What do you expect me to do? Crying out loud? Order to my direwolf to torture or kill him? I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lord Karstark, but I will not do that. That's not the solution. If I do that, his lover will slaughter my sisters." I explained to him before looking at everybody. All the Great Hall was still silent, they were outraged and disgusted by the news. I took a deep breath and tried to swallow, I could taste my mouth bitter. "As I was saying… we should form an alliance with Stannis and Renly. Loras is my friend and promised me to help me, but I know for sure that Loras must be with Renly and Loras will not move his men until Renly commands it." I kept explaining. "Meanwhile, we can use that disgusting news to remove that bastard and lose credibility on the Queen. But we need to act quickly if we want good results."

"Princess Lylian is right, Your Grace. We need to plan our next move quickly." One of my brother's men speak first, supporting my idea. And sooner, other men speak too adding ideas.

Once the council ended, Robb decided to go where Jaime was. I insisted on going with him, but Robb forbid me to see Jaime; and if I tried to get close to Jaime's cell, he will lock me with Luna.

 _I will see Jaime one way or another…_

 _If I have to kill Robb's men to see him, I will do it…_

 _I need to see Jaime, at least one last time before my departing…_


	28. II: Chapter 3

**Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Hello my readers!**

 **A new chapter for today! * thumbs up ***

 **In some way the chapter was difficult to do it, I wanted to do it more dramatic but I prefered it to leave it for another chapter.**

 **The last episode of GOT I was LMAFO, but I was in shock about Arya's attitude towards Gendry; I got super excited when Brienne was named a knight (she deserve it) and, as many of you the episode left me in suspense. * sigh * I will be crying for sure on Sunday, I have the feeling that some of the characters we love are going to die (including Jaime).**

 **Well, I'm not bothering you anymore. Enjoy the chapter and I see you on the next chapter!**

 **WARNING: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was midnight when I escaped from my chambers, I was wearing my nightgown with a belt in my waist and a furred cloak to cover my whole body. Luckily, Mother and Robb didn't forbade me having my shortsword, I took Iron Rose in my belt; yeah… there were questions about it, but they prefer me to have something to defend myself during this war.

"I want to see him." I ordered to the Umber's men who were custody Jaime's cell.

"We have orders not let you-"

"I don't fucking care about my brother's orders, you ARE going to let me in." I snapped at the guards.

"Princess-"

I didn't let him continue speaking because immediately I unsheathed my sword. "If I have to fight with you to let me in, I will." Sooner, I heard a growl behind the men, they turned their heads slightly to the monster they had behind them.

"You don't want this wolf destroy the cell." I heard Jaime to say. "Do what she commands you."

Both men look each other and then to me. They nod nervously. One of the men turned and unlock the cell, finally both men gave me free entrance to the wooden cell.

The first thing I saw was my direwolf, her big size but a little bit smaller than a warhorse cover my vision to Jaime. Luna was moving her tail happily; she smelled my incipient pregnant belly and, as she was telling me something with her eyes, Luna was happy about it.

"Hello girl!" I muttered to her. Luna's black fur was dirty with mud and she was stinking with piss and shit. "You need a bath, Luna." I complained, and she correspond me with a small lick on my cheek.

"I never thought your brother let you see me." I heard Jaime's voice. Luna stepped aside to let me see him.

I walked cautiously inside the wooden cage as I saw painfully the sight of my husband. Jaime was tied with ropes and shackles in a wooden post like a dog; he looked thinner, his beaten gold hair was dirty and longer, he had a dark blond beard trimmed with some grey and white, and all his face was dirty with various small cuts and dried blood.

For a moment I didn't recognize him, but his fierce cat-green eyes confirmed it was him. Jaime still looked fierce, he didn't get weaker with the bad treatment that my brother and his men gave him.

"I escaped from him. I always find a way." I told him.

"You're unstoppable, my Wild Wolf. I love that from you." He smirked. "Come closer, I want to see you better. I've been worried."

I was hating this freaking cold night because of the pain in my leg. The cloak was protecting me, but for my left leg it wasn't enough. "Luna, help me." I ordered to my direwolf. She came closer and I clenched one of my hands to her fur, I walked carefully to him.

Jaime must have seen a wince of pain from me, he looked at me concern. "Are you well, Lily?" I nodded. "You looked pained."

"Is the leg, that's all. Don't worry about it, it's almost healed completely." I said as I was still walking to him.

When I was really close to him, Jaime speak again. "I've heard some stories from your brother's men. Rumors from you."

"What stories?"

"That you are with child." Jaime answered looking at me intensively. "It's true?" immediately, after he ended his question, I moved my cloak and took off the belt with my shortsword, holding them in one of my hands; and with my other hand I tighten with one of my hands the nightgown around my stomach, to show him my small belly.

Jaime looked startled, his eyes moved to me and my belly. Then his eyes looked insecure and scared. While I was wearing again my belt, I clarify his doubts. "Before you create or believe crazy stories about that this child is from another man, I have to inform you that I have four moons pregnant. With whom I was fucking four moons ago?" His eyes beamed in happiness but as soon as he saw my eyes, Jaime expression changed. "You know what it hurts me so much? What bothers me? The fact that… I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I told him. "It hurts me to see you like this, but also I think you deserve it."

"I'm sorry for killing your father-"

"I know you didn't kill my father-"

"But your brother's men think I did it because I'm fathered Joffrey. He looked like me, so I have to pay the price for it." Jaime told me.

"You don't kill him, your bastard son did it."

"He's not my son, I never felt him like mine." Explained Jaime.

"But you left your sister pregnant-"

"I was a different man. Young and stupid."

I snorted for his excuse. "The same with Myrcella and Tommen, right?" I said sarcastically.

I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to cry, too…

I look to another place from the cell, almost giving my back to him, far from Jaime's eyes. My eyes began to prickle when I heard Jaime speaking again. "I tried more than once to forget Cercei. To end my relationship with her. And the solution for that was looking a woman who make me forget her, get married and return to Casterly Rock. But there was always something that pull me back to Cercei." I knew he was saying the truth and hear that from him was… he was touching that fresh wound I have. But I had to resist myself to not leaving, I had the feeling that I needed to hear what he was going to say. "Everything changed when I've met you for the first time, your wild personality and cleverness call my attention. You were very different from every woman I knew and I liked that, I thought of you a very good distraction and see what you had under those dresses you wore." I snorted and rolled my eyes for his comment. "But what made me fall for you completely, what made me change that thought of you, was those words you told me near The Eyrie." I remembered what I've told him, his actions killing 'The Mad King', the origin of his pet name. "You didn't see me as Kingsguard who broke his vows. 'Kingslayer'. You saw me as a hero, a knight who did something good for the realm. For the first time someone look at me like that, someone told me those words I wanted to hear. Not even Cercei or my whole family told me that, nobody. That's why I wanted so eagerly your hand, I wanted you as my wife." Jaime said passionately. "And the more I was knowing you, the more I was falling for you, loving you. Since that day you saw me as a hero, you were the only one I wanted to protect, love and spend the rest of my life. Not Cercei. You."

Tears already fall when he finished. I cleaned them before turning slightly to him. "You are saying that because you want to convince me to free you."

"I don't expect you to believe me." Jaime said quickly. "I hurt you over and over again, breaking my promise to your father and you. I never lied to you, I didn't want you to know about my past with Cercei, I didn't want you get involved in this war or that encounter with your father-"

"You should talk to me first! Part of your rash actions caused this!" I spat angry.

He looked pained and disappointed. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to cause you all of this-"

"You have to stop acting so rash! You have to stop lying!" I scream at him. By this time, I was weeping again, I was really hurt because of him. _I want to return to my home… Where's home? Here in Westeros or where I originally come from?_

"Lily, look at me." Asked Jaime and I shook my head. "Lylian… Lily, please… just look at me. I understand if you don't want to see me again, but please…" His voice sounded pained, and the wound in my heart got wider.

"Jaime… I can't-" I shook my head and with that I left that wooden prison.

As the best I could, run far away from that cell. I needed air, I needed to scream, I needed to escape from everything…

Somebody stopped me and I started to hit what it was stopping me. "Stop, Lily… Stop…" I kept punching and kicking, while this force was imprison me. When I was immobilized, I noticed what was stopping me. Theon was grabbing my wrist, imprisoned me within his arms; and Robb was in front of me, looking at me angry.

"The Kingslayer did this to you?" asked Robb. I shook my head, as I was still sobbing and weeping. _I just want to return home…_ "What happened? Why my men see you entered and leave from the Kingslayer's cell?" his question made me sob even more.

"Let's take her to her chambers, Robb." Theon said.

I let myself to be guided by my brother and Theon. My mind and heart was on chaos. My mind was blank but at the same time I was thinking about Jaime, my pregnancy and leaving this place.

I didn't noticed when I arrived to my temporary chambers. As soon as I arrived, my mother took me to my bed, she gave something to drink and seconds later, I fall asleep.

 _"…I have good and bad news."_ A man said. _"The good news is that your sister is improving, is possibly that, sooner or later, she doesn't need help for breathing."_ I heard sighs after this man said that. _"The bad news is that her head is still complicated, she is still in a delicate state…"_

 _"…we will pray for her improvement. She will wake up…"_ a second man said.

 _ ***.**_ _ ***.*.***_

 _"Why you love the Kingslayer? He throw Bran through the window, he has that incestuous relationship with Cercei and he almost killed Ned. You must be very crazy." Commented my best friend._

 _"I know he did those things, I can understand him. He didn't have another choice." I explained. "With the exception of his impulsive actions." I added seconds later._

 _My best friend sighed. "I hope Jaime die on the last season."_

 _"Shut up! Don't say that! He deserved something better. At least, someone who can trust him." I commented. "He's not bad, just… complicated. But not bad."_

 _"Definitely, you're crazy as fuck. Your taste of men is shitty." She answered to my comment._

 _I rolled my eyes…_

* * *

Once I finished to write a letter for Loras, I give it to my mother. "I don't promise anything, he will obey Renly's commands." I told my mother and Robb.

"If he's your friend, he will take sides with us." Robb said. _He will not… Loras's priority is his lover and his sister…_

"It doesn't hurt to remind that to both of you." I insisted.

Tomorrow, at first light, Theon, my mother and Robb were departing ways. Theon is going to the Iron Islands; mother and I were against this, especially me that I tried to persuade Robb on not send Theon to the Iron Islands, but it was useless. Mother is going to the Stormlands, to convince Renly and Loras to make an alliance with Robb against the Lannisters (I warned repeatedly Loras actions). And Robb marching against the Lannisters, he didn't want to tell me where he was going first because he thinks that I'm still under Jaime's influence (and I understand him). As for me, I will stay on Riverrun for my protection and the baby; at the beginning, Robb wanted me to return to Winterfell after he saw my state last night, but mother and Uncle Edmure convince him to keep me safe on Riverrun because of my pregnancy state.

"Mother, I need to speak with Lylian alone." Robb asked.

"I will prepare my things for tomorrow." Mother said before leaving my temporary chambers.

Once we were alone, Robb began to speak. "You are right about what you told me few days ago." I look at him confused. When I was about to ask him, he continued quickly. "If I'm going to keep him alive, I need to treat him better. Just until the Lannister return our sisters."

"What you're going to do? And what is the problem that you don't want my mother's presence?"

"Mother will not be agree about what are my plans for you and your husband." Robb answered before sitting down in a chair near me.

"I can imagine what you're going to say." I told him. I didn't know exactly what Robb is going to say, but I know that it can happen three possibilities.

One of them is taking Jaime and me with him to whatever the place Robb want to go, this is according to the TV show; a second possibility is Jaime and I staying here, Jaime is going to be taken to an isolated room in the castle which is going to be his new prison, he will receive meat and mead, a bed and other privileges, this is according to the books; and a third possibility is taking me to Winterfell, and Robb will decide Jaime's future.

"Your husband will stay here in Riverrun. I ordered to Uncle Edmure to give him some space to establish his new cell. He will receive certain privileges and he will be treated better." Robb explained and I nodded. "As for you…" _His final statement will decide what is going to happen with my future here…_ "You will stay here too, and you will be responsible for everything what happen to him." _What…?_ "However…" _There is always a condition…_ "Uncle Edmure will watch over you, I need to make sure that you are not going to freed him-"

"I'm not that stupid little brother." I interrupt Robb.

"I know you are not stupid, you are very clever for your own good. But with your cleverness and stubbornness you can get anything you want. So, I don't trust you nor Uncle Edmure." I rolled my eyes _. 'Yeah… I'm smart, but not suicidal'_ I wanted to say but I prefer maintain my mouth shut. "As I was saying, Uncle Edmure will watch over you. If he sees or his men that you free the Kingslayer or you have the intentions to it, you will be a traitor and Uncle Edmure will lock you too. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, this is your duty while I'm absent. I'm telling you this without mother because-"

"She wouldn't like the idea that my husband is going to be in the same castle where I am and is going to be well-treated."

"Exactly." Robb nodded. "Now, I'm going to looking for you when gets darker, almost in midnight."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"We are going to change the Kingslayer cell and you will help me with Luna." Robb explained before leaving from my temporary chambers.

After he left I spoke to the door from where I was. "His name is Jaime." I corrected him as if my brother where still here.


	29. II: Chapter 4

**Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 **A new chapter arrived!**

 **I was going to publish it yesterday, but I couldn't. So, here it is!**

 **I don't know about you, but the third from GOT it puts me almost on edge, I almost had a breakdown (figuratively speaking) in several scenes, and of course like everybody, I tried to see so hard that dark chapter, I almost beg for our favorite characters lives *laugh*. Unfortunately, Lady Mormont, Jorah, Melissandre, Ghost (?), Theon, Beric Dondarrion and Dolorous Edd. But hey! The Night King is finally dead and with his army, thanks to Arya who saved us all *laugh* (I love that scene by the way).**

 **Something I forgot to tell you on the last chapter, in my blog I uploaded the new cover of the story (in case you want to see it better); the link for my blog is on my FF profile. Also, I decided to extend this second part of the story; while I'm writing this beautiful story, I'm reading Storm of Swords, and with each chapter I'm adding new things; for now, it can be said that you are reading the second season/book of GOT/ASOIAF.**

 **Well, I'm not bothering you anymore. Enjoy the chapter and I see you on the next time!**

 **WARNING: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _"What kind of music you have here…?"_ said the voice of a woman I can't recognize. I could hear her near me. _"C'mon girl! Don't you have here some pop music…? Here is…!"_

I began to hear a strange melody in one of my ears. _" ***** I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night…"_

 _"This song reminds me of our crazy parties, remember?"_ the woman asked. After she said this, flashes came to my mind…

 _Drinking so eagerly… smoking a pot and taking some pills with alcohol… Dancing over the tables at the rhythm of some music… Dancing with different people on clubs and other parties…_

I heard a sigh. _"I miss those times, but nothing is forever. We all grow up and control ourselves on parties, we change our priorities."_ The woman told while I was listening to the music. _"I don't how we didn't get addicted to all that."_

 _Because I was the reasonable one…_

Now I remember that voice… Emma was the spirit of the parties the one who drank and consume excessively, and I was the one who control her from everything of that craziness, and defend her too from the guys who wanted to take advantage over her.

I got fun on those occasions too, but I controlled myself… well, not all the time, luckily I didn't suffered any delicate situation because of the alcohol and drugs.

 _"Yeah… you were the reasonable one between the two of us, and then Peter came…"_ Emma cut suddenly by the name of Peter. _"I shouldn't talk you about him…"_ Emma muttered. _Was he my ex-abusive-boyfriend…? No… For some reason I felt happy with him, not sad or upset… What happened to him?_

Without noticing, another song was played. A woman was singing. _" ****** I breathe you in again just to feel you. Underneath my skin holding on to. The sweet escape is always laced with the… familiar taste… of poison."_

 _"Heartbreaking songs no…"_ said Emma and change the song. A familiar song fill in one of my ears… _"Game of Thrones Intro! Nice!"_ commented Emma happily. _"You remember when I introduce you into this?"_ Emma laugh. _"You were very reluctant to see the show. What did you told me when I talked about the show?"_ Then, Emma began to imitate my voice. _"'I'm not going to see that stupid show. Everybody watch it and I'm not everybody.'"_ Emma laugh again. _"Now you know more than me. You are like those freaking fans who studied in detail the whole story."_

I wish I didn't watch the show or read the books. This world is giving me pain, a greatest pain that is making me forget the happy moments. But still, there are several things which maintain me here, tied to this world…

Another familiar song sounded. _" ******* Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real goodtime. I feel alive… and the world turning inside out… Yeah! And floating around in ecstasy so… Don't. Stop. Me now… don't stop me… 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time…"_

 _"That's your song!"_ Emma said excited while Freddie Mercury was singing in my ear. _"That's what I love about you. You are the most annoying stubborn woman I've ever met. When you have something in your head, is very hard to make you change your mind. Also a very badass woman."_ Emma laugh. _"You are unstoppable, girl!"_ I felt a pressure in one of my hands. _"Keep being like that, Blondie. Fight for your life and wake up soon. I miss you girl…"_

I opened my eyes, having still a sobbing in one of my ears and the other Freddie Mercury's voice. I look at my hand where I had the pressure, and I still was feeling it there.

 _What is happening to me? These dreams… they felt so real…_

I looked everything around me. _Everything is real? Or is just a dream?_

The sound of my stomach, the movements of my baby and Luna's intense gaze distracted me, and make me realize that the place where I am is real.

"You want to go out Luna?" I asked her. Luna's answer was barking, telling me in her own language 'yes'. "Let me get up and break my fast." I told her as I ruffle her fur around her enormous head.

I got up and called the servants to prepare my breakfast and my bath. Once I was ready, I spoke with the guards to let Luna's out for hunting.

"Take care yourself, Luna." I told to my direwolf before leaving the castle. I stayed there until the big doors were closed. I look to one of my uncle's men. "Please, inform me when she return." I ordered.

"Yes, Lady Lylian." The man nodded.

Almost a month has passed, my leg was completely healed, my baby keep growing and growing very fast, and Jaime's cell was changed. That night, when my brother take me to Jaime's cell, it wasn't easy for me…

 _The guards opened the cell for me and, as the last time I come here, my first sight was the dark and biggest shape of Luna with those strange eyes of hers._

 _"Hello girl!" I ruffled her enormous head. She was full of mud, piss and shit. "Tomorrow I will give you a nice bath, Luna." I looked behind her, Jaime's eyes were fixed over me._

 _Jaime was even thinner than the last time I saw him, his hair was longer and the same with his beard. His clothes were even dirtier. Oh Jaime… "I thought I'll never see you again-"_

 _"Come Luna." I ordered to my direwolf as I was getting out there. I can't look Jaime, everything of him was painful._

 _I wait there patiently and trying not to break down there while my brother's men cover Jaime's eyes and put on him shackles on his wrists and legs. Once he was outside the wooden cage, I began walk back to the castle._

 _"Not even your wife loves you, Kingslayer." One of my brother's men said, provoking Jaime._

 _"You caused her shame, Kingslayer." Another man said, keeping the game._

 _"Robb, control your men or I'll do it." I snarled to my brother. Robb's answer was shrugging._

 _I exhale noisily when I keep hearing my brother's men provoking Jaime. Until I heard my husband speaking. "I will be a Kingslayer and a sister-fucker, but tell me gentlemen what your wives said if they find out that you rape and fuck whores. At least I've been faithful with my wife since I'm married."_

 _My husband's comment made my brother's men get furious and began to hit Jaime. The first to stop those men keep hitting my husband was Luna with her intimidating size and growls. My brother was going to intervene and stop me, but I pushed Robb and I look at him deadly enraged; he understood clearly how my mood was._

 _I got closed were Jaime, Luna and my brother's men were, very furious. "If you keep provoking my husband, I will make sure that you never speak again in your life." I threatened them having Luna behind me with her growls and showing her sharp teeth._

 _"You will defend this sister-fucker? I'm sorry Lady Lylian-" One of my brother's men began to say and I interrupt him by punching him in the face, specifically in his nose, breaking it in the process._

 _Immediately I unsheathe my shortsword and Luna was in position to attack at any moment. "Yes, I will defend this sister-fucker." I snarled at the men and pointing slightly with my shortsword to Jaime. "He's my husband still, I have a duty to him." I informed to the men. "And the next who provoke my husband again... YOU WILL BE LUNA'S FOOD AND I WILL NOT HESITATE! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!" I threatened to my brother's men. And of course, all the men nodded nervously. "Good. I can be pregnant, but not fucking stupid, weak and good-hearted with everyone." I said while I sheathe my shortsword and finally I turn to Luna. "Take care of Jaime."_

 _When I began my steps back to the castle, I heard Jaime speaking again. "Thank you, sweet wife. I love that mandatory e intimidating voice of yours." His words stopped me, and still enraged I went back where he was._

 _I hit him in the face and then between his legs, making Jaime fall to the ground. "Better maintain your fucking mouth shut. Don't think I forgive you from what you did, Kingslayer."_

 _I felt hands grabbing my arms. "Come Lylian, is bad for your child." Robb said behind me._

…I knew that my words hurt him, but he hurt me more. I was still hurt and that wound was still beating alive and fresh-open.

The following days after that night, I've been receiving news of Jaime from my Uncle Edmure, his servants and the men who are watching Jaime's cell. Jaime's cell was in an old tower of the castle; he receive food, he has a bed and even he receive the right of having a bath, my brother gave him the necessary comforts for him, only to show that my brother is better than the Lannisters on how is well treated important hostages.

As for me, I'm trying to not thinking about Jaime and these strange dreams and nightmares I have, but it was difficult. During the day I distract myself with several things, drawing, some needlework, walking around the castle with Luna, and even praying for my family, knowing that it will be useless at some point. When the night came, sometimes became very long, all because of my dreams and nightmares; I had nightmares about Jaime begging me to forgive him or seeing Jaime doing some act of love with Cercei; sometimes the nightmares were not about Jaime, were old memories before coming here, sharing with my old family, friends and my boyfriend, but they were blurry… also from what I've read from the books or what I watch from the show, they are coming to me according to the order of the events and they were painful to me remember those events, remember how Sansa is bad-treated by Joffrey, how Arya is trying to survive, how my little brothers are missing our mother and having a big responsibility on Winterfell, and now Winterfell is going to fall soon because of Theon (that fucking traitor!); but the most strange dreams were the ones in which any sensation kept there for seconds after I wake up, like today for example, or that dream I had few days ago in which I heard some men talking between them and calling me 'little sister' with a kiss at any part of my face and grabbing my hand.

After having these nightmares and dreams night after night, day after day… I'm close to a point in which I don't know what is real and what is a dream; where I truly belong, here in Westeros or California; I feel like… my body and mind are getting more separated through the days, dying here and starting to wake up in another place. I have the feeling that I will close my eyes and suddenly I will wake up in another place.

I've been yearning… begging to return where I belong. But now, I'm scared for both leaving this world and to wake up in an unknown place. I don't know what will happen to me if I die.

I was in my own thoughts that I didn't noticed how I arrived to the Riverrun's Godswood. This Godswood was very different from the one in Winterfell; this Godswood was bright and airy, full of birds, flowers and very tall trees, its Heart Tree was a slender weirdwood with a sad face.

Once I was close enough to the Heart Tree, I kneel in front of it and I look that sad weirdwood. "I know I've been praying too much in these past days, I've been praying to you since I wake up here in your world. But this time, I need your help. I need guidance." I told to the Heart Tree in whispers. "I know I'm a foreign here, I don't belong here and maybe, I don't deserve it. But I really need your guidance." I paused for a moment, thinking about my exact words for the Heart Tree… there are many things to say. "I don't know what to do… That voice in my head disappeared again, I have these dreams and nightmares almost every night, and the man I love…" I paused myself shocked for the weight of my words about Jaime. _Do I love Jaime after everything he did to me and my family?_ "Just… please… Tell what to do, tell me at least the end of the road in this world for me." By this time, I began to cry. "I can't bare this pain, I'm scared of leaving… I…" I began to weep in front of the tree.

"Lylian?" I heard a voice behind me. I clean quickly my tears and turn where the voice come. It was my Uncle Edmure. "Are you well, girl? You look-"

"I'm well, Uncle. I was just praying." I said calming my Uncle and his questions. "Can you help me to get up?"

My Uncle nodded and grab one of my hands to help me. "I was looking for you. Is important." I look my Uncle with interest. "Ser Cleos return with Lannister envoys. They pledge peace and surrender their weapons, so I allow them to enter. It wouldn't be so bad if you receive them as a…"

"Lannister? It could be said that they are my soldiers too." I said with a sigh. "Take me to them."

A group of five soldiers plus Ser Cleos Frey were at the entrance of the castle. My uncle ordered to give them what they need, and at night they took supper with us; during our food, Cleos Frey told us the Queen's answer (thing I wasn't surprised for her answer, neither my Uncle) and all the men wishing me good for my pregnancy. When our supper ended, my Uncle took me to my chambers.

"Uncle, can I give you an advice?" I asked him when we were near to my chambers.

"Of course, girl."

"Be careful with that envoy, I have a bad feeling." I told him.

"They pledge-"

"It could be a trap." I interrupt him. "The Lannisters play dirty, Uncle. They do anything to obtain whatever they want."

My Uncle nodded in comprehension. "I will tell my men to watch them. You are the one who lived with lions."

Once I was on my chambers, I change my clothes for a sleeping gown, having still that bad feeling about that envoy and I keep it until I've fallen asleep.

 _Edmure killed the envoys… False envoys…_

 _On the fourth night, they tried to free the Kingslayer. That big brute killed two guards with naught but those ham hands of his, caught them by the throats and smashed their skulls together while that skinny lad beside him was opening Lannister's cell with a bit of wire, gods curse him…_

 _Jaime got hold of a sword, slew Poul Pernford and Ser Desmond's squire Myles, and wounded Delp so badly that Maester Vyman fears he'll soon die as well. It was a bloody mess… I hanged those beside the four who freed him, and threw the rest in the dungeons. Jaime too… He's down in the dark this time, chained hand and foot and bolted to the wall…_

I opened my eyes suddenly, it was pitch dark. _Another memory… I have to warn him…_

"Luna, are you there?" I asked to the dark. Immediately I felt something cold in my hand, a lick and then a soft fur. "Luna, can you take me to Jaime's cell?" Luna barked. "I have to teach you how to say yes without any sound."

I got up and, as the best I could, I found my furred cloak, some shoes and my shortsword. "Come Luna, take me to him." I commanded to her.

When I got out of my chambers, everything was very dark, few torches were illuminating the castle. I had to walk carefully through the stairs and halls, I could barely see where Luna was taking me.

When we were near the old tower cell, I saw someone guarding the door. _I'm ready to see Jaime…? I have to warn him, I don't want him to escape and put them in a dungeon…_

"Lady Lylian?" the guard asked surprised.

"Can you let me enter? I want to see my husband."

"At the middle of the night?" asked surprised.

"Yes."

The guard confused, opened the door for me. Once the door was open, he indicate me where Jaime was.

When I get there, two gaolers were there. They look at me surprised and confused. "Lady Lylian-"

"I want to see my husband."

"At this-"

"Yes, at this time in the middle of the night. Open the door now." I commanded.

The gaolers look at each other for a moment, and then one of the guards hit the small door. "KINGSLAYER! YOU HAVE VISITORS!" scream one the guards and the other was opening the door.

Behind the door I heard some grunting and curses. One of the guards was going to give me a torch and I shook my head. "There's no need." Before entering to the cell, I turn to the guards. "Lock us, I will call you when I'm ready. No matter if is already morning." I turn to Luna. "Stay here with them. And behave."

"What do you want Edmure? Again trying to break me? Threaten me to take my wife and my child to another man? I already told you that will not work, you can't tame that woman. Nobody can't. Only me and is almost impossible." Jaime said in the middle of the dark.

I look at him surprised for what he was saying. "My Uncle has been threaten you?"

"Lylian…? What are you doing here?" I heard Jaime's voice surprised.

"I came to talk to you."

Jaime snorted. "Or you came to hit me again and call me Kingslayer-"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What?"

 _It's now or never…_

* * *

 ***: I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyes Peas**

 ****: Familiar Taste of Poison - Halestorm**

 *****: Don't Stop Me Now - Queen**


	30. II: Chapter 5

**Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **A new chapter has arrived!**

 **For this chapter, the song Endlessly by Muse was the one which help me to write it. It's a beautiful song and fit perfectly in this chapter. You will see when you read it.**

 **I will not bother anymore, enjoy the chapter!**

 **WARNING: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jaime's cell was very dark, I could barely see something. Only one window was visible and slightly illuminate certain parts of the cell, but even that, I couldn't see Jaime's shape or the whole room.

"I'm sorry for hitting you and call you by that name." I said again. There was just silence, only the sound of our breathings fill the place. I couldn't see Jaime's face, my eyes were not get used to the dark yet.

I heard Jaime making a snort. _I hurt him…_

I took a deep breath before speaking again. _My words came very late, but at least I have to warn him…_ "Your cousin Cleos Frey has return with Lannister soldiers. Your soldiers-"

"Our soldiers, you mean. I have to remind you that you are a Lannister." Jaime correct me with that severe tone of his.

"Our soldiers pledge peace and surrender their weapons. My uncle let them in and gave them food and a bed." I began to say. "I received and talk to them, and I noticed something…"

"What did you noticed, sweet wife?" Jaime asked sarcastically.

I didn't like his tone and attitude towards me, but I can understand him. I treated him like the rest of my brother's men. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "They gave me a bad feeling and I don't trust them."

"You think that our soldiers are going to kill your Uncle? Better. It saves me from killing him." Jaime spat angry. _He's jealous?_

"Not kill my family, to help you escape. And what is the problem you have with my uncle?" I asked him confused.

"That's good news if you say they come to free me. I guess you don't like that because you prefer to see me locked, am I right sweet wife?" Jaime said without answering my questions about my Uncle.

"The reason why I came here is to warn you not to do something stupid and rash. Don't try to escape or-"

"Or what sweet wife? Are they going to kill me? It's better-"

"They will lock you in a dungeon! I don't want to see you chained in the darkness!" I spat at him angry. "Fuck, Jaime… I know you are waiting the minimum neglect for the guards to escape." I wait for a few seconds for some of his words, but there was just silence. This make me angry more, and at the same time my chest and throat began to hurt and my eyes began to water. "I see that I'm just… wasting my time here. You will do something rash and stupid as always." My voice got out squeaky. I was about to break myself at any moment. _This is a painful goodbye…_

When I was to call the gaolers to open the door, I felt a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me to somewhere. The first thing I felt, besides of the big hand on my arm, was the fabric of clothes and then that particular spicy musk that I know well. _Jaime…_

"Why you come here? Tell me the truth, Lylian." Jaime asked with that low and intimidating voice of his. I could feel his breathing over my face and finally I could see his shape in the darkness.

"I don't want to see you locked in a dungeon-"

"Why?" he pressured more over me.

"It pains me to see you hurt-"

"Why? I'm just the Kingslayer for you. I lied to you, I tried to kill your brother, I kill your father and I fuck my sister. I know you want vengeance for everything I did to you." Jaime pushed more on me.

"It pains me to see you hurt! You are the father of my child, Jaime!" I screamed at him. "The one I chose to marry and the man I…" I stopped the words- no, Lylian stopped the words. _I do love Jaime, but the owner of this body don't…_

"Finish the sentence." Jaime ordered. This time his voice didn't sound intimidating.

 _Say the words… Say it! Say it, goddammit…!_ "The man I love…" I whispered. _Did I've just said the words?_ "I love you." I said louder. _Yes, I'm saying the words…_ "And I'm not saying it through a song-"

My words were interrupted by a kiss over my lips. Two months without feeling his lips over mines, our kiss was soft and sweet, but needed; his lips were soft and his kiss were dominant over mines, the difference was his beard, it was itchy and tickle my face.

When we were out of air, he leaned his forehead over mine and I felt how his big hands cupped my face. "Don't call me Kingslayer. Everybody can call me with that name, but not you. Not you."

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was angry and hurt for what you did, and everything got worst when gossips began to spread about you and Cercei and me… being _together_ and other shameful stories. And this annoyed me even more." And it was true. People began to speak on my back; the stories went since I was only a façade on Jaime's marriage to participate in a threesome with Jaime and Cercei. My brother has to stop those horrible rumors about me inside his men and my Uncle's men.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I didn't meant to hurt you. I didn't wanted to know about Cercei and me. I know you were furious at me, but I don't understand why you didn't tell your family about-?"

"Because I want to protect you the best I could, not matter if I was deeply hurt and angry at you." It was partly the truth. If I hated so much, I already have told to my family about Jaime and his bastard children. But I didn't, I prefer to let the story continued on its own. "I was the one who convince Robb to bring you here and giving you the commodities. I guess I'm a masochist, a stupid woman who wants the best for her husband. All because I… I…" And then I began to cry. Then again, Lylian stopped me from saying the words.

I felt how Jaime was carefully trying to clean my tears. "I don't deserve you. I hurt you over and over again. And still you are trying to protect me and forgiving me. You still have high hopes in me." I heard Jaime said surprised.

"Everybody makes mistakes, has a dark past and sacrifice things in order to do something good for the one you love, for your own or simply for someone. I know that the mistakes you did, terrible mistakes, but I know you are still that knight before killing The Mad King, that good-hearted and loyal knight you told me. I have high hopes in you because you deserve a second chance, a second chance to change that infamous reputation you have." I told him. "And yes, you deserve me and more, Jaime Lannister."

"Oh my love…" he said before kissing me again.

* * *

I felt someone hugging me, almost imprisoned me. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I've noticed was someone's neck… Jaime's neck and long beard; one of his arms was hugging me, specifically around our child, and the other was under his head. _He looks younger when he's sleeping… he seems so peaceful…_

I moved carefully from the bed to see my surroundings and I noticed two things, the place where I was and how early it is. Jaime's cell was small, it was slightly bigger than those maximum security cells I've seen on TV, and the window which illuminate the place; inside the small cell there was only has a desk, a chair, an old chamber pot, a small bed (where both of us spent the night). Through the window I saw that the sun was beginning to appear; the sky was still dark but the sun's reflection was beginning to illuminate the sky slowly.

When I turn again to Jaime, my movements made his arm moved under my breasts and pull me more to him, and then again positioned his hand on my big belly; I had to resist myself on not laughing and waking him up. _Stupid and overprotective Lion…_

Last night, after I confessed my love for him, he took me to the bed and we kept kissing each other, like a couple of teens that never stop kissing each other…

 _…The intensity of our kisses and touches was increasing as we were laid down on the bed I sat on his lap. "Make me yours right know… I need my husband and my lover." I told Jaime in the middle of our heated kisses._

 _"They will listen-"_

 _"I don't care. I need you." I said before gave him a kiss._

 _"I don't know if it's our child who is…" Jaime commented with his face on my neck, feeling his kisses and hot breath caressing my skin. His words were interrupted for a moan when I began to move myself over his groin._

 _"Maybe a little bit of both." I whispered in his ear before bite his lobe softly. I felt Jaime's hands under my sleeping gown. On my thighs… on my butt… my belly and my back… on my breasts; when he get to that point of my body, he stopped and take out his hands under my sleeping gown. "Something's wrong?" I asked confused._

 _Jaime took a deep breath before speaking. "You have no idea how much I want to make you mine right now. But if I'm going to fuck or making love to you, I don't want anyone to hear or see us doing it. Your nakedness and moans are only mine to see and hear. I don't want to make it while I'm prisoner. I want to do it being free, doing it whatever the place we want, at the time we want and last all day and night." Jaime explained._

 _"You right." I nodded in comprehension. When I was about to get up, Jaime stopped me._

 _"I didn't tell you to get up yet, I love having you above me." Jaime commented, I could see under the darkness his smirk. Then I felt his hands over my belly. "Our child is growing fast."_

 _"Yes, at first I had this tiny belly, almost invisible and now is beginning to notice." I said smiling. "If I'm going to sit here, at least take off your shirt." I ordered jesting._

 _"For what? You can barely see me." Jaime asked confused._

 _"I love you shirtless." I said before kissing the tip of his nose and taking off his shirt._

 _"Give me that kiss…" Jaime started tickling me and pull me to him._

 _"No… stop!" I tried to say laughing…_

I began to touch his hairy chest and see all his battle scars; each of them have their own story, some of them were training or in tourneys, others were on battles. Then I passed to touching his face over his long beard; his beard was dark blond trimmed with grey, make him look older and adding the way he was treated for two months make him like someone in his forties, and not in his thirties when I knew him; when Jaime is sleeping, he looks almost my true age, but now he looked older than me. I brush with my fingers in his long and beaten gold hair, also trimmed with a few white and grey hair.

 _Jaime is being affected by being a prisoner… He's getting older very fast…_

"Get back to sleep…" Jaime said half-sleep. I smiled for his words.

 _Soon I'll be gone… I will never see him again, only in books or his representation on the TV show…_

 _I don't want to come back… I want to stay…_

 _But how can I stay? I'm getting stronger in another place and weak in this one… I'm not even sure if I will have this baby…_

 _Jaime will get devastated if I lose our child and then me… I'm scared of his actions in the future when he finds out that I'm gone…_

 _Should I tell him the truth? No… He will see me as a crazy woman…_

Then I remembered what he had told me, how people has misjudge him for his actions by killing The Mad King. I'm the only one who didn't misjudge his actions, on the contrary, I've been the only one who told him that his actions were a good ones, he was a hero; not even his family told him that, not even his bitch twin. Then I thought what I told him last night, my high hopes in him and my actions to protect him the best I can.

 _I don't want to leave him… I don't want to go…_

"I'll love you endlessly, Jaime Lannister." I whispered to him before kissing him on his lips.

Sooner, Jaime's lips began to respond my kisses. I stop kissing him to look at him. "I love you too, my Wild Wolf." Jaime whispered still half-sleep. "But I want to keep sleeping. Get back to sleep…" He said before hugging me more to him. I chuckled for his intent to sound with his authoritarian tone.

When I began to get up carefully, his arm imprisoned me again, but this time, Jaime's eyes were half-opened. "Where are you going? Is early…"

"I have to return to my chambers, my Lion." I tried to get up again, and he pull me to him.

"Stay…"

"You know I can't." I told him. "I have to change myself, I have to eat and confront my Uncle, because I know that the guards already told him that I spent the night here."

"Fuck Edmure. Stay…" Jaime pull me again to the bed.

"At least let me change and eat." I insist as I sat on the bed. When I was going to get up, I felt how the baby was moving. Lately, the baby began to move after I wake up and my stomach ask for food. "Our child wants to eat." I told him as I grab his hand and put it over my belly.

When Jaime felt the movements, his eyes opened completely. Jaime sat on the bed. "Get up." He asked me.

Confused, I did what he told and stood in front of him. Jaime put his hands around my hips and pull me to him, I was positioned between his legs and his face was in front of my belly. "I will let go your lady Mother for you two go to break your fast." Jaime began to speak to our child and I chuckle for his sweet action. He will be the best father for our baby… and also overprotective if our baby is a girl. "And then you return here." He ordered.

"We will return." I promised as I began to brush his soft and long blond hair. "Even if I have to escape from my Uncle's men or scare them with Luna."

Jaime turn his face to me. "That's my Wild Wolf." He said with a smirk.

And with that, we kissed.


	31. II: Chapter 6

**Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **A new chapter has arrived!**

 **I was going to publish it yesterday, but I couldn't. I was kinda affected by last night episode; the first half of the episode was good, I laugh and I get excited when I saw Jaime and Brienne together; but on the second half... I hate it completely, I almost cried because I was angry for how the episode was developed (maybe you were angry too and we share the same things). But anyways, we have to wait for the next Sunday to see what happen.**

 **Getting back to the new chapter of this story, for this chapter I was also inspired with the song Endlessly by Muse. I hope this chapter you can understand it, if it's not, I don't have any problems to clarify your doubts (including another doubts you have of the story).**

 **I will not bother anymore, enjoy the chapter!**

 **WARNING: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _…Emma and I were on a party in a beach house. It was Spring Break._

 _Both of us were playing Beer Pong with other people in the party, and of course, Emma and I we were on the same team._

 _"Fuck yeah!" I screamed happy to see that my ping pong ball was inside on one of my opponent's cup._

 _I felt Emma's arms hugging me and screaming in my ear and happily I began to jump with her. Suddenly, someone pull Emma away from me; when I noticed what happened, a guy was kissing my best-friend and she was fighting to get away from the guy._

 _Without saying anything to him, I hit him in crotch and then to his nose. The guy immediately was on his knees agonizing; I get close to him and grab one of his arms and twisted to his back with all my strength, gaining a screech from him._

 _"What the fuck, bitch?!" screamed the guy._

 _"You better sorry to my best-friend." I said angry._

 _"I will not-" I twisted more his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the guy screamed._

 _I release him and push him to the floor. Everyone in the party was looking at me surprised. "We leave." I announced and Emma nodded._

 _Once we get out from the house, both began to walk back to our apartments. It was far, but with Emma it was going to look short._

 _"Thank you." Emma said before hugging me while we were walking. "I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _I return her hug and took a deep breath. "We need to stop our partying. Well, I need to stop it." I told her._

 _Emma get away from me. "Why?"_

 _"I already enjoy enough, I'm going to start a serious relationship and I need to get graduate as soon as I can. I stopped many times my studies and I want to sit down a little bit." I explained to her._

 _"You are going to make it official with Peter?" Emma asked curious._

 _"Yes and he worth it. I want to stop this craziness, I'm not the same girl from five years ago. I don't have twenty years anymore, I'm twenty-four and I should be graduate, and I'm not-"_

 _"You stop your studies because of the money, mostly. Don't blame yourself."_

 _"And part of it was because I wasn't responsible, Emma." I added. Then we stopped in the middle on the street. "I'm sorry to tell you this but… you come from a wealthy family, they are paying your career and your apartment. I'm not that lucky, I've been working so hard to obtain the money for my studies and the apartment, and I don't like when Robert is paying both, because I will be on debt to him." Emma looked down, she was feeling guilty. "Don't be ashamed, I'm just explaining you my situation."_

 _"I know, is just…" Emma sighed, still guilty._

 _I grab her hands to have her attention, and she look at me. "You have twenty years old, I know in that age and younger, you feel invincible and freaking hot. But all that, have its end. My advice? You need to stop the partying too, it can be dangerous for you. And you know that because I had to defend you more than once."_

 _"But I want to get fun-"_

 _"By getting drunk, high and be fucked by an unknown guy in a party? Emma you already suffered three-"_

 _"Don't say it!" Emma interrupt me angry._

 _"Well, stop going to parties and find some help. I want you healthy here." I said as I tap with my index finger on her temple. "I want to help you." I grab her hands and look at her into her green eyes. "I mean it, Emma."_

 _Emma began to cry and hug me again. I return her hug and brush her red and wavy hair. "Ok… I will do it." She said in the middle of her sobs._

 _"You really are going to do it?" I asked her. And I felt her nod. "You are not going to be alone, Em. I'm going to help you too." Emma nodded again._

 _"Somebody told you that you are an angel?" Emma said._

 _"I think not. But definitely people had told me I'm crazy for messing guys with the double as tall as me." I joked and Emma laugh._

 _"I have to be agree with them." Emma said laughing…_

 _…I move towards the beaten woman to make sure she wasn't seriously injured. The woman looked about my age. "Are you okay?" I asked worried and the woman nodded. "Why don't you come to my place, it's safer. You can get cleaned up and rest until morning or until the rain stop" I offered. "It's not far. Would you be okay with that?"_

 _The woman looked around fearfully a couple more times before looking at me and nodded. The woman was taller than me, with dark hair and tanned skin, her eyes were a strange deep brown color with reddish spots…_

 _…"What can I do…?" when I turn my head to the person in front of my desk, I noticed it was the same woman I saved in the ally. "Hi!"_

 _"Hello, Joanna."_

 _"What-? Do you study or work here?" I asked still surprised._

 _"No, I came to visit you." The woman said with a smile. "I bring you this as appreciation for saving me." she gave me a small wicker basket._

 _I was surprised for her action. "No, I… I just-"_

 _"Please, accept this gift." The woman insisted._

 _"Nobody…"_

 _"Did this for you? A stranger?" the woman completed. I nodded. "What did you do, was something brave. You are an angel…"_

 _…Several images from the same woman appeared like flashes… Laughing, concentrated, drinking, serious… And my feeling at seeing her was surprise, her actions and words surprised me always, but her company was enjoyable._

 _"Nobody told you that you are an angel?" told me the same woman in front of me._

 _That voice… It's so familiar…_

 _Wait a minute… That voice is the same mysterious voice in my head…_

 _WHAT THE-?_

I woke up already sat on the bed with my breathing erratic and sweating profusely. I flinched when I felt some movement in my bed, it was Luna who get close to me.

I ruffle the fur in her head as I was normalizing my breathing. "It was just a-" I began to told Luna when I noticed something in Luna's eyes and then I remembered Jaime's comment.

 _"Luna has the same grey eye as you, it's so strange…"_

I got up quickly from my bed and I look for a mirror. When I found one, I look to my eyes and look Luna's eyes, then I remember my eyes color from my previous life…

 _They were blue… intense blue…_

I look again to Luna and I noticed the color of her eyes again. _A grey eye like mines and an intense blue eye…_ "What the fuck are you, Luna? You are not a usual direwolf…" I whispered.

Suddenly, the door of my chambers got opened and I flinched, slipping from my hand the small hand mirror. "I'm sorry, m'lady." Apologizing the servant.

"D-don't worry. I was… in my own thoughts. Can you prepare my bath? And I think the sheets of the bed needs to be changed." I ordered.

"Yes, Lady Stark." She nodded.

"Is Lady Lannister." I correct her.

"Sorry, m'lady."

"Don't worry." I smiled at her.

Today was the fourth day since I had that vision, tonight is supposedly that the envoy is going to help Jaime to escape. I'm worried about Jaime, I don't know if he listened to me or not. I don't want to see him in a dungeon before I leave.

Talking about leaving… Since I had that vision of Jaime escaping, I've been feeling weird and the dreams are more real. Like… I'm vanishing here.

The squeeze in my hand and kisses on my forehead felt very real; two different men and Emma always speaking to me, and sometimes a doctor speaks; a beep and a similar sound when you inflate a balloon was always the sound of the background; also a slight smell of medicine was filling my nose. And not only this, almost every time I close my eyes, new memories came to my head… or better I should say, old memories from my previous life, but nothing about my name; and now, this woman is appearing through my dreams.

 _Who are you?_

"You've been absent, Lily. What happened?" Jaime asked as he put aside a book he was reading for us out loud.

Jaime was sit on the bed with his back against the wall, and I was laid on the bed with my head in his legs. He was reading out loud one of the books I lend from the library, it was an adventure one. Jaime look at me worried from where I was; he was always worried about me, from the simplest thing.

Talking about Jaime. The same day after we reconcile, slept with Jaime and leave his cell for a moment, my Uncle Edmure arrived to my chambers while I was breaking my fast. Complaining about my visit to Jaime; threatening me on not to see him again or I will lock down.

As always, I didn't pay attention to his threats and I went to visit Jaime the two following days, with Luna escorting me. Uncle Edmure understood what my mother and Robb told him, it was a lost battle ordering me something I don't want to do.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing… it's just-"

"Don't lie to me. Tell me."

"Soon I'm going to have six moons pregnant and… you are here as a prisoner, I didn't started to arrange everything for our child, not even think on his or her name…" I told him worried. It was a half-truth. If I tell him what I was actually thinking, he will see me as a crazy and stupid pregnant woman.

Jaime took a deep breath before speaking. "I wish wouldn't listen my father's orders and act as the way I did when I found out about Tyrion. If I didn't do those things, we will be in Casterly Rock right now." Jaime said with a regretful look. "I will be learning how to be a Lord of the Rock, and you arranging the chambers of our firstborn. Battling about his or her name." Jaime and I chuckled, but sooner he turn sad and regretful. "I'm worried about you and how this war is affecting you. If we were on Casterly Rock-"

"It would be the same as here, Jaime. You know your father, he will command you to fight against my brother no matter what." I told him.

"But you would be safer. You and our child. Casterly Rock is an impregnable fortress, is hard to enter there. Here is easier to break its defenses, you are not safe."

And Jaime was right, Casterly Rock was a true fortress. Riverrun is a fortress too, its defense is opening the sluice gates turning the castle into an island, but once you do that, the castle became isolated from the rest; on the other hand, Casterly Rock, due to its location it is in a high hill, making difficult to arrive there on land and sea, it has very high and natural walls, and has several loyal houses near that protect the Rock which can provide any supplies. So the difference between the two castles on defense is huge.

"You don't know how important you two became for me." Jaime said grabbing one of my hands and putting our hands on my belly. "From here, I can't protect you."

"But I can defend myself."

"You're not. You're pregnant-"

"But not useless, Jaime." I interrupt him.

"I should take care of you. Is my duty-"

"Not always you are going to be there to protecting me. I can take care of myself alone." I reassure him. I cupped one of his cheeks. "You can't put me on a cage. Remember, I'm a northerner. I can't be on a cage."

"I know…" Jaime took a deep breath.

Just in that moment, a name for our child occurs me. "Eddard."

"Don't remind me the promise I'm made to your father-"

"I want our child be named as Eddard." I told him.

He looked at me for a few seconds, assimilating what I told him. "I like the name. But what if our child is a girl?" he asked. I just shrug, not knowing a name for a girl. Jaime look away from me, thinking about a name. "What do you think about Joanna?" he asked.

"Like your mother?" I asked and Jaime nodded. For some strange reason I felt familiar with the name and I like it. "It is a beautiful name. I like it." I look at my belly and I began to caress it, feeling how our child was moving.

"I thought the battling for names will be long." Jaime jested.

"Apparently not." I said chuckling. "You know, I imagine our child with your looks. Golden hair, green eyes…" I smiled remembering the few times I imagined our baby in my arms. But suddenly I remembered what has happened to me on the past few days. _My life is going to end and I'm not going to meet my child… I can feel it…_ "Jaime… If something happens to me during… If I don't make it-"

Immediately, I saw how Jaime's expression changed, his eyes turned into wildfire. "Don't you dare to talk to me like that!" Jaime snapped angry. "You will make it, you will bring our child."

"I don't know if I can make it Jaime. I'm scared…" I looked away from Jaime's eyes.

"Lylian, look at me." Jaime ordered and I did what he asked. "You will not die, you will live for our child. It might not see you giving birth, but once I'm free, I will come with a thousands of soldiers to look for you whatever the place you are and take you two to Casterly Rock with me. You both mean more than you know." He said passionately grabbing one of my hands.

 _You can't, I will leave soon_. I wanted to say to him, but I can't make him to lose hope that one day he will find me, it will be enough with my last goodbye and my death. "Jaime, you remember what I told you few days ago? About not escaping?" Jaime nodded confused. "Please, do what I'm asking you. For our child and me."

"You prefer see me here? Being prisoner?" Jaime asked bitterly.

I got up and sat on his lap. I cupped his face firmly and look fixedly to his eyes. "Trust me on what I'm telling you. Please."

"You don't know what is being a-"

"Prisoner?" I completed for him. "Not for long. Trust me, Jaime." I reassure him. _My mother is going to free him soon…_

Jaime look at me without saying anything, as if he noticed something. "You know something." Jaime whispered. "Tell me."

"I can't. If I tell you, it's never going to happen." I explained to him.

"You can trust me." Jaime insisted.

"I know I can trust you. But this time, I can't tell you what it is." I reassured him. "Please, trust me."

We look each other eyes for a moment without saying anything. After an eternity, Jaime kissed the interior part of my hand. "I promise I will not escape."

After he said that, I kissed him with all my love towards to him. When it was time to get separated for breathing, I leaned my forehead over his. "Eddard if it's a boy-"

"Joanna if it's a girl." Jaime completed.

"I love that name you pick." I told him sincere.

"Pray to the Gods to have a girl then." Jaime jested and both we chuckle.

"If it's a girl, you will overprotect her." I half jested. Jaime seems the type of father who lock his girls until they get veeeeery old. "Pray if she's not like me."

Jaime took a deep breath. "That would be a double challenge for me. I prefer not." Jaime said with a false complaint and I laugh.

"You will love her anyways." I told him before give him a small kiss.

I pick the book that we were reading out loud and give it to Jaime. "Keep reading." I told him as I was returning to my original position. Laid on the bed with my head on his legs.

"You know I hate reading since my father obligated me to read out loud almost all day, every single day." Jaime complained.

"I'm not Tywin. Keep reading. The next chapter is mine to read." I told him.

Jaime slipped the pages of the book. "Look how much I have to read?" He complained again as he showed me the pages. Four pages.

"I don't care, come on." I insisted and Jaime grunted.

And with that, our conversation ended with an almost angry Jaime reading out loud and touching my belly.

The night came and it was always the hard part to say goodbye until the next day. This time I needed to go before the false envoy try to help Jaime to escape, I wanted to keep the original events.

"Stay with me tonight." Jaime insisted being over me, kissing me.

"You know that Uncle Edmure-"

"Fuck Edmure. Stay with me." Jaime said in my ear. And then, he began to kiss me over my neck, escaping from my lips a moan.

 _Fuck… He knows how to break me and convince me…_

Jaime grabbed my hips and began to move against me and his kisses were more intense. I took advantage from this and push him to the bed, making both of us change positions; me on top and Jaime below me.

His hands moved to my hips, controlling my movements. I grab his hands and joined them with mines; then I moved them at the level of his head; and finally, I just put myself straight, still sitting over him.

"Sorry my Lion. I have to leave." I said while I was getting down from him.

When I was to getting down from him, Jaime sat and imprisoned me with his arms, hugging me. "You will not leave me like this." He said in my ear before kissing me as before. Lustful and needed kisses.

Jaime turn us, changing positions again. And then, I felt his hand tearing my underskirt. "You didn't tell me you want to fuck me once you were free?" I asked him holding myself a laugh.

"Shut up." Jaime silenced me with a kiss.

I felt his fingers caressing my folds and I began to moan when Jaime started to rub my clit. But I almost screamed, a good scream, when he introduce his fingers inside me, moving back and forth.

I forgot about what is going to happen this night, about my plans to hold Jaime in his cell, about me… It was just Jaime and I.

In the middle of our act of love (or fucking), I began to hear men screaming. The type of somebody screaming in agony. "Jaime… Jaime!"

"What?!" Jaime snapped, and suddenly he noticed why I called him.

I got up from the bed and look outside from the window. I saw from afar men coming closer to the castle.

When I was to walk to the door, Jaime grab my arm. "Don't go out."

"I'm going to ask the guards." I told him and he released me with doubt.

I knock the door and immediately a young soldier look at me. "What's going on?" I look around where he was. "Where is your partner?"

"I don't know, m'lady…" The guard told me nervous.

 _The night has come and this will be a bloody mess…_

 _However… There is something different from the story… I can feel it…_

 _Fuck… Iron Rose…_

I turn to Jaime. "Stay here and don't do anything stupid. That includes escaping." I told him quickly before getting out from the cell.

"Lylian, no!" Jaime screamed.

I closed the door before he could stop it, and the guard locked it. Jaime began to call me desperate and hit the door.

"No matter what happens, do not let him out." I ordered to the young soldier.

"Yes, m'lady." He nodded.

"Lylian! Come back!" Jaime screamed and continued hitting the door. "No!"

"Come Luna." And my direwolf follow me upstairs, to the roof of the keep and the vigilance towers. A shorter way to my chambers.

But my steps were stopped when I saw a man dressed in a Lannister armor blocking my way. I was surrounded by Lannister soldiers.

 _Oh fuck…_


	32. II: Chapter 7

**waterlily91: I think they will never have a break, but as someone told me "For some couples, difficulties can separate them or make the union strong"**

 **Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **A new chapter has arrived!**

 **Before speaking of the chapter, I will give as always my short opinion about Sunday's episode.**

 **I love the chapter actually. Daenerys give "Fire and Blood" to Cercei, she didn't fall into her trap again (the wildfire under the streets of King's Landing). I know, some of you will not agree with me, but think a little bit, it was war and is usual innocent people die; and as we all know Cercei, she will keep teasing Daenerys and destroying her, so... unfortunately, it was necessary what Daenerys did to King's Landing.** **However, I complain for the crazy logic of the people taking refuge in King's Landing (in real life, this never happen), Cercei's and Jaime's death (it was romantic, but I was expecting something to remember) and the one who are on charge of GOT, are ending the show in a very forced way, there things incomplete.**

 **But anyways... we have to wait until the last Sunday of Game of Thrones.**

 **Getting back to the new chapter of this story, for this chapter I wrote it under the influence of the song The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel.**

 **I will not bother anymore, enjoy the chapter! Follow/Favorite and Review.** **I'll see you until the next update.**

 **WARNING: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _This was different… whole different…_

 _This doesn't look like to the show nor the books…_

 _Fuck… What should I do? I don't have any sword nor bow-and-arrow in my hand…_

"Kill the lad." Commanded one of the soldiers.

One of the men imprisoned me with his arms. "No!" I screamed fighting with the Lannister soldier.

Everything happened so fast. A black and enormous shadow began to attack the Lannister soldiers, leaving through its way blood all over the floor.

"Kill the fucking wolf!" commanded the man who was imprisoned me.

"LUNA! NO!" I began to fight with all my strength to the man.

In that moment, I began to see everything in a painful slow motion. I saw how several soldiers speared and bolt Luna; my direwolf crying in agony with every attack against her, but she kept fighting and killing the soldiers. Everything got worst for me when one of the spears went against her grey eye and Luna cried louder.

I felt being torn inside me, how a part of me was dying in that moment. _Everything hurts…_

I didn't have any kind of strength in that moment. My mind was in blank, seeing Luna fall to the floor. Dying in front of my eyes.

 _You can't die…_

 _I can't die like this…_

 _They are going to pay for this…_

When I come back, Luna was still on the floor agonizing and making low cries; I was on my knees and my face wet. I saw the soldiers fighting to open the door of Jaime's cell.

 _You are going to pay for this…_

I grab one of the spears from the fallen soldiers and, taking advantage of their lack of attention towards me, I stabbed one of the soldiers on the back of his neck; the other soldier stopped what he was doing, shocked for what I did. Quickly, I grab the sword from the soldier I've just killed and throw a blow to the man in front of me, cutting his head.

I was stained with blood and everything around me. I drop the sword and turn my eyes to Luna, who was still miraculously breathing.

"Lylian."

I fall over my knees to the floor, crying desperately. "I'm sorry Luna." I hugged her and her answer was a low cry.

Suddenly a sharp pain in my belly followed by something warm coming out between my legs. Those two things made me realized what's happening around me. "No… No…" _My baby… No, my baby…_ "No-AHHHHHH"

My whole body hurt, especially my belly and lower. Dark spots fill my vision and also screams, mines and others. The only thing I had in my thoughts was pain I was suffering.

The pain turned worse when I felt how my body was getting torn in two, literally. Darkness and fire were all around me, but at the same time flashes and a neon lights were there.

 _Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep… "Call the doctors! NOW!"_

"Breath, Lady Lylian!"

 _"I need you to wait outside."_

"Push, Lady Lylian! Push!" _I can't… Everything is painful…_ "You can! PUSH!"

 _"She's my sister…!"_

Women were around me, some grabbing my legs, others my hands and one between my legs.

 _Beeeeee…_

People dressed in blue and white were above me, grabbing my arm and covering my nose and mouth with something, giving me air.

 _"CODE BLUE!"_

Suddenly the pain stopped, and a similar sound of a thunder fill my ears. And again, after so long, I return to that cold and dark place.

 _"I'm sorry for making you suffer like this, Joanna Novak."_ The voice of the woman from my memories spoke in the darkness.

"What's happening? Who are you?" I asked to the voice.

 _"You are dying, Joanna Novak."_ She answered.

"Why you are calling me Joanna Novak?" I asked confused.

 _"Because that's your name."_ she answered.

 _My name is… Joanna Novak…?_

Suddenly, different voices calling me for that name. All of them were familiar to me.

 _If I'm dying…_

"What's happening to me? I know I'm dying, but…" As soon as I told her this, colors appear in front of my eyes.

When everything was clear, I saw a doctor and several nurses and a doctor were surrounding a person in a hospital bed, working over that person in a slow motion. I look closer and I saw a woman with a bandage covering where it's supposed to be hair… It was me.

My legs were hung and they were casted, my head was covered by a bandage and I could noticed that I was shaved, I look paler, thinner and my eyelids were dark. A nurse was covering most of my face with an oxygen helper, the one that is used for reanimation; a male doctor had over my uncovered chest those resuscitation palettes; and the rest were around me, helping the doctor with anything he needs.

 _"You are dying here as Joanna Novak, but is not going to be for so long."_ The voice explained.

Again the colors vanished for a moment, and then again, colors appeared.

I found myself on my chambers in Riverrun, my bed was surrounded by an army of women. I look closer and I saw myself as Lylian Stark; her eyes were closed, her skin was paler, sweating profusely and stained with blood, especially between her legs. Two woman were grabbing each of her hands, other two near each leg, and one between my legs, and the rest of the woman were helping with other things.

I look carefully to the woman between my legs, and she was holding a tiny red thing; this tiny red thing had a head, arms and legs.

 _My baby girl… Our little Joanna…_

 _"You are dying here too, your soul was torn when Lannister soldiers killed Luna. Only Lylian Stark soul will live here from now on, but that depends on you."_ The mysterious woman explained and colors were vanished again.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Another thunder sounded.

 _"We don't have any much time left."_ The voice of the woman sounded anxious. _"Lylian Stark is only a vessel for you. She can live with or without you, however after this…"_

"What it will happen to her? Jaime? My baby?" I asked.

Colors appeared again and I found myself on Jaime's cell, it was dark but the reflection from outside help me to recognize it easily. Suddenly a sob called my attention; I saw Jaime sat on his bed with his elbows on his legs and his hands covering his face.

 _"Don't take my child and Lylian away from me, please."_ Jaime begged in his mind. _"I paid the punishment for my sins. I'll do anything, I give my life for see them alive. Please, don't take them…"_

 _Jaime…_

 _Oh my love…_

I wanted to scream, to cry with him, to hold him and kiss him. But I couldn't… I was just a ghost in front of him.

I heard how Jaime stopped sobbing and uncovered his face. His cheeks were wet, his eyes red and his fear was shown all over his face. I got myself at the level of his face, to look at him better.

 _I'm here my love…_

What I didn't expect was where Jaime's eyes got positioned. His eyes were look directly at me, Jaime furrowed his brows as if he was confused about something.

 _"He perceived your perfume. Jaime Lannister can feel you near."_ The mysterious woman explained.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

Jaime got up and went to the door. "Hey!" Called one of the guards. I saw a man looking inside the cell. "You have news from my wife? Lylian Lannister?"

"I know nothin', Kingslayer. And if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Answered the guard scornfully.

"She's my wife! I have all the right to know!" Jaime spat angry.

"Shut up, Kingslayer! Or you want to go to the dungeons with the rest of your men?" the guard threatened him.

"I will kill you all once I'm free from this shit called castle. The Lannisters always pays its debts." Jaime growled.

"We will see that, Kingslayer." The guard laugh at him.

Suddenly a third thunder sounded again. Immediately everything disappeared and something was pulling me from my back with such great force to an unknown place.

"NO! JAIME!" I screamed, fighting against that invisible force.

I fight and fight with that strange force, I wanted to come back to Jaime. To Westeros. That strange force was pulling me more and more, and very fast.

Everything stopped when I felt something hard against my back, but soft enough to sink myself on it. I tried to open my eyes, but it was impossible, I felt my body very heavy; however, I could appreciate someone saying that everything was ok and now I was capable of breathing on my own.

 _Did I… Did I come back? Where I belong?_

I tried to open my eyes once more, but immediately I closed them again, a white light blinded me and hurt my eyes. I felt something uncomfortable in my nose, I tried to take it off but I my arms were like gelatin. Then I heard someone's steps, open and closing a door, and once again, I tried to open my eyes again.

At the beginning everything was blurry, but after several blinks and my eyes get used to the light, I could see where I was. The first thing I saw was a white roof and a neon lamp near my face, then all the machines used in hospitals. I was in a hospital room. Then I look the whole room, I was alone and… I saw my legs casted and suspended.

"What…?!" I began to enter in desperation. I could barely move myself. "Help…" my scream got out raspy and low. It was useless.

The door of the room where I was got opened, and entered two men. Both were blonds, however one of them, his face was familiar to me.

"Calm down, calm down." Said one of the men getting close to me.

This men was tall, blond and the length of its hair was around his neck, lean and he looked as a trustful and gentle person. He was wearing a white coat… he was the doctor.

When I was to talk again, my throat felt dry. The doctor must have noticed this because he served me a cup of water and help me to drink it. Once I felt my throat refreshed, I tried to speak. "What happened? What I'm doing here?" I asked scared. My voice sounded weak.

"Let's go step by step, all right? I will answer all your questions, but first I have to check several things from you, ok?" The doctor explained calmly and I nodded. He went to the feet of my bed and pick up from there a folder. Then he get close to me as he took out from his coat a pen. "Your head hurts?" when he asked me, I felt an uncomfortable sensation on the back of my head.

"A little… in the back of my head." I answered.

"Good." The doctor said as he write something. He put the folder on a small table beside my bed with the jar and the cup of water; from his coat, he took out a small lantern. "Follow my finger." He asked me as he was showing me his index finger. He turned on and off the lantern, also he move it to several directions. He saved his small lantern back to his coat and pick up again the folder, writing something on it. "I'm going to ask you several questions." I nodded. "Tell me your full name?"

"My name…" _Lylian Stark… no, I'm not her anymore…_ "Joanna…?" I answered with doubt. I think again. "Joanna… Novak?" I said with doubt.

"You are not sure?" the doctor asked. I shook my head. "Don't worry. We're going to work on that." He assured and then again, he wrote on the folder. "Do you remember how old you are?" he asked again.

 _I'm… twenty-four?_ "I'm… twenty-four. Soon twenty-five." I said insecure for my answer.

"You're not sure?" the doctor asked. I shrugged. "Don't worry, answer the best you can. We work on that later, okay." I nodded and he wrote again. "Do you remember your birth date?" he asked again.

"July twenty-second, nineteen ninety-two." I told him. That was the only one I remember clearly.

He wrote again. "Good. Tell me the last thing you remember." He asked again.

"I remember… saving a woman." I began to tell. "I got out from my work, a club… And I heard a woman's screams on a street near where I work. I saw a woman cornered by a man and this man was hitting her… I had the need to save her and I did that, and took her to my apartment." I told the doctor.

"Can you describe the woman?" asked the doctor.

"She was taller than me, tanned skin, dark hair and her eyes were a strange deep brown-reddish." I answered.

"She didn't have red hair?" asked the other man, the one I felt familiar with.

"I don't know. It was raining heavily and she was soaked." I answered.

The doctor look at me for a few seconds without saying anything. "Do you remember him?" The doctor point to the other man.

I look the man behind the doctor. He was taller than the doctor and muscled like a weight lifter, tanned, dark blond short hair and green eyes; he had a hard look, a solemn face. _He reminds of Jon…_

"His face it's familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen it." I answered. My words made that guy lowered his face.

The doctor noticed my confusion. "He is your brother, Daniel." When my brother's name was pronounced, my brother look at me and greeted me with a slight nod and a sad smile.

 _He was with me most of the times when I had those 'dreams' in this place…_

I saw the doctor writing again and finally he went back to the feet of my bed and left the folder there. The doctor began to speak, breaking the uncomfortable silence of the room. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Caleb Adkins, I'm your doctor. You suffered a car accident three months ago…"

The doctor keep talking and talking, explaining me what happen to me. I wasn't listen to him, not completely. My mind was in another place…

I had the same feeling when I woke up for the first time in Westeros. Scared for the unknown, I barely knew where I was and the people around me. I couldn't remember nothing since last year from now, just a few memories of myself in this world and they were blurry.

 _I don't know who I am right now. Lylian Stark or Lannister? Or Joanna Novak?_

* * *

 **Sorry If I made you cry or you get angry with me. It was needed to do it, but don't worry, the story will continue.**


	33. II: Chapter 8

**Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **A new chapter has arrived!**

 **My classes started and before I lack of free time I'm giving you this update. And if I can, I will give you another update soon.**

 **GOT finished... Opinions are divided, but everyone I know agree with the fact that D &D should have done something better. And about this story on how I'm going to end it, I'm still thinking on it. I'm still reading the books (I'm at the half of A Feast for Crows), and the more I read, I'm adding new things for this story. As I told you before, all depend on you my readers if you like or not the course of my story.**

 **In this chapter I have to tell you two things: Since Joanna (aka Lylian in Westeros) return/wake up in her world, the year takes place on 2017, few months after the car accident; also, Joanna is from California, so... I had to use Google Maps a little bit, sorry if the two places I'm going to name I describe it as if they were close (If it gives you that impression). If there is someone from California, my apologies, I've never been in California nor US.**

 **I will not bother anymore, enjoy the chapter! Follow, Favorite and Review.** **I'll see you until the next update.**

 **WARNING: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

My name is Joanna Madeline Novak. I was born in July 22nd, 1992; if you take counts, you will notice that I have twenty-five years old. I'm a college student, I'm studying Arts, and right now I'm finishing; as a way to pay my studies I have several jobs: librarian at the university library where I study, independent photographer and painter. I live in a small apartment near the university in California, United States; I live there since 2010, when I started college.

My family, Benjamin and Rose Novak, both died in the same car accident I had. I'm the youngest of three: Robert with 39 years old, Daniel with 35 years old, and me.

I had a boyfriend… my fiancée, Peter Russo, he died in the car accident I had. I have a best-friend, Emma Peterson, she studies Photography, and she was with me in the car accident. Emma and I, were the only survivors in that car accident.

I've been at hospital for three months, almost four. Days after I woke up and made me a never-ending exams to check if I was out of danger, I asked to my brothers a mirror, I wanted to see my face. When they gave me one, I was expecting my dark brown hair, grey eyes and long face, but I found on the reflection a very different face. Besides the fact that my hair was shaved (it cause me shock seeing myself without hair, but it was refreshing) and free of stitches in the back of my head, I noticed that I was blonde because of the color of my brows and eyelashes, my eyes were an intense blue like the color of the ocean, and my face looked rounded and smaller.

 _I'm not Lylian Stark anymore…_

I could receive visits besides of my brothers. My best friend was the first come; Emma was few centimeters taller than me, red-haired, green eyes and freckled-face; I could understand several memories I had about her, she was really beautiful and outgoing, free-spirited with a bit of sassiness. I get along with her because of her personality (we had many things in common) and also… I got in trouble so many times for her.

She come visit me when she can, her casted leg and arm make it difficult for her to move around, and most of the times she needs help to move. My brothers and Emma wanted to call all my family (for both sides), my friends and co-workers, but I wasn't ready for that, I wanted to go slow on my recovery, both physical and mental.

Talking about recovery, physically I was improving very fast. My ribs were the first to recover completely; next the wounds in my arm and thigh, leaving me an awful scar (exactly the same scars I had on Westeros); my legs are improving fast, in two months and a half approximately I will be free of the casts.

My mental recovery, was another story. I don't know if I can be inside a car or not, I will find out when I'm being discharged from the hospital; for now, I know several things about myself in this world, however as Lylian Stark I'm beginning to forget who I was in Westeros, the more I know about Joanna Madeline Novak, the more I forget my life as Lylian Stark in Westeros.

In order to not forget the people I loved in Westeros, I began to drawing their faces with graphite and color pencils in my drawing notebook (a gift from Daniel after I wake up). I did my best effort to remember the best I can their faces and have them on paper. Mother, Father, Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Tyrion, Luna, and especially Jaime.

"Hey!" I heard the voice of a man. I turned where the voice came, it was a tall man but smaller than Daniel and slightly smaller than the doctor, lean and slightly tanned, short and untidy blond hair, a full light brown beard and grey-bluish eyes. He was my older brother, Robert.

"HI!" I greeted as I stop drawing. I saw my brother with a backpack. "What do you bring this time?"

"Our dinner and something for you while Daniel and I were not here." He answered as he leave carefully the backpack on the couch near my bed. He took out two food containers and cutlery. He gave me first my food container and cutlery. I opened fast lip of the container, immediately my mouth began to water when the smell fill my nose and see the food.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" I said excited before eating so eagerly my food.

"Hey! Don't choke yourself." Robert scolded me with his 'big brother' tone. He served me a cup of water and leave it over the portable table.

After I woke up and began to ask for food, I ate hospital food and it was disgusting, my two older brothers spoke with the doctor to ask him if I can eat homemade food, and the doctor approved that.

 _Definitely I missed this kind of food here…_

"'is is goo…" I tried to say with my mouth full of spaghetti.

"Swallow first, would ya?" Robert scold me again, but this time I could see the corners of his lips get curved.

I washed down the food with water and speak again. "This is good!" I said excited.

"Thank you." Robert said with a smile before continue eating.

"You made it?" I asked surprised. And Robert nodded. "You're a good cooker."

"Mom taught us how to do it and is your favorite food." Robert said with a smile. Both of us noticed what Robert said and stopped eating; I look my older brother and he had a sorrowful face.

"I wish… I could remember our parents clearly. Their voice and faces." I told him sincere, in the same mood as him. "Not through photos and videos. But clearly in my head."

Robert sigh. "I missed them."

"Believe it or not, me too." I said with a sad smile. _I wish I could meet them and speak with them…_

To release the sad atmosphere of my room, I spoke again. "So… You are a lawyer, right?"

"Yeah that's right." Robert nodded.

The subject was forget quickly when I ask him about his life and memories with me. My brother was outgoing, persuasive and stubborn; according to Robert, our parents always said that the both of us are similar in personality (I will check this over the time, how similar we are). Also, he's living in California too, however Robert is living in Santa Monica, far from the hospital, the place I live and study, which is in Long Beach; meaning that he's staying on my apartment until my recovery (it can be said that it's his apartment, he pays part of the rent and my studies).

"I'm going to leave until you fall asleep." Robert told me when the hour visits ended. We keep talking, updating myself with new/old memories, until I fall asleep finally.

 _Everything looked like flashes and the images were blurry, I could not identify anything; the sounds were fuzzy, I didn't understand anything, but it was clearly that people were talking near me._

 _"Luna… My child… I want Jaime, mother." I pleaded in the middle of my sobs._

 _I was feeling very weak, everything around me didn't make sense…_

 _"Please Mother… bring Jaime." I pleaded again. "Where's Jaime? I need Jaime mother…"_

 _"He's dead!" mother screamed at me. "Jaime Lannister is dead!"_

 _I felt torn, dead inside… Everything is my fault, Luna, my child, Jaime… nothing has sense in my life now…_

 _It was dark… and cold… I sat at the border of something and my legs were suspended… "NO!" Suddenly, I felt someone pulling me backwards…_

I open my eyes suddenly, my breathing was erratic and the sensation of falling to the emptiness. I look where I was, and I found myself still in the hospital; when my eyes look a figure sitting beside me, for a moment I was going to scream, but I look what was that figure.

 _It was the woman in my dreams and memories…_

"You…" I whispered shocked. "Who are you? What are you? What-?"

"Yes, Joanna Novak. I'm the same woman you rescued, the same woman who take you to a book and guide you there." The woman answered. I didn't say anything, I was just in shock. "I think you want an explanation, about everything."

"Now."

"Let's start from the beginning. My name is Kyra as you well know, and I'm a witch from Westeros. The world that you consider a book or a play in that magic box." The woman explained. "You must be asking how I pull out myself from that fictional world, my answer is… I'm not an usual witch, those who you've read or see on that magic box." I could noticed she isn't belong to this world, her way of speaking revealed that and her eyes tells the truth of it. "Everything you lived in Westeros was real, it wasn't a dream from your unconsciousness. You as Lylian Stark, your family with House Stark, Jaime Lannister…"

"I must be dreaming…" I whispered as I take my hands to my face.

"You're not, Joanna Novak. I know is hard to believe, but is the truth." I heard the woman said. Then I heard her sigh. "I will show you that you are not dreaming." I look at her confused. Without expecting it, she stood up from the bed and began to hit one of my legs, making me screech of pain.

"Enough! Enough!" I almost scream in pain.

"I'm still here. Are you dreaming still?" The woman asked.

"No…" I snarl. _Fuck… this bitch is crazy, but I guess it was the only way to prove I wasn't dreaming…_

The woman put her hands over my leg and the pain I was feeling began to disappear. "Sorry for hitting you." She apologized.

"Why me?" I asked. "I didn't ask you to take me there. I wanted to return home." I told her.

"And now you want to stay in Westeros, right?" the woman asked. I didn't want to admit that, so I just simply maintain my mouth shut. "That's what I thought."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you know you want to stay there than here." The woman said.

"Why me?" I asked her again.

"Because you saved me from being raped that night on the street." The woman explained.

I look at her confused. "What night?"

"The first time we met. I know you remember that night, that's what you told to your doctor when he asked you the last memory you remember." The woman told. I could remember that night, but it was blurry now. Kyra continue speaking. "Your courage and goodness towards me call my attention. I wanted to return the favor, but I didn't know how. Until you gave me several signs."

"What signs?" I asked confused.

"First of all, your interest for our world. You have read the books and watch us through that magic box, also your drawings describe almost perfectly my world."

"Kyra, before you continue, I have to tell you two things." I stopped her. Then I began to number with my fingers. "First, what you call 'magic box', its name is television or TV if you want to abbreviate, and I saw a representation of the book through actors, in our world it's called TV Show. You need to learn the names of our things if you are going to stay here." Kyra nodded. "And second, the fact that I love your world through books and TV shows, doesn't mean that I want to be there so eagerly. For me was difficult to be in that period, especially on the hygiene." I told her uncomfortable the last part. Doing your necessities and when I was on my days…

"But you adapt yourself to my world."

"Yes, it was disgusting, and several of the people I had around look at me as a crazy woman or with pity. Including my adoptive family." I spat.

"My apologies for that inconvenient…"

"Continue with your explanation, would ya?!" I spat angry.

Kyra took a deep breath before speaking again. "The second sign was after we met. Our encounters were more frequent, and sooner we became friends, not close friends as Emma, but our company was pleasant." Kyra explained. "I planned our encounters, as I told you, I didn't know how to return the favor, so I wanted to meet you. One day, we were speaking in a library, that day you told me something interesting. You told me that you don't want an ordinary life, behind doing your paintings or behind a gallery, you want an extraordinary life-"

Suddenly, I remembered something and my mouth spill it. "Where I can love someone with such intensity and being love in return with that same intensity. Doing exciting things, and I mean things that they are not usual on the rest of the people." I remember vaguely that moment when I told her. It was on the library where I was working and she was there making me some company. For a moment I paused myself, pushing myself to remember more of that day. "That's why I love adventure books, the main characters sometimes have an exciting life." When I finished, I look at her in shock.

"Yes, you told me that." Kyra said with a nod, confirming what I've just remember.

"But that doesn't mean I wanted to go to that place!" I complaint.

"Tell me something, Joanna Novak. Based on what you remember now, I need you to compare lives, the one you have here and the one in Westeros. Which in both worlds you lived a not ordinary life? Which was the most exciting for you?" I didn't answer and Kyra spoke again. "Westeros. In which one you love with such intensity at someone and this was return to you?" _I don't remember my moments with Peter…_ "In Westeros, with Jaime Lannister." Kyra answered for me.

"I don't remember my moments with Peter…"

"You will see when you find out how was your life with him. And you will observe that Jaime was the kind of love you wanted." Kyra told me.

"I suffered in Westeros! I was separated from my best friend, my father was beheaded, my family got separated and Jaime broke my heart over and over again." I argued.

"You knew it was part of the story. You knew that since you woke up for the first time. You knew what was going to happen next while you were living the events." Kyra claimed.

"Not every time I knew what was going to happen next! The more I was advancing through the story, it became different from the books and the TV show…"

"Because you were changing the course of the story always. At first everything was in order according to the story, and even I guided you to do things to maintain the story as it was. But then your decisions changed everything, even your presence only." Kyra explained. "An example of it was your marriage. I told you to not fall in love of the Kingslayer, you were going to marry with Loras-"

"WHAT?!" I screamed shocked.

"Keep quiet." Kyra hushed.

 _WHAT THE FUCK? NO…!_

Both we were quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I've never seen myself with Loras-"

"And the wedding was never going to happen, your future husband was going to be changed to Willas Tyrell." Kyra explained. "I warned you all of this with the Kingslayer, I wanted to prevent you from that, but you insisted…"

"You don't choose who to love. I never thought to be in love at him, he was so arrogant…"

"But you fall into his flattery and you get hurt on the process. I didn't want that for you." Kyra sighed. "I thought you would love being in my world, but I was wrong."

"I loved being there." I told her sincere. "I had an amazing adoptive family. My best friend was Jon and, in some way, Tyrion. I never knew I would be Jaime's wife, even I was going to have a child with him…" I whispered the last part. _Little Joanna…_ "But that moment happiness was short, it began when Jon left to The Wall. The man I love broke my heart when he attack father, and sooner my Father was declared traitor and then was beheaded, all because of that incestuous love that Jaime and Cersei have." By this time I felt my eyes prickle and my throat began to hurting me. I didn't want to cry. "Every time I think about that… about that disgusting secret of him, I just want to scream at him and kick his ass."

"You still love him." Confirming what I didn't want to say out loud. "Nobody do what you did. You forgive him from his sins and Jaime loves you even more for that." Kyra said and I shook my head, denying what she was saying.

"You said I was going to die soon. If I left Westeros, that would mean I- Lylian is going to die soon. Once Lylian Stark is dead, Jaime will run to Cersei's arms when he gets back to King's Landing. The story will lead to that, as in the books and the TV show." I told her.

"No if you change that." She corrected me.

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You can change that." Kyra repeat that.

I look at her even more confused. "What... What happened after I left?"

"Well…" Kyra began to tell me what happened.


	34. II: Chapter 9

**Thank you to the ones who are following and add to their favorites my story. I really appreciate that!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!** **A new chapter has arrived!**

 **Thank you to the people who worried about my dear laptop and the loss of my things in it. Still I don't have any computer, I have to work in someone's computer meanwhile; also I still haven't recovered all my things.**

 **I'm updating this chapter through my phone. I have a little free time from college and other personal things I'm doing to write a little bit and give a new chapter.**

 **I have to inform you that from now on there will be chapters with Jaime, however it will be different writing from Joanna's/Lylian's; with Jaime will be in 3rd person, like the books.**

 **I will not bother anymore, enjoy the chapter! Follow, Favorite and Review.** **I'll see you until the next update.**

 **WARNING: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire books and Game of Thrones show, except for my OCs and part of the story. English is my second (foreign) language, Spanish is my first. Sorry for the typos or for not describing very well certain scenes. I will accept any constructive correction you give me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Jaime**

Every day Jaime asked about his wife, and he received the same answer. "Shut up, Kingslayer.", "If you keep asking, I'll send you to the dungeons.", and "I will not tell you nothin'. And if I knew, I wouldn't tell you.". If it wasn't that, the guards hit him until he stops speaking. No matter the answer he received, Jaime keep asking about his wife.

 _Are you well my love?_ Jaime thought as he began to remember what happened that day.

 _Everything happened so fast. One moment Lylian was outside his cell, surrounded by Lannister soldiers and the next a dark shape began to make a rain of blood in the place; everything ended when Jaime saw how Luna, was getting speared and bolted by the soldiers, and Lylian fall to the floor crying and her eyes fixed to her direwolf._

 _Jaime was frightened for Lylian and his child; he knew that his wife would do anything for the ones she loves, putting her life at risk and her state can affect their child. "We came to save you, Ser." A young man said through the small window of his cell, blocking Jaime's view to Lylian._

 _"Take my wife out of here." I ordered them but they didn't listen, the men were fighting to open the cell._

 _Suddenly, Jaime heard and see one of the men gurgling and vomiting blood from his mouth; the other soldier stopped what he was doing and then his head was gone._

 _Jaime looked through the small window and saw his wife stained with blood; the skirts of her dress and sleeves were drenched, her hands were fully stained in red and her beautiful face was splashed with blood; but what scares him most was how her eyes were lost and darker, full of sorrow. He called Lylian, but she didn't turn her face to him, instead Lylian lay down with Luna, hug her and mumble something to her wolf._

 _It was painful to see Lylian so devastated, it was worse than the day when he found her under the Heart Tree. Jaime wanted to get out and console his wife, but the only thing he could do was seeing her wife crumbling down._

 _All of a sudden, Lylian's cries turn into screams. Her hands were over their child and she began to shake her head. The only thing Jaime could do was screaming for help as he was seeing his wife screaming in pain with her hands around her belly._

Days had passed and Jaime didn't have any news from his wife. He tried to escape once, killing on the process the gaoler of his cell, but he was caught and now he was in a dungeon, in full darkness, chained hand and foot and bolted to the wall in a very uncomfortable position; he could neither stand nor lie comfortably.

In the dark, Jaime was always thinking on Lylian and their child; he was dead worried about them. Jaime doesn't want to think the worst possibility, his wife and child dead on a bed.

Jaime remembered the promise he made for her on not trying to escape, but he broke it anyways, for only to see her. "Another promise broken." He said to himself in the dark, thinking the promises that Jaime made for her and broke each one, breaking Lylian's heart on the process. But there's one that Jaime hasn't broken: He has been faithful to Lylian. He stopped lain with Cercei and even not speaking to her, only the necessary; Jaime loved her since that day she saw him as a hero and not an oathbreaker, and loved her more when she enlighten the best of him.

 _Soon I'll be free and come for Lylian,_ Jaime thought firmly.

Jaime was thinking on his Wild Wolf when he heard voices from his door cell; he could recognize Lady Catelyn's voice talking to the gaoler. Sooner, he heard the door being opened and a sharp pain blind his eyes when he saw for the first time light after so long.

Jaime raised his hands over his face, the chains around his wrists clanking. "Lady Stark," he said in a hoarse voice. Jaime hasn't used his voice since he was on the dungeons. "I fear I am in no condition to receive you."

"Look at me, ser." He heard say Lady Catelyn firmly.

"The light hurts my eyes. A moment, if you would." Jaime asked.

While he was adapting his sight, Jaime heard Lady Catelyn speaking again. "We granted you the comfort of a tower cell befitting your birth and station. Your wife- my daughter did everything to give you that privilege, she went against The King In The North's orders and she could obtain that privilege for you. And now you repaid us by trying to escape." She reminded him that broken promise.

"I know what my dear wife did, but a cell is a cell. Some under Casterly Rock make this one seem a sunlit garden. One day perhaps I'll show them to you."

"A man chained and foot should keep a more courteous tongue in his mouth, ser. I did not come here to be threatened." Lady Catelyn didn't say anything, she look at him with repulsion. "I don't know how my daughter can still love you after everything you did. Your crimes will have earned you a place of torment in the deepest of the seven hells, if the gods are just."

"What gods are those, Lady Catelyn? The trees your husband prayed to? How well did they serve him when my sister took his head off?" Jaime chuckled. "If there are gods, why is the world so full of pain and injustice?"

"Because of men like you."

"There are no men like me. There's only me."

"You have no shame. You are blind with arrogance and pride. You are not knight, you have forsaken every vow you swore-"

"So many vows… they make you swear and swear. Defend the King, Obey the King. Keep his secrets. Do his bidding. Your life for his. But obey your father. Love your sister. Love and protect your wife. Protect the innocent. Defend the weak. Respect the gods. Obey the laws. What if your father despises the King? What if the King massacres the innocent? It's too much. No matter what you do, you're forsaking one vow or the other. I was the youngest man ever to wear a white cloak."

"And the youngest to betray all it stood for, Kingslayer."

"Kingslayer," Jaime pronounced carefully. "And such a King he was! Here's Aerys Targaryen, the Second of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and to the sword I shoved in his back."

"You are a man without honor." Lady Catelyn said coldly.

"You know, I've been with anyone but Cercei and Lylian. When I met better your daughter on the Kingsroad, I decided to end my relationship with Cercei and marry with Lylian, and I kept that vow. And this was reinforced when I married her, and I still keep my word. So, I have more honor than poor old dead Ned. What was the name of that bastard he fathered?"

Lady Catelyn took a step backward. "Brienne."

"No, that wasn't it. Snow, bastard from the north. Now when good dead Ned came home with some whore's baby, did you pretend to love it?" Jaime noticed how Lady Catelyn was tensed and look at him coldly. "No. You're not very good pretending, you're an honest woman. You hated that boy, didn't you? How could you not hate him? The walking talking reminder that the honorable Lord Eddard Stark fucked another woman."

He saw how someone entered to the cell. "You called, my Lady." Answer a tall woman

"Is that a woman? Where you find that beast?" Jaime asked shocked.

"Give me your sword." Catelyn held out her hand and the woman gave her the sword. And then she laid the point of the sword against his heart and said, "Swear that you will never again take up arms against Stark nor Tully. Swear that you will compel your brother to honor his pledge to return my daughters safe and unharmed. Swear on your honor as a knight, on your honor as a Lannister, on your honor as a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard. Swear it by your sister's life, and your father's, and your son's, by the old gods and the new, and I'll send you back to your sister. Refuse, and I will have your blood."

"With one condition, Lady Stark."

"Captives do not set conditions."

"The reason why I escaped from my old cell was because of my wife. All I wanted is to see my wife. I don't know if she's well or not. The last time I saw her was screaming in pain outside my old cell. Let me see Lylian and I give you my word of bringing your daughters back and not taking up arms against Starks and Tullys." Jaime asked. Catelyn look at him reticent.

For a moment, Jaime thought that Lady Stark would not agree. "Very well." Lady Stark return the sword to its owner.

Lady Stark cover his head with a dark linen cloth and he felt how his chains were changed to others. They made him walk and walk, though the stairs were most difficult ones. All ended when they made him stop, a door was closed behind him and they took off what it was covering his head.

It was pitch dark, he could barely see something, however he could listen someone's breathing. Lady Catelyn moved around were they where and then, three candles illuminate the place from a nightstand beside a bed. It was in someone's chamber, Jaime could see a figure laid on the bed. Lady Catelyn walked to the window and opened it, a chill breeze entered into the room.

Jaime noticed that the body laid on the bed was Lylian's body, and she was giving her back to the door. "I need some time alone with her, if it's not much too ask."

"You will escape-"

"I insist on keeping my word. But I need a private moment with my wife." Jaime insist.

Lady Catelyn doesn't answer immediately. "Very well, we wait outside. You don't have too much time."

He get close to the bed where Lylian was sleeping and sat beside his wife. For Jaime, Lylian was almost unrecognizable; her tanned skin, which acquire living in King's Landing, disappear and look paler now, and not a good pale skin but a sick pale skin; Lylian was already slim when he met her and being with child fill her slightly, but now she was thinner than before, her long heart-shaped face was thinner, her cheeks and eyes looked bigger than before; Lylian's face aged five years, that juvenile appearance disappeared. But there's something else that call his attention.

 _Where's our child? Lylian had only six moons,_ Jaime thought worried when he looked her belly flat.

Lylian began to move on the bed and her eyes were fighting to be opened. "Jaime?" Lylian whispered half-sleep at Jaime's direction. She brushed her eyes and blinked several times; she opened her like plates when Lylian noticed his presence. "Jaime!"

His Wild Wolf jumped over him with a hug and, at his chains let him, Jaime return the hug. Lylian began to cry loudly over his shoulder as she squeeze him more. Jaime began to worry even more by Lylian's state. "Lylian, what happen? Why you're sick? Where's our child?" Lylian shook her head in his shoulder. _What happen…?_ "Tell me, Lily." Jaime insisted.

"I'm cursed." Lylian's voice sounded roared near his ear.

Jaime pushed Lylian slightly away from him, just enough to see her face. "What happen?"

"Luna and…" Lylian's chin trembled and looked down, she put one of her hands in her flat belly. "It's all my fault, I should have listen to you. I should have died when I had the miscarriage. My mother shouldn't have stopped me when I was about to jump from the window..." She hide her face with both hands and began to sob.

Lylian's words hurt him deeply. His chest ached, his thoughts were blank and at the same time he was thinking about her state.

Jaime thought about the loss of their first child together; they will never going to see little Joanna or little Eddard running around them laughing and screaming, they will never hold her or him. A piece of Jaime died with that unborn child.

His thoughts turn to the woman he love. Lylian has passed for too many terrible things; first her memory loss, then himself when he pushed one of her little brothers through the window of that old tower; himself again when Jaime attack her father; the battle between the Lannisters and the Starks; her Father declared a traitor and then beheaded; his sins; and now the death of her guardian and friend Luna, and their child.

Jaime pull Lylian's hands away from her face and cupped his wife's face. "You will not attempt with your life anymore, do you understand?" Lylian look at Jaime confused. "You will not leave me, Lylian Lannister. If you leave me, I will hate you for the rest of my life. We made a vow on the Sept, remember?"

"Oh… Jaime…" Lylian hugged him again and cried again.

"It pains me the death of our child, I love our child as much as you are. But it pains me more to see you like this, even more when you are blaming yourself for the death of our child and thinking of taking your life." _I should take her with me… She's not well…_ "Your mother will exchange me for your sisters, I'm going to King's Landing. Come with me."

Lylian pull Jaime away from her enough to see him and spoke between her sobs. "I can't, I'm still very weak. I lost blood with the… I don't know how I'm alive, but it left me very weak. Besides of… these past days after that."

"I could take care of you-" Lylian shook her head with Jaime's words.

"I will be a burden Jaime." Jaime shook his head. "I need help to walk, and you can't defend me with those chains."

Jaime knew if he leaves Lylian in this place, she could be in danger; however, she could have the same danger as his wife has here, and she was right, with the chains he could not fight against someone who attempts his wife.

Jaime leaned his forehead on Lylian's. "Promise me you will not take your life. Once I arrive to King's Landing, I will come for you with thousands of my men to whatever the place you are. I will come for you and go to Casterly Rock to have a hundreds of children if you want."

"You want a battalion of children?" Lylian jested. Jaime a slight relieve seeing her wife joking and having a small smile on her lips.

"If that's what you want, I will be happy to be the father of a battalion of children. Our children. With your looks and mine's." Jaime saw her wife smiled again. "Promise me not taking your life. You don't know how important you are to me, I don't know what I would do if I heard you are dead."

Lylian separate their foreheads, she look at him as if she was taking on detail every part of his face and finally his Wild Wolf look fixedly to his eyes. "I promise I will live. I will wait for you, no matter the place I am. And you promise me you're going to King's Landing safe and sound, don't look back to me until you get there. I don't want you to worry about me, just focused on be alive and safe-"

"Don't forbid me to not worry about you-" Jaime spat upset, but Lylian hush him by putting two of her fingers on his lips.

"Don't worry about me, I will be safe. More safe than you think. Go to King's Landing, free my sisters, and look for me. Promise me you will do that, Jaime."

He will not break another vow, not to her. "I promise."

Lylian was looking at him in silence, caressing his cheek over his pronounced beard and with her thumb touching his lips. Her touch was paradise for him. "I will always belong to you, all alone. Body, heart and soul. Remember that Jaime Lannister." After Lylian said this, both kissed with all the love and passion they have each other.

Jaime heard the door being open and both stop kissing. It was Lady Catelyn and the woman beast. It was time to leave…

Jaime look for the last time his wife, the one who fill him heart and soul. "I will come for you." He said firmly.

"I'll be waiting, my Lion Knight." Lylian gave him a small smile.

 _I will come for you, my love…_


End file.
